Sufficient Encouragement
by Aureader
Summary: After overhearing that Mr. Darcy admires her, Elizabeth Bennet realizes she has the opportunity to secure her sister courtship with Darcy's friend. Elizabeth doubts Darcy would ever seriously be attached to her. Darcy must determine if he wants Elizabeth as a wife while Wickham schemes to finally triumph over Darcy. There is one scene of non-explicit sexual violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! It's been awhile since I've posted here. There were some pirating issues that scared me off but I have several friends who are braving it so I thought I would too. I'm getting ready to release this one in about a week so I'll be publishing several chapters a day and I'll try to keep up with reviews. You all are the BEST with reviews!**

Please note that there is one scene with non-explicit sexual violence. That is the only reason for the MA rating. Other than that there's some kissing.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Escaping the rooms of Netherfield, Elizabeth Bennet hurried to a path out of sight from the house. She intended to pick some of the last of the flowers in the nearby garden for Jane. Mr. Bingley provided plenty of hot house flowers for her, but Elizabeth needed a reason to escape the other residents of the house. That all but Mr. Bingley wanted her away from them was very obvious.

Pushing all unpleasant thoughts from her mind, she happily plucked the last blooms of mid-November in solitude until she heard the voices of Miss Bingley and Mr. Darcy. A sly smile crept across Elizabeth's face. Were they out for a lover's stroll?

"I hope you will give your mother-in-law a few hints, when this desirable event takes place, as to the advantage of holding her tongue."

Elizabeth was surprised to overhear them discuss their marriage, nor did she know Mrs. Bingley lived. More importantly, she had not seen any sign of partiality on Darcy's behalf, but then people often married with no affection.

Miss Bingley had continued speaking. "And cure the younger girls of running after officers."

Elizabeth furrowed her brow in confusion. Miss Bingley was certainly not Mr. Darcy's intended then, and it sounded like…

"Endeavour to check that little something that borders on conceit and impertinence in your lady."

Who could they possibly be speaking of? Elizabeth was loathed to admit it, but she found eavesdropping on Mr. Darcy's conversations most fascinating. She attempted to crouch behind a bush to hear more.

"Have you anything else to propose for my domestic felicity?" he coolly inquired.

"Oh yes! Do let the portraits of your aunt and uncle Phillips sit next to your great-uncle the judge. They are in the same profession you know, only different lines. As for your Elizabeth's picture, you must not have it taken, for who could do justice to those remarkable eyes?"

Perhaps other ladies would blush or tremble at hearing Mr. Darcy admired them, Elizabeth saw it all as only a cruel joke. She almost missed Mr. Darcy's reply.

"It would not be easy, indeed, to catch the expression but their colour and shape and the eyelashes, so remarkably fine, might be copied."

Elizabeth's eyes widened in disbelief. Mr. Darcy truly admired her? She was so uncomprehending she could hardly guess who was alarmed more at the unexpected, but inevitable, meeting. She nearly tumbled over. Throwing her arms out, she steadied herself and caught her breath.

"Miss Eliza! I had no idea you were out for a walk."

Recovering quickly, Elizabeth replied, "Oh. I was only gathering a posy for Jane."

"How does she do this morning," Mr. Darcy politely inquired.

"She is improving quickly, thank you."

"And have you no intention of walking then," Darcy asked.

At the same moment Miss Bingley spoke, "Oh, I do hope she recovers soon."

They both coloured and Elizabeth hid her smile.

Miss Bingley began again. "Louisa and I were planning to visit dear Jane after I returned indoors."

Elizabeth smiled. "She would like that, thank you."

Darcy turned to Miss Bingley, "Why not visit with her now? It would allow Miss Bennet a more ample excursion. She has scarcely left her sister's side, and the exercise would do her well."

"Oh, yes. Why of course. Do excuse us, Miss Elizabeth." She began to turn but ceased when Darcy did not follow with her. "Mr. Darcy, I had thought you were returning as well."

Elizabeth turned her face to avoid laughing at the tinge of desperation in Miss Bingley's voice.

"No, you know I always indulge in an hour's exercise in the morning."

Miss Bingley begrudgingly returned to the house, and Elizabeth hoped Darcy would return to his walk.

"Do you not feel a great inclination for a country walk?"

She lightly laughed at his request, his words mirrored the ones he spoke the night before when he asked her for a reel. She took his arm as they began to walk from the house.

"My, my Mr. Darcy. Hertfordshire is rubbing off on you! First you want to dance a reel, and now a country walk instead of on the avenue of sculpted gardens?"

He smiled. "I miss the wilds of Derbyshire."

"You do not spend much time in Town?"

"I make frequent trips to Town, but my estate does need much of my attention. My sister resides mostly in London, so it is natural I would wish to spend time with her."

A single young man of rank and wealth enjoying London only to spend time with his sister? "The amusements of Town do not compel you?"

"I enjoy the diversions of the theatre and the like, the access of the bookshops but cannot care for all the people."

Of course, he could not, for most of them were beneath his notice. "Cannot or will not?"

"You imply I do not converse easily with people out of choice."

"Easily? I daresay you do not converse with anyone outside your own party."

"I am speaking with you."

He gave her a pointed look, and Elizabeth grew troubled as she considered again the words she heard earlier. "I suppose you have found some amusement in speaking with me because you have made it clear you dislike speaking with the others of the area."

She glanced up at him, and indeed he did look amused.

"You think you have my character entirely sketched, then? And on only a few weeks acquaintance when, by your own testament, I barely speak?"

She had thought that exactly, until a moment ago, that is. She could not admit such a thing, though.

"I mean no offense when I admit some characters are easier to sketch than others."

He laughed lightly, and it was as though the sun broke through the clouds on his face. Why would such a handsome man wish to appear grim so often?

"You are uncommonly clever, Miss Bennet."

She tried to contain her surprise. A compliment from Mr. Darcy?

She was silent too long, and his voice close to her ear startled her. "The correct response would be to thank me."

She blushed. No, of course, he would not mean to praise her. It was only a means to criticize her again.

"I apologize. I was searching for the correct response to that particular kind of compliment."

"I did not know compliments came in different forms."

"Oh, but they do. If at a ball I say how nice one's headdress looks and how delicate it is, and it would be a shame to see it suffer ill effects, you may be sure I am not complimenting the lady on her ability to dance but rather suggesting she sit out."

A small smile crept across his face. "And what kind of compliment was my praise?"

She looked down at her feet. "Perhaps you find that I am too clever, for a woman. Perhaps any intelligence from my sex takes you by surprise. Perhaps from one with such lofty opinions on what makes an accomplished woman you were truly pointing out what you conceive as a failure of mine."

Satisfied she had made perfect sense of his earlier praise, and that he could not be offended by her seeing through his facade, she left his side after exclaiming at the sight of more wildflowers. When he approached her, she raised her eyebrows in expectation. Regardless of what he thought of her intelligence she was sincerely beginning to doubt his.

"You claimed I conceived your intelligence a failure…"

She quickly interrupted him, "Yes, because I am certain the rest of the world does not have such ridiculous expectations." Actually, she was not so certain at all. She knew Meryton did not.

"True, I do have high expectations. I am certain the rest of the world that enjoys the frivolousness of soirees and gambling cannot possibly value a lady who is well read and entertains independent thoughts."

Elizabeth was quick to reply. "I am certain no lady who has so much intelligence and sense would also kill herself to become accomplished in languages, art, dancing, conversation and everything else you and Miss Bingley believe are required of a woman. Any lady with sense would not go through all that simply for the label of accomplishment and to be displayed on some man's arm. A lady with so much talent and intelligence would pursue study out of enjoyment and would have too much self-respect to marry only to be an ornament."

"Then we are in agreement on what an accomplished lady is like."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows in disbelief. His words reminded her of something she overheard on the day of her arrival at Netherfield. "Do you also think being thus accomplished makes a woman a more attractive marital partner?"

He answered cautiously, "Many gentlemen certainly would pursue a lady with so much sense and ability."

"Gentlemen of sense may think so. Alas, there has been a shortage of gentlemen of sense in my acquaintance. I often meet with men who believe an alliance should be based on connections and fortune."

Darcy smiled a little. "Are you now to give me a list of what is required for a gentleman?"

"Perhaps you are not the only one with fastidious standards. The perfect gentleman is amiable to all he meets and puts his feelings and desires last. He considers those in his care as his primary concern. Perhaps this gives him little time to read or write long letters. He takes care only to have friends of the greatest sense, and so he may rely upon their advice."

Her companion frowned. "You return to our subject last night. My friend is unaffectedly modest, and he does rely on my advice greatly. I hope I meet with his demands of having good sense. But do you not make allowances for differences in temper and situation? Bingley is very obliging to everyone he meets. He cannot imagine an offense against him. To assume that I am less gentlemanly than him simply because I cannot forgive all the offenses against me would be as if I believed you less of a lady than those who do not walk three miles to nurse their sister or those that defer to every opinion spoken by a gentleman. You give my sex no compliment by believing we must all have the same temperament."

"I speak as I find."

"And do you still agree that you do not meet as many people with differing personalities in the country?"

"I suppose I must."

"Then perhaps you have not met many gentlemen who can disprove your narrow constraints of gentlemanly behaviour."

"Logic would follow that would be the case, and yet you in all your broad acquaintance, have not met more than half a dozen ladies who are truly accomplished."

He was silenced, and Elizabeth smiled to herself. Now, no one could say she recommended herself to the other sex by undervaluing her own. She rather thought little of men.

"I ought to return to Jane. I have gathered enough flowers."

She turned to leave and was rather amazed when he continued to follow. She had believed he was affronted at her words.

"I have been thinking," he began, "on your words about the influence of friendship."

"For all that I argued an amiable temper might easily change out of regard for the friend, you will not change my opinion, sir."

He chuckled. "I would not dream of it."

Elizabeth laughed in return. "How diplomatic of you! For by your agreement you either state we are not friends or that I do not have an amiable temper."

"Perhaps I believe this to be too important of a subject to try to turn your opinion."

She was not sure how to reply.

"I was thinking that one could benefit from the affection of a good friend."

She ought not to be surprised. She overheard him declare he admired her, but still the idea that he spoke of it stopped her in her tracks. She silently waited for him to continue.

"I have a sister who is more than ten years my junior. She was taken from school last spring. Her education was completed, but she has missed having friends."

She blushed. How silly of her! Had she thought he would declare love for her in Mr. Bingley's garden? "I had thought Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst quite friendly with her."

"I believe she may need ones closer to her age and of a certain disposition. Might I persuade you and your eldest sister to strike a correspondence with her?"

She began to argue, but he anticipated her reasons.

"Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst can send letters of introduction. I am uncertain how long I will remain in the country and if I would ever bring her here it would be nice for her to have more acquaintances."

They reached the house just before then, and Elizabeth dislodged her arm as she flushed. "Certainly, sir. Thank you for the escort."

"My pleasure."

After a bow and a curtsy, she fled his side for Jane's room. Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst were sitting with Jane and stared daggers at her. Thankfully, they quickly made their excuses. Certainly they perceived Mr. Darcy had returned, and Jane could be of little interest to them then.

Jane soon rested, and Elizabeth was left with her thoughts. She had seldom had an admirer before. She frowned as she considered the ones she had in the past did not seem to keep their attention on her long, if they noticed her at all instead of Jane. Not that she had wanted to encourage any of the gentlemen. Indeed, she had no wish to encourage Mr. Darcy for whatever distraction she provided.

Then she reconsidered. Mr. Darcy had argued even the night before how easily led Mr. Bingley was. Undoubtedly, Mr. Darcy had influence over his friend. If she spurned him, his pride would demand he leave Netherfield. Would he take his friend with him? Jane deserved every chance with Mr. Bingley!

Jane was not only Elizabeth's closest sister; she was her closest confidante as well. She was quite certain Mr. Bingley held Jane's heart. Believing highly in the connection and value of family, Elizabeth usually accepted and overlooked flaws in her relations she would not for many others. Still, she knew how they appeared to the proud guests at Netherfield Park. Already she felt that the wildness of her youngest sisters and her mother's ridiculousness and unabashed chastisement of Mr. Darcy put a connection to her family ina poor light. How terrible it would be if Jane were to be disappointed by the work of her nearest kin.

Elizabeth's mind quickly flicked from her mother and sisters to herself. She had often delighted in sparring with Mr. Darcy in an attempt to put him down. Her own behaviour could just as easily cost Jane's happiness as anyone else's. If she could persuade him that a match between his friend and her sister was not an evil, then she would simply have to swallow the discomfort. Mr. Darcy could never mean anything serious by his admiration. Elizabeth had overheard her family and relations mocked by Mr. Darcy and Miss Bingley on more than one occasion before he admitted finding her pretty. Just now he did not act the part of a lover at all. Admiration did not a proposal make. Something all the more relevant about Jane and Bingley.

After the men had their port and cigars, Darcy arrived in the drawing room with a feeling of trepidation. Walking with Elizabeth this afternoon had been a treat but he gave her too much notice, and Miss Bingley was certainly aware. He could ill afford to raise Elizabeth's expectations. He would adhere to his book this evening and not fall for any of her enchanting conversation.

Thus, the feeling of panic when he saw Miss Bennet down from her room betrayed his true feelings. If she were well enough to leave her room soon, she would be well enough to leave for Longbourn and then... No. It mattered not.

Elizabeth was at work, and he quelled the urge to watch her nimble fingers and read. Miss Bingley selected the second volume of the very book he read and attempted to ask all manner of questions, but he returned to his book after every inquiry. Until the moment, she tossed her book aside and asked Elizabeth to walk about the room with her.

He blinked back his surprise at the request. His eyes refused his commands as he studied Elizabeth at Miss Bingley's side. He had always found Elizabeth pretty and was captivated by her eyes especially within a few meetings, but this evening she looked truly lovely. He knew she ought to look tired but he believed their walk this morning did her well. There was something unexpectedly becoming about her gown or hair arrangement. As a man, he paid little attention to such things, but he felt this was not the same lady who cared so little for their good opinion that she arrived with dirty petticoats and unkempt hair.

"Will you not join us, Mr. Darcy?" Miss Bingley asked.

Suddenly aware that he had closed his book and could not use it as an excuse he blurted out the first thing he could think of; something about them only having two motives for walking about the room in such a way. Truthfully, he barely knew half of what flew out of his mouth when Elizabeth was near, and others scrutinized him in the room.

Miss Bingley was insistent on understanding his meaning, and he, fortunately, had recovered his wits. Elizabeth accused him of meaning to be severe on them, so naturally he must argue the opposite.

"I have not the smallest objection to explaining them," said he, as soon as she allowed him to speak. "You either choose this method of passing the evening because you are in each other's confidence and have secret affairs to discuss, or because you are conscious that your figures appear to the greatest advantage in walking; if the first, I would be completely in your way, and if the second, I can admire you much better as I sit by the fire."

He tried not to betray his thoughts that he very much wished they would walk by the fire; the light might catch more of the outline of Elizabeth's superb figure. She blushed at his words, but Miss Bingley clearly believed such a compliment was due the entire time. Would he ever be free of that woman?

Miss Bingley said Darcy deserved punishment and Elizabeth suggested they all laugh at each other. Did she truly believe him incapable of finding amusement in things? He had smiled and laughed unguardedly with her this morning.

"Mr. Darcy is not to be laughed at!" cried Elizabeth. "That is an uncommon advantage, and uncommon I hope it will continue, for it would be a great loss to me to have many such acquaintances. I dearly love a laugh."

"Miss Bingley," said he, "has given me more credit than can be. The wisest and the best of men—nay, the wisest and best of their actions—may be rendered ridiculous by a person whose first object in life is a joke." This was not what he wanted to say at all! He enjoyed Elizabeth's laughter. Why must he unconsciously reach for defence in her presence?

"Certainly," replied Elizabeth—"there are such people, but I hope I am not one of them. I hope I never ridicule what is wise and good. Follies and nonsense, whims and inconsistencies, do divert me, I own, and I laugh at them whenever I can. But these, I suppose, are precisely what you are without."

"Perhaps that is not possible for anyone. But it has been the study of my life to avoid those weaknesses that often expose a strong understanding to ridicule."

If his eyes would not obey his intentions, then neither would his mouth. He wished he could flirt or converse easily as he had often seen Bingley do. As Bingley did do in the corner with Jane Bennet. Instead, he resigned himself for Elizabeth to skewer him with her sharp wit. He certainly set himself up for it. What would she find in him to ridicule? And why did he welcome her criticism? Perhaps it was only the excitement of having a pretty and new acquaintance's attention to himself.

She cocked her head as she thought. "You dislike dancing; I assume, as you did not stand up with anyone outside your party at the Assembly last month. Nor did you eagerly attend to the dance floor at Lucas Lodge. Yet, when prompted by the correct person, you are amenable to dancing. Indeed, with certain tunes it seems you can even desire a set on your own. I begin to think it is perfectly fitting for dancing to be your moment of folly and whim."

Was she flirting with him? "Perhaps the inducement is only the correct partner," he said lowly even to his ears.

Miss Bingley and Elizabeth both gasped quietly. He had been far too direct.

Miss Bingley hastily said, "Speaking of dancing, I should very much like to hear you play something, Miss Elizabeth. I recall your performance at Lucas Lodge, what a lovely piece you played."

Darcy understood her motivation. The piece would be conducive to dancing, and Miss Bingley sought to trap him with a set.

"Thank you but I would hate to perform the same piece to the same audience, and you have such a lovely selection. Could you show me some of the Italian ones?"

Miss Bingley coldly agreed and retreated. As Elizabeth walked behind, she cast a look over her shoulder at Darcy.

"Allow me to turn the pages for you," he heard himself say as he followed her.

"Oh, that is really not necessary. Read your book and I will turn for Miss Eliza," Miss Bingley bit out.

Darcy repressed a sigh at the sacrifice to be paid, but it would be worth it. "But if you do then you will not have time to select your piece. Miss Bennet did not get to hear your superior performance last night."

Seemingly pleased with the compliments, she agreed and left him and Elizabeth in peace. As Miss Bingley selected her song, her eyes frequently fell upon them. Elizabeth sang sweetly, and as he leaned in with each page, he could not help but to inhale her scent. He wondered if she made her own, his mother had.

He noticed the rosiness of Elizabeth's smooth cheeks. Wondering if his presence affected her, he allowed himself just barely to brush her side on one occasion. He would have felt like a cad but for the sound of her breath catching.

Much too soon her piece was finished, and he resigned himself to turning pages for Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst. More than once. However, he was reprimanded for his straying attention. He sought Elizabeth's eyes across the room. She sat talking with her sister and Bingley; her eyes brightened with amusement.

Upon reaching his room that evening he realized he would have to make some resolve about Elizabeth. He was paying her too much attention for a mere acquaintance. His mind told him of his danger, but a bigger part of him was too excited to care. It was...thrilling to be in her presence, and he had never felt such a wonderful feeling before.

* * *

I LOVE reading your reviews and will try to reply to each one. I hope you're ready for a ride because this story's got quite a few up and downs! And you know I can't resist historical components. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention in Chapter One that this is the unedited draft version so if there are errors, don't worry my editor got them! Oh, and I had betas, Cfsdad and Rosie J.!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

During breakfast, the following morning came the news that the Bennet sisters were to leave for Longbourn. Bingley had asked them to stay an additional day, and indeed the request was on the tip of Darcy's tongue. Miss Bennet was insistent, however, in leaving on the next day. Darcy told himself to be careful no admiration for Elizabeth would escape him on this day but when she came upon him alone in the library, his resolve disintegrated.

"Good day," she said in her sweet voice.

"Good day," he returned.

She selected a volume to read and sat in a chair near his own.

"I am surprised Mr. Bingley has this edition of Wordsworth."

He smiled. "He does not. Knowing the state of my friend's library, I brought several of my own. I hope you enjoy it." He returned to his book but soon realized he needed to speak with her on the matter of his sister's letter. "I understand from Miss Bingley that her letter to Georgiana will be completed this afternoon. If you have your letter ready, they could go out together before you leave tomorrow, that is."

"Certainly. I thought you might wish to read it."

"No, ladies must have their secret affairs." He tried to give a flirtatious smile, hoping to remind her of last night.

"Perhaps some do, but I hope you know by now I am not of a devious bent." She blushed, and he could not keep back a genuine smile.

"You do not find poetry is the food of love, yet you enjoy it readily enough." He nodded at the book and then sat back, waiting for her to fascinate him anew.

"I am sure you believed I was jesting, but I suppose I think of love differently than most."

"And that is?"

"Love is more like a flower. There is a seedling: the beginning of the acquaintance. Given any soil and the most basic form of sunlight and water and it will begin to sprout. But some loves are hardy to begin with, and some are fragile and need more nurturing. Indeed, some may never reach their full potential. Some may grow tangles and tares to protect itself from predators. But I do not think it requires food such as an animal or a human does. That requires too many choices in taste, too much potential for indigestion at one meal but not the next. Two people may eat the same foods but grow very differently."

"You believe falling in love has no personal variance."

"I am certain it does, but not as you imagine. Some may fall in love at first sight. Some may need their acquaintance to grow longer first. Each plant has a different point of full maturity. Humans reach the point of perceived maturity at a universal age."

"You do not believe it is foolish to declare yourself in love too early in acquaintance?" He held his breath for her answer though he knew not why.

"For some, certainly. But if one is of a steady temperament then that is vastly different than one who is flighty."

His heart began to beat ferociously, and she paused.

"You are overlooking the most salient point. Love is like a flower for it is well worth the toil to cultivate it." She shrugged her shoulders, "Love is beautiful."

"Beautiful," he echoed but thought only of her.

She blushed and hastily stood. "I should return to Jane."

She promptly curtsied and fled the room. Darcy did not speak with her the remainder of the day. He hardly knew if it was his resolve or the matter of Miss Bingley adhering to his side. He acknowledged to himself by nightfall Elizabeth looked exceptionally weary.

"Miss Elizabeth, what are you doing?"

The unexpected intrusion of Caroline Bingley into what was, for the next several moments still, Elizabeth's private room at Netherfield startled her. She jerked her hand and knocked over the inkwell, soiling the lone pair of gloves she had brought. It had been unseasonably warm, and her maid had not sent any mitts in the trunk she packed for her unexpected stay. Now she would have to travel all the way to Longbourn with bare hands. She would rather break propriety for a few miles than suffer to ask to borrow a pair from Mr. Bingley's sisters. She would much rather see their look of censure, she was quite familiar with it from everyone but Mr. Bingley, than them cringe at the idea of allowing her to touch a pair of their gloves. Fortunately, the gloves caught all of the ink, and none of the Bingleys rented, but fine, furniture or carpet were ruined.

Elizabeth suppressed the urge to scream, for the twentieth time since the Netherfield Party returned from church, at yet another interruption. She only desired to finish this note and check the rooms once more before blissfully returning home. It had been an exceptionally long and trying five days, made all the worse by her resolve to check her tongue around Mr. Darcy.

They managed to talk in the library yesterday without argument, but Elizabeth still did not believe he thought well of her opinion. Likely only Mr. Bingley regretted their impending departure. She certainly knew Miss Bingley's actual statement meant, "The carriage is nearly ready, you must not remain an instant longer!" Elizabeth wondered if Caroline would be surprised to learn the feeling was mutual.

Instead of snapping at Miss Bingley, Elizabeth turned and gave a small smile. "I only wished to write a note to Mrs. Parker and her staff for taking such good care of Jane while she has been ill."

Caroline sneered. "Of course, she took good care of dear Jane. It is her duty, and I would never employ a servant who could not complete her tasks competently and diligently."

Elizabeth bristled at Caroline's attitude. Mrs. Parker had been married to one of the tenant farmers on her father's estate, and Elizabeth had known the lady her entire life. After Mrs. Parker's husband had passed and her children were grown she decided to go back into service. And any good mistress knew the difference between a servant merely completing her duty and serving with pride and affection. Mrs. Parker was always a very good housekeeper, but she treated Jane with a fondness only Mrs. Bennet and Elizabeth would have been able to rival.

Again, instead of caving to her impulses, she civilly replied. "Then I must compliment you on hiring such a capable housekeeper. She followed your orders perfectly to soothe Jane during her illness."

Elizabeth commanded herself not to roll her eyes at her words when she heard what sounded like a strangled coughing noise and looked up again to see the outline of Mr. Darcy walk past her open door. The noise drew Caroline's notice as well, and she nearly ran after the wealthy gentleman.

The entire visit had been perfectly ridiculous. Caroline never missed a way to put down Elizabeth and her connections or abilities. Yet Elizabeth was the one with an ancestry of landed gentry. She was the one who was taught since birth how to be mistress of an estate, which included a good deal more than demanding hot baths. She was the one who knew how to inspire esteem and affection in tenants, to keep them loyal and treat them with respect. Elizabeth did have to allow, Miss Bingley undoubtedly knew more about London society, and she found she anticipated, and more than for merely curiosity's sake, Mr. Bingley's upcoming ball.

With a sigh, Elizabeth rang the bell for a maid, tossed her ink-sodden gloves into the fire and dunked her stained hands into the water basin. She was pleased most of the ink came off and had just finished drying them when the maid quietly entered. "Yes, ma'am?"

Elizabeth turned and faced the young lady and gave a little smile. "Please give this note to Mrs. Parker, Susie."

"Certainly ma'am."

Elizabeth cast her eye over the room one more time. She had not found the tatted bookmark she made the other night. It was hardly a loss; she could easily make another. Satisfied, she allowed the maid to call for a footman to bring it down to the carriage before she left to check Jane's room.

A very few minutes later found Elizabeth and Jane outside of Netherfield and about to board Mr. Bingley's carriage. Their mother had refused to send their own because she desired her daughters to stay longer at Netherfield. Or rather, she desired Jane to stay longer. As the only other bachelor of the house, Mr. Darcy, had pronounced Elizabeth merely tolerable and not tempting enough for a dance, even Mrs. Bennet had no delusions of hope for a match between the two. Elizabeth was grateful only Miss Bingley seemed to know Darcy had come to find Elizabeth pretty. She would die of embarrassment if her mother tried to make the most of the situation.

Elizabeth blushed as the subject of her thoughts drew near the awaiting carriage.

"Good day Mr. Darcy," Jane spoke with her usual serenity.

"Miss Bennet."

Jane then turned her attention to Mr. Bingley, who was looking rather peculiar and seemed unwilling for Jane to leave. He engaged her in conversation while Jane's cheeks turned slightly pink at the attention. Elizabeth knew her duty. After thanking Caroline, again, for her hospitality, she spoke to Mr. Darcy.

"Good day Mr. Darcy."

"Good day Miss Elizabeth." Elizabeth was confused when she discerned the similarities of expression between the two gentlemen. She had convinced herself he felt no real affection for her.

After a few more awkward and disjointed, but adorable, remarks between Jane and Bingley, he handed her in. Elizabeth stepped forward and was surprised to feel the warmth of a hand take hers. She nearly gasped when she realized the gentleman was not wearing gloves.

Looking down, she saw a bare, strong, masculine hand hold hers. The owner's thumb lightly stroked across the top of her hand and gave a light squeeze. She glanced up in bewilderment and saw the very proper Mr. Darcy attached to the hand that still held her own and his pale blue eyes seemed to pierce her.

He immediately released her hand, quickly turned and walked away. He did not even glance at the carriage as it drove away. Elizabeth hated to admit how much his gallantry affected her sensibilities. She had never had a suitor before, no man to bow over her bare hand in her home before. If it were not for the ink spilling on her only pair of gloves, her hands would have been covered. What must he think of her for breaking propriety so much? And why was her heart thumping so wildly in her breast. And what was that look Mr. Darcy gave her?

Darcy stood in his bedchamber and heard the tell-tale sounds of Caroline Bingley walking the hallway. Today was to be a trying day. Elizabeth had been at Netherfield for nearly a week and was finally to leave.

When he first met the lady he scarcely allowed her to be pretty but before too many subsequent meetings took place he grew enchanted by her playful manners and teasing wit. Soon, he saw the sparkle in her eye and he undoubtedly noticed her light and pleasing figure. Surprised as he was to admire a lady from Hertfordshire, or at this point any lady, he believed he was master of himself enough to be in no danger of a deeper attachment. Surely admiration need not lead to love. At one time, he even admired Miss Bingley's wit. Now he provoked her comments more to laugh at her than with her.

During the last week, he was alarmed at the direction of his thoughts. He was sure no lady bewitched him more than when Elizabeth Bennet appeared in Netherfield's dining room with her eyes bright and cheeks rosy from her walk. Her petticoats caked in mud, and Bingley's sisters obviously held her in contempt for it, but he had to admire that she cared much more for her sister than fashion. At first he had doubted Miss Bennet was ill enough to warrant Elizabeth's visit, but he saw her true concern and acknowledged he would do no less for his own sister.

As their encounters, conversations and debates continued during the last week he became increasingly aware of his attraction to the country miss. On her first night at Netherfield, he acknowledged to himself that if it were not for her inferior connections he would be in some danger. Alarmingly, the very next evening he realized he would overcome that obstacle if only he had sufficient encouragement.

Still, Darcy knew his duty. He was to make a brilliant match of wealth and connections to continue his family legacy. It was certainly on his father's mind when he married the daughter of an earl. Elizabeth Bennet had connections in trade, she would never meet with his family's expectations.

His reason understood at least, but his heart and body seemed to disagree acutely. For it stopped outside of her open door when his eyes espied Miss Bingley within. He saw Elizabeth startle and overturn her inkwell, ruining her gloves that sat on the desk and he overheard the entirety of Elizabeth's conversation with Miss Bingley.

 _Yet another score for Miss Elizabeth._

He tried to suppress the chuckle that escaped him with a cough and knew that he must have drawn the ladies' notice, so he walked on, prepared to see the Bennet ladies outside. When he reached the main door, he felt the unseasonable heat for mid-November and was very glad he was not required to don his gloves and hat just for the task of seeing the carriage depart.

Darcy had to agree with Elizabeth's subtle point. A London debutante who spent little or no time in the country or running an estate would have no idea the tasks associated with maintaining happiness and harmony amongst the servants and tenants. They did exist for more than one's selfish pleasures and to forget that would be to welcome rebellion. Darcy sometimes wondered how the country had avoided the insanity France now faced considering so many men and women of his class treated their inferiors with unfeeling callousness. And as much as Darcy knew he was to marry a woman of wealth and connection, he also desired one who could run his estate well, who could be a true companion.

Standing outside of Netherfield, he let out an exasperated sigh. Miss Bingley was hard on his heels and attempted to garner his notice. Is this all his life was now? Evading clinging women who wanted nothing to do with him and everything to do with his wealth? They all knew he was running against a wall. He could not remain a bachelor forever. His sister needed female companionship, his estate needed a mistress and an heir.

One of them would wear him down, eventually. Unless the marriage turned unexpectedly sour by ton standards, he could not even claim a marriage to any of the harpies he so assiduously avoided would affect his life very much. It would be the same: attending societal events with people he disliked for their morality and those that disliked him for his wealth and running the estate. The only difference would be the required occasional visit to his wife's chambers until an heir was produced. As Pemberley was not entailed, he would not require a son. And surely after that he would be in the same situation as most men his rank—unwelcome in his wife's bed. Unlike them, he would never seek comfort outside of his marriage vows, and so aside from time spent with his child, his life would seem very much the same as now.

Darcy was unsure what the magical combination he wished to find was. Clearly money and connection were not enough, or he could have married many years ago, especially once he inherited the estate. He could not precisely name the quality he desired that he found lacking in every young lady he had known, but he wanted more than his parents' marriage of indifferent acquaintance. He wanted to feel alive.

A faint scent of lavender alerted him to Elizabeth's presence. He barely managed to bid her farewell. Suddenly his body was moving on its own. His mind still reprimanding itself for not speaking more to Elizabeth, it barely registered that she was about to enter the carriage. He stepped in front of Bingley and handed her in.

A thrill coursed through his body when their hands met. Her skin was so soft he could not resist the temptation to stroke it with his thumb. He gave her delicate hand a squeeze. If he were more aware his mind would have been filled with questions, not the least of which would have been, why she did not rip her hand from his. Instead, she lifted her face, and her beguiling eyes met his.

In a flash, he felt how much he truly desired the young lady before him. Slowly his mind registered that she was pulling her lean fingers from his hand. He released her hand and quickly walked back into the house wondering how so much of his life seemed to pass before him in just one instant. How could so much of his life now seem centered in the feeling of her hand in his? As innocent as it was, he ached to hold her hand again, to cradle it, to stroke every inch, to tenderly kiss each lovely finger. His hand reacted in response to his thoughts.

Once safely in the library, momentarily away from even Miss Bingley's cloying remarks and Bingley's sadness, he allowed himself to ponder what on earth just happened.

Darcy paced. He had always been careful not to raise the hopes and expectations of any of the ladies of his acquaintance. Not that it stopped most from having hopes. But there had been occasions when he had been prompted by a forward lady or two, to touch a bare hand. If he had any doubt about his attraction to Elizabeth Bennet, it died even as his body came alive in a way he had never known.

His reason told him it was merely attraction, infatuation, perhaps lust and carnal desire—and nothing more—which caused his reaction. His will determined that it could withstand the temptation of Elizabeth Bennet for a few more days. He would soon return to Town—far, far away from her—and be lost in his worries once again.

There were beautiful ladies of the ton. There were witty, intelligent, kind, accomplished ladies by the dozen, or so he had been told. True, he was fastidious, and he refused to bend on that, but Elizabeth Bennet was not the only woman who could fit his definition of perfection.

Perfection? When had he determined she was the lady most suited to him?

No, that thought would not do. She could not be the only woman whose touch ignited his dormant passion.

Passion? When had he determined his feelings were so passionate?

He was never passionate and yet it was difficult to ignore his body's impulse to rush after her and take her in his arms. He would kiss her lips mercilessly until she could tease him no longer. And then he would...

He shook his head. Nothing but carnal desire, certainly. He would not be a slave to such feelings. Other suitable ladies existed, he reasoned. He was only too busy before to notice these other women, to make their acquaintance. There was no such thing as destiny. And if there were he could not afford it.

Surely there must be ten ladies that may stand in even better light than Elizabeth Bennet!

Just to firm his resolve, and not at all because he was fleeing from the lady, his next thought was London. I must leave immediately for London.

His solitude was, welcomingly, broken by Bingley.

"Darcy, I wish to call on the Bennets tomorrow. Will you join me?"

Darcy let out an exasperated sigh. Would his friend always need his guidance? "Bingley, can you not go one full day without seeing her?"

The words reverberated in his ears as though he asked it more of himself. Of course responded both his will and his reason but his body betrayed itself again.

Sheepishly, Bingley replied. "I wished to invite them to the ball. Caroline has arranged for it on the twenty sixth."

Drat! The ball. "No, Bingley. I will not accompany you on your calls tomorrow." Bingley made to argue, but Darcy interrupted. "I have been away from my affairs and Georgiana long enough…"

"Darcy, I will need your assistance planning this ball and knowing how to act as a host. It is important to establish myself correctly, is it not?"

Darcy chewed over this thought for a moment. How very like Bingley to find the only legitimate means of detaining me. His jaw tensed for a moment. "Very well, but let us go on Tuesday."

His friend clapped him on the back and nearly skipped out of the room, a Bingley would never spend longer than necessary in a library. Darcy squeezed the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes against the frustration of it all. He only needed some sign to firm his resolve, that he could remain until Bingley's ball and not succumb to Elizabeth Bennet's siren call. He opened his eyes and from the angle of his head immediately espied her tatted bookmark kicked under a table. He had noticed her skilled work on it the other evening. Snatching it up, so he could return it to her, he left the room. A remnant of Elizabeth in his pocket was certainly not the encouragement for which he had been looking.

* * *

As always, I love reviews! Imagine me baking you cookies as a reward. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**I thought I'd start off the blitz posting with three chapters. Let me know if you want more today and I should be able to post a few more!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Elizabeth and Jane arrived home and were not greeted happily by their mother.

"You ungrateful girls! How dare you put Mr. Bingley through the trouble of sending you home in his carriage?"

"I hardly think the use of his carriage was anything to staying several additional days," Elizabeth replied.

"If only you had stayed for a week complete! I am certain Jane would have won Mr. Bingley's hand!"

Jane blushed but Elizabeth sighed. "While Jane was abed she naturally did not see Mr. Bingley. Once she was able to leave her room it made no sense to remain as guests."

"Oh! I know you pushed her to leave too quickly! She will catch cold again. Hill!" Mrs. Bennet's shrill voice rang out. "Hill! Take Miss Bennet upstairs and prepare a warm wrap for her, lest she take ill again."

She ceased her frantic movements long enough to turn to Elizabeth. "Lizzy, I know there was nothing for you at Netherfield and hence why I asked you not to go at all, but if you cost Jane her chance with Mr. Bingley simply because you wished to leave early when Jane alone was no trouble at all and so well liked by his sisters, I will never forgive you. You foolish, headstrong, selfish girl!"

Elizabeth would have shrank back at the harsh words, but she was far too used to it now. She looked toward her father who only shrugged his shoulders.

"I am glad you have come back, Lizzy. There was an utter lack of sense in this house without you." He kissed her forehead and returned to his library.

Soon Elizabeth was inundated by her younger sisters telling her all about the news she had missed. By the time she went to bed that evening she was grateful no one asked her how her time at Netherfield had been. She hardly knew how to answer. Was she actually attempting some kind of truce with Darcy?

Certainly he only intended to enjoy a flirtation with her, she reminded herself again. She was as sensible as he of all the reasons he would have against a union with her and she dared not think most men were capable of real attachment. Knowing he now admired her pleased her vanity as he had so early dismissed her beauty. More still, he enjoyed her wit and conversation.

She pushed the thoughts aside. She need only remain in his company so long as he was in the area and in an effort to encourage Bingley toward Jane. Once they were betrothed she could affect a sudden displeasure with Darcy or direct her attentions toward another man and he would forget he ever liked her in the first place. This thought both pleased and displeased. His pride deserved a good humbling but the thought that it would come at the cost of him thinking less of her after she managed to earn it left a sour taste in her mouth. She decided she was through thinking of him for the evening.

George Wickham sat at his favourite coffehouse in London. His funds were dwindling but he refused to slink off to a dirty tavern. As long as he had the clothes of a fine gentleman, he would act the part. Unfortunately, the autumn was a slow time of year for finding wealth in London. The gentleman of quality were rusticating at their country estates and would not be bringing their purses—or their lonely wives—back to Town until January. Normally he would leave town at this time of year as well, London was too expensive for year-round living without a fortune, but he could not face the disappointment.

He finally had the perfect plan as a means to be one of those gentlemen. He had pursued heiresses before, but none so young and naïve as Miss Darcy. On the very eve of their elopement her brother, Wickham's former play mate and recent enemy, appeared unannounced. The ridiculous girl could not bear to disappoint him and told him her plans. Darcy quickly put an end to the scheme, he would move heaven and earth to protect the ones he loved.

Wickham sat looking out the window. In the past he was content to only have Darcy money on occasion. He hoped for more when he turned down the living which was intended for him in the old master's will, but had to admit Fitzwilliam Darcy was rather generous with an additional three thousand pounds. Turning him down when the living opened up, however, sparked Wickham's ire. Growing up, Darcy had always been rather reserved in his disapproval of him. He would never confront Wickham or even inform his father of Wickham's dissolute habits. Apparently he was saving it all for once he became Master of Pemberley.

Twice now, Darcy had bested Wickham's desires but Wickham knew he would try once more. On the count of the living, Darcy had the law on his side. The matter of the elopement was mere luck. Someday there would be an impenetrable scheme to get the better of Fitzwilliam Darcy. True, money he desired but no one made a fool of George Wickham. No one made themselves so superior with their haughty disdain and silence. He would have Darcy plead with him.

A militia officer that looked familiar walked in the shop and made a purchase. Settling at a table near him, he asked, "Pardon me, are you done with the paper?"

In closer light, Wickham easily recognized the man. "Denny?"

"Wickham!" he returned while putting forth his hand for a friendly shake.

"How have you been, Denny?"

"Well enough. I've joined the Militia recently."

"I can see. I suppose you have found the heiresses as difficult to woo as I have."

"I do not have your luck at the tables when the lonely wives and widows leave Town to sustain me."

Wickham grinned, "Nor do you have my charm."

"The uniform does well enough without me having to say too much."

"Is that so?"

Denny nodded eagerly. "Indeed. We are regimented now in Hertfordshire. There are several young ladies who are simply wild to meet officers. You should sign up, we need new recruits."

"I would make a terrible soldier, besides, I am working on a project."

"A new heiress has come of age? When last I saw you the plan was to seduce…what was the name? Miss Danby?"

"Darcy," Wickham corrected and inwardly seethed.

Denny perked up. "There is a Mr. Darcy currently in Meryton."

"The Darcy I know would hardly spend time in such a place."

"He would not care for it?"

"Not unless there are people of fortune and rank."

"Then it may be the same Darcy after all. I would have little cause to meet with him, but it's all the households can talk about."

Wickham could hardly hold back his smile. It did sound like Darcy, but that would simply be too good to be true.

Denny continued, "If it weren't for his friend Mr. Bingley I think they may have driven him out with pitchforks by now."

Wickham laughed outright. "Denny! What tidings you bring me."

"Now, hold on. If you are thinking of a way to make money off him, I want to be in on the deal too."

Wickham paused for a minute. He disliked sharing in his triumphs, but he could ill afford to be miserly. Besides, they were friends for years. He knew the value of that. "Of course, my friend."

Denny grinned. "So, what has that quick mind of yours formed already?"

Wickham shook his head at the compliment and leaned in a bit closer. A few ideas came to mind but before settling on one he knew he needed to know more about Darcy's present circumstances. Why was he in Hertfordshire at all?

Denny reported Darcy had been there for several weeks now and unless he severely changed his habits, the friendship of Bingley alone could not be the draw. After all, he was to be with Bingley in Town for many weeks while his sister was in Ramsgate last June.

One thing he could easily count on, though. Darcy may dislike his presence in the area but he knew Darcy was too proud to publicly shame him or show a weakness and leave merely because of him. On the other hand, Darcy may wish to return to his idyllic existence in his lavish townhouse and his pretty little sister at any moment. Wickham's conquest would need to begin immediately.

At breakfast the next morning, Mr. Bennet announced that his cousin and heir was to arrive that afternoon and remain with them for a week. He seemed a very odd mixture of humility and conceit in his letter and both Elizabeth and Mr. Bennet anticipated the humour of his visit. They were not disappointed. They were, however, incorrect in how long such enjoyment could last.

It was during dinner that Elizabeth already began to lose patience with the gentleman. He droned on about his parsonage, calling it a humble abode all the while talking of its superiority yet displaying his subservience to his patroness. His meekness mingled with self-importance was very evident when he spoke of Lady Catherine's daughter, Miss de Bourgh.

"The court has been deprived its brightest ornament due to her health. I even tell Lady Catherine that her daughter has all the markings of elevated rank and seems destined to be a duchess. Such compliments please her ladyship exceedingly and I feel particularly bound to pay them. Indeed, as I know ladies find these delicacies very acceptable I am happy to offer them as often as possible."

Before Elizabeth could suggest otherwise, Mr. Bennet began praising Mr. Collins for his manner.

"It is happy for you that you possess the talent of flattering with delicacy. May I ask whether these words proceed from the impulse of the moment, or are they the result of study?"

"They arise chiefly from what is passing at the time. Even when I plan elegant compliments which can be adapted to ordinary occasions, I always wish to give them as unstudied an air as possible."

Elizabeth withheld her sigh at her father's clear amusement. Mr. Collins was absurd but she longed to give her opinion on the matter of insincere flattery, especially under the guise that ladies' intelligence being insufficient to perceive the truth. She knew, however, her thoughts would be unwelcome. Mrs. Bennet would openly chastise her and Mr. Bennet would offer no defence as he preferred a good joke to nearly anything else.

Her sisters lost patience with their civility when Mr. Collins refused to read a novel and instead favoured them with Fordyce's Sermons. Although he claimed he was not offended he quickly turned to play backgammon with Mr. Bennet.

By the next day Mr. Bennet was eager to send the gentleman, who had taken up residence in his library, on a walk with his daughters.

When Mr. Collins had arrived he alluded to the desire to take a wife and as he walked exclusively next to Elizabeth, regardless of how she modified her pace, she was swiftly coming to the conclusion that he had decided Elizabeth met his needs. She cringed at the thought. At last they arrived in Meryton. Lydia and Kitty saw the officer they had been eager to meet with and ran headlong toward him. Jane and Elizabeth sighed and continued at a slower pace. Mr. Collins attempted to keep up.

Upon reaching her sisters' sides Elizabeth could not help but smile. The officer had a very handsome friend with him. Instantly Elizabeth saw evidence of his good breeding and manners. He was easily the handsomest man Elizabeth had ever seen. He also looked and behaved every bit the gentleman. Upon introductions he entered into conversation readily. Many minutes passed in enjoyable conversation when the sound of horses drew their notice.

It was Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy and they drew near the ladies immediately. Elizabeth smiled as she saw Bingley's eagerness to speak with Jane. She had just turned her eyes upon Mr. Darcy, sensible she should not exclude him, and was startled to see Darcy and Wickham staring at each other. Wickham had turned pale and Darcy red, but neither spoke.

Wishing to ease the moment, Elizabeth introduced them, not caring that she did not proceed properly. "Mr. Darcy, this is Mr. Wickham. We are told he has recently taken a commission in the Militia quartered here and is a friend to Mr. Denny. Mr. Wickham, this is Mr. Darcy, he is visiting his friend, Mr. Bingley, the one talking to my eldest sister."

Mr. Wickham made to bow but Mr. Darcy spoke before the other man finished, "We are acquainted." His jaw was tight for a moment and then he dismounted. "Miss Elizabeth, I had wanted to query you about the subject we spoke of on Saturday."

Elizabeth blushed. He wished to speak of love? He extended his arm and she was surprised she was not unwilling to go when belatedly her mind realized he must have meant her correspondence with Miss Darcy.

"Oh, are you certain we should not speak with my sister as well, then?"

He gave her an unreadable look. "I have the lady's reply here."

"Oh! Very well."

She finally took his arm and could feel the tension in it. His reaction to Mr. Wickham was most peculiar and it was impossible for her to not wonder at it.

Mr. Darcy was silent and Elizabeth's own mind was preoccupied but at last she realized they must speak or look too peculiar silently together on the street.

"Was the direction on my letter unclear in some way?"

"Pardon?"

"Miss Darcy sent her reply to you instead of to Longbourn." Indeed, she could not understand how he had a reply so quickly. Miss Darcy would not have received her letter until the final post on Saturday at the earliest and no mail went on Sundays.

"Oh, she returned it express this morning but did not wish to alarm anyone at Longbourn so she sent it to Netherfield." Darcy smiled.

Elizabeth returned the smile. How curious! Elizabeth was rather concerned that the young lady was so excited by their correspondence when she could know nothing of Elizabeth but from her own letter. Then, she was so concerned about giving offense she chose to send it to Netherfield instead. And most unusual of all, she was sister to Mr. Darcy, who Elizabeth could hardly fathom considering someone's feelings in such a way. But then, Elizabeth had to admit siblings may be vastly different.

He handed the letter to Elizabeth and his expression looked as though he were bestowing her with the greatest gift. Did he think so much of his sister?

"Do you and your sisters often walk to Meryton?"

"Yes, we do." She glanced over her shoulder at the group. Mr. Wickham was watching them with peculiar interest. "We sometimes make new acquaintances, as you see." She did not mean to bait Mr. Darcy, yet an expression of hauteur overtook his features.

"I would warn you about happy manners." They had been walking around the shops but he stopped to face her. "I boasted the other night that I take care to not expose my character to weakness and ridicule but I confess I have a particular failing. I can be resentful and my good opinion once lost is lost forever. And this will make me seem worthy of ridicule but we must all have some natural defect."

"I thought yours was to hate everybody." She clapped her hand over her mouth realizing what she said.

"And is yours to wilfully misunderstand then?"

She frowned. The words were not said in sharpness but she hated that someone could mistake that in her character. "You think I misunderstand your own? You are speaking in riddles."

"Forgive me, I am not at leave to say much more."

She sighed. Why must the man be so complicated? "You are careful in the creation of your implacable resentment?"

"Yes."

"You are not blinded by prejudice?"

"I hope not."

"If you never change your opinion then you must judge properly."

"I do not hate upon sight. One may earn my good opinion or, through constantly showing a vicious and inferior character, will earn my poor opinion."

"Then I see not how this can expose you to ridicule."

"Some may tell a different story of me."

He gave the briefest glance to where his friend still talked with Jane and Elizabeth immediately knew he meant Mr. Wickham. Of course, she had only known Mr. Darcy a month and her impression was not very favourable. Without hearing Mr. Wickham's words it would be difficult to know if Mr. Darcy deserved censure.

Lydia called out to them. She was eager to visit their Aunt Phillips. Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth returned to the group. When Mr. Denny and Mr. Wickham offered to walk with the ladies, Mr. Darcy excused himself and Mr. Bingley followed. Upon their leave, Mr. Wickham glanced to the letter Elizabeth still held in her hand and she hastily stuffed it in her reticule.

Mrs. Phillips invited the gentlemen inside but they declined. The sisters were soon to learn that Mrs. Phillips had invited several officers to dine the following evening and planned to invite Mr. Wickham as well. The Longbourn party promised to attend for cards later in the evening.

"Darcy!" Bingley called to his friend but Darcy continued to push his mount too far over the fields toward Netherfield.

"Darcy! You'll break your neck!"

For a moment Darcy wondered if that might be best for everyone but he reined in his feelings and eased the horse into a trot.

"Did you have another argument with Miss Elizabeth?"

"What? God no!"

"Then what was that about? I saw how you looked at the Misses Bennet before we left. You barely held yourself together and then seemed to have a death wish."

Darcy exhaled. "Forgive me. I hoped to never see that man again."

"Which one?"

"The one with Mr. Denny. George Wickham."

Bingley furrowed his brow. "Was he not the one who gave you trouble after your" father's death?"

"You have no idea."

"Tell me," Bingley said with genuine concern.

"I am sorry but some things…"

"You do not trust me!"

"It is not that. It is done and settled, the harm is done by my own fault. There is no need to drudge it up again."

"When have you ever caused harm? You think every decision through too much to even accidentally pain someone."

Darcy shook his head to silence his friend. Bingley had far too much faith in him, as Elizabeth had said. If either one of them knew how he failed his sister, they would never respect him again. Now the very man who nearly ruined his sister's reputation and broke her heart had stood before him with Elizabeth next to his side.

The two approached Netherfield in silence. They were informed by the butler that Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst had taken to their rooms with colds. Bingley invited him to a game of billiards but Darcy made his excuses. He needed time to think.

Growing up, Wickham was always present as son of the steward and his father's godson. The even were sent to school together. Wickham's true nature came out during that time. He was unscrupulous and an opportunist with a vicious streak. He turned down a living left for him in his godfather's will for which Darcy fairly compensated him. Then two years later he appeared asking for the placement. Wickham was unhappy when Darcy refused and the way Wickham slandered Darcy's name was no less than he expected.

Darcy did not anticipate Wickham to develop designs on his sister. Aside from her wealth, Darcy was certain Wickham wished for complete revenge. That Wickham could scheme so efficiently should not have surprised Darcy. At school Wickham showed a very capable mind, was shrewd and had a charm only diplomats could rival.

He would not be caught unawares again. Somehow Wickham knew of Darcy's presence in Meryton and meant to profit from it. Darcy considered that Wickham may blackmail him over Georgiana's reputation. Or simply beg for money again. Darcy would not stand for that again. He would meet with Colonel Forster and tell him…

Nothing.

A dispute over a will did not make Wickham a criminal and any greater proof he had of Wickham being unfit would involve exposing his sister. He could not pain her just to bring peace of mind to himself. Resolved, he pulled the bell and informed his valet they would be leaving on the morrow. Bingley could host the ball on his own. Darcy needed assurance his sister was well and had no desire to be in Wickham's company once more. He dressed for dinner and felt only a twinge of guilt for letting down his friend. He waited until after the meal was over to make his plans known.

"Bingley, I know you wished for me to stay for the ball, but I simply cannot with George Wickham about."

Bingley furrowed his brow. "There is no need to leave. I already sent a message to Colonel Forster explaining that while I had invited all of the militia, you and Wickham have a dispute and if he could find an excuse to see Wickham detained I would be most happy. He replied with an agreement."

"You really got him to agree to that without saying a thing?"

"Not everyone is like you. Some will make decisions based on friendship alone, or mere acquaintance in this case," he grinned. Darcy raised his eyebrows in reply and finally Bingley shook his head. "Very well, I also sent over one of my best bottles of port. The Colonel was much obliged."

"Very well, I can stay for the ball only."

"I will need your support that evening, friend."

A strange look passed Bingley's face but Darcy could not fathom the reason for it. They lapsed into silence. Now that he had calmed he considered again his feelings when seeing Elizabeth next to Wickham. His attraction to her, his desire to possess her good opinion and admiration had nothing to do with his feelings when he saw Wickham speaking with her. His protective instincts leapt to the front and he had to suppress the need to haul her away from the cad. He would not call himself oblivious to the concerns of others, but he was careful to not become officious- like his aunt and other relatives-unless someone was clearly in his care. His feelings to meddle in Elizabeth's life shocked him.

He could now do her the justice of knowing she would not fall for Wickham's usual lies...or tactics of seduction. Recognizing the fact that he realized he felt Elizabeth was in his care made him face realities. He desired to know more of her. It would be difficult to understand her character better without being obvious in his attentions. He would not allow anyone to force his hand. When he proposed to a lady it would be for sensible reasons and not because his honour had somehow become bound to her.

Bingley seemed to be developing an attachment to the eldest Bennet daughter. Usually he would press to Bingley all the reasons such an attachment would be imprudent. Bingley's position in Society was more tenuous than his own. Darcy could more easily withstand any censure he received for marrying so below him and without regards to fortune or connection. But, there was little reason to think that Bingley had more serious intentions toward Miss Bennet than any other lady in the past. Darcy could suppress his usual arguments and as Bingley's guest enjoy visits at Longbourn, where he could meet more often with Elizabeth. Perhaps they could all call on Thursday.

As they sat in a far too quiet drawing room afterwards he noticed the clouds rolling in. If he was not mistaken, they were due a storm as a cold snap came upon all the warm weather they had been having. Hopefully it would pass soon. He had calls to make on Elizabeth, and Wickham. For now, he wrote his sister a letter and another to his butler ensuring she was well protected. As the evening wore on he felt a scratching in his throat.

* * *

I hope you're enjoying this! What could happen at the ball?


	4. Chapter 4

Oops! I accidentally marked the story complete instead of in-progress. It should be finished now. The story is completely written and has a total of 26 chapters, so we have quite a ways to go!

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

The following day passed in tedious hours until Elizabeth could be in Mr. Wickham's company again. She could hardly wait to discover the meaning behind his meeting with Mr. Darcy. When they arrived at the Phillipses' residence the men were still separated. In due time they returned and Elizabeth could barely contain her satisfaction when Mr. Wickham was her partner at a game of lottery tickets. At first he only conversed on the weather, although Elizabeth had to admit how well he could keep her interest even on that.

Eventually Lydia became engrossed with the game. At last Mr. Wickham brought up the subject Elizabeth longed to know more of: his history with Mr. Darcy.

"How far away is Netherfield from Meryton?"

"Nearly three miles."

"And how long has Mr. Darcy been in the area?"

"About a month." She paused a moment and added, "I understand he is a man of very large property from Derbyshire."

"Yes," he gave her a calculating look. "His estate is a clear ten thousand pounds per annum. You could not have met with an individual more capable of giving you details in that quarter. I have been connected with his family since my infancy."

Elizabeth could not contain her look of surprise.

"You may well be surprised given our manner of greeting but I assure you, we were both simply sorry to remember our last meeting. We had a bit of an argument and have been too busy to see each other since, so I am certain we were both merely embarrassed. Not to worry, it was trivial, really."

Elizabeth gave him a slight smile, not at all sure his words matched what she saw.

He lowered his voice, "Actually, he was involved in my attempts to woo a lady. Alas, it did not end well but I should like to return the favour to him."

"I do not take your meaning, sir." She felt her cheeks redden.

"I could see my friend admires you,"

"You are mistaken, sir. We were merely discussing his sister."

Wickham's eyes widened but he quickly recovered. "He protects her with his life. If he has asked you to become acquainted with her that is a very great sign indeed. I think I will soon be wishing you joy."

Lydia's head bobbed up from her cards and she crinkled her brow.

"Please sir!" Elizabeth hissed at Wickham. "Lower your voice."

"Very well, I will cease my teasing. I suppose you must be very well acquainted with him, then."

"I would not say that at all. We have only seen each other in passing company these many weeks until just last week when my sister took ill while visiting Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst. She could not leave and I went to help nurse her."

"I have heard of Miss Bingley. An insipid, mercenary London miss who forgets she comes from trade and believes herself nearly equal with most peers." Elizabeth felt her lips twitch. "Darcy must have been very pleased with your company instead. I am certain Miss Bingley must be jealous with all the attention he gave you."

"I certainly do not desire to gain his notice. Nor would I say he has given it. Everyone is disgusted with his pride. He would never offer for me."

"Poor Darcy. His manners mistakenly give offense and he cannot appear as he would wish; as he should. He was raised by such excellent parents who taught him very well. His familial pride has led him to be liberal and generous, to give his money freely, to display hospitality, to assist his tenants, to relieve the poor. Not to appear to disgrace his family, to degenerate from the popular qualities, or lose the influence of the Pemberley House, is a powerful motive. He has also brotherly affection, which makes him a very kind and careful guardian of his sister, and you will hear him generally cried up as the most attentive and best of brothers."

Attempting to change his course of conversation, she fixated on information of Miss Darcy. Elizabeth enjoyed her first letter from her new friend. It was easy to tell the young lady was shy but eager for the friendship. "What is Miss Darcy like?"

"Very much like her brother. But then I can never see a fault in a Darcy. His father was the greatest of men. My father had been a successful solicitor and then became Mr. Darcy's steward. Mr. Darcy was my godfather and excessively attached to me. I can hardly do justice to him. He provided for me amply in his will. I owe my career to the younger Darcy."

Elizabeth furrowed her brows. Was this what Mr. Darcy and his family were like? A man with ten thousand pounds per annum was considered generous for supplying a bequest only the cost of a commission in the Militia? Mr. Wickham's very countenance proved his amiability. He was too kind to understand he owed Mr. Darcy no great allegiance.

The thought put to mind another amiable friend of his. Elizabeth was even more certain she should find every means to attend to Jane and Mr. Bingley's courtship. If Mr. Darcy got it in his head to leave Netherfield, or that Jane was unsuitable then that would be the end of Jane's happiness. She had all the more reason to ensure Mr. Darcy felt appreciated and if that meant not spurning his sentiments for the time being, she would have to bear with it.

"You do not look convinced, Miss Bennet. Come, I must put in a good word for my friend as I know he is very taken with you. Do you not see any good in him at all?"

"To be a friend to a gentleman as amiable as Mr. Bingley and you, must much be in his favour. And I have seen nothing which would appear he is unprincipled or immoral."

"My, you are conservative with your praise."

She chewed her bottom lip. "I choose to know an acquaintance well before assessing them."

"Very sensible, I am sure."

Keeping her latest words in her mind she pushed aside the niggling of doubt she had over some of Mr. Wickham's words and soon supper put an end to their conversation. She watched Mr. Wickham for the remainder of the evening. Everything he said and did was graceful and she went away with her head full of him and his words. She could think of nothing but of Mr. Wickham, and of what he had told her, all the way home; but there was not time for her even to mention his name as they went. Lydia and Mr. Collins spoke incessantly of the games they had played. Mr. Collins added commentary on the civility of Mr. and Mrs. Phillips and the dishes at supper. At last they reached Longbourn.

Elizabeth soon related to Jane all that passed between her and Mr. Wickham. Elizabeth expressed it all with a mixture of incredulity and amusement, but Jane was far from agreeing.

"Why should it be so difficult to believe that Mr. Darcy admires you?"

"Because upon first sight he declared me not handsome enough to tempt him!"

"What does that signify?"

"I certainly dressed with more care than usual that evening. My best was not good enough."

Jane understood Elizabeth's feelings. Their mother was forever telling Elizabeth her beauty was nothing to Jane's. She squeezed her sister's hand. "You know you are lovely. You laughed at his absurd words at first. We do not know what addled his senses that evening but it seems he has finally found them. Besides, it is better that he admires you in your ordinary appearance than for a ball."

Elizabeth gave a small smile. "There is some sense in that." Then she exhaled. "Which is precisely why I cannot trust it. Mr. Darcy is the sort with such standards that he must always be surrounded by the best of everything."

"Lizzy, you cannot argue that you are inferior and also superior at the same time."

"Oh, no! I am not so silly as that. It is only that his taste is ridiculous."

"What makes you think so beyond the words at the ball? He engages you in conversation, he asked you to dance twice now. He attended you at the pianoforte and has encouraged a friendship with his sister."

Elizabeth furrowed her brow. "He cannot mean anything by his admiration then. I have nothing to tempt him to..." she looked very uncomfortable as she finished her words, "matrimony."

"I cannot agree with that at all. He surely sees by now you are lively, witty and kind. You are the most wonderful of sisters."

"Yes, but I am without fortune and connection. Our family lacks restraint. It must repulse him."

"Do you imagine he is so proud or that it is only the prudence of his position in society?"

"Both, I daresay."

Jane cast her eyes down. "I do hope you are wrong. For if the latter is the case then I have been very foolish with Mr. Bingley."

"Dear Jane! You are so much better than me! Your qualities must be enough for any sensible man who cared for his happiness in life to see how deserving you are."

"Is that what you believe Mr. Bingley thinks?" She fervently wished for that to be the case.

"I think he has from the first moment he spoke with you," Elizabeth smiled and squeezed her sister's hands.

Jane returned the smile. "Then I do so very much hope his friend can see the same in you. Imagine if we married the best of friends!"

Elizabeth laughed. "Your imagination is far too rapid! I am uncertain if Mr. Darcy even admires me at all but I am certain I do not desire his notice. I cannot return any sentiments he has for me."

"You do not still think he is so proud, do you? I must think him very sensible and amiable if for no other reason but his opinion of you. He is friends with Mr. Bingley who we know to be very amiable and now we know Mr. Wickham who is no less gentlemanly."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I feel as though I have seen such differing aspects of him. I cannot make him out at all."

Jane smiled slyly and leaned forward. "Then you must speak with him more. My imagination may be too rapid but some attachments begin slowly."

Elizabeth shook her head again and lightly laughed. "You are too much of a romantic, dear. Now, I do want to talk to you seriously for a moment. I was very concerned when Mr. Wickham explained that Mr. Darcy had been exceedingly kind to him when all his career is a lieutenant in the militia."

"But it must be more than he had ever hoped to attain as the son of a steward. Consider, one must have a letter of recommendation from a gentleman."

"Yes, but Mr. Darcy could do so much more for Mr. Wickham. Do you not feel as though he takes advantage of his friendships?"

"How can that be when he has so much more to offer them?"

Elizabeth frowned. "I suppose that is true. I only feared that he attached himself to amiable young men who could not bear to see his flaws."

"You believe Mr. Bingley imposed upon? Is it not easier to believe that Mr. Darcy has superior qualities? Or that he has no deficiencies which would earn the ending of a friendship?"

"I speak as I find. As I said I have seen too many sides to his character to be sure of anything."

Jane was silent before replying. "I do hope you are wrong. Mr. Bingley would suffer greatly if that is the case."

Their conversation was brought to an end by the arrival of the formal invitation to the ball at Netherfield. It was planned for the following Tuesday.  
As Jane considered how the evening might pass in the company of her two friends and with the attentions of their brother she was surprised to overhear Mr. Collins ask Elizabeth for the first set. She agreed with some reserve, which Jane attributed to believing Elizabeth had desired to be engaged with Mr. Darcy during those very dances. Their mother was very pleased and most curious of all, Mr. Bennet seemed to be as well.

The warm weather they had been experiencing finally abated that evening and with the return of colder air came a torrent of rain lasting until the morning of the ball. The women of the household were at odds with each other and their father in hardly a more agreeable state. Even the shoe roses had to be delivered by proxy. Jane frequently wondered how the inhabitants of Netherfield fared. She missed her friends and could not hide the truth from any of her family that she felt impatient to see Mr. Bingley again. She allowed herself to wonder, even to almost hope, that an offer would soon be made, perhaps even the night of the ball. If distance made the heart fonder, she would not repine even the rain.

Glaring at the missive in his hands, Charles Bingley crumpled it. An important meeting was planned for the following Wednesday, the day after the ball, and he could not miss it. His annoyance came from the dislike of having anything to think about in the hours between now and the ball. It was critical the evening went as planned, for he hoped to make Jane Bennet an offer of marriage.

Now, instead of anticipating such a joyous event, he had to consider this business in London. Darcy was still abed, a strange occurence. Bingley poured over his previous correspondence and notes for hours before coming to the conclusion that he must ask for Darcy's assistance.

Just then, Bingley heard a step outside the door. Only Dary would come down this wing to the library. Leaving his study, he quickly found his old friend.

"Darcy, are you well?"

Darcy stared blankly at a chair. Bingley walked and touched him gently on the shoulder. The man startled and jerked his head.

"Just like you to frighten me, Bingley!"

"I called to you when I entered the room."

Darcy's eyes again returned to the chair.

"I do not believe you are well. You should return to your room. My sister would never forgive me if you caught your death from a cold. She has such big plans for you."

Darcy quickly turned to Bingley then stumbled and touched his head.

"Now, I have done it. You had better sit." Bingley guided Darcy to the settee across from the inexplicably fascinating chair. "I shall call Mrs. Parker to attend you."

"No, I am well. The fever has broken."

"You are far from well. How Caroline will recover from the heartache of hosting a ball and not dancing with you, I know not."

"I have no plans to take a wife."

Bingley looked at his friend in confusion. It was a strange wording, even if he only meant he would never marry Caroline, which they talked of frequently. Believing it simply a matter of illness, he did not address it. "I am glad to speak with you before the ball. I have had an express from my solicitor. I will need to leave for London on Wednesday morning."

"You should have no plans to take a wife either!" Darcy said rather forcefully.

Bingley sat back, prepared to do battle. "My wealth may only be half of your reported income but it is quite sufficient."

"Yes, but your children may not find it quite so deficient if you marry a woman with no standing or income."

Bingley shook his head. "I have heard all your arguments before. Spare me. I will act how my conscience dictates."

"You are blinded by love," he said with disdain.

"I am not like you. I wish to marry for love and be loved in return."

Darcy pinched the bridge of his nose before meeting his eyes. "That is exactly your problem. There is no way to know for certain a woman loves you, with all the money you have. Consider the pain you will feel when you discover it was all a lie."

Bingley could find no reply. There was much he did not know of his friend's past, much he did not understand. Darcy had always been wary of sentimental attachments. Bingley knew Darcy's parents had an arranged marriage, and yet the marriage was not bad. If it were, then it would hardly make sense that Darcy should wish to marry in a similar fashion. He had never been so vehement in his argument before, worse still, Bingley had to face the reality that he could offer no assurances.

Darcy checked his watch and then stood before breaking the silence. "It is nearly time for dinner. I must dress, but I would be happy to ride to London with you. If you will recall, before you requested my assistance at this ball, my intent was to leave this week."

Bingley winced. "I actually was going to ask if you would stay on while I am away. I do not think my sisters and brother will remain otherwise."

"London does have more diversions, even at this time of year."

"Please, Darcy. What would it look like if the whole party left the area directly after the ball?"

"Very well, but I wish to see my sister before next week is out."

"You are welcome to return any time and my sisters would be delighted to host Miss Darcy."

"Yes, I am sure," Darcy said with a rueful smile before leaving.

Bingley sat and exhaled. Could he really be so uncertain of Jane's feelings for him? He had not considered, before, that her attachment did not equal his own. Nor could he consider how to address the issue with the lady in question. He knew her to be too kind to intentionally trifle with his feelings, too sweet to use subterfuge. If he asked, she would answer. Amiable as he was, his stomach turned at the thought of suffering a rejection, not of his hand, but of his offer of love. As the ladies of his household were sick he had not visited her in person to give the invitation to the ball, as he had wished. He had no opportunity to secure sets with her. If she saved a space for him on her card, he would take it as clear encouragement.

The thought did not sit well with him. Darcy did not attend dinner. Instead, word came that he was ill. As the evening progressed it became clear Bingley caught the same cold afflicting the others and so he determined his previous unsettled feelings were simply due to being ill.

* * *

Oooh! Bingley wants to propose!


	5. Chapter 5

If you've ever wondered how Longbourn and Netherfield spent a week of rain...here's my version.

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

"Briggs!" Darcy called out, entering his dressing room.

"Yes, sir?" the valet asked. He was busy packing Darcy's trunks for the planned departure in two days.

"Forgive me for the additional work but I will not be departing as soon as I expected."

The servant looked at him sceptically but said nothing. Darcy hastened to add, "Mr. Bingley has asked me to remain while he goes to London on some business. When he returns, we will depart. I expect it to be Saturday at the latest."

"Very well, sir," Briggs replied with a look of mild astonishment.

Darcy returned to his chamber. At first, Darcy was uncertain why his most trusted servant seemed so confused by his actions. Then it occurred to Darcy; he delayed his departure twice now due to nothing more than the simple request of his friend. Was it only a week ago he debated with Elizabeth Bennet the nature of friendship and persuasion? Their debate was interrupted by Bingley's uneasiness with arguments. And yet, Elizabeth had not deferred to his opinion. She was not so eager to please him or thought so little of her own self that she withdrew her opinion.

Thinking about the conversation reminded Darcy of her words on the topic. She had argued that in ordinary cases it was perfectly natural to change one's mind for a friend. However, this was no ordinary case. Darcy's business was not pressing, nor did he need to see his sister at this very moment, but it was not as ordinary as a suggestion on whether to ride or play billiards.

Darcy felt an excessive regard for Bingley, often caring for him as a younger brother. While it often met tolerating Bingley's annoying sisters, he had never done anything he did not wish out of sake for the friendship. Not something as trifling as dancing at the local assembly some weeks before, let alone putting off seeing to his own sister's welfare for the sake of keeping Bingley's in his county of choice.

He slumped in a chair with realization. A regard stronger than friendship had influenced his decision. Separated by miles and days apart, and yet, Elizabeth was his reason for staying.

She was also his reason for desiring to leave. Over the last few days, in the grip of a fever, he had dreams of dancing each set with her. At times even the others in the room disappeared. She would laugh and tease, and he always knew the correct reply to each witty remark. More dreams followed: Elizabeth meeting Georgiana and Darcy's other relatives. His uncle and aunt—the Earl and Countess of _ – charmed by her. A wedding ceremony, he was saved from a marriage to his cousin Anne, Miss Bingley or some other insipid lady. The sensual dreams of kissing Elizabeth's lips—of holding her in his arms—were nothing new, but the pervasive feeling of that being his one means to happiness was.

At least he awoke, drenched in sweat and his mind jumbled. Briggs was by his side and arranged for a bath and food. All told he had spent nearly four days nearly senseless and abed. As he donned a robe, he informed Briggs they would leave for London right away. Upon taking a step and recognizing the lingering effects of illness, he amended the declaration for Wednesday after the ball.

He must leave Hertfordshire. He had seen first-hand what happened when one believed themselves in love, especially to a woman of inferior birth. Many years ago his cousin, very close to him in age, had believed himself in love with the daughter of a country attorney.

Richard had visited his old tutor after finishing at Cambridge. His family wished him to enter law, but he was partial to the church and visited the tutor, now in charge of a small parish, for a taste of country life before deciding on his career. He enjoyed it immensely and soon felt attached to a local girl in the village. When she was introduced to Richard's family, the girl soon showed her true character by attempting to seduce Richard's elder brother, a viscount. Richard's depressed spirits were horrifying to witness. When Britain declared war on Napoleon, Richard offered his services as an officer against all arguments from the family. They had spent the last eight years terrified of his possible demise.

Darcy was quite aware of his danger with Elizabeth. He would not allow his heart to feel attached. He was just as determined when he had walked into the library to glare at the chair in which Elizabeth last sat. She had cast a spell on him with her dancing eyes and quick thoughts. She was dangerous, but he could not afford bewitchment. Then Bingley had entered and like a week before when faced with the prospect of never seeing Elizabeth again—and in the very same room—Darcy had agreed to remain.

Now, he realized he had to stay for no logical reason, simply because he disliked the thought of leaving Hertfordshire. For a moment, he could hardly countenance knowing his own weakness. Then he recalled Wickham was in the country and at the very least Elizabeth deserved to know about his ill deeds.

Calmed from his earlier panic to leave, Darcy recognized he need not fear Elizabeth succumbing to Wickham's methods of seduction. He did fear, however, that Elizabeth might believe Wickham's slander of himself. Losing her good opinion and respect was something the honour in him cried out against. More still, honour had nothing to do with why he felt the need to pull Elizabeth from Wickham's side. She was to be his and no one else's, even for a minute.

He held his head in his hands. It was a weakness—it went against every piece of logic he was taught, against his character and reason—but his heart—traitorous thing that it was—battled with him to end its agony.

Taking a deep breath and slowly letting out an exhale, he came to a conclusion. "I will merely get to know her better—that is all. I will attempt to see her merits as a wife without prejudice."

He spoke the words aloud to consider the situation resolved. Perhaps it might have been if Briggs had not entered the room just then to lay out Darcy's dinner attire.

"I put that piece of tatted lace from your pocket there on the table. Our Miss Georgiana is growing up rather nicely. So accomplished!"

After Briggs had left once more, Darcy turned to look and saw with a feeling of mingled resignation and appreciation. Elizabeth's bookmark had never left his side.

Elizabeth stifled a groan. The oaf, Mr. Collins, came near her again. Sweat beaded on his forehead and Elizabeth gulped in disgust. The cold weather had not abated and it still rained. She pulled her shawl closer as she sat near the window for better light. She nodded mutely at whatever inane words he said and returned her eyes to her book.

"I see you are fond of reading, Miss Elizabeth. I have not seen you with anything but a book this entire week! Lady Catherine has a very impressive library but cautions against young ladies reading too much. I have often seen her tell her daughter and Miss de Bourgh's governess to put down their books. She reads frequently, even when I call, but one of her maturity and station in life should constantly be reading so she may pass her wisdom on to others."

Elizabeth hugged her book closer. Only a few days ago she insisted she had many interests other than reading and at the moment she was so tired of books she was near crying and would gladly take up the most boring embroidery but books provided a shield from her cousin. At some point it registered to even _him_ that he ought to leave a person intent upon reading alone. She surmised Lady Catherine had similar reasons for her frequent reading in his presence. Having never met the lady, she wondered how the more experienced woman got rid of the odious man in front of her. Elizabeth had no superior position to lord over him, however flattery…

"Mr. Collins," she said suddenly and interrupted more senseless prattling. "If Lady Catherine gains her wisdom via reading I wonder if a man in your position ought to follow suit. A knowledgeable minister must be of greatest importance to his parish."

"Indeed! Why, before leaving I gave a sermon on—"

"Do you need to work on your next one? Will Lady Catherine be unhappy if it appears you have neglected your duties to God and the parish for our company?"

He frowned. "I would hate to displease or disappoint her in anyway. If you will pardon me, I will just go upstairs to retrieve my notes and return."

He spoke loudly as though to the whole room although no one spared him a glance. Elizabeth gave him a weak smile and he quickly bowed and scurried away as fast as his large body allowed.

"Mama, I have a headache. Might I be excused to my room?" She could think of no other way to avoid Mr. Collins. Her mother had made her stay with the family this week much more than usual.

Mrs. Bennet's eyes narrowed and searched Elizabeth's face. "Very well, but I will not allow you to spend all day abed. I need you to speak with cook about dinner tomorrow."

Elizabeth quickly agreed and took the servants' stairs specifically to avoid Mr. Collins on her route. Once sitting in her room it occurred to her that her mother had never before asked her to look over the dinner plans. She knew how to make menus, of course, but her mother took great pride in her role as mistress of Longbourn. As suspicion that her mother was grooming her as her eventual replacement entered her mind, Elizabeth cursed the rain; it was addling her senses.

She had received a new letter from Miss Darcy earlier and had yet to read it.

 _Dear Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth,_

 _I hope that my frequent replies do not become burdensome. I have never had a sister before and have always longed for one. My brother is the very best of brothers, I know, but it is not the same. My female cousins are all much older than me. At school I was too shy to make friends. Perhaps hiding behind a pen gives me courage?_

 _Please tell me all about your family and Hertfordshire. William seldom allows me to travel. Our estate is in Derbyshire, you know, and I have been in school for many years in London but have always wanted to see more of the country. I did see the coast last summer. Somehow it was both exhilarating and disappointing at the same time._

 _Your new friend,_

 _G. Darcy_

Jane entered the room just as Elizabeth finished reading. She shared its contents with her sister. Before they could reply, they were called to the drawing room again. Mr. Collins had gone to the library and Elizabeth sighed in relief. Mary played something gloomy on the pianoforte in the adjacent room and her youngest sisters bickered over lace while Mrs. Bennet extolled on how admired she was in her youth and how much she looked forward to Mr. Bingley's ball. What once would have irritated, Elizabeth now found tolerable. How quiet and empty life would be without sisters and silly parents.

Georgiana opened her newest letter from Misses Jane and Elizabeth Bennet with eagerness. She had never had friends with such uninterested motives before. By the time she entered school the other girls were old enough to recognize the benefit of being acquainted with a Darcy. As they aged it was clear they preferred an association with Fitzwilliam Darcy rather than Georgiana. She even understood the friendship Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst displayed for her was out of preference for her brother. She had known females her whole life who desired to only use her for name.

One day last spring, shortly before she left on a holiday with her companion to Ramsgate, Miss Bingley was bemoaning a suitor she was certain who only cared for her dowry. Georgiana had not considered before that men could be as manipulative as women, she had only truly been in company with her brother and cousins. Even with her eyes newly opened to such men she fell prey to a fortune hunter.

George Wickham had been her friend in childhood, as much as a boy ten years her senior could be. He was her father's godson and had once been good friends with her dearest brother. She felt no need to be on her guard when she met with him again, by chance she had thought, in Ramsgate.

With encouragement from her companion and the worries of Miss Bingley's concerns in her mind, she felt it better to snatch up Mr. Wickham's declaration of love while she could. It was better to marry him, although of lower birth, than a young man who needed her money only to save his impoverished family. She had not known the details of her father's will or anything that had passed between Wickham and her brother. When he claimed to be a barrister on holiday, she quite believed him.

She had thought, too, at the time that she was in love with him.

Now, months later, it was not that she had believed herself to love him which caused her to doubt herself. The heart could be fickle and silly, she knew enough from poetry alone. No, it was that she had thought she used logic and reason to come to the conclusion to not only accept Mr. Wickham's proposal but even agree to an elopement. In the end, it was her heart—which could not grieve her brother—which saved her from a terrible fate.

However, she need not fear the Misses Bennets were insincere in their friendship. Her brother had selected them to correspond with her and assured her of the goodness of both ladies. She was now seeing so for herself.

Miss Elizabeth's portion was most amusing.

" _It has ceased to rain in four days! With four sisters in the house and a nervous mother you may imagine how I feel. Then, knowing your brother, perhaps you cannot. Allow me to summarize the last half hour._

 _Jane, you know, is the eldest and my closest confidant. I could never break that confidence but allow me to tell you that she is particularly looking forward to the ball on the morrow. I have never known her before to simply stare out a window and gaze at the rain. It is as if her mind—and I am certain her heart—is three miles away. Such serenity she has! While I am about to tear my hair out in frustration she has a satisfied and even grateful smile upon her face. Grateful to the rain! Imagine that!_

 _Mary is next to us in age. She applies herself very diligently to the pursuit of accomplishment, especially the pianoforte. You have expressed a fondness for the instrument and if you two ever meet I am certain you will have much to discuss. Perhaps you might even suggest lighter tunes to her? The ponderous and discordant notes she is fond of does nothing for the dreary atmosphere of the home. With the ball she is practicing very constantly. My mother will interrupt her for some instruction on her gown or hair, which vexes Mary and makes her play all the more furiously until Mama is driven upstairs in need of powders._

 _Kitty and Lydia can talk of nothing but officers and how many dances they expect to enjoy, which is all of them. Do not say I shock you when I confess that at the last ball we had I sat out twice due to lack of gentlemen. My youngest sisters have no idea how to enjoy themselves without exertion and attention. At this moment they are in an intense argument over which one is most suited to a certain blue ribbon, which I believe actually belongs to Jane._

 _My father has stayed in his library, which is not so unusual, except for our current guest joins him there. The estate is entailed on a distant cousin_ _'s line and my father had quite the disagreement with the last heir before his death. His son has now arrived to make amends—I tremble in thought as to what that means to a household of five daughters—and is the most ridiculous man who has ever drawn breath. If he were only ridiculous he would be a source of amusement. Instead, he is an odd mixture of humility and conceit due to his placement at a rectory abutting his patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, whom he cannot praise enough._

 _And now, my new friend, you may pity me. For we are all a very silly lot if a mere ball can send us on our heels. I will be sure to write after this most formidable event occurs and you may laugh at the foibles and follies of the family Bennet once more._

Indeed, Georgiana did not laugh at them. It was refreshing to befriend someone who could laugh at themselves and their loved ones. Her own upbringing was much more serious and something she frequently condemned herself for taking little heed of in the face of her near elopement with Wickham. It was reassuring to see that censoring yourself and your family was not first nature to all the world. That as much as she knew she pained her brother for not thinking of the Darcy legacy it was not exactly natural for it to be of the utmost concern to her either. Her brother encouraged her to write to the ladies, Miss Elizabeth in particular, but Georgiana needed no such advice. Dipping her pen in ink, she eagerly began her reply.

George Wickham grinned as he grabbed his purse and stuffed it in this coat pocket. The rain of the last several days had loosened his fellow officers' lips and purse strings. He was having an unprecedented stream of good luck at the tables.

The scheme he began with his old friend Denny, which was only that Darcy was in Meryton and he could try to profit from him somehow, was developing very nicely. He was rather certain Darcy was entangled with the country miss he had met.

"Wickham! There's space over here, we are just beginning." Carter called to him.

As he sat, Denny sent him a sly wink.

"What do you think of this ball tomorrow?" Denny began.

"Bingley is a good chap. His sisters believe they are superior to the area so the food and drink will likely be excellent." Carter answered.

"And the company?" Wickham asked with a roguish grin.

Carter smiled, "Those Bennet sisters are stunning. The youngest two are incorrigible flirts, eager for the attention of any man. But their mother is too marriage-minded for my taste. Best to stay clear."

"It's not just her scheming, it's her voice. Mr. Bennet is a saint to put up with it," Saunderson shuddered.

"He declares he has a fondness for fine port," Carter grinned.

"What do you think, like mother like daughter?" Wickham asked.

"You are thinking to saddle yourself with one of them?" Carter asked.

Wickham frowned. "They have no fortune, I have heard. It would be imprudent, but then when is love prudent?" He needed to sound believable.

Saunderson leaned toward Wickham. "We saw you looking quite cozy with Miss Elizabeth at her aunt's house."

"I found her as intelligent as she was beautiful," he said and shocked himself at his own sincerity.

"Now, the beauty is Bingley's," said Carter.

"Maybe with all that sense she won't be as shrill as her mother. It's the younger two you ought to stay clear of," Denny added.

"Have you seen Miss Elizabeth smile? A man could lose his head. Does it seem like any of them have?" Wickham asked cautiously.

Saunderson laughed. "Checking out the competition? That cousin is supposed to inherit the estate. I heard him tell Mrs. Phillips he came looking for a wife. My money is on Mrs. Bennet pushing him on Miss Elizabeth."

"She will not have him," Carter interjected. "I heard she walked five miles in the mud to Netherfield to nurse her sister. She is too strong-willed to succumb to her mother's schemes and too intelligent to desire him for herself."

"Maybe she is scheming too. Mr. Darcy was there as well," Denny put out.

"Ha! Have you heard them complain about him? When we last dined at Longbourn the whole family was disgusted with him. Miss Elizabeth could scarcely talk of anything else. Seems he insulted her looks on first sight." Carter shook his head as he laid down a card.

Wickham tried to not show his surprise. She was very closed-mouthed with him. He wondered what caused the change. The idea that she had begun to truly care for Darcy during her time at Netherfield ought to please him, instead it left only a sour taste in his mouth. Why should Darcy gain such a lady?

Still, Elizabeth Bennet was the key to his plan. Despite her protestations, he saw Darcy handing her a letter. He saw the concern in Darcy's eye as he realized Wickham was conversing with the lady. He would wager Darcy did not even realize there were other ladies in the group, such was his focus on Elizabeth.

He was uncertain how deep Darcy's feelings ran. It was clear he admired her, and Wickham had seldom known Darcy to feel the affliction. But she had low connections and no money. Worse still, he heard the family behaved poorly and Darcy was very protective of his family image.

So, Wickham would appoint himself match-maker. If Elizabeth encouraged Darcy's admiration he may be persuaded to set aside his pride and marry her. There were two possibilities for his scheme. He would rather have Darcy's money but could keep just as pleasantly warm with Darcy's woman.

* * *

Wickham's up to no good with dastardly plans!


	6. Chapter 6

Finally the ball!

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Elizabeth smiled at Jane in the mirror as they put finishing touches on each other's hair. Jane was all excitement, she had scarcely imagined a better evening in her life. Elizabeth felt more apprehension than anything. Mr. Collins had requested the first two dances of the evening. She also thought she would have to contend with Darcy's attention. She told herself again it was only until Jane secured Bingley; then she could be herself and offend him as she was certain she would. Five seasons with no suitors had taught her that.

Additionally, she hoped to avoid Mr. Wickham. The last thing she desired to hear was anything complimentary about Darcy. It was better to keep her first impression of him. If his admiration was as real as Miss Bingley—and even Mr. Wickham—believed then it would occasion him some pain when the time came for her to spurn him. She had no doubt it would mostly be his pride and vanity that would be wounded, but she desired to know as little about his better traits as possible.

After making it through the receiving line, she entered Netherfield's drawing room. It was as much a crush as Meryton had ever experienced. Mr. Darcy very shortly came to her side.

"How are you, Miss Bennet?"

"Very well, thank you."

"You did not take ill?"

Elizabeth furrowed her brow. "No, I have been very well. I have a very strong constitution."

"I am glad to hear it."

He then stood silently before her for a moment and although she dearly wished to find someone to converse with she could find no easy answer in eyesight. Left to study him she thought she detected fatigue in his eyes.

"Forgive me, I am distracted by the splendour of the ball. I trust you are well."

"Exceedingly."

Biting her bottom lip she cast about for a topic to discuss. "I was happy to see the sun this morning. Four days of rain is more than I can bear. I would ask how you passed it, but I suppose the house was all busy-ness preparing for the ball."

He looked uncomfortable as he answered. "It was, I believe." He looked over her shoulder and suddenly excused himself.

"Eliza," she heard her dearest friend Charlotte Lucas call out to her. Upon reaching Elizabeth's side, she asked softly, "Whatever did you say to poor Mr. Darcy? I saw him run off as though he was chased."

"You will be happy to hear I have avoided my impertinent ways. I believe your presence is what scared him off."

"I think he admires you."

Elizabeth stifled a groan. She did not wish to this hear from yet another person. "How nice you look Charlotte!"

Her friend blushed at the praise. "Thank you. I love the flowers you have put in your hair. Will they hold up while you dance?"

Elizabeth recalled her conversation with Mr. Darcy and began to laugh. "My dearest Charlotte, are you suggesting I sit out a few sets?"

She gave Elizabeth a sly smile. "You cannot blame me for trying. One can barely look tolerable on the floor with all your liveliness."

"Hush. Now, who is on your card?"

Charlotte smiled. "Several officers and Mr. Bingley already. What of you?"

"Only my cousin Mr. Collins, who I do not anticipate being gifted in the dance."

"Mr. Darcy did not ask? I had imagined that was what he was saying to you."

"Why would a man excuse himself as though frightened simply for asking for a dance? Your imagination is too much at times."

The two friends had circulated amongst the room for a few minutes before the dancing began. Mr. Collins swiftly claimed his set. A more mortifying experience Elizabeth could not imagine.

She felt as though she barely survived before Mr. Carter requested a dance. He talked pleasantly of the weather and the ball. He briefly mentioned their newest officer, Mr. Wickham, and then shared a humorous story. He was a lively dancer and Elizabeth was grateful no matter what the rest of the evening held, she had at least enjoyed one dance. After the dance, she found Charlotte and was in conversation with her when Mr. Darcy suddenly approached.

"May I have the next dance, Miss Elizabeth?"

"You may," she replied instantaneously.

"Thank you." Then looking at Charlotte he said, "And I wonder if your supper set is free, Miss Lucas?"

Stuttering in surprise, Charlotte answered, "It is, sir."

"And may I have the honour?"

"Certainly."

Mr. Darcy hastily bowed and left without another word. The two ladies watched after him in astonishment.

"Well, I dare say I owe that piece of civility to you, Eliza."

"Civility? For the man to dance at a ball? And with one of the sweetest and prettiest ladies in attendance?"

"You will not convince me otherwise. He wishes to recommend himself to your friends."

Elizabeth chewed her bottom lip. It was becoming increasingly unlikely that Mr. Darcy's actions were that of a mere flirtation. Worse than that, she had not even taken a moment to remind herself of her resolve before agreeing to his request to dance when scarcely more than a week ago she delighted in refusing him. After nervously sipping her punch, she could not deny the feeling of excitement she felt when he came to claim his set.

She saw the looks of amazement on the faces of her neighbours. She dearly wished she would not soon become part of their gossip. But one dance hardly made a proposal.

They stood across from each other in silence for several minutes, and Elizabeth warred with herself over the idea of speaking first. Generally, she would love nothing more than to vex him, but she was trying to hold her tongue.

"I dearly wish to know your thoughts," he said.

His words startled her, just as it was their turn to move, and she nearly missed a step.

"I should remark that private balls are pleasanter than public ones."

The steps separated them and when they returned he raised his brow at her. "But you do not conform to frivolous conversation. What you should remark and what you actually wished to say are two very different things, I am sure."

"You are attempting to get me to say something impertinent."

"Perhaps I am."

"I was considering the very great similarity in the turn of our minds. Neither of us wishes to speak unless we are certain to amaze the whole room."

"That is no very great resemblance to your own character. You think it a faithful portrait of mine, undoubtedly."

"I must not decide on my own performance."

"I recall you saying you enjoyed sketching a character."

"I do."

His gaze went over her head, and she turned to look. She saw Mr. Wickham talking with her parents before leading Lydia to the floor.

"I also remember you agreeing that a country society would offer little opportunity to meet new people."

"I did…" she was growing confused.

"In the event that Mr. Wickham's character is not easily sketched allow me to shed some light. He is able to make friends, whether he is equally capable of retaining them is less certain."

"He has told me it was only a trivial misunderstanding; that he counts you as one of his greatest friends."

A deep shade of hauteur overspread his features, but he was silent as he sought out Wickham's face on the dance floor.

Soon they were interrupted by Sir William Lucas. "You both dance so gracefully I hope to see this often repeated when a certain desirable event," he glanced toward Jane and Bingley, "shall take place. Oh, but I will let you dance."

He went away quickly, and Elizabeth watched Darcy. He remained focussed on Jane and Bingley for some time.

"Now, I would ask you what you are thinking, sir."

The moment the words left her lips she wished them back for his eyes snapped to hers. He studied her for a long moment, and they were separated again by the dance.

"Perhaps it is as you say, our minds turn in the same direction."

She held her breath for a moment. "But do they turn with the same feeling?"

"That I know not."

"I would remind you of the words you said about never judging with prejudice," she said rapidly.

"And are you attempting to make out my character again? I do not know if the present will give either of us credit."

"But if I do not take your likeness now, I may never have another opportunity." She heartily hoped that Bingley would propose tonight. Then she could end this facade, and when she did she certainly believed he would no longer care for her. The thought brought a prick of pain.

"You are contemplating something again."

"No, I am merely focused on the present."

"Are you? For I promised to give you many opportunities to sketch my character in the future."

The dance ended, and they parted in silence.

Immediately Miss Bingley came to her. "You ought not to have spoken so much to Mr. Darcy during your dance, Eliza. This entire evening is taxing for him."

She counted to three before replying. "I would hate for my company to be counted as the sole purpose the evening are taxing for him. I believe when planning this very ball your brother made mention Mr. Darcy could go to bed early if he wished."

She turned from Miss Bingley. Mr. Collins hovered by her side for the remaining dances before supper. She was pleased to see Jane receive so much attention from Bingley, although he did appear to sit out several dances. Looking about the room as she tried to ignore Mr. Collins' babbling she saw Wickham very attentive to her parents and dance with Kitty, and then Mary during the supper set. Charlotte appeared to be enjoying her dance with Mr. Darcy. He talked easily with her. She smiled, though, when they came to her at the end of the dance, and they all entered the dining room together.

Darcy's head pounded. Upon returning to Netherfield after leaving Elizabeth's side on Thursday, he and Bingley were informed that both Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst had caught Miss Bennet's cold. He thought it was all an attempt to cancel the ball until it spread to the menfolk. The invitations had to be sent by proxy and Bingley was grieved to not wait upon the Bennet ladies in person, but he insisted the ball go on. For all that Bingley's sisters claimed that the Bennet ladies were too indelicate, they recovered from their colds much faster than Miss Bennet had.

To not unduly raise Elizabeth's expectations, he danced with several other ladies this evening. He was far from fully recovered, but it could not be helped, he must dance every set if he wished to dance with Elizabeth twice.

Wickham's presence was another contribution to his painful head. Why had he told Elizabeth that they were great friends? Nothing could be further from the truth! However, there was little Wickham could do, and little Darcy could understand during a ball. He would allow himself to instead think about Elizabeth. Securing Miss Lucas, her dearest friend, for the supper set he hoped would allow him to sit near Elizabeth during the meal.

Upon sitting, Darcy learned his enjoyment would be mixed with the displeasure. They were seated near Mr. and Mrs. Bennet and their three youngest daughters. Bingley, the lucky man, managed to sit at another table with his sisters and Miss Bennet.

Darcy turned his head to hide his wince at Mrs. Bennet's shrill voice. Could he really be considering this? This for life?

He turned to Miss Lucas. "I would be pleased to serve you."

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy," was her impeccably civil reply. He reminded himself that clearly some were capable of proper decorum in the area.

Then he turned to Elizabeth. "I would be pleased to assist you as well, Miss Elizabeth."

She began to answer but was interrupted by a small man he saw dancing with her at the beginning of the ball. He nearly tripped over his chair to get to Darcy's side. "Mr. Darcy of Pemberley!" He declared it more than asked it.

"Yes…"

"I have heard so much about you from my patroness Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Such a magnanimous and condescending lady! And her daughter! A beauty of the first water! You will be a lucky gentleman!"

Darcy had been hoping to quickly excuse himself but when the man said those words he focused on him again. "I do not have the pleasure of knowing your name," he said coldly.

"William Collins, at your service," he bowed deeply and Darcy only barely returned it.

"Mr. Collins is my father's cousin," Elizabeth began to say but Darcy saw the strain about her eyes. Would her embarrassing relations ever cease? How could they be so thoughtless to cause her such distress?

"If you will excuse me, I must retrieve the ladies their supper," he turned to leave.

"I am fetching Miss Elizabeth's. We may speak more while we are in the line."

Darcy peered at the strange gentleman again. He seemed to be very attentive to Elizabeth. Too attentive. "Very well." He bowed to the ladies with the strange man in tow.

Throughout Mr. Collins attempts to whisper about his happiness in his new situation Darcy learned many things. Among them was that the clergyman, as heir to Longbourn, came with the express intention of marrying one of his cousins and Elizabeth caught his eye. Never! His mind and heart screamed.

Upon sitting, his evening worsened further. Wickham was seated next to Elizabeth's youngest sister, Lydia. Wickham nodded his head at Darcy, and he perceived Elizabeth watching. Uncertain what his enemy was playing, at he returned the civility.

"Oh, Mr. Wickham! How gallant you are to dance with three of my daughters! Surely you will do the other two the favour as well." Mrs. Bennet screeched.

"Certainly, madam." Wickham grinned and then looked toward Elizabeth. "Miss Elizabeth, may I have the honour of one of your sets?"

She looked quickly to Darcy before replying. "Of course, sir."

"Is the last available?" Wickham took a sip of wine, but Darcy saw his eyes show a smug glint as he looked at him over the glass.

"It is," was there a tremor in Elizabeth's voice? Did she wish to close the dance with Wickham? And the very dance Darcy intended to ask for!

"It will be a pleasure, Miss Elizabeth."

"Who are you dancing with after supper, Mr. Wickham?" Lydia cried out.

"Why you, if you will have me," he smiled roguishly and Lydia and Mrs. Bennet tittered.

Supper droned on with the voices of the most annoying of the Bennets. Mrs. Bennet appeared to even vex Lady Lucas with her exclamations that Jane and Bingley would soon marry. The thought was vexing to him too, but he would think about it later. For now, the concern that Wickham was rising in the Bennets' esteem was troublesome enough.

Bingley stood up to invite the ladies to entertain the room and Darcy would be grateful for Wickham's suggestion that Mary's constitution was too delicate to perform this evening if he were not so concerned that Wickham was concocting a scheme. Mr. Bennet seemed to be liberally consuming Bingley's wine. At last it was time to return to dancing, and as he escorted Miss Lucas into the ballroom it finally occurred to him he had not spoken above five words to either his supper partner or Elizabeth.

As Miss Lucas' partner came for her, he went to find Miss Bingley. She complained, as expected, about the course of the evening, especially the Bennets. He was happy to have no need to supply much conversation as the dance was lively, and he found himself short of breath. He steered her to the punch table. Elizabeth was there as well, Mr. Collins hovering near her.

After quickly draining his glass, hoping to stave off the cough he felt tickling the back of his throat, he turned to Elizabeth. "Miss Elizabeth, I was hoping to partner with you for another set."

"But Mr. Darcy!" Mr. Collins and Miss Bingley both exclaimed.

Collins seemed to defer to Miss Bingley for the moment. She continued, "Surely you should not tax yourself so much after your illness."

"You were ill?" Elizabeth asked with concern. How he had wished, she had attended his bedside rather than his valet.

"Lady Catherine would be most displeased if her nephew threatened his health just to be so inordinately civil to such a crowd of people. Mr. Darcy, I insist you sit out the remainder of the ball."

"Thank you, Mr. Collins, but gentlemen are in short supply, and I will do my duty."

Miss Bingley's partner collected her so she could no longer protest, and Mr. Collins attempted to argue again.

"Mr. Collins, speaking of a shortage of gentlemen, perhaps you should find a partner," Darcy suggested.

"Certainly, I would love to dance with my dearest cousin again."

"But I am engaged with Mr. Darcy for this set."

"He does not mean to dance now; I am sure of it. Come Miss Elizabeth," he held out his hand for her but Darcy spoke coldly.

"The lady is engaged, but I do see Miss Lucas without a partner for this dance. It is exceedingly ungentlemanly to let a lady sit out. My aunt, especially, hates such incivility."

"Oh! I had not seen her there. I had not meant to leave...but if it would really be the gentlemanly thing to do..."

"I am certain Miss Lucas would be pleased," Elizabeth interjected.

He made a bow and quickly moved to Miss Lucas' side. Darcy held out his hand for Elizabeth, but she shook her head.

"Sir, if you have been ill you really should rest yourself."

"Are you to be my nursemaid?" He rather liked the thought but then he thought he would rather her care for him daily, as a wife would. He smiled at the thought.

"Oh no. I am certain you are a dreadful patient," she returned.

"And yet I had thought you the sort whose courage always rose to every occasion."

She laughed a heavenly sound. "I will strike a bargain with you, sir. We will sit out this dance, and I will allow you the silence I am sure you wish for if you will promise to go to the card room for the last set. No one can say you have been uncivil tonight."

"Silence? Why would I wish silence in your presence?"

She said lowly, "I was under the impression the company of this evening had been distasteful."

He lowered his head to speak for her ears alone. "Your company is never distasteful."

She blushed. Why had he thought he could resist her?

"You did not always think so, sir," she raised her head and her eyes challenged him.

"I am sorry you think so. Since the beginning of our acquaintance, I have found you enchanting. My manners must be to blame."

She looked at him cautiously for a moment before replying. "Enchanting but not tempting."

"You are quite incorrect. I have never been more tempted to converse." Truthfully, he was tempted in more pleasurable ways as well.

She swallowed and paused. "You are far more civil tonight than you were during your first dance in the country."

"I am uncomfortable forming new acquaintances."

"And yet you remained silent for most of your time in the country. Do you now count yourself as sufficiently acquainted with Miss Lucas or Miss Long?"

She was trying to say something, yet he could not connect the clues. It made him uncomfortable. "Did you not say some relationships cultivate faster than others?"

"I did. Perhaps now we can think about events of the evening with similar feelings after all."

"Indeed?" He had not realized how insecure he felt of her feelings until such a declaration. He suddenly felt like he could move mountains.

"Jane has always been so reserved and never had her heart touched by a gentleman before. Yet, look at her now. She smiles so happily next to Mr. Bingley."

He blinked in surprise. Had she been speaking of her sister and Bingley? He had never seen signs of real affection for either one of them. He studied them closely now. Yes, Bingley was more attentive than usual. But could mere smiles alone be Miss Bennet's signal of admiration?

Such a peculiar family they were! Two incorrigible flirts, one sister who would rather read than speak to acquaintances, and then Elizabeth—lively but entirely proper. How could Miss Bennet turn out so differently?

Then his mind turned toward his own sister. They were both reserved, but she was truly shy, timid even, in company. And she certainly did not have the cause to worry and conceal her feelings that Miss Bennet did. But such thoughts just made him consider again Elizabeth's family and tonight he wished to simply enjoy her smiles.

"I am certain Miss Bennet is everything proper," he said at last.

"She is. Your sister will benefit from a correspondence with her."

"My sister wants more liveliness, Miss Elizabeth. I am certain she will benefit even more from corresponding with you."

"Thank you," she blushed again. Of course, Georgiana would benefit even more if Elizabeth were a constant influence.

The music ended, and Wickham approached. He smiled gaily at Elizabeth and then Darcy, clearly wanting to continue the facade that they were friends. Seething from jealousy just seeing Elizabeth's hand in Wickham's he turned to the card room. He would call on the Bennets tomorrow and manage to say something. A call on Wickham was in order as well.

Wickham smiled at his partner. All was going according to his plan. The Bennets were charmed by him, he would easily be welcome in their home at any time. Mr. Bennet was encouraged to drink plenty of port and then took his suggestion to go to the card room after supper. Denny would take care of the rest on that side of things. Now Wickham needed to gain Elizabeth's trust.

"Well, Miss Elizabeth, you have spent two dances with Mr. Darcy and sat near him at supper. Are you any closer to making him out?"

"I wonder why it concerns you so much? I am not in the habit of people being so interested in my affairs."

"I have been connected to him for so long and although our acquaintance is short I feel like I know you very well."

She arched a brow. "And this sort of intimacy has allowed you to consider what, sir? That we are well matched?"

"I have certainly deduced what has attracted my friend."

"And that is?"

His eyes scanned her body before returning to her face. He could nearly feel the heat of her blush. It had been too long since he felt the heat of a woman's body, but he made his mind focus. "The sharpness of your mind, of course."

Elizabeth scoffed. "You are incorrect. He certainly prefers more mild mannered ladies."

"No, I know my friend well."

"Then he certainly wishes for someone with greater connections and wealth."

"If that were true he might have married any lady long ago. His aunt is after him to marry his cousin."

"I do not care for Town," she said it rather weakly.

"Neither does he."

"I do care for my family and he does not."

"That is an obstacle but one that is conquerable."

"Really, I do not care if it is. I have no wish for his attentions," Elizabeth said with what was clearly impatience.

"You certainly do not give the impression of a lady that wishes to put a man off. Now, your sister must be tiring of Mr. Bingley."

"Jane loves him!" She blushed. "Forgive me. My sister is very reserved and would hate to be the source of impertinent remarks."

"Well, I do not know many men who would understand a lady had great feeling for him if all he received were serene smiles."

She looked towards Miss Bennet and Mr. Bingley. "You think he does not perceive her regard?"

"I do not. And with such other objections..."

"What other objections?" she asked harshly.

"His sisters are very concerned with wealth and connections. And as you say, his friend is not impressed with her relations."

"But...if his friend would consider me surely my sister must be enough."

"Yet you do not wish him to consider you."

She hesitated and in that instant Wickham understood things exactly. She did not wish for Darcy's attentions but neither did she wish to offend the man who held sway over her sister's suitor. He may win both Darcy's money and his woman after all.

He smiled and spoke before she replied. "I have teased enough for now. I certainly hope all ends well for you and your sisters. I have only your happiness at heart."

The dance ended, and they parted in silence. On his side, he was wondering how he may use this information to the best advantage. Timing would be everything.

* * *

Well, that was different! What did you think?


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! Here are a few more chapters tonight and I'll update again tomorrow too!

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

Despite the exhaustion usually felt after the exertion of a ball, sleep did not claim Elizabeth until very late. Nevertheless, routine being a necessity to a country lady in such a household, she arose at her usual hour. Breakfast brought some relief and restoration, and she decided to take up work with her sister, Catherine, and her mother in the morning room while Jane and Lydia returned to rest, and retired Mary to her apartment for her morning studies. With the ladies at such tasks and the gentlemen likely as tired, she did not expect the intrusion that followed.

Mr. Collins came in just as Elizabeth and Kitty had finished discussing which colour to use next for their work. He immediately approached Mrs. Bennet. "I hope, my dear lady, that you will allow me a private audience with your fair daughter, Elizabeth."

Mrs. Bennet immediately replied, "Oh, yes! Certainly! Lizzy shall have no objections at all, I am certain. Come, Kitty. I desire you upstairs."

After gathering her wits, Elizabeth rose and called out to her mother and sister as they reached the door, "Mamma, Mr. Collins can have nothing to say to me that others cannot hear. Indeed, I am going away myself in only a moment."

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Bennet declared. "You will stay and hear Mr. Collins. I insist."

Elizabeth paused long enough to consider it would be best to get the undoubtedly mortifying scene that would inevitably follow over with, and contained her astonishment that her mother thought such a command was in her power. She sat and was soon alone with Mr. Collins.

"Your modesty, Miss Elizabeth, has only added to your other perfections. Had you thought yourself so deserving for my addresses, it would have diminished your amiability in my eyes. Fear not, I have your mother's permission and had settled upon you as the companion of my future life almost from my first entering this house. Before I continue with my feelings, however, I think I ought to explain why I have chosen to marry."

Elizabeth listened with disbelief, astonishment, offence and finally amusement as Mr. Collins explained his patroness insisted he marry, and his decision to choose from amongst his cousins as befitting atonement for being next in line from the entailment. Even without consulting her feelings for the gentleman, Elizabeth had no choice but to refuse, and most succinctly.

His combined pride and prejudices were never more exposed than when he persisted, stating that ladies frequently refused men to inspire more affection. "I am by no means discouraged by what you have just said, and shall hope to lead you to the altar ere long," he said.

"I am not that sort of lady, if they exist, to risk my happiness in such a way! I am perfectly serious. You could not make me happy, and I am convinced that I am the last woman in the world who would make you so. I am persuaded Lady Catherine would find me ill-qualified for the situation, and you would not wish to garner her displeasure."

This gave him pause, but soon he rallied again. "I cannot imagine that her ladyship would at all disapprove of you. And you may be certain that when I have the honour of seeing her again, I shall speak in the highest terms of your modesty, economy and other amiable qualifications."

Growing exasperated Elizabeth stood and replied, "You must give me leave to judge for myself, and pay me the compliment of believing what I say. The matter is settled."

Before reaching the door, however, Mr. Collins addressed her again, "When we speak again, I am confident you will reply more favourably. I understand, due to the delicacy of your female mind, that you reply according to a custom most designed to encourage my suit." He paused but before Elizabeth could speak he continued. "You are nearing cruelty in tormenting me and such actions have their rewards."

A shiver ran up Elizabeth's spine as she perceived his words had a menacing quality, but she remained firm.

"Really, Mr. Collins, you deceive yourself! How can what I have said be made into encouragement? If this be the case, then I can think of nothing that may convince you."

A glint appeared in his eye as he replied. "You allow me to flatter myself, cousin. I know I am not unworthy and that my establishment is desirable to many women. My situation in life and connections with the family of de Bourgh, in addition to my relationship to your own, are all in my favour." He stepped closer and said lowly, "You should consider that despite your attractions no other offer of marriage may come your way. Your portion is so small it diminishes your loveliness and amiable qualifications." He met her eyes and spoke with a challenge in his voice. "I choose to attribute your rejection as wishing to increase my love, as is the practice of elegant females. You are not serious in your rejection of me."

Although she turned red at his insinuations, that she was better suited for a man's amusement than as his equal, her feelings became cold as his final words sounded like a threat. Her courage rose and, after taking a deep breath, replied. "I thank you again for the honour of your proposals, but my feelings forbid their acceptance. Can I speak plainer? I do not intend to plague you. I am a rational creature speaking the truth from her heart."

She opened the door just as he laughed. "How charming you are! I believe on your father's authority my proposals will become quite acceptable."

Elizabeth immediately quit the room, having no real fear that her father would support the match, and rather thought he could at last make Mr. Collins see reason. Evading her mother in the hallway, she returned to her room until summoned by her father.

"Come here, child," he said as she entered the library. "I have heard you have refused Mr. Collins' offer of marriage."

"I have, Sir."

"Your mother insists you accept."

"Yes, or I will never see her again," Mrs. Bennet interjected.

Elizabeth turned her eyes back to her father, expecting to see amusement in his eyes, but there was none.

"Allow me to speak with Elizabeth, Mrs. Bennet." With a raising of her chin in presumed victory, the lady left.

Elizabeth sat before her father, her stomach beginning to turn.

"On what grounds have you refused your cousin?"

"We have no affection for each other," she began, disbelieving her father would even ask.

"He assures me in animated language the strength of his regard for you."

"It is entirely imaginary; I am sure."

"It is well you see that. A marriage should not begin with expectations of affection."

"You have always given me reason to believe you highly regarded my sense. Our temperaments are ill-suited to each other. I find him ridiculous and could find no happiness with him, and I doubt he would with me."

"The match is a prudent one and he would offer amusement, such as I have with your mother."

"I find that such amusements are best enjoyed in small doses, or quickly pall; even you Sir have been keen enough to get Mr. Collins out of your book room for some peace. Moreover, a husband definitely has the upper hand in the case of any disharmony. Why, for example, I shudder to think what I should be permitted to read by him; he has already been lecturing us on what is and is not suitable for a lady to read. No life with him would be insufferable."

"You cannot find me so unhappy," he said it with a smile, but Elizabeth had witnessed the truth of her parents' marriage.

"Nay, his manner was offensive throughout the proposal. He disparaged and insulted me at every turn. There would be no amusement when he grew to resent my lack of dowry or my irreverence in the face of his patroness. He can only be pleased with a woman that can flatter him."

"Perhaps he needs only some encouragement of your esteem to be truly amiable."

Elizabeth squeezed her hands tightly in her lap. "No, I cannot. Are you insisting?"

Mr. Bennet pulled his glasses from his face and rubbed his brow. "I ought to. It is in the best interest of your mother and sisters that one of you marry him."

"Could not he be persuaded to offer for Mary? She is young but serious, and of a religious and moralistic bent; I believe she would likely accept his suit." Even as she said it, she knew it would never be. Her shoulders slumped against the weight of the guilt she felt.

"I believe he is too proud to wish to connect himself with us now. As you said, he must be flattered."

The two were silent for a moment. Before Mr. Bennet returned the glasses to his face, Elizabeth perceived how exhausted he appeared. His next words provoked extreme sentiments in her. "I understand his manner was offensive, and he is ridiculous, but I would caution you to think seriously about any further offer you receive, even if the mode is inelegant. I have raised you to consider reason over sentiment in marriage and, while temperaments and dispositions are more important than beauty or charm, you must realize that a person may change considerably in the course of a lifetime and, however, suitable they seem during courtship does not guarantee happiness. You are turning down an excellent chance at security and, as much as it pains me to remind you of my deficiencies; you are at his mercy should I die before each of you are settled."

Perceiving her father would not welcome her silliness over the idle concern of his future demise, she kissed his cheek and left the room to inform Mr. Collins her father would speak with him.

Darcy arrived at Longbourn at the earliest possible hour for calls. Bingley had left for Town on business, and the Hursts and Miss Bingley were still abed when he left. He knew it was peculiar for him to call on the Bennets in this way, but he did need to speak with Mr. Bennet. No one could construe his coming as a means to see Elizabeth. As he walked up the path, he perceived Mr. Collins peering out a drawing room window. Upon seeing him, the parson fled, and Darcy feared he would be waylaid before even entering the house. His prediction proved too true.

"Mr. Darcy! How kind of you to call upon my humble relations and on a day after a ball! Did you rest adequately, sir?"

He was exhausted. He had barely recovered from his cold before dancing all night, he really ought to have slept more. "Of course, sir. I see you have as well."

"Oh, yes. My room is very accommodating. I am fortunate indeed, to be the future master to such an estate."

Darcy allowed the remark to pass. A home's furnishings were hardly the mark of a good estate. He knew far too many who spent their fortunes on furnishings while the estate was poorly managed and failing. These same families would be in a bad way if they did not modify either their income or their spending. The man had rambled on while Darcy was in thought.

"And of course, we look forward to seeing you often at Rosings. Miss Elizabeth will be a very gracious clergyman's wife, I am sure."

Darcy startled and repressed all manner of feeling. "Do I understand I am to wish you joy?" he asked tightly.

"It is not quite settled, yet. She is speaking with her father at the moment, who I feel will convince her of all the benefits of my offer."

Darcy's heart began to beat again as he realized Mr. Collins implied Elizabeth's refusal.

"Mrs. Bennet did tell me Miss Elizabeth was headstrong and foolish, but only on these matters. I confess it does worry me. Would Lady Catherine really approve of such failings in my wife?"

How could Lady Catherine's approval matter in such a case? To have Elizabeth as a wife… He ceased his thought as he realized not too many days ago he had mentally declared Elizabeth unsuitable precisely because of Lady Catherine and those like her.

He chose his words wisely. "I do think my aunt would be displeased with a lady of such a forthright temperament. Surely if she persists in refusing, you would not wish her to come without choice to the marriage. Or perhaps she is too foolish for hope of improvement, if she cannot, as you say, see the benefits of your offer."

A cough from the door drew their notice and Elizabeth stood within.

"Miss Elizabeth," both men said in surprise.

"Mr. Collins," Elizabeth said in a trembling voice. "My father wishes to speak with you."

Darcy's throat tightened. He had never been impressed with Mr. Bennet but he had not thought him so terrible as to force Elizabeth, clearly his favourite child, to marry such a ridiculous man. Was he so concerned for his family's welfare upon his demise? If only he could offer reassurances in some way, but it was impossible. There was no intimacy between him and the family, and the only way to establish it he was far from settled on, although now it seemed an impossibility.

"I can hardly contain my joy!" Mr. Collins exclaimed and then scampered into the house.

Darcy remained and watched as Elizabeth cast her eyes into the distance. Something like slight amusement played on her lips, but her eyes made him believe she was rather unsettled.

"My congratulations," Darcy forced himself to say to Elizabeth.

"Oh! I had forgot you were here," she exclaimed.

"I hope my presence is not an intrusion then."

"Of course not, only you have no reason to congratulate me."

"Indeed!" His happiness at this was too obvious, for Elizabeth wrinkled her brow in confusion. Forcing himself to calm, he said, "So you have prevailed over your father then?"

There was the play about her lips again. Half amusement, half fear. "This time," she muttered.

"You must not be too harsh on him. I am certain he only has your best interests in mind."

She took a step toward the path. "If that were the case then he may have taken an interest our whole lives." She shook her head. "You may believe me foolish to refuse an offer from Mr. Collins, but I will never give way. Nor am I so foolish as to not see my father's failings, which I am sure you have as well."

The reminder of her unsuitability ought to bring him relief, but now he only hated the remorse in her tone, the embarrassment he saw on her face; and the shame he knew his own actions contributed to it.

"We all have troublesome relations, Miss Elizabeth. We may even all wish our parents were wiser or more just."

"You speak as a kindred spirit," she said in what sounded like awe.

"Perhaps I am. I also know age does not necessarily bring wisdom, neither does parenthood. I have been the guardian for my younger sister these last five years, and yet I cannot claim to always know best for her, nor to rely on it when I stumble near it."

"You speak in riddles again, sir." He hesitated and she spoke again. "Nor can I believe you so deficient. Miss Darcy cannot praise you enough in her letters."

"You have received another reply, then?"

"I believe she replies right away and her enthusiasm is catching. You shall soon be bankrupt with the cost from her post."

"The cost! I had not thought it. I will arrange to have the letters conveyed by messenger." As soon as he spoke, he realized his error.

Elizabeth replied with heightened colour, "I thank you, sir, but we are not so poor we cannot afford the two penny post or the occasional express. Can you never take a tease, or must you prove at each moment your superiority to us?"

"At each moment?" When had he made her or others to feel inferior? He may have thought it, but he was careful to not show it. He was raised to be a gentleman, after all.

She ignored him and stepped around him. "Oh, look! Charlotte has come!"

He turned and saw the ladies greet each other. He also noticed the look Miss Lucas gave Elizabeth upon seeing Darcy at the house.

"Excuse us, Mr. Darcy. I believe Mr. Collins is finished with my father by now, should you like to see him. I am certain the society of us ladies is not the cause for your visit." Elizabeth brushed past him and entered the house. Miss Lucas cast a sympathetic smile over her shoulder.

He stalked in after them. His planned and orderly thoughts on what to say to Mr. Bennet, whatever they might have been, had left him entirely.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Having, in her own estimation, narrowly borne with the resentful silence from Mr. Collins and the strange visit from Mr. Darcy—who, after a chess game with her father, sat with the ladies in the drawing room and scarcely spoke more than ten words—the day before, Elizabeth was grateful to walk with her sisters into Meryton. Until Mr. Wickham came upon them, that is.

"Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth," he said with an elegant bow.

"Mr. Wickham," they returned.

"You must be enjoying the fresh air after all the rain from last week."

"Indeed," was Elizabeth's only reply. She had no wish to encourage his conversation. At least she could count on Jane to not encourage him either.

"Your sisters seem to be particularly enjoying it," he nodded in their direction where Lydia and Kitty flirted with two officers. Mary trailed behind with a book in hand. "But where is your cousin?"

"He elected to stay at home."

"He found indoor pursuits more amiable than escorting his pretty cousins into town?"

Elizabeth stifled a groan. Could there not be men of a balanced temperament and intellect? Wickham was too charming, Collins too ridiculous, Darcy too arrogant and Bingley too happy. She was growing sick of them all. Perhaps she might return to London when her aunt and uncle visited for Christmas. At least there she would have more amusements and no talk of suitors.

"Mr. Wickham!" Lydia called out and then raced toward them. "Mr. Wickham you must walk home with us. Mr. Denny has agreed to come as well, and I know Mama and Papa were particularly happy to meet you at the ball. We need some relief from Mama's nerves ever since Lizzy refused Mr. Collins."

Elizabeth turned her head. How she loathed it when her family's behaviour exposed them all to ridicule! Mercifully, Mr. Wickham made no comment to Lydia's information and, instead, only happily assented to taking tea with them. Lydia soon returned to Mr. Denny's side and Wickham walked along with Elizabeth.

"I admire your fortitude, Miss Elizabeth," he whispered to her.

"Sir?"

"Many would have been tempted to contribute to their family's security with the match you were offered. You clearly desire marriage for affection, however small the chances of such are."

"Why must it be that I only spurned his offer of marriage out of a desire for a love match? And why must such a choice be painted as free from sense? Income is often a matter of chance in marriage, and our temperaments did not suit. How might he provide for my family any better than my own father has—who may live many more years and the concern all come to naught?"

"You do concede then to marrying for reasons other than wealth."

"I only concede that I will act and think as I believe best for my own felicity and without interference from people so wholly unrelated to me."

"Ah, but I might not always be so unrelated," he said quietly.

She sent him a sharp look. "I have already stated Mr. Darcy has no interest in me nor do I seek to encourage him. Do you truly believe yourself so close to him as to have the right to meddle in his affairs? If so, how can you put up with his treatment in public, no matter what your private friendship is?"

He was saved the trouble of answering as they arrived at Longbourn. Mrs. Bennet greeted the officers with happy flutterings, but Mr. Bennet seemed unsettled and quickly invited the men into the library for a chess game. Upon returning to the drawing room, Mr. Denny soon made his excuses and Mr. Wickham turned to leave with him.

Soon after that a note from Netherfield arrived for Jane and she paled upon reading it. After a quick look to each other, the sisters returned to their room.

"My note was from Miss Bingley," Jane began. "She says everyone has left Netherfield by now. They are convinced Mr. Bingley will be delayed by business in Town and mean to open up the Hursts' town-house for him."

"How strange when he will return in only a few days, even if he is delayed."

"Miss Bingley believes he does not mean to return at all this winter."

"Not at all? Impossible! For I can see how much he loves you."

"Perhaps not. Miss Bingley writes to put me on my guard of her belief that her brother's affections are turned toward Miss Darcy," Jane said sadly.

"Let me see!" Elizabeth cried and Jane released the paper from her hands. Scanning the letter, Elizabeth saw only Miss Bingley's designs. It was as Mr. Wickham said. Mr. Bingley's sisters did not think highly enough of the Bennets and were attempting to detach their brother from Jane. But what of Mr. Darcy?

"Jane," Elizabeth began calmly. "You cannot believe this. We have been corresponding with Miss Darcy, who seems everything lovely, but she is not yet out and is far too young to be wishing to marry anyone. Nor do I think her brother would allow her to marry yet."

"But you do not disagree that all of Mr. Bingley's friends and family wish him to marry elsewhere."

Elizabeth could not reply. She was not entirely convinced Darcy believed it a great evil and yet what could be more natural than to wish his dearest friend with his beloved sister? She thought through their last interaction. Had she provoked him? She had forgotten her resolve to treat him with kindness for her sister's sake and now he was gone. Would his friend ever come back? Or would Darcy convince him Jane was unworthy as he obviously believed Elizabeth was.

"Lizzy? You are crying," Jane's words interrupted her thoughts.

"I am only upset that you have been so ill-used by your friend, dearest. And for selfish motives too. I believe Miss Bingley only wishes Miss Darcy for Mr. Bingley as part of her designs to gain Mr. Darcy for herself."

"I cannot believe that of Miss Bingley. Consider that she would be deceiving not only me and her brother, but a girl as dear and young as Miss Darcy."

"You are too kind!" She paced around the room. Perhaps she could work on Miss Darcy; at the very least the girl should know she might be being manipulated by her friends.

"Can Miss Bingley love Mr. Darcy so much as that? And why act this way now? Does she suddenly feel her chances with him so threatened?"

Elizabeth stumbled at Jane's words. "Love would have very little to do with Miss Bingley's desires to marry Mr. Darcy, rather she desires the status and wealth she would gain." She could not say that love did not lead to desperate acts, however. Nor did she wish to comment that Miss Bingley would have no cause to feel jealousy. "Come, Mother will be asking for us."

The sisters returned to the drawing room and attempted to hide their concerns from their mother.

Wickham arrived at the tavern and took a seat at an unoccupied table. In less than five minutes, Darcy walked in.

"I was surprised to receive a note from you," Wickham said.

Darcy raised an eyebrow as he sat. "Were you? I had thought you were rather hoping for it."

Wickham was, of course, but would give no hint to it. "What can I do for you, old friend?"

"What makes you believe that I need anything from you?"

"You requested to meet with me."

"There was once a time you believed that I took such an eager interest in your life, out of reverence for my father, that I would forgive any and all of your transgressions. Can I not simply wonder about my, what did you call me?" He paused a moment and said with derision, "An old friend."

"So you would be willing to do something for me?" Wickham asked and took a swig of his ale.

Darcy leaned forward and tapped the table with his index finger. "How much will it take?"

"For what?"

"To leave Meryton and never return. To never see her again. To never show your face to me again."

"My, my Darcy. You think I joined the Militia and happened to be stationed here with some kind of foul intent? And I am certain you would be the first to know if I had seen your sister again."

Darcy's face showed his surprise and Wickham grinned. Oh yes, the "her" Darcy mentioned could only be Elizabeth Bennet.

"I can hardly believe the Militia was your only opportunity. A whole army's worth of rules and regulations held over you? You have always found other, easier means for money."

"Ah, but the housing is free," Wickham quipped. "Beware, you sound excessively paranoid. No matter your wealth, few ladies will want a mad husband."

" Your pretence to be my friend shows you have some scheme afoot and, as usual, you seek to work your deceptions through an innocent woman to gain my money. If that is your tactic you will not succeed."

"Because she is so sensible and loves you for yourself?"

Darcy's face turned cold, exactly as Wickham wanted. "I seek no wife. Can I not show respect for a sensible, intelligent young lady? Any lady's perception of me as a husband is of no value to you."

"And if she seeks a husband?"

Darcy made no answer at first and when he did speak it was on a different subject. "You seem to be ingratiating yourself with certain families in the neighbourhood. They will not take lightly to you trifling with their daughters."

"I would not dream of it. And it is you who needs to worry how the area perceives him." Darcy scoffed. "How is Bingley? And his lovely sisters?"

"They are all in Town."

"Bingley is to remain there long?"

"Of course, not. How could I remain at Netherfield if that was the case?"

"Precisely. And you certainly wish to remain, do you not?"

"I have enjoyed my holiday."

"I wonder how Georgiana gets on without you."

Fury filled Darcy's eyes, but he spoke with deadly calm. "My father was always soft on you, and so have I been ... so far. Must I show you what happens when my compassion is terminated?"

Wickham grinned. "I promise to be the absolute, perfect gentleman. Nor will I allow our dispute to colour my time in the area."

Darcy looked at him for a long time. "Your word means nothing. I know you are attempting something."

"You need not worry about me. I have no need to threaten you or need of your money. These country gentlemen are terrible at the tables."

"In the past, any affluence of yours has only been transitory. I think I would suggest not running up debts. I still hold yours from Lambton and quite a few in London as well. Combined it would bemore than enough to remove you from society for a considerable period, should you exploit their good will."

"Warning heeded," Wickham replied.

They regarded each other in silence and Darcy remained only a moment longer. Wickham left a few minutes later. He was rather certain that he held the superior cards in the game against Fitzwilliam Darcy for the first time in his life.

That night the Lucases held a dinner and Wickham was unsurprised to notice Darcy's absence. He had likely left for London and to check on Georgiana immediately after speaking with Wickham. He was surprised, however, to hear from Miss Lydia that the entire Netherfield Party reportedly left the day before. It was clear they did not know Darcy had stayed behind. Eventually, he was free of the youngest Bennet and made his way to the second.

"Good evening, Miss Elizabeth," he began.

"Good evening, Mr. Wickham," Elizabeth returned.

"You seem out of spirits."

"Not at all. I am only tired."

"Your eldest sister certainly seems lonely. I have heard Netherfield is quite empty now."

Elizabeth looked at him with hope in her eyes. "Did your friend call on you before leaving?"

Did she ask for her sake or her sister's, he wondered. "No, I have not seen Darcy."

"He once told me that he can resent a person if constantly offended. Do you think it very easy to do?"

So, Darcy had talked to her about him. She seemed to think it could be true for her too. "I have only known him to be so offended with one person, who quite deserved it. Surely nothing you have said or done could be such a thing."

She gave a wry smile. "This may surprise you, Mr. Wickham, but I do not have the easiest temperament. I may have spoken too freely to Mr. Darcy in a moment of exasperation."

"I think you do my friend an injustice if you think you may have offended him, and then he selfishly suggest that Mr. Bingley stay in town."

"Mr. Bingley? Oh, yes. Of course, that was my fear. Thank you for putting me at ease."

"I would think Darcy only missed his sister. I would not be surprised if he returned soon."

"Do you really think...that is, I know Miss Darcy certainly misses him."

She must be corresponding with Miss Darcy; yet more evidence! If Darcy returned with Georgiana in tow, Wickham's plan would be infallible.

Sensing her unease, he changed the subject. "Your cousin seems quite taken with your friend, Miss Lucas. I would almost think he intends to offer for her."

Elizabeth laughed. "I fear he would meet with another sad answer. It has crossed my mind he is partial to her, and ridiculous enough to propose marriage on so slight an acquaintance, but I know Charlotte is too sensible to accept him."

He allowed it to be so, although truthfully he wondered if Miss Lucas would refuse him. All ladies had a price and he was rather certain he also knew Elizabeth's. He did not remain too long at her side. Her initial dislike and hesitance were thawing, but he did not wish to push it too far. The time for that would be later.

"Fitzwilliam!" Georgiana called in surprise as Darcy entered the drawing room of his London House. He took in her smile and leant down to kiss the top of her head.

"How are you?" he asked anxiously. Wickham's words echoed in his head his entire way to London. He had been unable to begin a conversation with Mr. Bennet on the subject during his call. The other gentleman was quieter than usual and intent on their chess match. Darcy had intended to remain at Netherfield while Bingley was away and determined he could meet with Mr. Bennet another time, but then Wickham threatened Georgiana and he had to leave for London immediately.

"I am entirely well. I am surprised to see you, though!"

"Bingley came to Town on business the other day and luck would have it that I received a notice of my own just yesterday."

Georgiana frowned. "Oh."

"You are unhappy to see me? Here I thought I was your favourite brother."

"You are my only brother and, therefore, I have no choice but to be fond of you," she teased back. They smiled at each other. "I was hoping I might be invited to Netherfield. I would like to meet Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth."

He could not retain his grin. "You like them then?"

"Very much! Only now I will never get to meet them."

"Why do you think that?"

"You are here now and Aunt Eleanor will drag you away to all kinds of parties and events on the quest of finding you a wife. You will not have time to return to Hertfordshire above a twelvemonth, and I daresay Mr. Bingley will not be too keen to leave London either. I have already had notes from Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst telling me how happy they are to be back in Town and lamenting the country."

She paused a moment and added, "William, why is it such a prize to have a country estate if all you want to do is spend your time in Town?"

He sighed. His little sister was rapidly growing up and had just made some very correct assessments. "I suppose it is all about status. Too many believe that we are to enjoy our income from the land but not enjoy living there."

"But we do enjoy living there! Do you not grow tired of performing to the demands of society?"

Darcy only nodded his head before inquiring, "Do you really fear Aunt Eleanor will have me in the parson's noose?"

"Lud! What a terrible way to describe marriage!"

He smiled again. He was only teasing like this in his own home. Georgiana was the one most likely to see it, although Bingley and his male cousins knew it as well.

She did not wait for his answer. "And yes, I do. Most men who are the masters of their estates would have married years ago. She has been beyond patient and at least she has not pushed Anne on you like Aunt Catherine does."

He disliked this marriage talk. He would not be forced by anyone. "I will take a bride of my own choosing, and in my own time." He said it with finality, but the imp did not hear.

Georgiana patted his cheek and said in a placating tone, "Of course, dear brother. You always do what is expected of you." She began with gusto but then her hand fell to her lap and shame flooded her eyes before she looked away. "Unlike me."

Uncaring that Mrs. Annesley sat in the corner of the room, Darcy pulled his sister into an embrace. "No, dearest. I am very proud of you. Few would have the fortitude to confess to their scheme or recognize it as wrong afterwards. You should not criticize yourself so. We are so fortunate. You were saved."

"I know you are right, but it is hard to believe he is so terrible."

Darcy paused for a minute. "I know it is, he was my friend for many years as we grew up. And I think perhaps he could have been no worse than many men as your husband, but you know I want so much more for you than a man of questionable character marrying you only for your fortune."

She sniffed in his arms. "There are times I wish we had no money at all!"

He could entirely understand the sentiment. If he had no fortune and family name to think of then, he would not feel so guilty for longing to have Elizabeth Bennet as his wife.

"Come, let us have no more tears. I shall refresh myself and change for dinner and then, if you ladies would allow me to escort you, I would be most pleased."

Georgiana released him and managed a small smile. After a silly and sloppy bow, designed to make her laugh, he exited for his chambers.

Dinner was a quiet affair. He still felt the effects of his cold, and he was looking forward to retiring early when his aunt and uncle called during coffee. Georgiana sent him a knowing look.

"You simply must come with us tonight," his aunt began.

"I am truly tired from my travels."

"Nonsense! Now, James has canceled and cannot come and Lady Crenshaw will be so put out. I had wanted James to meet with Lady Belinda, but you will do just as nicely."

Darcy closed his eyes in frustration. "My lady, my presence cannot be missed if they do not know I have returned."

"But they do! Miss Bingley announced to everyone she met with in the park yesterday."

"I only chose to come today!"

His uncle waded in at last. "Come, my boy. It is expected and it is only gentlemanly to please the ladies."

Darcy narrowed his eyes. "Why is Arlington not attending? Who else has been invited?"

"He recalled a previous engagement at the theatre," Lady Matlock sniffed.

Darcy rolled his eyes. Yes, Arlington was quite fond of certain aspects of the theatre, never more so than when his mother attempted to match him with a proper lady of society.

"Lady Belinda is very lovely," his aunt put forward. "She is sweet tempered too."

"Tell him about her twenty thousand pounds and her uncle is the Earl of Oxford. That will be what really interests him."

Darcy resented it all. This was the sort of wife he should take to please society. A cold, heartless, mathematical decision. No wonder his sister believed herself in love with the steward's son. No wonder he was attracted to a penniless country lady.

"I will come, but only because Arlington has cried off. Do not think you can bend my arm into this sort of thing more than once either. I am my own master and I keep my own schedule."

And it was true. He kept his world exactly as he liked it, not even allowing the intrusion of his aunt and uncle—an earl and countess-=to think otherwise.

The party proved tedious, and not only due to the scratching feeling in his throat. Lady Belinda had about as much depth as a piece of paper. Everything felt so very choreographed. At supper, they were seated next to each other. While he was seldom enchanted, even for an evening, with a lady, he had to admit she was one of the most beautiful ladies he had ever seen. He looked at her as though she were a painting. Her features perfectly formed and spaced. Her countenance the perfect complexion Society desired. Her eyes were large and clear, her hair shiny and artfully arranged. Her gown was the latest style and made to her advantage. However, through all this observation, he remained unmoved. It was as though she were nothing more than a piece of art. Or rather, as Elizabeth had put it, made to be an ornament on some man's arm.

Her conversation proved no better. She was not deficient by any means and she performed on the pianoforte with precision and sang with grace. She was passably witty, but her thoughts seemed to hold no true expression. It felt like an over-rehearsed play. It occurred to him he was overly-critical. He always was with the prospect of a lady. Certainly, he had told himself, Elizabeth Bennet was unimpressive at first.

He sighed to himself as he sipped his wine. Of course, he had only told himself that. The truth was he had thought her pretty before Bingley even pointed her out, and hence his reason to look, but he would not bend to Bingley's will. He never danced with ladies he was unacquainted with, their imaginations were too rapid. Yet, throughout his time in Hertfordshire he struggled with containing his admiration.

"You are all alone over here, Mr. Darcy," Lady Belinda whispered to him and he nearly jumped.

"Forgive me, I only just arrived in London this afternoon. I am rather fatigued."

She looked at him for a moment. "You do look tired. I hope you will not take ill from the exertion."

Her kindness surprised him. When she approached him alone, he thought she had unscrupulous intents. "Thank you."

She let out a sigh. "Men are so lucky to come and go as they please! Your aunt was just telling us you had spent several weeks in Hertfordshire."

"I did."

"I tire of London. I long for home, near the seaside in Essex. I do not think I could ever live away from the sea."

She said it so pointedly, Darcy began to think she had another motive for speaking to him. He was uncertain how to reply. "I, too, prefer my estate over Town."

She cast her eyes about the room. "That is a shame, Mr. Darcy. I cannot think of a single lady in this room, or even in all of London who would make such a confession, unbidden at least."

And yet, she just had.

"There are jewels to be found even in the country, I find."

"I am sure it is true."

"I do not know of anyone who would pass up a jewel when they see it, though."

He took a sip of wine before replying. "Perhaps it is cursed pirate gold."

"Oh, not even then! For how else would we have the tales of cursed jewels if people did not take them anyway."

"Fools," he said. The conversation was intriguing. Not on a romantic level, but something compelled him to continue.

"It is not the jewel's fault, either, sir. And to my mind the ones that take it, knowing the legends and the risks, seem to find their own joy in it."

"You do not find a man who is willing to risk his health and happiness, and the security of a great many people, simply for a stake at one jewel, or even many, to be the worse kind of mercenary and foolish?"

"No, sir. For the man knows the value of the treasure. No, I call a man who marries a wife for nothing more than twenty thousand pounds mercenary and foolish."

She looked at him boldly, not accusingly but as though seeing through him just the same. Sorrow filled her eyes and then she fled his side. He made his excuses soon thereafter.

Georgiana was still awake upon his return home. "How was Lady Belinda?"

"We had the most peculiar conversation."

"There is talk that she is, well...peculiar lately. You were in Hertfordshire and did not hear. She was attached to a young naval captain who visited near her estate last year. Her parents did not favour the match. He was sent off to sea, but she has refused several offers. The news came just after Michaelmas that her beau was killed in action. She is unable to mourn him as they were not engaged and her parents continually push her in the path of others." Georgiana blew her nose into a handkerchief. "I know now I never really loved Mr. Wickham, or he me, but could you imagine being kept apart from the one you love because of your parents' expectations?"

He meditated on Georgiana's and Lady Belinda's words before falling into a restless slumber that night. He awoke late the next morning to a re-emerging cold. This time, he welcomed his dreams of Elizabeth Bennet's bright eyes and pert remarks. He was unsure how to arrange things with Georgiana, he was loathed to leave her behind after Wickham's threat and yet disliked the idea of them meeting as well, but he knew he would be returning to Hertfordshire whether he had to drag Bingley with him or not.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"I wish you would have called on Darcy yesterday," Caroline said as she sipped her tea at the breakfast table. "We might have been invited to Lady Crenshaw's dinner then."

Bingley rolled his eyes. His sister was forever using Darcy as a means of entrance to events she otherwise could not attend. They had no acquaintance with the Crenshaws. "I had no time for calls. I am here only on business. I am surprised Darcy is in Town, though. He said he would remain at Netherfield. Although, that was when I expected you and Louisa would remain as well." He scowled at his coffee. "I must finish as quickly as possible and return."

"You worry too much what those undignified country people think of you."

"It is quite uncivil for us all to leave without bidding them goodbye. They were quite hospitable to us. You think they are too simple to know the slight you are giving them but, I assure you, they have easily discerned your dislike."

His true reason for wishing to return to Netherfield was to see more of Jane Bennet. She had not saved a space for him on her dance card the evening of the ball, but upon later reflection he thought that was too bold for her. In this, he must be the bold one. First, however, he needed a strategy for learning her heart. "I will call on Darcy today."

"Oh! I long to see dear Georgiana again."

"You will have to make your own call on her. I am leaving directly and you are not prepared." He stood and gave her a nod before leaving. He was seldom so stern with his sister, but Darcy would not appreciate the favour Bingley needed to ask, and he would dislike having Caroline in tow even more. Additionally, if all went well, Caroline could not go with them to the bachelor apartments of Darcy's cousin, Lord Arlington.

In a short time, he arrived Darcy's townhouse and rapped over-eagerly on the door. Darcy's butler showed him to the study. "Mr. Darcy is busy at the moment. If you wait here, I will see if he can meet with you."

Bingley glanced around the room. It was strange Darcy was not already in the room. He looked at his friend's desk, it still looked pristine and untouched this morning. Ordinarily, he would be shown in the room with Darcy at work, and Bingley would sit across from him. Darcy clearly had not been at work, though, so he Bingley was uncertain where to sit. He stood awkwardly in the room. How strange that he should feel this uncomfortable at his best friend's home. Shaking his head at his ridiculousness, he sat in his usual chair. It was the errand which made him nervous.

Soon, Darcy entered. Dark circles were under his eyes and his complexion was ashen. "Bingley." Darcy nodded at him. "I trust you are well." A cough racked his frame and he shuffled to the sideboard.

Bingley shook his head in refusal at the silently-offered liquid. "I thought you were recovered?"

"Between the grueling pace of my ride yesterday and my aunt's insistence that I attend Lady Crenshaw's dinner, I overexerted myself."

"You did not need to come downstairs for my sake!"

"It is only a cold. I will rest for a few days, which I did not allow myself to do while in Hertfordshire, and I shall quickly mend." He motioned to the set of chairs by the fireplace and Bingley followed him.

"What caused you to come to London? I thought you agreed to stay at Netherfield?"

An angry look flashed in his friend's eyes before he looked away and sipped his port. "I did, although it seemed silly with your sisters and brother gone."

"And for that you set off at a breakneck pace?" Something did not quite make sense. Darcy said nothing. "Was there something wrong with Miss Darcy?"

"I…I did worry, but all seems well."

"Will you tell me what is bothering you?" Darcy raised an eyebrow at him and Bingley explained. "You have been out of sorts since last summer. The way you first behaved in Hertfordshire—well, it was abominable. Just when it seems you are warming up to their society, you turned all surly again after meeting Mr. Wickham that day. It is unlike you to fall ill and yet you cannot overcome a mere cold. You race to London on a moment's whim—the exact opposite of your usual ways. Something is plaguing you."

Darcy stared at Bingley for a long moment, seemingly warring with himself and his need to share his burdens. "You are in love with Jane Bennet, are you not?"

Bingley blinked in surprise. "I am," he said levelly.

Darcy stood and walked to the fire, staring at it as though it would grant him wisdom. "I always thought of you as a brother. Perhaps I wished you were too strongly at times. It is for that reason that I kept this burden to myself when, ordinarily, I would not keep a secret from you."

He coughed and then took a sip of the wine. After his breathing had calmed, he looked at Bingley once more. "Last summer, while Georgiana was at Ramsgate, she nearly eloped with a man. George Wickham," he ground out the name, "followed my sister there and convinced her she was in love. He desired her dowry but also vengeance upon me. I fear his appearing in Hertfordshire is no mistake. I find myself entirely divided in my loyalties. I do not wish to be away from Georgiana, should Wickham be scheming of a way to hurt her again, but perhaps the best way to detect any such schemes is by being near him. Ignoring his existence in the world and hoping he would leave me alone has not worked."

Bingley mutely nodded his head. He was astonished Miss Darcy would have considered such a thing. Wickham must be quite the charming rogue to break through her reserve. "I am resolved to return to Netherfield as soon as I can. I will gladly assist you in anyway and you know that Miss Darcy is welcome as well."

"I worry about bringing her so near him again. I have no fear that she would elope with him again and I do not imagine him so evil as to physically harm her in some way, but I know she would hate to see him again. I fear what he could do to her fragile emotions."

"We do not need to associate with him or any of the officers. Surely, between us and my sisters, we can protect Miss Darcy."

"No! Your sisters must not think there is anything amiss."

"Are there any others who you would trust to see to her welfare and occupy her time?" Bingley's eyes lit up. "What about Lord Arlington?"

"You would wish such a cad in your home?"

"Caroline is not a debutante, she knows an incorrigible flirt from a serious suitor." Darcy raised his eyebrows and Bingley laughed. "You do not flirt, but neither are you hateful _to her_. You are enigmatic and gentlemanly. Your cousin is a confirmed rake. Caroline is a social climber, but she would not desire his title if it means sacrificing her pride and respectability."

"You sound as though there are others you believe I am hateful to," Darcy said before another round of coughs.

"Do not trouble yourself, old man. When you are well, we will return to Netherfield with Miss Darcy and Lord Arlington." He stood and looked at his feet. "I had hoped to speak with him on a matter anyway."

"Oh?" Darcy asked.

"You wisely pointed out not long before the ball that I am uncertain of Miss Bennet's affections for me. I know I have been led to believe more than once by a charming woman that she truly cared for me. A man with a reputation such as he has must be better at deciphering a lady's interest than you or I."

To Bingley's surprise, Darcy smiled. "You know, I quite like that idea." He clapped Bingley on the shoulder as they walked to the door. "I'll send a note in a few days and we will call on him together."

"But why is Mr. Bingley staying so long in London? What can keep him from Jane?" Mrs. Bennet wailed for the tenth time that evening.

"If I ever go to London, I would never leave," Lydia said. "Meryton is so dull!"

"Maybe you will marry Captain Carter. Would you follow him from camp to camp?" Kitty asked.

"Captain Carter? Oh no, nothing short of a colonel from a good, fine family will do for you, girls. I don't care if he does have a large allowance from his father or how grand their store is. Every one of them are shoppy." Mrs. Bennet interrupted their musings. She frowned and stabbed her needle through her work. "Especially after Jane marries Mr. Bingley, he can put you in the path of other men."

Growing distressed at the continued talk about Mr. Bingley and her mother's expectations, Jane gave Elizabeth a pleading look.

"Miss Darcy's cousin is a Colonel," Elizabeth ventured.

"And probably too pompous to even do the King's bidding, I daresay." Mrs. Bennet frowned at her embroidery.

"Miss Darcy is very amiable and kind, if shy. She says her cousin is very gentlemanly and you could not meet with a pleasanter soul."

"So, quite unlike her brother then! So much pride!"

Elizabeth forcefully stabbed a needle through her work. "If we make allowance for fortune and figure, and believe his nearest relations are kind, should we not believe his closest friends when they declare Mr. Darcy only needs time to make an acquaintance?"

"How can you say that, Lizzy? He said something quite terrible about you!" Kitty declared.

Jane watched as Elizabeth chewed her lip. Her sister was behaving peculiarly, but she was grateful to have the prying eyes and questions of her family directed towards another. "It was a private conversation. Surely nothing good can come from overhearing a private conversation. What do you think, Mary?"

Jane gave Elizabeth a grateful smile as Mary began extolling on the necessity of forgiveness, followed by Mrs. Bennet's complaints about Charlotte Lucas marrying Mr. Collins. Next, she was scolding Elizabeth again. At last, it was time to retire for the evening. Elizabeth followed Jane to her room.

"Thank you for distracting Mama, Lizzy. I am sorry that she is still angry with you."

"I would bear with her anger for a thousand years before I would marry Mr. Collins. I cannot fathom what made Charlotte accept him."

"You must make more allowances for temper and situation in life. She comes from a large family and has declining opportunities to marry."

"She never showed much of an inclination to marry before. It is so strange she would snatch up Mr. Collins."

"Then believe that they both have affection for the other. A woman cannot induce a man to matrimony against his will. It is not as though she made him propose to her."

"No, I would not think she entrapped him. And we _do_ know his mind was bent on marriage," Elizabeth said with a smirk. "However, Mama insists a lady may make a man's mind up for him, and Charlotte was of the same mind."

"How do you know such a thing?"

Elizabeth stammered and blushed but replied, "She mentioned weeks ago that she thought you should encourage Mr. Bingley more."

"Do you agree?" Jane asked and looked at her hands.

"Of course not!"

Jane sighed in relief. "You do not blame me then for his continued absence?"

"No! You could only be yourself. In truth, I had worried that it was my fault."

"Impossible! How could you drive him away?"

"I fear I have made my dislike of Mr. Darcy no secret and it has wounded his pride. I worry he encouraged his friend to stay in Town."

"Do you think Mr. Bingley has so little resolve or that Mr. Darcy has so much pride and hatred? You defended him earlier."

Elizabeth grew quiet. "I do not know what I think of Mr. Darcy." Then, drawing out a letter from her pocket she smiled cheerfully. "I do know his sister is a very dear girl. I am sending our reply tomorrow, is there anything you wish to add?"

There being nothing new to add to the letter, she wished her sister a good night. Once alone, Jane allowed her thoughts to turn to Mr. Bingley.

He had been fixed in her mind from nearly their first moment of acquaintance as the most amiable man she had ever met. Her mother always had high hopes for her with any and every gentleman she met with a little bit of money or name about him, and Jane learned from an early age to protect her heart. A week ago, she would have said she liked Mr. Bingley very much and, should he have proposed, she would have consented. He was everything proper in a young man, he could afford to marry, and it would please her family. She had no doubts she could have grown to love him as a husband; her heart would have been open only to him. However, she had scarcely allowed herself to think about it; many a gentleman paid her some kind of attention before their interest waned or time parted them.

Now, she realized she had given her heart away unawares. No logical explanation of his worth had a thing to do with it. She had not seen any extreme encouragement on his side, she feared Elizabeth far too generous there. Nor could the flaw in his character revealed by his extended absence and the hasty removal of the Netherfield party from the neighbourhood, change her feelings. She had liked him when she thought him the perfect gentleman, but in learning that he was imperfect, she discovered she loved him.

Jane allowed a tear to trickle down her cheek as she blew out her candle. In her youth, she learned to hide her feelings of embarrassment and shyness. She feared she lacked the strength to mask the pain of disappointment and regret.

Elizabeth looked over the afternoon post with greedy eyes, snatched Miss Darcy's letter from the tray, and ran upstairs. Quickly scanning its contents brought immediate relief. Darcy arrived on the previous Saturday and they would have left for Netherfield again this very morning, but his doctor recommended waiting a few more days as Darcy's cold had returned. Bingley and his sisters and brother-in-law were to return as well. Elizabeth could hardly believe it.

She let out a sigh. She had not lost Jane's chance with Mr. Bingley because of her imprudent treatment of Darcy. More than that, she was coming to realize she may wish to know more of that enigmatic man himself. Mr. Collins' proposal had made Elizabeth face a reality she was unprepared for. She was surprised when her father had only reluctantly supported her refusal and, in general, he was behaving oddly of late. Even he took notice of Mr. Bingley's absence and now spent many evenings with the officers.

For all Elizabeth's boasting, she had not met with many gentlemen. There were few in her own neighborhood. Bingley was pleasing but suited someone like her sister. Mr. Wickham was too...something. Mr. Collins was entirely out of the question. And Mr. Darcy was...not as repulsive as he was only a few weeks ago. Knowing of his admiration soothed her vanity and inspired her gratitude. She was coming to see he even had his kind moments and they could feel alike at times. Perhaps it was foolish to dismiss him so quickly from the offence of one night and a taciturn, reserved nature.

More than the logic of it all, she wished for her own sake to know more of him. She had been wrong. She thought he held her in contempt. Instead, he admired her. Now she wished to know the true him.

These thoughts were all the more fervent as she considered how upset she was over Charlotte's acceptance of Mr. Collins' proposal. Elizabeth considered again the potential for Georgiana to be led astray by her friends or simply by societal pressures of expectations. It was likely too forward, but she poured her heart out to her new friend. It reminded her of the kinds of letters she would send her Aunt Gardiner when she was at such an age. Mrs. Gardiner was less than ten years older than she, and while Elizabeth did not have quite that claim on seniority over Georgiana or the intimacy, she sensed the girl needed feminine guidance.

While Elizabeth and Jane were out of sorts over the absence of the Netherfield Party, although neither spoke more of it, and their father acted peculiarly, the remainder of their family behaved as much as they ever had. Mr. Wickham had become a favourite of all the others, including her father. Wickham frequently called and was requested to stay for dinner. Elizabeth was relieved, however, that she was not the sole object of his attention. He played many games of chess with her father in the library. Fond of the game herself, they engaged in a few matches of their own. There was little doubting he was a gifted strategist. When they would meet in the drawing room, he no longer spoke of Darcy but instead confined the topic to books, news, and music. Still, his conversation was somehow wanting. He was pleasant, perhaps too deliberately pleasant, but not exactly intriguing.

Georgiana had indicated that she and the others would arrive on Friday and, as all letters were consigned to the regular post now, Elizabeth expected no reply to her last letter. She admitted to herself feeling a twinge of trepidation over meeting the younger girl. Her letters proved her to have a pleasant disposition, and her brother characterized her as nearly shy, but Elizabeth had heard from Bingley's sisters and even Wickham about Miss Darcy's talents.

The afternoon before the expected arrival Elizabeth was walking the lane just beyond Longbourn when she recognized a familiar man's posture on a horse. In the instant before he greeted her, she wondered how she became so familiar with Mr. Darcy that she could make out his figure from a distance when she had only seen him mounted on one occasion.

"Miss Bennet!" He called out before she had a moment to answer her own internal questioning. He directed the horse towards her.

"Mr. Darcy," she smiled and curtsied. "Miss Darcy's letter indicated you all would not be arriving until tomorrow."

He dismounted before speaking. "She was correct. Bingley and I left this morning, however, as he had some matter with the butler and housekeeper to discuss."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows in question and Darcy provided the answer. "Amongst other things he needed to request yet a further additional room be readied as one of my cousins will be staying with us through the holidays."

This accounted for him not bringing Georgiana with him, surely he trusted his cousin, but she had not thought they meant to stay in the area so long. "You will not spend Christmas in Town? Or at your estate with your family?"

Darcy stiffened a bit. "Georgiana and I generally celebrate alone."

Elizabeth perceived he needed a lighter mood. She said smilingly, "You can be assured you will not be left to your own devices here. My mother, amongst others, have lived their whole lives wishing to display their accomplished holiday meals to someone of your consequence." As always, the reminder of his position discomfited her.

"For my sister and cousin's sake, I will attend every festivity."

She smiled and a quiet descended between them. "Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth began at last, "I wish to thank you for the kindness I believe you have done to my sister, Jane. When we last discussed the matter, I had believed you disposed to think ill of a match between her and Mr. Bingley and I did fear, when the entire Netherfield Party left, that you had wanted him away."

He stepped closer to her, "I was inclined to think so at first, but I was afforded a moment of clarity. Did you not say love took time to bloom?"

"Thank you, then, for suggesting your friend return for I am certain you will see the love between Jane and Mr. Bingley grow."

He blinked in apparent confusion and shook his head slightly. "Yes, I think you may be correct." He looked at her steadfastly again before abruptly asking, "May I escort you home?"

"Thank you, but you must be tired from your journey and your sister would never forgive me if I caused you yet another cold."

"Fear not, I am entirely well."

She looked closely at him. "You are fatigued. Take care, sir." She waved at him and turned before he could argue again.

In two days' time came a message from Caroline Bingley requesting Jane and Elizabeth to spend the following Monday morning at Netherfield arrived.

"I will arrange for the carriage," their father grumbled.

Elizabeth was surprised by his mood, but remembered her mother had been more trying than usual with the excitement of Jane's first real prospect of marriage. No matter their father's strangeness, Jane and Elizabeth thanked him profusely before Mrs. Bennet might scheme of some way for them to remain at Netherfield for another week.

The sisters arrived at Netherfield with feelings widely different from their last entrance to the house, which had been the night of the Netherfield Ball. Then Jane had been assured of the affection of her two friends and nearly as much of their brother. Since Caroline's letter, however, she was far less assured and had noted it to her sister. Elizabeth felt Jane's nervousness but never worried over Bingley's regard, and so her thoughts were primarily on meeting Miss Darcy. She was more than commonly anxious to please the girl, and yet fearful that the brother's partiality had raised high expectations.

Of seeing Darcy again, Elizabeth was entirely unsure how she felt. If she understood correctly from their chance meeting the other day his admiration had not diminished, nor was he offended by her last treatment of him. She now recognized she had reasons to esteem and respect him, she was even grateful for his admiration and could not deny she felt an interest in his welfare. Her vanity told her he may be in her power and she only wished she knew if to employ it would lead to the happiness of them both.

Miss Bingley greeted them with cold civility. "How nice to see you again Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth," she said with an elegant curtsy.

Mr. Bingley quickly came to his sister's side as the ladies returned the civility. "It does seem as though it has been a very long time since we were last all together dancing here," he said while looking intently at Jane.

"It was only the twenty sixth of November, Charles," Mrs. Hurst declared. "You were gone hardly past eight days."

"Eight days may as well have been eight months!"

Jane smiled. "It has been nearly a fortnight, and a fortnight may seem a very long time, indeed, on occasion."

A young lady standing nearby, who was tall and had a womanly figure and countenance, and who was surely Miss Darcy, giggled. "Forgive me," she whispered and looked quickly to Mr. Darcy for acceptance.

Elizabeth began to walk to them. "If your thoughts tend like mine than you were laughing only because you know the nearly irrepressible excitement one feels when looking forward to an event and yet it being of some distance away."

"Yes, that is it entirely!" she cried. "I have been looking forward to meeting you now for nearly a month!"

"Then you must wait no longer," Darcy said and smiled affectionately at both ladies before making the formal introduction.

A gentleman who had been pouring a glass of port with Mr. Hurst then came forward. "Yes, dear Georgie was unbearable with her desire to come to Hertfordshire." He smiled at Miss Darcy, who returned it, and Elizabeth was happy to see the younger lady was not too embarrassed to be teased. "It was Darcy, though, who apparently needed to come so quickly he needed to ride with Bingley ahead of us."

The gentleman gave Darcy a good natured clap on the shoulder, but Elizabeth saw Darcy stiffen. He said with cold civility, "Bingley asked if I might journey with him."

Wishing to put Darcy at ease, Elizabeth spoke. "I think you have settled our debate at last, Mr. Darcy. It seems on general matters of little importance you will easily give sway to the persuasion of a friend. Unless, of course, your other friend here had suggested you remain in London until the originally appointed hour?"

Darcy's lips turned up in a slow smile. "You have the right of it. My cousin did attempt to delay me, but it must mean I prefer Bingley that much the more. Miss Elizabeth, allow me to introduce my cousin, Viscount Arlington. Arlington, Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

Arlington bowed and Elizabeth curtsied.

The group began to take their seats and Darcy escorted Georgiana to Elizabeth's side. "May I retrieve you some refreshments?" he asked. Upon returning, he lowered his head, while handing her the plate, and said for Elizabeth's ears only, "Perhaps you mistake the matter of my draw to Hertfordshire and it is someone else entirely that persuaded me that returning as soon as possible was the best course."

He looked her in the eye, but Elizabeth could not read his look at all. She attempted to not blush as he returned for his own plate then took his seat.

The course of the morning passed swiftly. There was no chance for private conversation with either Darcy or his sister again, but everyone proved pleasant. Even Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst seemed to feel their affection for Jane reawaken. Elizabeth almost considered they had resolved themselves to Mr. Bingley marrying Jane, but then she could not consider what would have changed their mind so quickly unless he had made some kind of announcement of his intent to them. The thought, which once would have brought joy, now brought only trepidation. If Jane and Bingley married soon, Darcy would surely return to London to allow the newlyweds space. Her mind rapidly considered if she could invite Georgiana to stay at Longbourn, but that would not solve the concern of frequently meeting with Darcy, as she now wished.

The sisters returned to Longbourn without incident and with smiles on their faces. As Elizabeth attempted to sleep that evening, she went over again how she may ensure both her sister's happiness and now her own, but could draw no satisfactory conclusion.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"That went well, did it not?" Bingley asked after the Misses Bennet had boarded their carriage. He looked anxiously at Arlington and Darcy.

"Yes, Jane and Eliza are just as eager as ever to gain a rich husband," Caroline said in disgust.

Bingley opened his mouth and Darcy immediately stiffened, but their defense came from the most surprising place. "You are quite mistaken in their characters, Miss Bingley," said Georgiana. "They could hardly be mercenary! Lizzy even turned down a proposal from her father's heir!"

Everyone turned shocked eyes to Georgiana, who blushed.

"I heard that rumour as well," said Caroline. "I can hardly credit it for being true. Eliza is no fool and their mother would never allow it."

"It was no rumour! Lizzy told me in a letter. She is quite distressed that her friend is marrying Mr. Collins on so slight an acquaintance and when she had such very good reasons for refusing him herself."

"You correspond with Eliza Bennet!" Caroline exclaimed more than asked. Recovering herself, she smoothed her gown and then smiled sweetly at Georgiana. "You are still young, dear and are learning who to trust. A few weeks' correspondence is nothing. You cannot truly know them."

"I recommended the arrangement myself," Darcy said.

"William would never suggest a false friend for me. He is always excessively careful in his associations."

Bingley suppressed a smile to see Georgiana stand up for herself.

"I can recall a time when you believed the Bennets, Eliza in particular, to be not worth your notice, Mr. Darcy," Caroline said.

"That was only when I first knew them," he replied. "It has been many weeks that I have thought them, Miss Elizabeth in particular, to be exactly the sort of young ladies I would most wish for my sister to know." He met Caroline's eyes and for the first time Bingley began to wonder if Darcy was serious in his attentions toward Miss Elizabeth.

"But you cannot think they have much chance of a good match," Louisa finally entered the conversation.

"They cannot raise the situation or fortune of many gentlemen, but that is only one consideration to be had in marriage. Power is fleeting and money can be lost. Affection and respect are most lasting and in that each man must answer for himself."

"But so many are fools!" Caroline exclaimed.

"If we have established the sisters are not mercenary, then we must assume they do not intend to attract husbands by mean arts. If that be the case, then there is no fear of bewitchment. If your brother, who has been of age for several years now and is entrusted with your financial care, loves Miss Bennet then let that be the end of it," Lord Arlington said.

"Hear, hear!" Hurst raised a glass in agreement.

"I _am_ in the room," Bingley said at last. "And I _do_ love Miss Bennet."

"There is no need to be hasty," Caroline said. "You are so often in love, Charles, it would be cruel to raise her expectations even higher and then lose interest."

Bingley narrowed his eyes. "In London you claimed Miss Bennet indifferent to me. This morning you declared she was mercenary. Now, you think her tender-hearted. I beg you to advise me no more."

Caroline blushed and looked as though she wished to say something in her defense, but Louisa stood and suggested that the ladies dress for dinner. Caroline and Louisa quickly filed out of the room and Georgiana kissed her brother and cousin on the cheek before following. Hurst went upstairs for a nap.

"What do you think, Arlington?" Bingley asked.

"Miss Bennet did not even notice I was in the room. She had eyes and ears only for you. A mercenary woman cannot fake that sort of attachment. They are always wondering who the other men in the room are."

"I appreciated your defense, Darcy."

"You need not thank me for speaking the truth. I do not like your sisters' influence upon mine."

"All the more reason for us to call on Longbourn soon," Arlington said with a wink at Bingley.

Darcy twisted his signet ring. "You will find the other girls too silly for your notice. Perhaps being a Viscount will sufficiently impress Mrs. Bennet into silence."

"What had you said to Miss Bingley? Affection and respect may make up for other misfortunes in marriage. I think I could easily overlook the failures of the family for the treasures of Longbourn."

Darcy's jaw tightened and he said in a rough voice. "Arlington, I will not tolerate your antics here. How can you protect Georgiana from Wickham if your behaviour is so similar?"

"Nonsense, Darcy! I would not be interested in a lady's dowry."

"Yes, I know what interests you there."

"Do you? Mother has been after me to marry. I will not take one of her simpering London debutantes, though."

Bingley watched Darcy's grip on his glass tighten. "Then I wish you luck with Miss Bingley, for there is no one else we are associated with for you to court or flirt with in Hertfordshire."

"Drink your port, Cousin, your health is failing again. Either you cannot count or your memory is failing. Miss Elizabeth is perfectly lovely and charming. Knowing she would refuse her father's heir makes her quite…enticing."

Darcy slammed his drink down and stood. "Elizabeth deserves far more than you!"

"Ah, and you are the worthy man who will win her hand?" Arlington said coolly and again winked at Bingley.

"I…" Darcy ran a hand through his hair. "Your imagination is very rapid."

"Darcy, everyone in the room saw your admiration," Bingley said.

"Everyone but Miss Bennet saw it," Arlington amended.

"Admiration need not lead to love."

"You as good as declared love should lead to matrimony," Arlington said. "I did not know you had changed your opinion."

"Bingley's situation is not the same as mine."

"Bingley's lady is not the same as yours. Be careful, Darcy. Men will see encouragement where they wish it. It sounds as though one stupid sot already screwed up enough courage to propose marriage to her. You never know when another may come along," Arlington said. "I am here because your charming nemesis is here as well. Either protect her with your name or leave her alone."

Darcy sat back heavily in his chair. "And how does a man know if he sees encouragement only where he wishes it?"

"Are you asking for me to discover her interest?"

Darcy mutely nodded.

"You certainly made quick work of discovering Jane's!" Bingley cried cheerfully before standing. "We should dress for dinner. Perhaps this evening we can consider more plans on how to facilitate our courtships."

Georgiana hovered near her door before dinner. She could hardly believe she had the nerve to stand up to Miss Bingley. She had desired to do so many times before but always feared the repercussions. She knew her brother would never allow a person to speak to her as unkindly as she has spoken to Miss Bingley and she would have hated to be the cause of strain between her beloved brother and his dearest friend. Yet, that had always been her flaw. She was too eager to seek approval from everyone, including George—that is Mr. Wickham.

She had known for some time it was not love between them. She had even accepted that he hunted her merely for her dowry and a sort of rivalry between him and her brother. In fact, the minute she disclosed her plans to her brother and broke Wickham's confidence, she understood she did not love the other man. She was grateful her brother put a stop to the elopement, but that Wickham never cared for her at all and was so callous about her feelings wounded her deeply.

For many months, she was afraid to make new acquaintances and wary of the old ones. Mrs. Annesley alone had made any headway with her and Georgiana trusted her only because her brother did. Mrs. Annesley was the widow of the old Kympton Rector and William knew her his entire life. Now, she felt as though she could trust her own abilities again.

As she waited for her brother to arrive to escort her to the dining room, she considered her new friends. Jane was clearly in love with Mr. Bingley. Her eyes scarcely left the gentleman, although if anything she was more reserved in his company. It was exactly as her cousin had said. She noticed only Mr. Bingley nearly to the exclusion of everyone else.

Elizabeth was harder to make out. She was certainly friendly, but she seemed more anxious to please in general than it be directed at one person in particular. She also attended to Jane and Bingley's conversation as often as possible, while giving the air of paying attention to those around her. Could she love Mr. Bingley as well?

Georgiana could hardly fathom it. Elizabeth was far too devoted to Jane to interfere there. It followed then that her interest was simply out of concern for Jane, but surely she had no reason to worry. Mr. Bingley as good as declared himself before dinner. On the other hand, Mr. Bingley had left Netherfield and stayed away for nearly a fortnight and was not known for his constancy. She did not doubt his feelings, but she knew first-hand how the chances of one day may doom a fledgling relationship. The same concern must be what weighed on Elizabeth's mind.

Georgiana chuckled. If she were entirely honest with herself, her interest in Jane was out of interest in Elizabeth. If she were willing to give as much help as she could to Jane and Bingley, she was willing to outright match make for William and Elizabeth. She tapped her fingers on her lips in thought. She would need an ally. An _experienced_ ally. James was just the person to be her partner. She laughed again. William would be furious…until he realized just how perfect for him Elizabeth was.

"What are you laughing about?" James asked through the crack in the door, causing Georgiana to jump.

"Oh! You startled me!"

"Now I know you were up to something naughty."

Georgiana raised an eyebrow. "How can you know that?"

He gave a lopsided grin. "I am often up to no good and can spot it in others."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside her room. "It is exactly your experience I wish to speak to you about!"

"Pardon?" James turned red and began to choke. "Georgie…I know about your little foray this summer and perhaps it has made you curious, but there will be no speaking about my level of experience!"

"What? Oh— you had thought I wanted to-to-to talk about _that_!" She swatted at his arm. "No, no, no. I would never—"

"Georgie, what _did_ you want to talk to me about?"

She had intended to speak rationally, but after their earlier misunderstanding the words gushed out of her. "I think Mr. Bingley and Miss Bennet would make a very handsome couple!"

James chuckled. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

"And they must need your assistance somehow?"

"Sometimes couples need some moments alone to settle matters. _That_ seems to be your specialty."

"Georgie," James said in a warning tone.

"And other couples may be entirely unaware of their feelings."

"Now that I know nothing of at all."

"Oh, yes, I am sure in your imagination every lady that meets you immediately swoons over your handsomeness and charm."

"I would not put it that way, but…"

"Miss Bingley is entirely immune to your charms."

"Miss Bingley is more intelligent than most ladies."

"Ha! Craftier, you mean. She believes she has a better chance of wearing down William's resistance than actually capturing you long enough to meet with a parson."

James pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know we spoil you far too much. Out with it. What do you desire my assistance with?"

"A walk. We will call on Longbourn and go for a walk. I shall distract William and you can wander off with Lizzy. If they seem discontent with our company alone, then we shall know if we will succeed."

Georgiana held her breath as James stroke his jaw in thought. "We can offer to go for a walk, but will need to plan it so the Bingleys and the rest of Miss Elizabeth's family do not come as well," he said at last.

"Splendid! I knew I could count on you!" she kissed his cheek.

"What trouble are you helping my sister with?" William walked up just then.

"I daresay I do not understand it myself," James said with a wink to Georgiana.

William rolled his eyes. "Well, if you are done with your little bit of fun, we must face our punishment now. Randolph said Miss Bingley ordered three courses tonight."

"Oh no, 'tis not I who displeased the mistress of the home. That belongs to the siblings Darcy."

William scowled. "You think you are so clever?"

James stood up straighter. "It must be the title and superior breeding which gives me the intelligence to know you do not anger the woman who orders your meals."

Georgiana looped her arms through both men as they descended the stairs. "I think you should both shower her with favour. She will exhaust herself attempting to impress you both and take to her bed."

The gentlemen both laughed, but James nodded his head. "You know, I think that may be a good idea after all."

Georgiana hardly knew if her cousin was serious, she _did_ know that William would never give Miss Bingley false expectations, but what would be the harm in a pretend flirtation between James and Caroline? As James said earlier, Caroline would certainly know better.

"You are certain this shall work?" Denny asked Wickham.

"It is rather late to question me now," he replied. "Go."

"I will be certain to report back," Denny said then took his leave. He was going to Longbourn with several other officers.

During his wait, Wickham consulted his calendar. He knew Bingley and Darcy had returned to Netherfield earlier in the week. Information was less forthcoming as to other members of the party. Likely, Georgiana traveled with Darcy. That he returned bode well for Wickham. He took it as a sign of his interest in Miss Elizabeth, although it may be nothing more than concern for Bingley's attachment to the eldest Miss Bennet. He could use that too, if necessary. Darcy would not want his dearest friend associated with a ruined family.

Wickham would never admit it to Denny, but he was beginning to feel a bit in over his head. Life had seemed black and white. He wanted money and had the patronage of the Darcy family. The son was jealous of the attention his father gave Wickham and was dull and self-righteous. Wickham was certain the younger Darcy must have convinced his father to offer only one thousand pounds in his will and the promise, eventually, of a living. He was brought up nearly like a second son—sent to school alongside the heir, and while the church was a fine profession for many lesser sons, the Darcys were rich enough with homes and estates aplenty. As he was continually thwarted by his old playmate, Wickham's animosity grew. Eloping with Georgiana would have brought both riches and dealt a devastating blow to Darcy. Now, Wickham found himself conflicted.

The surest way to extract money from Darcy was to go after Georgiana, but Darcy had learned to not leave her unattended for long. The plan with the strongest likelihood of succeeding would be to blackmail the Bennet family reputation once Mr. Bingley proposed to or married Jane Bennet. However, Wickham did not know Bingley very well; he always seemed inconstant in the past. Additionally, it brought no pain to Darcy. Seducing a Bennet daughter if Darcy were married to Elizabeth, would bring a great personal blow to Darcy and also ensure constant income. Darcy would hate for a relative of his to be in the poorhouse. The greatest humiliation of all, however, would be to steal the affections of Darcy's lady. A very attractive possibility, indeed. Still, a man needed something to live on.

Mr. Bennet was an intelligent man and had eagerly gambled the night of the Netherfield ball. Wickham heard the Bennet ladies had little fortune and knew the estate was entailed away. To Darcy, and perhaps even Bingley, the ladies' dowries would seem insufficient, but might be quite adequate for his own needs. Mr. Collins would never have proposed if there was not enough to offset his salary as a country parson to the miserly Lady Catherine de Bourgh. He rubbed a hand over his face. What was he considering? A year ago he might have boasted Georgiana's thirty thousand pounds was insufficient and now he was considering a Bennet lady. No, not just any Bennet lady. Why would he connect himself with Lydia or Kitty for a lifetime while Darcy enjoyed Elizabeth?

It was not merely her beauty which pleased him. She was the only lady he had met who did not dismiss him instantly due to his rank but neither did she fall prey to his charm. She was a woman you could speak to, not just bed. Finding himself no closer to a conclusion, Wickham was relieved when Denny returned.

"So?" he asked his associate.

"Jane and Eliza visited Netherfield yesterday. Miss Darcy was there, but her brother is keeping her under lock and key with his cousin standing watch whenever Darcy stirs from the house."

"Cousin?" Wickham had no desire to be run through by the hot headed colonel.

"The Viscount. Mrs. Bennet and the younger girls were all aflutter about it. Sounds like he's taken a shine to Eliza."

Wickham wondered if there was a hot blooded man who did not. However, Darcy and his cousin battling over her would hardly serve his purposes. "Does she return the attachment?"

"Hard to say. They only met once and she would be a simpleton to fall for Arlington's roguish charms. They are expected to call on the Bennets soon."

"I hope you made my excuses. I cannot arrive while Darcy is there."

"Of course. But what will you do if you meet with him on the street? You must continue to court the family's good opinion of you."

"It is of no concern. Darcy did nothing last time and never will. His extreme ethics will be his downfall. Thus far I have done nothing criminal and Darcy will never abuse his power to be rid of me through unscrupulous means."

* * *

Wickham's cooking up an evil plot! Bingley's returned and open about his feelings for Jane and Darcy's trying to understand Lizzy's. And Georgie and Arlington are going to try and be matchmakers. There might be too many cooks in the kitchen!


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all the reviews! A few people have commented that they're not sure what Wickham is up to. Well...he's not sure either! This Wickham is more scheming than Austen's. But he misses the common link between all of his failures is him.

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

Elizabeth had just returned from a walk, her toes barely with any feeling left in them and her nose bright from cold, when Kitty exclaimed from the window.

"Look! He has come!"

"Who has come?" Elizabeth wondered aloud.

"Mr. Bingley, of course!" Mrs. Bennet grinned then peered out the window as well. "I knew how it would be with Jane being invited to Netherfield the other day. He missed her in London, saw none of the ladies there could hold a candle to Jane's beauty and is here to ask for her hand!"

She flitted around the room and then finally looked askance at Elizabeth. "You're not fit to be seen!"

She rolled her eyes. "If Mr. Bingley is here to ask for Jane's hand, it can hardly matter how I appear."

"Oh, he has brought that pompous Mr. Darcy with him. And another tall man!" Lydia nearly swooned from near the window.

"Another gentleman?" Mrs. Bennet scurried back to her post.

"I believe it is Mr. Darcy's cousin, Lord Arlington," Jane said.

"A viscount? Well, dear me!" Mrs. Bennet collapsed in a chair all aflutter and cast her eyes about her daughters. Elizabeth had no doubts she now felt a twinge of regret for matching Jane with Mr. Bingley instead of a peer. "Elizabeth, go upstairs this instant and change. You turned down Mr. Collins and I will never forgive you if you do not do your best to catch the viscount's eye."

Elizabeth stubbornly sat in a chair. She would not be missing a moment of this call, and she cared nothing for Lord Arlington.

"Oooh, that must be Miss Darcy! Look at the lace on her gown!" Kitty said.

Elizabeth shot Jane a confused look. She peeked out the window before answering. "It seems all of the Netherfield residents are calling on us, and the younger gentlemen arrived on horse while the ladies and Mr. Hurst took the carriage." She came and sat near Elizabeth.

"All of them? Where shall we put them?" Mary asked, for the first time acknowledging that she in any way noticed the scene unfolding.

"I daresay my drawing room is as nice as any in Meryton. We have no reason to think it inferior at all," Mrs. Bennet said, not bothering to hide the offence she felt at her own daughter's words.

Realizing that the ladies called with the gentlemen brought a moment of regret to Elizabeth. She desired to conduct herself appropriately before Miss Darcy. The feelings of envy she had about Miss Bingley's superior mode of dress, she squashed. Still, recalling the censure she believed her petticoats inspired upon her arrival at Netherfield, she wished she had taken the time to refresh herself. There was no time now to even look in a mirror. Her hands still felt cold, and she had no doubt that her face was still flushed from her walk and her hair untidy. No more thoughts could be had for immediately their guests were announced. Elizabeth squeezed Jane's hand to give support.

Lord Arlington greeted everyone amiably and even bowed over Elizabeth's hand, causing her to blush as she was unused to such displays of gallantry. He sat near her while Mr. Darcy and Miss Darcy had been arranged to sit closer to her mother. Elizabeth's disappointment was acute, although her mother seemed silenced into astonishment at a peer in her home.

"You must have been out walking, Miss Elizabeth," Arlington said with a smile.

"I was. I am quite fond of walks."

"My cousins and I would be pleased to walk with you some time, I am sure," he said.

"Yes, that sounds most pleasant." She cursed herself for sounding insipid. Their conversation lapsed for a minute and, by then, Mrs. Bennet had recovered and began asking his lordship many impertinent questions.

Elizabeth wished she had the presence of mind to interrupt her mother. It reminded her of Mrs. Bennet's visit to Netherfield, where she had the felt the necessity to interject herself into, and dominate, the conversation. She attempted to tell herself the difference was Darcy's clear affront at her mother's conversation whereas the viscount seemed rather amused. In her heart she knew, however, that she simply cared less for the viscount's good opinion than Darcy's. Of course, now it was all for naught. She had always supposed his attention had no serious intention. When Mr. Bingley rose and requested to speak with Mr. Bennet, she feared she had lost her chance to deepen Darcy's regard. Mr. Bingley would surely request Jane's hand and then Darcy's departure was imminent.

She could hardly contain her surprise and pleasure when Darcy remained standing after Bingley's departure from the room and said, "Arlington, as you are enjoying Mrs. Bennet's company so much, perhaps we might exchange seats?" His cousin readily agreed and soon Darcy sat beside her.

"I hope you have had a pleasant morning?" he asked.

"Very," she replied with an indulgent smile. "I managed an invigorating walk and returned only a moment before your arrival, as you can no doubt tell."

"Indeed. I confess I am unsurprised."

"My habits have become well known," she said, feeling a bit of apprehension.

"Just so, but also there's this." He reached toward her hair and removed a small twig. His hand grazed her ear, causing her to draw in a quick breath. Her face burnt crimson and she could hardly tell if it was from his touch, or because she was so unkempt she had a piece of the forest in her hair.

"I...uh..." she blushed again as she could come up with no ready explanation. She should have at least kept her bonnet on her head. It was a cold morning, but she relished the sun on her face.

"Fear not, I find it charming," he said quietly for only her ears. Ears that still tingled in memory of his touch.

Mrs. Hill arrived with the tea things just then and their conversation turned to the refreshments. Mrs. Bennet, with a wink and a nod, requested Elizabeth serve. When she handed Darcy his cup, their fingers grazed and her breath caught again. She could nearly swear the man was unsettling her on purpose. Her task completed, they finally tried speaking again.

"How has your sister enjoyed Netherfield?" Elizabeth asked. It had been two days since Elizabeth and Jane had been invited there to meet Miss Darcy and Lord Arlington.

"She likes it very much. She was very pleased to meet you and Miss Bennet at last."

Elizabeth grinned. "I assure you the feeling is very mutual." She glanced to where Miss Darcy now sat, next to Arlington, but under the inspection of Kitty and Lydia. "I fear my younger sisters are too exuberant for her."

Darcy also watched his sister. "She is quite shy. I doubt she will wish to do much beyond visiting here."

"A girl cannot always be kept at home," she said, hoping her words were gentle.

Darcy stiffened. "And so she is not. Last summer she was sent to Ramsgate and now she is here."

"Yes," she cautiously began, "but there is more to holidays than merely sitting and drinking tea in a new house." Elizabeth watched in horror as an expression of hauteur overshadowed Darcy's face.

"And the shops of Meryton are unique from the shops of Lambton or Ramsgate?"

She pursed her lips and did not answer. Instead, she directed her attention to Jane. She had blushed when Bingley had asked to speak with Mr. Bennet, and Elizabeth easily saw her nervousness. The interview with Mr. Bennet was taking longer than Elizabeth expected, which allowed her a moment to pause and consider.

-Elizabeth realized surely Mr. Darcy knew his sister better than she did. He would also understood what was best for her temperament. Miss Darcy was not out in society, and so it would be unlikely that she would attend any evening events at other places. Elizabeth had never been in such a situation herself, stuck between childhood and adulthood, as it were. When Mrs. Bennet believed each daughter finished her education, she put them fully out in society. Certainly, for Jane, she hoped to secure a marriage but Elizabeth acknowledged that, in her own case, it simply proved easier to allow Elizabeth to attend events with Jane than listen to the pleading to go, and insistence upon every detail when they returned. Detail of people's expressions and way of talking, that is. Mrs. Bennet quickly tired of attempting to recount such things, but would gladly regale any and everyone with ears on the courses of a meal or the lace on a gown. The younger daughters followed suit and could not be kept home when Elizabeth and Jane had come out at fifteen.

Elizabeth realized it was not her place to push for Miss Darcy to be allowed into more adult situations than her brother wished. Indeed, she regretted she had not had time to learn more of herself before she was told to appear a certain way for Society's sake. Several minutes had passed while she cogitated with Darcy sitting silently next to her and, just when she resolved to turn to him and speak, she was surprised to hear him instead.

"I apologize, Miss Elizabeth. The truth is that I do not entirely know what I am doing, raising a young girl, and while her paid companion is everything proper she does not necessarily challenge my assumptions. If you think, other outings would be beneficial..."

She smiled at him. "No apology is necessary. I quite forgot my place."

"No, you were advising me out of concern for my sister and spoke forthrightly instead of out of deference. I expect no less from my friends."

A part of Elizabeth swelled with pride, but the notion of friendship with Darcy could not entirely satisfy. She took a calming breath. "In that case, I will tell you my thoughts. I have taken the time to consider that, as she is not fully out in society, she should not attend other functions. But a lady's holiday should be much more than a respite from lessons, but include appropriate amusements. She should not be confined to be bent over her needlework."

"You suggest outdoor exercise, I am sure."

"I do," she nodded enthusiastically. "She should have time to speak with other young ladies of various ages and temperaments. Once she has come out, others will be thrust upon her. She ought to take this time to learn how she might handle herself in difficult situations, how to deal with difficult people and differing opinions. She has known the school room, now she must learn Society before being thrown into the sea."

Darcy heaved a sigh. "Your metaphor is very apt. I would hate for her to suffer as I have."

Elizabeth wondered what he meant. Miss Darcy was left in the custody of her elder brother and, although she knew Darcy's parents were passed, she had not supposed it was so long ago that they had little help guiding him into Society. Now was not the time for such questions. "Miss Bingley praises her accomplishments. Does she often play for others?"

"Never."

"Is that by choice or lack of opportunity?"

"Both, I dare say."

Elizabeth nodded her head. "I trust you and Mrs. Annesley see to all the education she needs. Undoubtedly, she has masters aplenty and surely has seen household accounts, but our country society might be the best way to teach her all the things ladies do not find in books."

Darcy gave her a gentle smile and she was held captive by the intensity in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but just then Mr. Bennet and Mr. Bingley returned.

"Well?" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed, practically bouncing in her chair.

"It is my great privilege to announce that Mr. Bingley has requested a formal courtship with our daughter, Jane."

"Courtship?" Mrs. Bennet asked and Elizabeth could have echoed her confusion. In another instant, Mrs. Bennet could not be contained. "Oh, gracious! Jane, a courtship!" She hugged her eldest and dearest daughter before running to Mr. Bingley's side and flattering him profusely. Kitty and Lydia giggled at the display. Both Jane and Mr. Bingley had eyes only for each other.

She wondered how she might give them privacy when Miss Bingley's voice cut in. "My congratulations, Jane, dear." She walked to her friend and kissed her cheek then turned to her brother. "This news is simply wonderful, Charles." Before either could reply, she curtsied to Mrs. Bennet. "It would not do for us to stay beyond civility, though. Thank you for allowing us to visit."

"Oh! Do not stand upon ceremony now. We are to be family!" Mrs. Bennet cried.

"Indeed," Miss Bingley said with little enthusiasm.

Rather than allow Miss Bingley to insult her family, Elizabeth approached. "I am sure Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst will be calling more frequently due to the increased intimacy between our families, but we cannot expect to take up all of their time, or his lordship and Mr. and Miss Darcy's time. I believe other calls were to be made."

"Oh, in that case..." Mrs. Bennet trailed off.

Darcy approached as well, "Yes, thank you for your hospitality."

Elizabeth smiled to hear a note of warmth in his voice. She was uncertain if he meant it, but she perceived he was attempting to be more genial. Soon all the guests were leaving the drawing room and Elizabeth scolded herself for being so silly as to want another moment with Darcy, or at least some idea of when they might meet again.

Just before leaving, Miss Darcy stole to her side. "I regret I did not get to speak with you more, Lizzy, but your other sisters are delightful."

She laughed. "Oh...they're certainly something. I am not sure that delightful is quite the word I would choose, however."

Miss Darcy smiled at the tease. "I know how fond you are of walking. Would you join me tomorrow?"

Elizabeth glanced to Darcy, who watched the scene from the other side of the room, near the gentlemen. "I would love to, but you had best consult with your brother and then send me a note."

"Oh, but we arranged it all before arriving. If it pleases you, we may all meet here after breakfast."

"That sounds marvellous! The path is well maintained and even Miss Bingley may manage to enjoy it."

"It shall only be us, my brother and my cousin," she said softly.

Elizabeth blinked, trying to make sense of the latest information. His lordship mentioned wishing to walk with her, but her heart hoped it was all Darcy's doing. "Then we shall have the most pleasant time!"

Miss Darcy said her goodbyes and Elizabeth dare not even look at Darcy to escape blushing.

Darcy's heart pounded as he sat in the carriage on the way to Longbourn. How did Bingley and Arlington do this all the time? He loathed to admit it, but he was used to deference. He was confident enough in his own character and honour, but typically by the time an acquaintance discovered that about him they had already viewed him as the superior in the relationship. The fact was, very few people had use of him if not to gain something from him. Although he was not titled, he was rich and related to a powerful earl. Attempts at appearing ordinary were fruitless and he never before had had to truly court the good opinion of someone. He knew enough of Elizabeth's character to know that she would not be taken in by pretentious things. He regretted he lacked the charm and amiability of his two friends.

In their last visit to Longbourn, Bingley was a ball of nerves. Now, he sat contentedly, his smile growing by every mile that brought them closer to Longbourn. More than once in his friendship with the man, Darcy envied him, but never more so than now. The only thing which brought relief was the presence of his cousin. Arlington intended to observe Elizabeth again, but had said he thought she was "inclined to be partial to Darcy." He was growing quite indebted to his cousin. Being six years older than Darcy, Arlington often ignored the younger boy as a child. By the time Darcy reached adulthood, the viscount indulged in a lifestyle he wanted no part of. Instead, he grew closer to his cousin in the army, Richard, who was also Georgiana's co-guardian. However, Darcy was impressed at Arlington's agreement to leave London and assist Darcy with Georgiana. Perhaps his cousin was at last accepting responsibility.

Georgiana fidgeted beside him. "Are you well?" he asked her.

"Yes."

Darcy raised his brow at her, unconvinced by her curt reply.

"Are you not looking forward to calling on Longbourn?"

"Of course I am!"

"Then explain your anxiety."

She cast her eyes down and took a deep breath. "I did not sleep well."

"Should we return?"

"No, I was too excited about today to sleep last night. Do not fret."

"Darcy quit being her nurse," Arlington said.

He rolled his eyes at his cousin and assessed Georgiana again. She did not look ill, but he thought he detected anxiety behind her eyes. Deciding that remarking on such would only heighten her feelings, he turned his attention to Bingley. "You did well to keep your sisters at home."

"It was Arlington. He had everything arranged with Caroline by the time I came down for breakfast."

"I merely suggested that she could set a better table than Mrs. Bennet and how after a morning of calls I look forward to a good meal," Arlington said while shrugging his shoulders. "She is not so terrible if you actually speak to her instead of treating her as a bother."

"I have had a lifetime of trying and have yet to learn that trick. You have a gift, Arlington, truly," Bingley said.

"The natural politician in you," Darcy said with a smirk.

Arriving at Longbourn, they set about to their pre-ordered duties. Worried that the younger sisters would desire to walk with them, Georgiana asked to speak with Elizabeth alone in the garden. Darcy did not know what Georgiana planned to talk about, but after several minutes Arlington stood and suggested Darcy go with him to check on the horses.

"They are my best racing greys. I could not leave them in London, lest my brother use them for his own devices."

"Racing! That sounds terribly adventurous!" Miss Lydia exclaimed.

"It is and when I return, I shall tell you about the time I broke my arm leaping from certain death."

"Oh!" Lydia and Catherine exclaimed in unison, and the gentlemen took the opportunity to leave the room.

"Excellent plan, Arlington."

"Those silly girls wouldn't know the first thing about racing or horses."

"Missing London?"

"No, it's really not so different there where there are so many insipid ladies with a lot less innocent arts and motivations vying for your attention. I suspect you know that, of course."

"Indeed." It was why Elizabeth was so rare. Although, he recalled being surprised by his conversation with Lady Belinda. "Although, there are some ladies in Town that may surprise you."

"Changing your mind?"

"No, no. I only meant the lady that your mother wishes you to meet I found not so terrible."

"I am not the marrying sort," he said. Darcy chose to remain quiet until they found the ladies.

At first they went unnoticed as they approached. "I do not think I understand, Georgie. Could you tell me more?"

Georgiana furrowed her brows and then noticed the gentlemen. "Here they are!" She smiled at them. "Now, lead the way, Lizzy."

Elizabeth looked confused but nodded. "I thought I would show you all Oakham Mount today."

"Are you fond of mountains?" Darcy asked nervously.

"I have not experienced very many, as there are none in Hertfordshire" she confessed. "I have seen sketches of the peaks in Derbyshire. They seem breath-taking."

Darcy smiled. "Perhaps one day you may journey there. They are far better in life than in books."

Elizabeth laughed. "Indeed! I do hope I can convince you I am more than a great walker and reader."

"You enjoy music," he put forward.

"How politic of you! You do not say that I excel at performance, just that I enjoy it."

She raised a teasing eyebrow and her eyes twinkled. Darcy felt a smile tug at his lips. "I have had the pleasure of hearing you play many times now. Do not pretend to be afraid of my opinion. You must know you play well."

"Your brother paints too nice a picture of me," she turned to Georgiana. "Perhaps he is fishing for me to return the favour."

"Oh, no! He would never…" Georgiana ceased as Elizabeth winked at her. Darcy wondered what Elizabeth was playing at.

"I have determined he is a most accomplished gentleman. Why, as a brother, cousin, and friend he is constantly given a good name. And to all this he adds something more."

"What is that?" Arlington broke in, enjoying Elizabeth's high spirits.

Meeting Darcy's eye, she held it before replying with a smile. "He excels at dancing."

The others laughed along with her, for it was no secret to his sister or cousin that he hated dancing, but Elizabeth's laughter rose above the rest. It settled in his heart. Suddenly, he had no use for Arlington's presence. He believed she quite welcomed his attentions, and whether she did or not, he would fight until he won her heart. He was sick of timidity. Belatedly, he realized he had not replied with more than a smile, and Elizabeth awkwardly turned and rushed ahead. Arlington followed her and Darcy stepped forward, but Georgiana touched his arm.

"I told her about Mr. Wickham," she said.

The euphoria Darcy felt came crashing down. "What?"

"I…I needed a lady's opinion on falling in love."

His heart began to beat again. "And what did she say?"

"She said true love creates only beauty around it. That if I was feeling sorrow or inadequacies then it was not love." Darcy nodded his head as Georgiana continued speaking. "She said love was selfless."

He cast his eyes over the path as Elizabeth and Arlington drifted out of sight. "She sounds as though she has been struck with Cupid's bow before."

"I cannot say for sure, but I think she may be quite smitten with someone."

"Oh?"

"You, silly!" she smiled brightly and Darcy grinned back. "But, I was worried her opinion of you might alter if she spoke to Mr. Wickham. That is when I told her that sometimes people who claim to be friends are quite untrue. I suggested that a young man she recently met may be dishonest."

Darcy furrowed his brow, recalling what he overheard her say before they knew she was present. "Did you ever mention Mr. Wickham by name?"

"No, I could not bring myself to do it."

They were interrupted by Arlington bounding towards them. "I have been instructed by Miss Elizabeth to retrieve you two."

He smiled and clapped Darcy on the back in clear congratulations. Desiring to end talk of Wickham, he walked briskly back to Elizabeth's side. Surely she was intelligent enough to understand Georgiana meant Wickham. As they continued on their trek, thoughts of his enemy disappeared entirely. Life was too full of light and laughter to consider such darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Four days later, Bingley sat in the breakfast room, awaiting Caroline. He had called on Longbourn each morning before breakfast and Darcy, Arlington and Georgiana had come later in the day, but thus far Caroline had refused to come. He would have it no more. Jane would be his wife, in time, and Caroline would not be allowed to treat her badly. Their privacy was assured. Louisa and Hurst always took breakfast in their rooms and he had asked the others to do so as well this morning.

"Charles," Caroline said upon entering, pulling him from his musings.

"Good morning, Caroline."

"I am surprised to see you. Tired of Jane and Mrs. Bennet already?"

"Hardly."

She gathered her breakfast items and frowned at the empty room. "Where are the others? I hope Lord Arlington is not ill."

Bingley tossed down his napkin. "That is precisely what I wanted to speak to you about."

"I will send for a physician at once!" she stood and moved to call for a servant.

"Arlington is perfectly well. Sit down."

Although clearly confused, she complied. "That was a cruel joke."

"It was no joke. You misunderstood me. Just now, you cared only for Arlington's health and did not spare a moment to ask after Darcy or Georgiana. I would point out that you have known them both much longer and have claimed deep friendship with them both."

"What are you saying?" she would not meet his eye and instead stared at her coffee.

"You have to cease these grasping ways."

"What?" She jerked her eyes away from the cup and met his.

"It is no secret you believe Jane Bennet beneath me. You treated her nicely enough when we were first in the county, but you were terribly rude to the rest of the Bennets."

"They're intolerable!"

"No. They are—"

She interrupted him. "Do not dare make them into something they are not. They have no fortune, fashion or extreme beauty. Their relatives are in the trade."

"So are ours!" Had she always been so hypocritical?

"I know!" She screamed.

Bingley was no stranger to Caroline's high dramatics, but she was louder and more forceful than usual with her last statement. Tears pricked her eyes and he allowed her to calm.

"I am very aware that we have relatives still in trade. I know our fortune will never remove the stain of its source. It is our duties to marry better, to find a better position in society for our future generations."

"Our duty to who, Caroline? Mother and Father are dead. Do you know why they died so young?"

"If we had lived in a better area in London, perhaps they would have survived their illnesses. Or if we could have secured a more expensive doctor."

"Do you truly think that? You think a street address protects one from illness? It did not protect Darcy's parents." At last she was silenced, so he continued. "I believe they were weakened long before the fevers struck. They allowed no true happiness into their life. Mother always worried about Society and how to do better. Father was terrified of making a mistake; that is why he never bought an estate. They never followed their hearts. You know they barely tolerated one another."

"So you would tell me to marry any man, regardless of rank? Do you not wish for me to have security? Women are entirely dependent on men. Tradesmen expect loving and doting wives, the upper circles allow women to lead their own lives."

"You mean take lovers!"

She vehemently shook her head. "I would never dishonour myself so much, but it is the only way some ladies ever know love or happiness."

She looked so sad and, at last, Bingley understood. "It would not be that way if you accept the right gentleman from the start."

"Who is the right gentleman for me, Charles? Where are the lines of suitors you imagine? My dowry is impressive but not rare. Would you have me marry a fortune hunter? Any man who does not need my money cannot overlook my connections. I know I am pretty, refined and educated, but it is not enough. It affords me no respect among men or women."

Bingley slowly nodded his head, finally understanding his sister's thoughts. "But Darcy always treated you with respect."

"I never thought I would have his love. But I hoped he could see the value of me. He never did, though. I always thought he was too proud, and respected him for it, but that seems to be of no importance to him since meeting Eliza."

"He fell in love, Caroline. There is no real logic behind it. He may choose to act on it because he feels she is worthy Or he may choose not to act on it because he considers her beneath him., but there is no explaining matters of the heart. One day a gentleman will fall in love with you as well."

"I dare not trust in something as fanciful as love. Ladies do not have the freedom of choice that gentlemen have. Eliza may have refused the preacher but if her father were dead and she was at the mercy of relatives, I daresay she would have chosen differently."

His jaw dropped at a sudden insight; as he understood what she did not say. "You were once in love!"

She gave him a sad smile. "Yes, I was Georgiana's age and Father had just died. You were obviously not of age."

"Who was it? Did he pay you his addresses?"

"Do you recall spending the summer with our cousins? It was John's friend, Mr. Truman. He was not of age and we made plans to elope to Scotland. Then I overheard Mama speaking with our aunt about how she worried for our futures. My marriage to him would have brought nothing but pain to the family. He was to go into the army with only a lieutenancy; our income would have been small. We only could have managed with my dowry and you know there was no guarantee Uncle Stanley would give it under such circumstances."

Bingley reached for his sister's hand and squeezed. "I never knew."

"You were still a child."

"We will both have love, Caroline. Jane will be the making of me. Her steadiness and sweetness of temper will guide me. You are no longer a young girl fresh from school with only University students as male acquaintances. Any gentleman you would meet now would have income and you know, it is not impossible for me to add to yours if needed."

Caroline gasped. "You would do that?"

"If it made you happy." He shrugged his shoulders. "So, it would mean I buy a bit smaller of an estate. What is that compared to my family's happiness?"

Caroline squeezed his hand back and shook her head. "Oh, Charles. Let us hope Jane is better with economy than you."

Bingley laughed. It was as near a blessing as he could ask. "Say you will come with us today."

She took in a slow breath but nodded her head. "Just allow me to finish my breakfast and then I will get ready."

Bingley smiled and walked to the door, but she called after him. "I really did worry about Lord Arlington, Charles. I am not as heartless as you think."

He shook his head. There certainly was more to his sister's heart than he ever knew. 

Jane walked in the garden with Elizabeth while awaiting Bingley's arrival. She knew his intentions this morning and hoped Caroline would arrive with him. She did not count on Elizabeth's anxious behaviour, however. There was a crunch on the gravel behind them and Elizabeth whirled around, then sighed in disappointment as it was only the rustle of leaves instead.

"You do not think Caroline would delay them all morning, do you?" Elizabeth searched the road for any sign of a carriage.

"I truly believe she will come with him. Who could deny such a loving brother?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Not that I believe Mr. Bingley an insufficient brother, but he is younger than she. Not everyone holds the same sway over their sisters as Mr. Darcy has over Georgie."

"I am sorry I have been too occupied to pay her more attention."

Elizabeth smiled. "I am not. You are occupied exactly as you should be. I am so happy for you!"

Jane laughed. "If only Mama would quit dropping hints at expecting a proposal."

"You do not wish for one?" Elizabeth studied her feet.

"I do not doubt that I will have one from him in his own time."

"Ah, yes. A gentleman does not like to be forced into things."

"Quite true. I cannot help but feel that I was partially to blame for his leaving and staying away so long. I think I was too guarded with my feelings and I ought to now show him my affections more plainly. After all, it is proper to do so now. I never want him to doubt my love again."

"The both of you are very silly. Anyone can plainly see how much he cares for you and I think it is just as obvious to him, who spends his time nearly exclusively with you, that you love him."

"Take care, Lizzy. One day you will fall in love and find that it is the least rational time in your life. Doubts and fears shall plague you. You will anxiously look for any sign of encouragement from the one you esteem and then worry you only imagine his affections. The assurances from your family and friends will mean nothing until you hear it directly from him."

"And have you?"

Jane only smiled. Some things were too private to share.

"You are too sly, Jane! Please, tell me!"

She was saved the trouble of having to reply by the arrival of the Bingley carriage with the single men following on horseback.

Elizabeth's eyes flew to Mr. Darcy's and she beamed for just a moment before turning her head. Jane laughed to herself. She was not the only Bennet daughter who was fond of slyness.

She was pleased to see Bingley hand Caroline down from the carriage. "Caroline, how nice it is to see you."

"I hope my brother made my apologies over the last few days. I did not feel well and did not want to pass it on."

"Indeed, he did relay you were indisposed. I am glad to see you well today."

Caroline met Jane's eyes. "I am happy to be here."

Jane sensed the truth of the statement but watched Caroline's face as her mother and sisters noisily spilled out of the house. Instead of seeing the hint at displeasure she usually witnessed, she saw an expression of sadness as Caroline watched Kitty and Lydia go to Georgiana's side. Then her eyes darted to Elizabeth. Mrs. Bennet had called Lord Arlington over to where she stood next to Elizabeth, and Darcy slowly approached. It was nothing new to Jane, Elizabeth frequently commanded the attention of the male sex, although she never seemed to notice. Caroline took a deep breath and straightened her posture. Louisa and Mr. Hurst approached their side and Mrs. Bennet shooed them all inside for tea.

Everyone broke into small groups then. Her younger sisters sat around Georgiana, who had slowly become less shy around them. Darcy and Arlington sat near Elizabeth, the latter two frequently laughing and the former managing to smile. Her mother talked to Louisa about fashion while Mr. Hurst helped himself to many biscuits. As Bingley talked to her about the upcoming Christmas season, Jane noticed how Caroline sometimes remarked in one conversation or another but felt sad that she was never truly a part of any of them. Elizabeth would likely scold her, but she found compassion for the woman she hoped to call sister.

"Of course, girls," she heard Mrs. Bennet say and her younger sisters filed to the door.

Unexpectedly, Mary turned back. "Miss Bingley, would you like to come with us? I admire your taste in Italian songs."

The question clearly surprised Caroline, and Jane smiled at Mary. Strangely, the two ladies had some things in common. Both desired to be relished as accomplished, and both seemed frequently forgotten in a room of more exciting occupants. She did not know if Mary asked out of civility or a true desire to spend time with Miss Bingley, but Jane was happy nonetheless. She was certain Caroline could not object to her family if they showed her better attention. Gratitude alone would make Caroline see their value.

"Mr. Bennet is in his library again?" Lord Arlington asked her mother.

"Oh! It is no slight to you, good sir," Mrs. Bennet hastened to explain.

"I had not worried that it was. Some of us prefer solitude. We are the intruders in his home."

"Never an intrusion!"

Lord Arlington waved away her concerns and complimented her on the tea, ensuring several minutes of profuse thanks on her side.

Bingley had been watching the scene as well and then turned to her. "Is your father well? I have not seen him for several days."

Jane shook her head. "I have not heard that he is Ill, but he seldom leaves the library now, only when the officers come."

Her words attracted the attention of Darcy and Arlington. The latter asked, "Oh? Any officers in particular that are his favourite?"

Jane smiled at his tease. "It is the same ones that always visit: Captain Carter, Mr. Saunderson and Mr. Denny. Mr. Wickham has not come in several days. Papa sits here for the visit and then invites them into the library for cards and chess. If any of you prefer them, I am certain he would enjoy a match."

The gentlemen looked at each other pointedly but said nothing. Jane saw Elizabeth observe their behaviour as well.

"Perhaps on the next call," Arlington said and stood. "Darcy, we had better leave if you still want to go shooting."

Jane did not miss the looks of disappointment that Elizabeth and Darcy both had, as Elizabeth remarked. "I daresay I am jealous of gentlemen, always being allowed out of doors. When you leave, I shall be forced to go to the music room with the others."

Darcy smiled. "We will schedule another walk, then. I leave it to you and Georgiana to arrange the matter."

"Indeed! And I notice you do not praise me and say I do not need the practice." She feigned a pout and a glare. "Shall our debate continue? For often times where there is music there is dancing, and you may have to reap the penalties of our practice."

He chuckled and leaned closer to hide his reply from Mrs. Bennet, Louisa and Hurst, but the others were near enough to hear it. "So long as I can claim a dance with you, I do not care what jigs are played. Or if you are to perform, then tell me you have no reason for sad love songs."

Elizabeth blushed scarlet and Darcy bowed to her before declaring he would say farewell to Georgiana as the others had been invited to stay for dinner.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

That night, after supper, Bingley met with Darcy and Arlington. "I assume you left Longbourn to deal with Wickham?"

Arlington shook his head. "Maybe you can talk some sense into Darcy. He's too stubborn for his own good!"

"Just because you are used to having no one question your statements based on your title, does not mean I will be afforded the same freedom. Nor can I say anything without casting suspicion on Georgiana."

"Then let me handle it!"

"Wickham has done nothing criminal. As a magistrate, I take that matter seriously. I will not abuse my power even if it would ease my mind."

Bingley looked from one man to the next. "Is Wickham truly so bad? He was raised with you."

Darcy shook his head. "My thoughts exactly. He is a menace, but surely just to myself. I do not think he is behaving any worse than other junior officers. I met him after the ball and offered him money then. He did not accept it."

"Then perhaps he has learnt his lesson!" Bingley thrilled at the idea.

"I hate to kill your joy," Arlington said, "but people do not change. You have always thought he wanted money from you, but what if each encounter was a plan to wound your pride, to achieve some kind of justice for not being noticed more by your father?"

"He nearly eloped with Georgiana, there is nothing that would have hurt me more than to have her tied to him for life."

"Is there not? He could woo Miss Elizabeth from you."

Bingley shook his head. "You heard Jane, he does not go to Longbourn anymore."

"They might meet elsewhere."

"Elizabeth would be a fool to fall for Wickham when I have paid her such attention."

"You are thinking with your pride. The woman has demonstrated she does not care for worldly security."

"What do you suggest?" Bingley asked.

"Propose immediately. Stake your claim. Tell Mrs. Bennet of your offer if you must, or meet with her father who may insist upon it."

"I would never take her freedom of choice away," Darcy said quietly.

"Why would she not merely agree out of affection?" Bingley asked.

Arlington gave Darcy a sad smile. "I do think she is aware of your notice and has not taken the pain to discourage you, but she is not blindly lost to you, either. The lady requires more time to know her own heart."

"Then how could Wickham capture it so quickly?"

Darcy sighed. "My temperament is to blame, and I spent weeks attempting to not pay her any attention at all. She is well aware of my first thoughts on an attachment between you and her sister."

Arlington took a sip of his port. "Besides all this, ladies have a certain amount of vanity, they want to be flattered. Wickham is a charmer whereas Darcy is still making up for a poor first impression where, if the rumour is correct, he declared she was slighted by other men for not being handsome enough to warrant a dance."

Darcy's jaw dropped open. "She knows?"

"It's the talk of the county," Arlington replied. "I thought you knew."

Darcy slumped in a chair. "It's useless, then. I have not the slightest idea how to woo a lady, especially one as sensible as Elizabeth and when she has such justifiable reasons to not trust me."

"You could speak to her directly," Bingley suggested and was subsequently ignored.

The clock chimed midnight. "I still think you ought to arrange a meeting with Colonel Forster about Wickham," Arlington said before standing. "I'll leave you to it while I get some sleep."

Having come to no satisfactory conclusion, Darcy and Bingley also left for bed.

Sleep did not come easily for Darcy. Once slumber did find him, he had dreams of a wedding breakfast for Elizabeth, only Wickham was the bridegroom. Awaking early, he called for a breakfast tray and for his horse to be readied. Riding over the country side did not clear his thoughts. Having found no answer but to put his faith and trust in Elizabeth's good sense, her inquisitivenature and need for justice, he did not realize he had journeyed onto Longbourn's land until he heard what sounded like a child weeping. He directed his horse towards the sound and saw a very small child. He slid off his horse.

"Hullo, there," he gently called out. The child looked up but did not speak. "Are you lost?"

The boy nodded his head.

"My name is Mr. Darcy. If you tell me yours, perhaps I can help."

"Tommy Harrison."

"What are you doing all alone out here?"

"Nate and me went to get water, but he tripped and hurt his leg. He told me to go home for Mama, but I don't remember a how to get there!" Tommy wailed and Darcy scooped him up.

"How old are you, Tommy?" He held up four fingers. "Does your Papa work on Mr. Bennet's land?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you remember what you were near when Nate fell?"

"We were at the brook."

"Would you like to ride on my horse? We will go and find Nate and then take you both home."

Tommy's eyes went wide. "It's so big!"

"I will hold onto you. Do not fear, you will not fall. I taught my little sister to ride just the same way."

"I can do what a girl can do!"

They reached the horse's side and in a moment were on their way. He thought he recalled the location of the brook from his walk with Elizabeth.

Soon, they heard the sound of water running, and unexpectedly a female voice singing. Drawing closer, Darcy saw Elizabeth sitting on the ground rocking a child about a year older than Tommy.

"Nate!" the boy in front of him screamed. In a few more steps, Darcy dismounted and tied off the horse. He allowed Nate to approach his brother.

Elizabeth gave him a shaky smile. "Mr. Darcy, thank heavens you have come upon us. He is badly hurt."

Darcy crouched low and examined the child's leg. A lady's handkerchief, clearly Elizabeth's, covered a gash that was deeper than he would have liked. His breeches were soaked with blood. He spoke gently to the hurt boy. "Can you walk at all?"

The boy barely managed to shake his head.

"He is scarcely conscious," Elizabeth said quietly.

"You know the way to their home?" He asked.

"Yes, it is not too far. I found him only a few minutes ago and was attempting to make him comfortable. I was just leaving to get help."

"Can you help me keep him steady on the horse?"

Elizabeth nodded her head and Darcy lifted Nate from her arms. Once both boys settled on the horse, young Tommy helping to hold Nate steady,they walked the short distance to the tenant farm in silence. The boys' mother greeted them in near hysterics. She was heavy with child and with a toddler on her hip. It was clear, although she had been worried at their long absence, she was in no position to search for them. The boys likely would have been at the mercy of the elements until their father came in for a meal.

"Miss Lizzy! Thank God for you, Miss Lizzy!" she cried over and over again into Elizabeth's arms.

"Shh. Everything will be fine now. Let us get Nate cleaned and in bed while Mr. Darcy goes for the surgeon."

The woman finally calmed and set to work. Elizabeth followed Darcy outside.

"I hope you do not mind me sending you on the errand."

"No, of course not. I had determined to go when we found him."

"His shop is three down from the book store, past the square. Thank you for your assistance. These boys are precious. It is fortunate that I was planning to call on Mrs. Harrison this morning anyway."

Elizabeth's lip trembled and Darcy realized she felt quite attached to this family. He squeezed her hand, noticing both of their gloves were stained with blood. "The boy is strong. I will return as quickly as possible."

It took an hour to journey to Meryton and return with the surgeon. The sun was climbing high in the sky by the time he re-entered the small farm house. Mr. Harrison had been retrieved from work by Elizabeth. The surgeon set to work and it was advised that the apothecary visit on the morrow as a precaution against infection.

"He should be arriving any time," Darcy said. "I took the liberty of sending a message to request his aid here this afternoon."

Mr. and Mrs. Harrison quickly thanked him, but he was most gratified by Elizabeth's look of approval. A knock on the door soon proved to be Mr. Jones, and Elizabeth and Darcy set about to occupy the other children who were growing restless. At last, Nate was reported to be doing better than could be expected. Mr. Jones believed he had not lost as much blood as had been feared. Instead, the child must have grown faint from the mere sight of it. Having no further usefulness, Darcy and Elizabeth left on foot, leading his horse behind them.

After walking in silence for several minutes, Elizabeth spoke. "Thank you again for your assistance," she said. "Few gentlemen would have been as quick-thinking as you."

He smiled at her praise. "You were the impressive one! Your father's tenants are blessed to have you."

She blushed, but murmured a thank you before stumbling and reaching for a tree for support.

"Elizabeth!" He reached her side in a step. She looked terribly pale. "Are you well?"

"I am sorry," she said and attempted to smile. "I left before breakfast and fear the events of the day have exhausted me."

"You have not eaten all day, no wonder you feel faint!" He took her gently by the arm and led her to a clearer spot with fewer leaves and sticks around for her to sit. "I have something in my saddle bag" He retrieved bread and a few apples from the sack on his horse and brought them over. In due time, the colour returned to her cheeks.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked as they sat next to each other.

"Yes, thank you." She smiled at him. "Forgive my impertinence, but I was very proud to call you a friend today." Her eyes met his for just a moment before she looked away.

He focused on where their hands nearly touched; they had removed their gloves to eat. He summoned all of his courage. "I would not have you call me friend."

Her breath caught. "What would you have me call you?"

He looked at her face then. She also studied where their hands were, but her cheeks were bright red. His eyes never leaving her face, he stretched his little finger to gently caress over the length of her smooth hand. She took in a startled breath and then closed her eyes, clearly enjoying the sensation. He leaned his head closer to her ear and stroked her hand again, forming a heart.

"I despise gloves."

Her lips turned up at the corners and she finally met his eye. "You did not answer my question." She raised an eyebrow in half-tease, half-challenge.

He stared at her for a long moment. They were at a precipice and she was asking if he would jump first. He would lay down his life for this woman; of course, he was willing to jump. "You should call me," he said slowly and watched as her eyes dropped to his mouth, "William."

"Will—"

His body replied to her silent request by instinct. At last, he tasted her sweet lips. Holding on firmly to the last vestiges of control he had, he pulled back to examine her reaction. She slowly opened her eyes and touched her fingers to her lips, then beamed.

Lust slammed into him and a part of him desired to lay her down in the forest and show her his passion until she cried out his name in ecstasy for the world to hear. A greater part of him cautioned to protect her from himself, recalled she had just felt faint and they were still very near a road. Rejectingg his previous thoughts, he stood and held out his hand. When she put her hand in his, he was tempted to pull her into his arms. Instead, he spoke.

"It is growing late. Allow me to escort you home and then I will speak with your father about today."

She snatched her hand away. "Speak with him?"

"I would hardly consider myself a gentleman if I did not talk to him about my actions with his tenants."

Elizabeth sighed in clear relief. "Oh. Do not worry about that. And we shall settle everything with Mr. Jones and Mr. Hobson. Georgie will worry about you being gone so long without word. Return to Netherfield. Longbourn is only a quarter of a mile from here," she pointed and he could see the house in the distance.

"If you are certain you are well?"

"I am very well," she said as she began to walk at a brisk pace. "Pass my greetings onto everyone for me."

Darcy stood rooted in place. He had just kissed her, feeling as though his heart burst on fire, and now she was leaving his side without saying a thing at all about it?

"Tomorrow!" He called out and she stopped. She turned and looked at him. "Tomorrow, I would like to call on you."

"You call almost every day," she said softly.

He walked to her and took one hand in his. "Would you allow me to call on _you_?"

She bit her lip and then grinned as she nodded her head. "I would like that."

"As would I," he bowed over her hand and kissed it before meeting her eyes. They stared at each other for a moment before she collected her senses, curtsied and turned towards her home.

Darcy walked back to his horse, thankful that he finally had an answer about what to do about Wickham. Nothing. He need not do a thing. Elizabeth's smile and sweet kiss were all the encouragement he needed to believe she would soon be his. He would even let her call him Will. He rather liked that no one else had ever called him that. It was an informal name, but with her it was fitting; he was just a man in love.

Elizabeth awoke the next day and hummed a happy tune. The maid, Sarah, was surprised when she asked for assistance with her hair. Darcy, or William as he had asked her to call him, had not asked for a courtship, but she had every hope he would. He was still enigmatic, but he had shown he was a truly caring person, and she thought better of him now than she ever had before. She realized now that he was a complex character. She laughed at her folly. How could she have imagined it perfectly sketched before their first introduction?

As she sat in the sitting room, awaiting calling hours, she smiled at Mr. Bingley and Jane in a corner. Their courtship was blossoming quickly and Elizabeth expected an announcement of their engagement by Christmas.

She was thankful Bingley had returned, and she more than suspected William had a hand in that. She frowned as she considered how the Netherfield party quickly followed after him. If she were truly honest with herself, Caroline's interference with Jane's happiness wounded her pride. The Bennets were gently born and, no matter her mother's relations, she was of superior consequence to the Bingleys. She had little doubt that Caroline did her best to avoid dwelling on such a thought, but Darcy was too rational to avoid it. Had he thought Jane too low for Bingley? And if so, how fragile was his willingness to explore their friendship?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Charlotte Lucas. Fortunately, Mrs. Bennet was not in the room and Elizabeth could speak with her friend without the backhanded compliments and glares of her mother. Their friendship had taken a blow when Charlotte accepted Mr. Collins' proposal, but loyalty out of what once was made Elizabeth greet Charlotte with affection.

Mr. Collins had arrived at Longbourn two days previously. They had barely seen him, as he had spent all of his time at Lucas Lodge thus far, but it seemed today Charlotte was to visit with him here. The circumstances were not ideal for William's call. As it was another mild day, Elizabeth decided a walk to Meryton would serve everyone best. Currently, Mr. Collins was in the library and it was clear Charlotte was not eager to send for him.

"I saw your look of disappointment when I was announced, Eliza," Charlotte said as she sat next to her. "Are you still so very displeased with me?"

Elizabeth grasped Charlotte's hand. "Please forgive me for my first reaction to your news. You are my friend and I owe you my support. I merely expected someone else."

"You mean Lord Arlington," Kitty said in a teasing voice.

Lydia laughed. "Mr. Darcy is the one trying to woo her!"

"You only say that because you think Lord Arlington fancies you!"

The younger two bickered back and forth, first over Lord Arlington and then pieces of ribbon. Charlotte and Elizabeth tuned them out. "Is this true?" Charlotte asked Elizabeth.

"Lord Arlington is a very amiable gentleman." She hoped evasiveness would work, but it did not.

"I mean Mr. Darcy!"

Elizabeth blushed and looked at her hands. "He asked yesterday if he could call on me."

"Elizabeth Bennet, tell me you said yes!"

She met Charlotte's eye. "I did."

"I knew you would think him more amiable if you saw he admired you! Now, how shall you secure him?"

"Secure him! My dear Charlotte, my opinion of Mr. Darcy has been slowly transforming since my stay at Netherfield. He has many good qualities—"

"He has ten thousand good qualities," Charlotte interrupted, causing Elizabeth to frown.

"I could not care less about his income or his estate. He is a man of honour and character and I would never receive a call from a gentleman for anything less than esteem." Heat rushed to her cheeks as she scolded her friend. How had Charlotte been so mercenary and she had never seen it?

Charlotte dropped her gaze to her hands and spoke quietly. "Do not think so badly of me, Eliza. Consider how Jane nearly lost her chance with Mr. Bingley. Young people in love are so fickle. I know from personal experience it is best to encourage it before the embers cool."

Elizabeth gasped at the confession. "I never knew. I apologize."

"It is of little consequence now, it happened a very long time ago. My story is not unique. Young ladies are beholden to many things gentlemen are free from."

"But what happened?"

"It was really a chance acquaintance. I visited a relation while he was in the same area, but we were both very young. The time came for us both to part and his admiration did not outlive the separation. I returned the next year with hopes of seeing him once more, as he had vowed, but he did not come. Two years later I learned he had married." She shrugged her shoulders. "I have tried to hate him, but cannot. He was a good gentleman and had not chance separated us, we could have been happy together, but I cannot blame him for his passion for me waning when I was not present."

"Then, I wish you very happy with Mr. Collins," Elizabeth said while squeezing her friend's hands. She genuinely meant it.

"Thank you," she returned the squeeze. "I only hope you will learn from my story with Mr. Darcy. He can hardly remain at Netherfield forever, especially if Mr. Bingley and Jane marry."

They were interrupted then by the arrival of Mr. Darcy and the others. Elizabeth quickly suggested a walk into Meryton and Mr. Collins was retrieved, at last, from the library. Their large party set out. Elizabeth on the arm of Mr. Darcy, Jane with Bingley and Lord Arlington escorting Caroline and Georgiana. Kitty and Lydia, failing to gain the attention of Lord Arlington, ran ahead. Charlotte, who could not entirely slow Mr. Collins enough from his attempts of interjecting himself next to Darcy, was quickly joined by Mary asking a doctrinal question.

They were reaching the outskirts of Meryton before they were afforded a private moment. "I hope you do not mind the walk, Mr. Darcy, but I thought you would appreciate not being trapped in a drawing room with my cousin."

"Indeed. But, I thought you agreed to call me Will," he squeezed the hand that covered hers.

"I thought you asked to be called William…" she trailed off as she remembered she only uttered the first half of his name before he kissed her. Blushing she whispered, "You are very wicked, sir."

He grinned. "Is formal address to be my punishment or is it seeing your blush?"

Her blush deepened, but she managed to reply. "If you keep it up then I _shall_ call you Will, even if a man of your stature must find it undignified."

He pulled her closer to his side. "I like it coming from you."

Her heart skipped a beat. How did she have such a man in her power? "You may call me Lizzy," she said, but he shook his head.

"No, I want a name only I may call you. Your family calls you Lizzy, do they not?"

"Yes, and others such as the Lucas family call me Eliza."

"Does anyone call you Elizabeth?"

Before she was able to answer, she felt Will tighten his hold on her arm. His expression became shuttered.

"Miss Elizabeth," she heard Mr. Wickham say, finally drawing her notice away from Will.

"Good morning, Mr. Wickham," she looked between the two men. All along she had felt as though their friendship was not what either of them pretended.

"Wickham," Will said with a cordial nod.

"I can see that you are pleasantly occupied. I will leave you to your day," he bowed and made to leave when Lydia and Kitty reached his side.

"Mr. Wickham! We have not seen you in ages! You simply _must_ call on us soon!" Kitty exclaimed, but he did not look away from Elizabeth.

Lydia added, "I asked Mama specifically to invite you to dinner tomorrow. Mr. Denny was to give you the invitation."

"I am delighted. Of course, I will be there," Wickham said.

Elizabeth began to feel the need to blush under his gaze. It was not the pleasant feeling she had with Will's attention.

"Kitty, Lydia! We are going in the.." Georgiana called as she walked back toward them and then stopped dead in her tracks, her expression frozen.

Elizabeth watched Lord Arlington, who followed behind and who met Will's eyes before turning a charming smile on her sisters. "Ladies, I believe I saw the perfect ribbons that will compliment your complexions perfectly." He held out an arm and Lydia immediately went to his side and Kitty to the other.

He began to walk off with Georgiana following close beside them when he looked over his shoulder. "Good to see you, Wickham."

Wickham nodded to his lordship and then bowed to Will and Elizabeth and quickly walked away.

"So strange," Elizabeth murmured but Will did not seem to hear.

He led them to the others. Once inside the shop, Elizabeth browsed but watched Will out of the corner of her eye. Lord Arlington approached him and she could not hear their words. They seemed to be having a disagreement with his lordship finally casting his hands up in the air while shaking his head before returning to the ladies. Will hung back. He glanced around the store and his eyes fell to Georgiana for a moment. Lydia and Kitty were attempting to persuade her to buy a pair of ribbons. A small smile formed on his lips and then his eyes scanned the room again, landing on her. The quiet content she saw in his blue eyes as he watched his sister with hers transformed to pain. Her heart went out to him, and within a second her feet followed suit.

"Was that about Mr. Wickham?"

"Yes."

She had hoped he would have been more forthcoming. "You and I are more than friends, are we not? Will you not confide in me?"

He looked around the crowded store. "We had not planned on calling tomorrow and Friday is Sir William Lucas's dinner. Walk with me on Saturday?"

She smiled brightly. "Of course! Speaking of Sir William's I need new ribbons."

Will feigned a groan.

"Oh, come. You have a younger sister, surely you understand a gentleman must assist ladies on shopping trips." She walked over to the table of ribbons and smiled as he followed. "Red or green?" She held them up to her hair and was pleased when he selected the red ones.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

It had been over a fortnight since Wickham had last entered Longbourn's environs. However, Denny frequently visited with Carter and Saunderson, and things were going just as he hoped. Meeting Darcy and Eliza the day before on the street by chance proved that Darcy's intentions toward Eliza were progressing as well. Curiously enough, Darcy did not seem threatened by his presence. He patently disliked seeing him, but Darcy showed no signs of insecurity of the lady's regard. Even more curious, he was no longer hiding his affection for the woman. It appeared Darcy's brief return to London had illuminated his mind to the treasure Eliza truly was. If he were honest with himself, the distance from her had increased his own attraction as well.

"My congratulations," he said to her, once he was afforded a moment of privacy.

She nervously looked around the room. "What do you mean, sir?"

"Your Aunt Phillips has regaled the area with news of Mr. Bingley's courtship with your eldest sister."

She smiled and he was drawn to the shape of her mouth. Had Darcy tasted those smooth lips yet? "Thank you! I am quite happy for her! But you had best give them to her rather than me."

"You are the one who did the hard work in cultivating a friendship with Darcy. You clearly reversed his opinion of the acceptability of a match with your family."

Eliza shook her head. "You make it sound as though I have purchased Jane's security by drawing Mr. Darcy in."

"I would never accuse you of such an art," he said with a wink which she did not see.

"I am glad you accepted my mother's invitation tonight. I had hoped to ask you if you knew Lord Arlington at all."

"You are quite the astute observer, Miss Eliza." He took a sip of wine to allow time to form a credible lie in his mind. "I gather you do not know much about Darcy's family, although you have clearly met his sister."

"I have also met Lord Arlington on a number of occasions now. He seems a very amiable gentleman."

"That does not surprise me. He can please where he wants. The Darcy family, as I have said before, are everything generous and kind. The fact is, Darcy's aristocratic relatives never forgave his mother, Lady Anne, for marrying an untitled man. I know it weighed on his father's mind, and that is one reason why Darcy's other cousin was named co-guardian of Miss Darcy."

"Not the viscount?"

Wickham shook his head. "I am afraid by that point the viscount had a very bad reputation. The elder Mr. Darcy has always demanded propriety be strictly observed by his family, a standard adopted by his son. However, his titled relations are very influential in Society. If he has thought he may need additional clout in the future, it would make sense for Darcy to reach out to Lord Arlington despite having previously shunned him."

Eliza furrowed her brows. "But it seemed his lordship knew you particularly, and that Mr. Darcy was not pleased with his reaction to you."

He took another sip of wine. He had hoped, providing he was vague enough, she would lead him down her line of thought, a far safer device for creating a plausible deception. "I am only the son of a steward. Arlington is a liberal man, but there are limits to it. Knowing he is in the neighbourhood, I am unsurprised Darcy has chosen to have no interaction with me."

"Do you not think that is a mark against his character? That he can be so fickle in his friendships? That he would have to hide them to gain the approval of others?"

"It is the way of the world, Miss Eliza."

"Not in my world," she muttered.

At that moment Mrs. Bennet called Eliza over and she excused herself. He was content to watch her graceful movements as she played hostess to her mother's guests. Denny circled around the room before sidling up to him.

"Bennet is getting ready to retire to the library for cards. Are you coming?"

"How much does he have now?"

"He has won four thousand pounds and certainly thinks he is the cleverest of us all. Carter likes to talk about his ample allowance from his father. He likes to pretend he is equal with Bennet or Bingley."

"And Bennet keeps increasing the stakes?" Denny nodded his head. "Let him continue to hang himself. He and Darcy both are fools enough to deserve what is coming to them. I shall bide my time for now. However, if I get to work on the next phase, it will only be a few days before everything comes together."

"Of course," Denny agreed and dutifully went on his way.

Wickham went around the room before departing, saving Eliza for last. "Miss Eliza, I hope it is not another fortnight before I see you again."

"You are not coming to Sir William's tomorrow evening?"

"Knowing how Lord Arlington feels about me, I would not wish to cause any uneasiness for Darcy."

"You are a true friend to him!"

"I believe you are as well."

She blushed and Wickham's confidence grew. She would be hurt for a time, but it would not last long for a lady as shrewd and scheming as she, and he would be there to console her. As he left Longbourn for the local tavern, intent on gossiping about suspicions of Darcy courting Eliza. He felt no envy of Darcy for the first time in years. They would finally both have exactly what they deserved.

Darcy arrived with the others at Sir William Lucas's dinner gathering. It was a large event for the area, eagerly looked forward to every year by many. It occurred to Darcy that he had not felt out of place in Meryton since his return. Several at the party smiled and nodded at him as they walked past. It was hard to believe these were the same people who he had felt examined him as though he were some circus freak on his first night in the area, nearly three months ago.

Had it truly been less than twelve weeks since he met Elizabeth Bennet? He felt like a new man in many ways. Before Michaelmas, he would not have credited that his sister could be drawn out of her shell and making friends, with young _ladies_ her own age, by Christmas. He would not have thought Bingley would be on the verge of matrimony—and with his approval—or that he would be courting a lady from the country. Perhaps the biggest change of all was that he had not thought he would reconcile with his cousin, or that he would feel so complacent when in the same vicinity as Wickham. Fear had no power over him any longer.

How could it when he had the admiration of the most delightful woman he had ever met? A treasure he would cherish. He smiled to himself as he recalled his conversation with Lady Belinda only weeks ago. He very well knew the worth of Elizabeth Bennet and, regardless of the possible consequences to his position in Society, he intended to make her his bride. After the holiday, he would send to his solicitor to begin matters and surely, by then, Elizabeth would be ready to admit her love.

First, though, it seemed he needed to disclose information about his history with Wickham. Besides lacking privacy the other day, he had needed time to consider how to present the information to her. His pride revolted at the idea of seeming like a fool or weak to her. There was much more pain involved in the trespasses of a childhood friend and favourite of his father than even Arlington would imagine. Tonight, however, he would not dwell on such things. Wickham likely would not show and he expected to spend the evening with Elizabeth. Rumour had it the locals referred to this evening as the Mistletoe Ball, and he intended to collect.

At last, the Bennet family arrived. It was the first time he had seen Mr. Bennet in weeks, and the man appeared thinner and more haggard than he recalled, but his attention was soon drawn to Elizabeth. She wore the ribbons he picked out for her at the shop the other day, and the twinkle in her eye beckoned him over. Bingley was not far behind him, similarly drawn to Jane. They did not have much time to speak before dinner was served, but he secured two dances with Elizabeth.

He would have rather sat near Elizabeth, but was surprised to find himself seated next to Lady Lucas. Arlington sat on her other side.

Arlington met Darcy's eyes and nodded his head toward their hostess, clearly suggesting that he compliment her on her arrangements. "The meal is exquisite, Lady Lucas," Darcy said.

"I am so pleased you like it! And from somone who, I think I heard, has three French cooks," the lady preened from his praise.

He smiled a little. "No, ma'am. One English cook, but I think he would very much like to see the recipe for this soup." Truthfully he cared little for soup, and so it mattered not to him at all how the cook prepared it.

"Oooh! Sir William was correct! He knew how it would be. He said you had your eye on our Miss Eliza and that she would soothe your feathers. You are ever so much more approachable now than when you first came to Meryton. Surely, you will tell such close friends of the family when we can wish you joy."

Choking on his wine, he met Arlington's eyes. His cousin merely shrugged his shoulders. Good Lord! Were people expecting a match between him and Elizabeth? How long had this gossip been going on and where did it spring from? As much as he wanted her for a wife, he hated the idea that she would feel she had no choice but to consent to protect her reputation.

Still gasping for breath, at last his cousin intervened. "My cousin is a very private man. It would be best not to say anything further."

"Oh, of course! It is only we understood that matters were quite settled."

"May I ask how such rumours come about; who informed you?" Arlington asked.

Lady Lucas blushed and looked away. "I do not quite recall now."

Darcy squeezed the bridge of his nose. Her prevarication was a sure sign that she must have heard it from a servant or shopkeeper and felt too embarrassed to be caught repeating their gossip. And that likely meant one source: Wickham. He could not conceive what his nemesis could be hoping to gain by spreading news of an engagement between him and Elizabeth. He could not think of a way it would lead to money for him. Attempting to put his annoyances behind him, and feeling chastised for Lady Lucas's mentioning of his earlier unfriendly behaviour, he focused on the meal and the conversation at the table.

When the gentlemen separated, Arlington pulled him aside. "You have not managed to consider what Wickham gains from spreading such gossip, have you?"

"You also believe it is Wickham?"

"Who else?" Arlington shook his head as though Darcy were too kind-hearted. "I believe this confirms he hopes to wound you instead of gain money from you. He clearly does not know your true feelings for Miss Eliza, how could he? I would be surprised if she understood them. He hopes to wound your pride by entangling you with a country lady."

"How is it you think you understand his thoughts so well?" Arlington had seldom been in Wickham's company and that had been many, many years ago.

"Who better to know a charming rogue than another one?"

Darcy nodded his head. It made quite a bit of sense. "So, what do you suggest?"

"Besides making it clear to her as fast as possible that you are genuine in your attentions - Nothing. Once again, the game is on him. He has never held all the cards that he imagines he does."

They could no longer avoid entering the room with the other men, so Darcy could make no further reply. While he sipped port and drew on Sir William's fine cigars, he wondered if he should simply propose to Elizabeth this evening. And if not tonight, then on the morrow.

Elizabeth glanced around the room, surreptitiously locating the hanging pieces of mistletoe. It was her first year attending Sir William's annual dinner with the possibility of receiving a kiss from a suitor. Her cheeks grew rosy just thinking about it. The blush deepened when she heard Will's voice behind her.

"I believe I can guess the direction of your thoughts."

"Can you?" she asked softly.

"Indeed. You think you will tease me on our old topic of dancing. I believe, when it was last discussed, you claimed I was fickle and capricious in my choice of partners."

She smiled at the memory of those words. They had been spoken weeks ago when she was more pretending to think well of him than feeling it in earnest. When had such a change come over her? He was incorrect, however. "No, when last I mentioned it, I declared you a very accomplished dancer."

As they spoke, the rug was rolled up and Mary directed toward the instrument.

"Hmm. And yet, I prefer to think about my words: that I do not care if it is a jig or Almacks' favourite tune, so long as I dance with you. Shall we?"

She put her gloved hand in his and a thrill coursed up her arm. Their hands were covered, but she could still recall the feel of his hand caressing hers. He noticed her reaction.

"Are you well?"

"Very." He looked at her dubiously and so she dropped her voice. "I despise gloves."

He drew in a sharp breath. "Minx."

They went down their set in silence and although Elizabeth was aware of the attention of her neighbours, she could not find words to speak.

Just as Jane and Bingley were going down, the song abruptly stopped. Looking up, Elizabeth grinned to see them under the mistletoe. Mary beamed, clearly proud of her plotting. Jane immediately blushed but Bingley whispered something in her ear which set her head to quickly nodding and the widest smile Elizabeth had ever seen on her sister appeared. Bingley swiftly kissed her and the crowd cheered.

"Was that a yes?" Bingley said loudly over the noise.

"Yes!" Jane said breathlessly and the crowd began to hush. "Yes, I will marry you!"

Mrs. Bennet immediately screamed and ran to Jane's side. "I knew it! I knew how it would be!"

Elizabeth and Will approached them to offer them sincere congratulations, as others gathered round as well. Sir William headed to the front of the room, clearly intent on calling the dance back to order, but stopped just long enough at Elizabeth's and Will's side.

"I am so happy to see you two dancing! I trust it will happen all the more in the future!"

Elizabeth smiled, believing he meant after Bingley and Jane's wedding, but Will frowned.

"Are you unhappy for them?"

"No, I could not be happier for my friend."

Elizabeth chewed her bottom lip with a dawning realisation. "But with a wedding, you will need to return to London," She said softly as Will congratulated Bingley.

Pain seared her heart at the thought. She hardly knew what she had thought would happen. She would not take away Jane's joy at having a proposal. She told herself she could meet with Will again in the future, but he had only asked to call and had never come close to declaring his attentions. She had supposed he could mean nothing serious with his admiration, but then that had been weeks ago - before she truly knew him. Would he really leave without securing her hand?

Sir William called the dance back to order. They went down their set again without speaking, but this time the feeling had changed completely. It was as though a veil was drawn over Will's face and mind, and she could not determine what he thought.

He danced with Jane, Georgiana, Caroline and Kitty. She danced with Arlington, Bingley, a few local men and Mr. Denny. In times past, Will had always seemed to pay attention to her partners and her conversations, now he frequently seemed absent-mindedly watching the crowd in general and once she saw Mr. Collins speaking to him with no hint at replying. Charlotte came to her side.

"Jane certainly deserves her happiness," she said.

"Indeed! What shall I do? You will be in Kent and although Jane will be settled at Netherfield, it will not be the same."

"Especially once you are in Derbyshire," she gave Elizabeth a knowing look.

"I cannot imagine what you mean!" She wished she could joke but that was the best she could muster when she felt her heart was breaking.

"My dear Charlotte," Mr. Collins intruded on their conversation. "Your father wants you and your mother with him when he makes the announcement but I cannot find Lady Lucas."

"Oh dear," Charlotte said. "Do excuse me, Eliza."

Mr. Collins awkwardly lingered. "I was happy to see Cousin Jane's acceptance of Mr. Bingley's proposal. It will surely raise the respectability of your family to have one married daughter. Even with the stain you seem intent on bringing the family."

"Mr. Collins!" she chided. "You have no right to repine my refusal when you are so blessedly happy in a better engagement."

He came closer to her his and his foul breath hit her square in the nose. "You misunderstand me. I meant your acceptance of Mr. Darcy's attentions when he is engaged to Lady Catherine de Bourgh's daughter." He smiled a crooked grin and then nodded toward the front of the room. "I see Sir William motioning to me. Take heed, Cousin Elizabeth."

He walked off, leaving Elizabeth fuming. She may have been uncertain of Will's intentions but he would never encourage her if his honour were bound elsewhere. Nor would he dishonour her with an indecent proposal. She saw her father leaving the card room, scrubbing a hand over his face. He stank of port.

"Papa, are you well?"

"I have survived another one of these stupid dinners with our neighbours. I have conveyed your mother and sisters about. And I hear one even got offered and accepted," he paused and raised his eyebrows at Elizabeth, "a proposal tonight. I daresay I have earned the right to appear exhausted."

Elizabeth frowned at his words. "Can you not be happy for Jane? You would like Mr. Bingley if you spent more time with him instead of reserving it only for the officers."

"Egads, Lizzy. You would have me watch a suitor simper and smirk? I would rather have Mr. Collins in my library for another week!

Elizabeth smiled. "Just the same, you have not been used to such exertion lately. Let us get you home."

"Please yourself, but I leave you the burden of telling your mother," he hailed a footman and Elizabeth left to inform her family they were leaving. She mused to herself that perhaps being the father of five marriageable daughters was a trying thing after all.

She found Jane and Bingley last. They talked near the fireplace, Will near them but he did not meet her eyes. Just as she was turning away to follow them, as Bingley insisted on escorting Jane to the carriage, she felt a tug on her hand.

Will pressed something into her hand. "Tomorrow," he said before turning away.

She held it tight in her hand until she boarded the carriage. The others were so boisterous in their effusions of the night, and complaints about leaving, that she felt she had some privacy. Opening her palm, she saw a small twig of mistletoe. Her breath caught. It could only mean one thing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

In his chamber that evening, Darcy awaited his valet to help him undress. The man entered with a strange look on his face.

"What is the matter, Briggs?"

He smiled. "We have heard of Mr. Bingley's happy news below stairs."

"Indeed! How did you learn of it so quickly?"

"Daniel, the coachman, heard it at the dinner."

"Ah," Darcy said as Briggs set to work on his cravat. A thought crossed his mind. "Do you hear anything else from the neighbourhood?"

"Well, we were expecting such news," Briggs evaded the question.

"Anything unrelated to Bingley?"

The servant stilled. "Something was said tonight and I have been uncertain how to inform you of the matter. I did tell the housekeeper and butler that you hated to be the subject of gossip."

"Tell me," Darcy said, attempting to keep the annoyance out of his voice. It was not Briggs' fault.

"One of the maids said she had heard you were courting Miss Elizabeth Bennet, who was one of the ladies who stayed here a few weeks ago and is sister to the future mistress of Netherfield."

"Did she say how she came by this information?"

"She did not."

Darcy nodded his head. "I would like to speak with her in the morning. You were correct to tell the others I will not tolerate such gossip. Thank you."

He soon went to bed, but slept restlessly. Lady Lucas's words during the meal annoyed him. The feeling grew when Sir William inferred their marriage during the dance. His patience dissipated entirely when Mr. Collins approached him and had the gall to suggest that, although Elizabeth may now be more convenient than ever for a _liaison,_ he trusted Darcy was a man of honour and would not dally with his best friend's sister. Hearing that the Netherfield servants were gossiping as well made the matter even more important to deal with promptly.

Since returning to Netherfield, although claiming he only wanted to gauge Elizabeth's suitability and interest, he increasingly acknowledged to himself that he would be offering her marriage eventually. Advancing his plans by a few weeks made little difference. What he loathed, however, was the gossip. He was not truthfully honour-bound to her yet, and hence why he wanted to propose before the well-meaning townspeople made it seem he had no choice. As a man whose own relatives continually promoted his marriage to one lady or another—including his only female cousin—he had long resolved for his wife to be of his own choosing entirely. He and Elizabeth would know the truth, but his pride rankled at the world at large misunderstanding.

The next morning, Darcy awoke with a groggy head. Briggs brought him headache powders, but it dulled his senses all the more. He impatiently met with the maid his valet mentioned the night before.

"Who did you hear this rumour that I was courting Miss Elizabeth Bennet from?"

"My family farms on Longbourn land. I have known Mrs. Harrison for years. Is it true how you helped her boy?"

Darcy seriously doubted that lady would gossip. He narrowed his eyes at the impertinent maid, who shrank back at his dark look.

"Mr. Harrison was at the tavern the other night and he told how you and Miss Lizzy helped his children. My brother heard the story."

"And Mr. Harrison reported that I was courting Miss Elizabeth?"

She was quiet in thought for a minute. "Danny mentioned another man was there and said he knew you well. Waxham or something like that."

Wickham. "And he suggested it?"

"He said he was surprised you would pay such attention to a local lady, but knew you to be honourable."

Had courtship even been mentioned or did the town just run away with this report, eager to match-make? If so, Wickham knew exactly what words to say and how to plant the idea. But then, he always had.

"Mr. Harrison said he couldn't imagine a better husband for Miss Lizzy."

Ah, so it was as Darcy feared. The problem with Wickham is that he always skirted but did not cross the line of actual wrong-doing.

Having settled the matter of how much Wickham did or did not say, he left for his meeting with Elizabeth. He knew she had questions regarding Wickham, and perhaps he should have told her all earlier, but he did not want her to think less of Georgiana...or himself. Feeling assured of her affections, though, he felt ready to explain it all before asking for her hand.

Riding up to the clearing where he first kissed her, and seeing her wait for him, sapped all thought from his mind. She had her eyes closed and something pressed to her heart. When she heard the sounds of his approach, she opened her eyes and beamed at him. It was a smile worth coming home to, for that is what he felt at the moment. It was a smile he wanted to kiss every day for the rest of his life. When she dropped her hand from her chest and he saw she had been holding his mistletoe from last night, he decided to begin that practice immediately.

"Elizabeth," he said as he dismounted.

"Will," she said on an exhale. He drew close to her, causing her to tilt her head up to see his face. She smiled again and that was all the encouragement he needed before tasting her sweet lips.

One hand slid across her cheek to the back of her head. His other arm wrapped around her waist. She shivered in his arms and smiled against his lips, causing his heart to pound. He needed more.

Gently, he increased the pressure of his lips on hers and she moaned. Spurred on by her reaction, he pulled her a little closer. She wrapped her arms around his waist. His hand left her head and trailed down her back, she pressed into him further. Finally, he touched his tongue to the seam of her lips. Then he stopped and allowed her curious nature to take over. As she attempted to mimic his actions he parted his lips and touched his tongue with hers. She inhaled sharply and Darcy more insistently glided his tongue over hers. Simultaneously, they moaned in approval at the new sensation.

Elizabeth leaned in closer to him, her hands roaming up his chest to pull his coat lapel in. The sensations were intoxicating and her response was everything he could have wished for. Feeling himself lose control, he pulled back. Although out of breath, he blurted out the first thing on his mind. "Marry me?"

Will's tender kisses left Elizabeth light-headed. At last his words registered but seemed to make no sense. They were meeting to talk about Wickham and she hoped before Bingley and Jane wed he might propose, but last night he seemed so reserved again. A proposal today was the last thing she imagined.

"What was that?"

"Marry me. We can make the announcement before the gossip spreads. It is a romantic time of year, your sister has just got engaged. There need not be a stench of it being forced at all."

She pushed her hands against him and he released her. Gossip? Forced? "What are you talking about?"

"Netherfield's servants have been talking of our courtship. Lady Lucas said it at dinner and you heard Sir William—"

"Sir William was talking about Jane and Mr. Bingley!"

He continued on as though he did not hear her. "Mr. Collins suggested that I was not honourable in my intentions! With your lower circumstances and the rumours that I would wed my cousin, the rest of Society could easily think it."

She recoiled at his words. "Wed your cousin?"

"No, I never agreed to marry her. It is complicated."

"Then tell me!" She took a step backwards.

"She was promised to Arlington. He refuses to honour the contract arranged by his parents when he was just a child. Lady Catherine has since given up hope on him and has now set me in her sights for her daughter. I have _never_ given either Anne or her mother any encouragement. I have always maintained I would find a bride of my own choosing. My family will be surprised, of course. When I last saw them, I gave no indication that I would soon be taking a wife. Indeed, I was struggling with my intentions toward you."

Elizabeth took another step backwards. He had gone to London to forget her. If he thought her too low, then surely he _had_ thought Jane inappropriate for Bingley. He had nearly destroyed Jane's happiness. In the last few weeks, she had thought her first impression of him false. Now, she saw that it was only her flattered vanity and play-acting that made her see what she wished to see.

What _other_ intentions would he have had for her? He seemed eager enough to kiss or touch her at every opportunity. She recalled now, even their ungloved encounter outside of Netherfield. She took another step backwards. Her mind was moving too rapidly now. What had Georgiana told her? A recent acquaintance of hers was not what he seemed? Who would the sheltered girl have meant but her brother? Georgiana was always watching them. She had meant to warn her! She took another step backwards and stumbled over a tree root.

"Elizabeth!" Darcy yelled as she fell to the ground. He ran to her side and crouched low. "Are you hurt?"

More than he could ever know. "I am _tolerable_." His first words about her had said it all. She never would be tempting enough to make him offer her marriage if it were not for the gossip he had heard.

She attempted to smooth her skirt. "It may be the established mode to express gratitude at offers such as yours, but I cannot. I have _never_ desired your good opinion. Do not fear that you have wounded my vanity with your very begrudgingly bestowed offer."

"Elizabeth," he said in a tone bordering on angry.

"I will thank you not to be so informal," she snapped. She had been far too lenient with his varying moods and dubious actions. "Whatever _intentions_ you thought you had toward me are over. I do not need your proposal for my reputation. The whispers of the most ridiculous kind Meryton has to offer do not concern me. The world at large has too much sense to listen to it. As it happens, at most they would react no differently than they did when _you_ intended to separate my sister from your friend."

Her words seemed to knock him backward. He turned red then white before standing. "Is this all the answer that I can expect?"

"Do you deny it? Do you think anything would tempt me to accept the man who had hoped to ruin, perhaps forever, my sister's happiness?"

"No. I cannot deny that I made arguments against Bingley marrying your sister. It is not how you suppose—"

"Then there is the matter of your treatment of Mr. Wickham."

He looked as though she struck him. "How can you be concerned about him?"

"Who that knows him is not concerned about him? He told me of his inheritance, of how he was raised to expect so much from the Darcy patronage."

"Wickham is exactly what we were supposed to be speaking about this morning," he bit out angrily.

She waved her hand. "It is too late for that now. I will listen to you no longer. You are no gentleman and I will not spend more time with you!" She attempted to stand. Pain shot through her ankle and leg and she sat back down on a whimper.

"You _are_ hurt," he said gently and came back to her side. She was angry, but she could also see the tenderness in his words and actions. How had it come to this? Why could he have not been more honourable?

He left her side and untied his horse. "I will escort you home."

She turned her face away. How had she ignored the authoritative sound in his voice in moments like these? He did not ask, he insisted.

"Put your arms around my neck and I will lift you," he said. His breath tickled her ear and she hated that she still loved the riot of sensations his nearness could do to her body. Barely trusting herself, but realizing it would be better to comply than him doing it for her, she obeyed. Holding her breath as he wrapped his large hands around her waist, she relaxed once upon the animal.

He did not meet her eye and instead led the horse over the crest of the hill along the path to Longbourn. They walked in silence, all camaraderie gone and, if she had to guess, both were likely filled with bittersweet memories of their last excursion on the same road.

People began to pile out of the house as they recognized Elizabeth on Darcy's horse.

"We will speak again, Elizabeth," he said under his breath as he helped her dismount.

She pretended to not hear as Jane and Mrs. Bennet rushed to them.

"It is only a sprain, Mama. I must have been overtired from last night," she lied.

"Mr. Hill!" Mrs. Bennet called for the butler to bring a footman for Elizabeth to lean on while going into the house.

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy!" she heard her mother cry out. He mumbled something in reply, but she refused to look backwards and he rode away.

As her mother fluttered around the drawing room to settle her, half anxious and half scolding, Elizabeth noted to herself that she could never think of country walks the same again. At last Mrs. Bennet sat.

"Well, that settles it then."

"What?" Kitty asked.

"I was uncertain who Lizzy should marry. Mr. Darcy has given her so much attention, but Lord Arlington is a peer, of course. But between what my sister has gossiped about Mr. Darcy courting Lizzy and seeing him just now, I have no question. He may be unpleasant at times, my dear," she said glancing at Elizabeth, "but think of what money and jewels you will have as the wife of Mr. Darcy!"

She felt no greater fear than before that the wishes of some would create any real expectations, but the fact that more people had noticed Darcy's admiration of her in the last several weeks, and even this morning, troubled her. She groaned in feigned exasperation when she would have rather cried. She began to wonder if she could have terribly misunderstood him and yet knew his pride would never allow him to ask her again.

"You will have even more than Jane!" Mrs. Bennet continued her effusions.

"Please, Mama. I need to rest," she pleaded then squeezed her eyes shut. However, she could no more shut out the look of anguish in Mr. Darcy's face at her refusal than she could the throbbing in her ankle, or the exultant voice of her mother.

* * *

Yes, I'm going to be evil and leave you there for the night! But I'll post again tomorrow. There's still 11 chapters to go. So this is not exactly a fast fix. Hang on tight!


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! The next few chapters are pretty sad. Lots of regret and pain and a few additional twists. The whole theme is having courage, so bear that in mind.

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Darcy rode his horse back to Netherfield at a slow canter. Each clomp of his mount's hooves thudded in his hollow heart. Elizabeth's words resounded in his ears. He did not understand what about his request made her so angry, but her accusations filled him like lead. He _had_ wanted to separate Bingley from Jane Bennet.

He had struggled with his feelings for Elizabeth for weeks. He had thought her pretty, but not tempting enough for a dance when he hated dancing with strangers so much. By the time he realized how bewitched he was, he was desperate to resist her. He determined it must have only been attraction and lust, although how that was possible when her beauty grew only after he found her intelligent and charming he had chosen to not examine. Feeling it a lost battle between his head and his heart, he begrudgingly attempted to get to know her without prejudice. A resolve he was not entirely committed to until he returned to London.

He had to agree, it was hardly a romantic tale. He had thought Elizabeth too sensible to need such flattery, but then he recalled their recent encounters. She responded very favourably when he was least reserved and most direct in his admiration. What had Arlington said? All ladies liked to have their vanity flattered and Darcy even knew of her poor first impression of him. He also knew none of the usual Societal pretensions would mean a thing to her. He should have known, too, that a rushed marriage because of some idle reports would not concern her. When Arlington suggested the idea of forcing Elizabeth in some way, Darcy immediately rejected it. He valued the freedom to choose too much himself. But had he mentioned that to her? Had he fully explained how his admiration overflowed despite misgivings? He ought to have told her how much he loved her.

He _loved_ her and yet had never even told her. He had been careful, until now, to not put that label on it. Love denoted a departure from logic. It made decisions based on feelings instead of reason. It made a person blind to mercenary ladies, such as in Richard's case. It made them blind to a family of would be courtesans, such as Bingley's last encounter before meeting Jane Bennet. In his own case, it made him blind to the feelings of his love. And for that, there could be no forgiveness.

Reaching Netherfield, he tossed the reins at the stable hand and stalked into the house. Passing by the drawing room, he heard a woman weeping. Fearing it was Georgiana, he entered without a knock and was surprised to find Miss Bingley. She startled at his entrance.

"Forgive me," he said. He began to retreat when he considered that if it had been Georgiana, he would have hoped someone would have inquired after her. Miss Bingley had looked away, so he cleared his throat. "Miss Bingley, are you well?"

She threw her hands up in the air. "As well as you can be after refusing a Viscount!"

Anger slammed into him. How dare Arlington! "I apologise for my cousin. I told him upon inviting him here that none of his usual antics would be tolerated. I will speak with Bingley immediately and we will see he leaves."

Miss Bingley shook her head. "You misunderstand. He made me an honourable offer of marriage and I…" she blew out a deep breath, "declined."

Part of him found it incredulous, part of him worried it was out of hope for himself, but a small part of him also found compassion for her.

"You need not look at me so terrified. I did not refuse him because I still wanted you. I have made my peace with your marrying Eliza."

He closed his eyes against the pain that seared his heart. He had no well-rehearsed line to put her off and she immediately perceived it.

"Oh! That girl is a simpleton!"

"No. She has her reasons and I can only respect her for them."

"Does she not know what a precious gift _love_ is?"

He disliked talking on his own matters. "If you are certain you are well, then I will leave you."

"I must apologise to you." She looked down at her hands for a moment. "I am sorry if I have been too insistent with my hopes. It has been a very long time since I considered seeking love in marriage, and I was selfish to ever think you would not want it and then to get in the way when you sought it with another."

Darcy furrowed his brow. "So you refused my cousin because you do not love him?"

"No I do not, and I find when it comes down to it, the exchange of a title is not worth never knowing love again."

He sat on the sofa next to her. "You might have grown to love him."

"What would have been the point of it?" She gave him a sad smile. "I recognise the actions of a person who has loved and lost. He would never open his heart to me. Loving a man who cannot return the feeling would be an even worse fate."

He took a deep, shuddering breath. Indeed, the worst fate he could imagine was loving Elizabeth and her never return it.

"Talk to her again," Caroline said and touched his arm. "Be insistent. Be honest"

"No." He shook his head vehemently. He could never debase himself that way again.

"Lose your pride, Darcy or you will lose her forever."

"Listen to her!" Georgiana cried from the doorway and rushed in.

"Georgie!" he scolded.

"A maid heard Miss Bingley crying and sent for me. By the time I arrived you were in here and I listened to your entire conversation. There _must_ be some mistake. I know she loves you!"

"If that be the case, she has objections even stronger than her feelings."

"Speak to her," Caroline said again.

"No, write to her," Georgiana suggested and pulled him by the hand to the door. "Go. Write to her and we will call on her on Monday."

"We?"

"You clearly need all the feminine help you can get!"

Feeling his courage rise, he departed for his chamber and drew out writing utensils.

There would be no time for calls between services on Sunday, but he hoped the time would allow her anger to lessen.

Sunday meant a cessation of calls except among the closest of friends, and so Wickham could not visit Longbourn. Denny reported the events of Sir William's dinner: namely Bingley's proposal and Darcy's sudden change in demeanour.

He spent the day in reflection. There was no victory to be had in Darcy simply tiring of Eliza. The hope of Darcy taking such a keen interest in Bingley's affairs that he would help his friend's sister-in-law, whenhe had found Eliza unworthy, was improbable. However, he could always count on Darcy's sense of honour. If it were determined Darcy was the root cause of it all, then Darcy would feel bound to pay the cost. This was feasible enough. Darcy had not exposed Wickham despite ample opportunity.

In the meantime, he would call on Eliza. If Darcy's interest was waning, then Eliza's loyalty was likely weak. She had already accomplished her primary goal of securing Bingley's proposal for Jane. As an added security measure, there was always the trouble her reckless father could soon be in, should added pressure prove needed.

Arriving at Longbourn the following Monday brought better news than he expected. Eliza had sprained her ankle and, therefore, was housebound. He was at his most charming in a drawing room, whereas Darcy excelled in solitary encounters. Mrs. Bennet was quite put out over the ordeal, although boasting readily enough that Mr. Darcy had rescued her daughter. Then she commanded her middle daughters, Mary and Kitty to his side. It appeared she reserved her favourite, Lydia, for Arlington.

"I have told you, there is no need to fuss over me Mama," Eliza said. "I am rather certain Mr. Darcy will not be calling today, or any day soon. I would not be surprised to hear of his return to Town."

"Why would he go and so close to Christmas?"

Eliza bit her lower lip and turned her head as her cheeks flamed red.

"Mr. Bingley has said that Mr. Darcy always has interests needing his attention in London," Jane Bennet said from near her sister's side, and Wickham did not miss the grateful look Eliza shot her sister.

Mrs. Bennet was called away by the housekeeper, and Mary and Kitty soon made their excuses to leave his side. Wickham took the opportunity to draw nearer Eliza.

"I fear your current state will restrict you more than you would like," he said.

She exhaled. "It is just as well. I find little comfort being out of doors, recently."

He cocked his head. Something must have created this new aversion and he thought it something much stronger than a sprained ankle. "You were fortunate Darcy found you and was able to assist you."

She looked at her hands. "Yes, I suppose I was."

She seemed to have returned to her previous reserve with him, which annoyed him, but he determined to not push her at the moment. He had already learned valuable information. "Perhaps you will feel the lure of your father's chessboard once again."

She smiled at last. "I always welcome a match with you, Mr. Wickham."

"I will look forward to it on my next call, then. I fear it is time for me to leave."

After saying his farewells to the other ladies present and sending his greetings to their father, he exited the house, but loitered on the grounds. He was not disappointed to see the Darcy carriage arrive a few minutes later.

"She will speak to me. I know it," Georgiana Darcy said to her brother after dismounting and the carriage was directed towards the stables. "Show that you are still amiable to her family, and I will give her your letter."

Wickham grinned at the overheard conversation. Just like Darcy to have to speak to a lady in a message. He moved from the tree he had been leaning on and into their line of sight. Both of them startled.

"Return to the carriage, Georgiana," Darcy said in his typical authoritative voice, but the girl stood frozen before him. "Now!" He yelled and she sprinted back to the carriage house.

"A proposal in a letter? And your sister giving it to her for you? How...inept." Wickham laughed at his old nemesis.

"What do you want?"

Wickham did not reply, at first, his mind quickly reassessing his earlier supposition. "No, it is I who have something you want."

"You have nothing I desire." Darcy turned toward the carriage house.

"Oh, but I know why Eliza turned down your offer of marriage."

Darcy scoffed. "I thought you believed I was here to propose."

Wickham picked pretend lint from his uniform. "I would never miss the chance to insult you." Darcy again turned his back on him and Wickham called out, "She will not see you, and Georgiana has to give her the letter because she has already refused you."

He saw Darcy's shoulders tense, unwittingly confirming his speculation. "She refused you because it was all a ploy," Wickham taunted.

Darcy turned around to face him. "What do you mean?"

"She only wanted to distract you long enough for Bingley to propose to Jane." He paused long enough to allow his words to sink in. Judging by the way Darcy's jaw tensed, they did register. "I have to admire her cunning. Then, what else is an intelligent woman to do?"

"Miss Elizabeth has far too much integrity to stoop to such arts."

"You want to think that don't you? Instead, the great Mr. Darcy—who has resisted attachments for years—succumbed to a country schemer and the added insult of it all is that she didn't even care for herself. You may not know her as well as you think, but anyone can see her extreme loyalty to her family. She would do anything to secure her sister's happiness."

"How would you know so much about it? It would be unwise for her to gossip about her plans." Wickham recognised the look of panic on Darcy's face. It was the look of a desperate man reaching for the last vestiges of his argument.

"It should be obvious. I am her cohort." Wickham internally triumphed at the crashed look Darcy's face took on. "Go back to London, Darcy."

Wickham brushed past Darcy and continued on the path to Meryton. Time would tell if he could secure Darcy money out of this endeavour, but, for now, seeing Darcy denied the one thing he could never buy—the love of a good woman—was priceless.

Hearing the sounds of a carriage shortly after Mr. Wickham left, Kitty and Lydia lunged for the window.

"It's the Darcy emblem," Lydia said. "I can't tell if Arlington is in there or not." She sat down in a huff and pouted.

"That's _Lord_ Arlington," Mary scolded.

"Kitty, come away from the window," Jane said and the younger girl reluctantly agreed.

"Jane!" Elizabeth hissed. "Help me upstairs."

"You do not want to see them?"

"No!" Elizabeth sighed as Jane searched her eyes, confusion marking her face. "There is no time for questions. Help me, please!"

Jane silently nodded her head and helped Elizabeth hobble up to her chamber. Several minutes later, she heard the carriage go back down the drive, but she had heard no knock at the door. There were no indications that the Darcys ever came inside Longbourn. How curious!

Elizabeth stayed in her room and sometime later heard the sounds of Mr. Bingley's arrival by horse. Elizabeth knew Jane would spend as much time as possible with her betrothed, and so the knock at her door half an hour later was entirely unexpected. She was even more surprised when Mary entered.

"I wanted to see how you were feeling," the younger girl said.

"Allowing it to be elevated helps. I think it will be nearly as good as new in another day or two," Elizabeth said.

"I meant about the Darcys. Mr. Bingley said that they and Lord Arlington are returning to London."

"Oh," Elizabeth looked at her hands.

"I will miss Georgiana. Mr. Bingley said that he was told she had grown faint just before arriving at our house, and so they had to turn back around. It explains why they did not come inside."

Elizabeth hated that Georgiana was stuck in the middle of her situation with Mr. Darcy. She hoped the girl would continue to correspond with her, or her sisters at least. Had she cost Mary, a friend? She had never worried about it until now. As unselfish as she could be for Jane, Elizabeth suddenly realized she was not as loving towards her younger sisters. "I hope all is well. Should they be travelling if Georgiana is feeling ill?"

Mary shrugged her shoulders. "Apparently it only afflicts her before long journeys and so the sooner they complete it, the better."

Elizabeth nodded her head. The situation was strange and so she could only expect an odd answer. She admitted to feeling a sting of pain when she had thought the Darcys had not come inside. Now, hearing that they were leaving for London without getting to say goodbye, she had the overwhelming feeling of loss. Darcy had vowed they would finish speaking about Wickham, and she did not know, until this moment, how much she depended on him following through on his words. She had no intention of saying anything about his proposal or changing her refusal. She could scarcely understand her feelings.

"I am sorry you did not get to say goodbye, Lizzy," Mary broke Elizabeth's silent meditation. "After Jane marries Mr. Bingley perhaps they will visit again. Or you could go with them when they are in London. You will get to see him again. Do not worry." Mary squeezed Elizabeth's hand.

"Who?"

"Mr. Darcy, of course!" Mary assessed the look of shock on Elizabeth's face. "Did you think I would not know?"

"Just because Mama says he is interested does not make it so."

"No, I do not think it because of Mama's wishes. His admiration was very plain for everyone to see, and I had thought you were falling in love with him as well." Her gaze dropped to her hands. "I am often forgotten about, and so I am left observing others."

"I am sorry that I exclude you as often as anyone else," Elizabeth said.

"I know you love me, Lizzy. I am less vulnerable than Jane seems and less flighty than Lydia and Kitty. Perhaps you and the others forget about me because I do not appear to need the attention." Tears pricked Mary's eyes and Elizabeth hated that she had made a sister feel so wretched.

"That is exactly it! I had not thought you desired to spend time with me. Our interests seem so different and I had nothing to teach you."

"But our interests _are_ similar! We are the only ones that play and sing. We both enjoy reading. We are given to serious thought and study, which has made us believe there is an inevitable evil in the world." Mary adjusted her spectacles and gave a wry smile. "I even admit to being rather critical and judgmental like you."

Elizabeth cocked her head. Had Mary purposefully followed in her footsteps? "Am I really so judgmental?"

"You hated Mr. Darcy, Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst upon first sight. Overhearing his remarks at the assembly confirmed what you already predetermined, and then you acted as though it was the most unforgivable sin in the world to be rich and proud."

Elizabeth winced at her sister's description and Mary paused for a moment. "Well, you seemed to think better of your first feelings after you nursed Jane at Netherfield. And that is why I am sorry that Mr. Darcy has left. I know how much gaining his good opinion must have meant, and how much altering your prejudice must have cost you."

Increasingly, Elizabeth thought her prejudice cost her more than she realized. Put in this light, her accusations about Mr. Darcy made little sense. "But I do not believe he found you unworthy. Do not worry. He will see there is no one like you in London and return, just as Bingley did for Jane."

Mary smiled brightly at Elizabeth before leaving. She realized she shared the same wish with all of her heart. She could not allow herself to hope, however. Pride was Darcy's weakest trait, and it would never allow him to propose to her again. She recognized too that although her arguments against him had not been worth refusing him over, they were valid nonetheless, and so she could hardly swallow all of her pride and beg to rescind it. There was now a gulf impassable between them. Meeting again, however probable, would not alter this. She would miss his attention; it flattered her vanity, but that could be all it meant.

Attempting to reconcile herself to this truth, on the other hand, was harder than she first believed it would be. She had little luck of it when she greeted her aunt and uncle, who arrived that afternoon from London for the Christmas holiday. Mrs. Bennet loudly extolled Jane's happiness and complained of the Darcys' departure, along with Arlington. Elizabeth, she opined loudly, must be behind the mischief of it all. First she refused Mr. Collins, then she ran off Mr. Darcy and he took the viscount with him and ruined poor Lydia's chances as well. At least, her dear Bingley could withstand it all.

The following day, Mr. Wickham called again and, as promised, invited her to a game of chess in Mr. Bennet's library.

"I saw Darcy by chance yesterday," he said after some time of quiet play. When Elizabeth did not reply, he continued speaking. "It seems he was leaving the country and I do not think he would have even told me."

Elizabeth tried to not look too conscious, but could feel heat on her cheeks. "They did not call here either. I was told that Miss Darcy grows anxious before long journeys and they often have to leave earlier than planned to ease her symptoms."

"He could have written a note," Wickham offered and Elizabeth nodded her head. Indeed, they could have. Under the guise of reaching across the board, he leaned closer to her and dropped his voice. "It seems I was not worthy of his notice. I suspect we have quite a bit in common there, Miss Elizabeth."

His words distracted her for the remainder of the game. Her vanity had been her failing again. For she was fooling herself to say it did not bother her that Darcy had left. It mattered a great deal and the longer she thought about it, the more she wondered if it were to avoid the growing gossip connecting their names than it was because his pride was hurt by her refusal. In his proposal, he made it clear he had not found her worthy to take as a wife for any other reason than his understanding of local expectations.

Once she allowed herself to feel the weight of his dismissal, she felt the true pain of his absence. His mind would have been softened and manners improved by her liveliness. His greater intelligence of the world would have answered all her wishes for a husband who respected and encouraged her natural desire to learn more. Now, such a possibility was lost to her forever.

As the match concluded, Elizabeth felt Wickham's check-mate had been an unavoidable eventuality. He asked for another match tomorrow and she agreed without thinking about it. She could not care about the game or Wickham at all; she could think only of Darcy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Jane watched Elizabeth across the room. Jane recognized the look on her dearest sister's face. She suspected that Elizabeth would never say it to her, but her sister was in love with Mr. Darcy and hurting at his sudden departure. Jane's suspicions began when Elizabeth had made no mention of the beautiful Christmas decorations. Usually, she delighted when the holly and ivy were brought into the house. Nor was she animated by their Uncle Gardiner's conversation or their aunt's latest report from London. At the moment, Mr. Wickham was speaking to her, but she seemed to blankly nod her head when required.

Aunt Gardiner met Jane's eyes and then nodded her head toward the door. Jane nodded an agreement and waited for an opening in Charles' story that held Kitty and Lydia captive while her aunt left the room. She was pleased again to see Mary and Caroline conversing, although both seemed to be observing Elizabeth as well. She made a note to talk with Mary about it later. Leaving the drawing room, she saw Mrs. Gardiner in the hall.

"Speak with me in here," the older lady said and directed Jane to the back drawing room. There was no fire laid and they both gasped at the cold. "Why is there no fire here? Your father may be worried about your mother's spending this time of year, but this is a foolish way to cut costs, even if the room is seldom used. Lizzy's room above here must be freezing."

Jane shook her head. "She has not mentioned it, but she has been so unlike herself the last few days."

"What has caused this alteration?"

"A gentleman was paying her significant attention. We all expected him to offer for Lizzy. He is Bingley's closest friend."

"What happened?"

"He suddenly left on Monday and did not even say goodbye. There has been no note from his sister, either, and we had been regular correspondents."

"That is not so very different than the position you were in a month ago," Mrs. Gardiner said.

"Indeed. That is why I can recognise the pain she must be feeling. Bingley has said he is uncertain how long Darcy is to be away, but he is always welcome at Netherfield." Jane blushed lightly. "Of course, he will likely wait many weeks before visiting newlyweds."

"She is always welcome with us, but I hardly know if we would move in the same circles as him. What did you say his name was?"

"Mr. Darcy. He has an estate named Pemberley in Derbyshire."

"My gracious," Mrs. Gardiner said and raised her hand to heart. "That estate is mere miles from the town I grew up in. The character of the Darcy family is greatly respected. His father was a very great man, very liberal to the poor. His mother was the daughter of an earl. You say he paid Lizzy attention?"

"Yes, from nearly their first encounter. She did not always like him, but in the last several weeks I think she genuinely grew to care about him."

"But admiration alone should not give rise to such expectations when the difference between their stations is so large." Jane furrowed her brows. "Do not look at me like that. I know that your uncle being in trade affects the matches you girls can make. It is the truth, whatever the fairness, whether you wish to think of it that way or not."

"He called at Longbourn every day. He asked Lizzy to correspond with his sister and, after returning from London with Bingley, he introduced us all to her. He gave no indication that he thought her below him."

"I wish I could console her, but I am afraid that these sorts of inconsistencies are very frequent. A gentleman may seem violently in love and then is separated by chance, their admiration ceases."

"I would be surprised if Mr. Darcy fell in and out of love as easily as that."

"Well, do you really think Lizzy loves him? It seems unlike her to not laugh herself out of any setback. I think she may get over it in a few days; after all, Mr. Wickham is a charming young man and is paying her considerable attention as well."

"I cannot say. I have not talked to her about the matter."

"Then we will arrange to speak to her after dinner today. Now, let us return to the drawing room. I cannot abide this cold room a moment longer!"

They filed out and returned to the larger party.

Bingley stayed for dinner, and as it was the first time he had stayed to dine since the proposal, Mr. Bennet invited him to the study after the meal. Jane and Mrs. Gardiner used the opportunity to sit near Elizabeth.

"You did not eat much at dinner, Elizabeth," Mrs. Gardiner began.

Elizabeth shrugged. "I was not very hungry."

"Jane says you have barely eaten in days."

"It must be because I sprained my ankle and have been unable to walk. I am confident my appetite will return shortly."

Mrs. Gardiner shook her head scoldingly. "I want to talk to you very seriously."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows in expectation but said nothing.

"You are too sensible of a girl to fall in love merely because others hoped for it and so I believe this Mr. Darcy must have truly touched your heart, and I am sorry that he has left, but you are acting very silly."

"Oh, my goodness. This is serious business indeed. I would hate to be as silly as other girls."

"You are not serious now!" Jane cried.

"I shall try again," Elizabeth said with a less satirical look. "If I were truly in love with Mr. Darcy then I could not help but be as silly as other ladies appear when in the same situation. However, as interesting as I would be to all my family and friends, I am _not_ in love with Mr. Darcy, nor any man."

"Then you will have no trouble ceasing this behaviour. Your father, I am sure, would want you to behave better."

Elizabeth bit her lower lip. "I would hate to lose his good opinion of me. Very well, I see I have acted foolishly over the sudden absence of such agreeable friends."

Jane smiled. "Then we shall just have to invite other friends over more often."

"Indeed. Mr. Wickham is a most charming man and not someone you would have to worry about falling in love with since he has such little income."

Jane saw Elizabeth briefly tense then nod her head. "Certainly. He, amongst others, is intriguing company. How fortunate we are that the Militia is quartered here for the winter to provide such diversion."

The return of Bingley separated their group. Although Elizabeth claimed to feel no attachment to Darcy, Jane resolved to continue to observe her sister. Should Elizabeth continue to seem affected, Jane would speak with Bingley about the matter. In the meantime, she agreed with her aunt's recommendation that Mr. Wickham may be the gentleman to draw Elizabeth's wit back out.

Bingley sat in his future father-in-law's study after dinner on Christmas Day and took a look around. Until the other day, he had not been inside it in weeks. After his return from London, Mr. Bennet had taken to staying in the study all the time. Bingley worried he had actually offended the gentleman by his lengthier than planned stay in London. The man had agreed to Bingley's request to court Jane, but seemed annoyed nonetheless.

After proposing to Jane at Sir William's the Friday before, Bingley arrived just after breakfast on Saturday to find Longbourn in chaos. Elizabeth had sprained her ankle, there was something about Darcy rescuing her, and Mrs. Bennet had an attack of nerves between believing Darcy would offer for Elizabeth and welcoming Bingley into the family. He could sense Jane desired to spend time nursing Elizabeth and so, after receiving Mr. Bennet's indifferent blessing to their marriage, he quickly returned to Netherfield. Sunday afforded no time to call between services. From now on he would attend morning service with the Bennets, but he had not thought to arrange it then.

He did not stay long on Monday because Darcy and Arlington were suddenly, and without giving a reason, leaving for London. He had called just long enough to give their excuses—Darcy's was call was even stranger since he _did_ come to Longbourn yet neglected to go in. Arlington and Darcy's departures did not appear to be coordinated. Caroline took to her rooms, and Louisa spent the day with her.

When Bingley called on Christmas Eve, he, at last, met Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner. They were amiable and well-educated people and he looked forward to having more of their company when he was in London. Jane was distracted again, by concern for Elizabeth, but not her ankle this time. He observed her as well. Bingley could make no sense of Darcy's sudden departure and without a word of returning. He knew Darcy was in love with Elizabeth, and she seemed pained by his absence. They must have argued; he had seen them argue before, and hoped it was just a mere misunderstanding.

Now, having spent the day with his family at Longbourn, he was exhausted from the energy of the Bennets. He was pleased to see Caroline interacting more with his future in-laws. He had even witnessed her attempting to speak to Elizabeth, but the latter was given to little true conversation with anyone.

He needed to go to London soon and resolved to leave as quickly as possible if Jane agreed. A greater errand than the solicitor's office awaited him. How could he live with himself if his betrothed's dearest sister was hurting at the hand of his friend? And what kind of friend would he be if he allowed that friend to separate himself from the one woman he had ever loved?

"Exhausted from a day with the ladies of the family, I see," Mr. Bennet interrupted Bingley's thoughts.

"Not at all. It was invigorating. We usually celebrate the Yuletide very sedately. Our mother loved Christmas but since she passed…"

"How old were you?" Mr. Bennet asked with uncharacteristic interest. He had seemed excessively lackadaisical the last several weeks.

"I was eighteen. Caroline was twenty, Louisa two and twenty." He grew silent for a moment as old memories resurfaced. "She was ill for several years before. My father died unexpectedly just after I went to school. She was weak the rest of her life."

Mr. Bennet pulled off his spectacles and cleaned the glass with a handkerchief. Bingley noticed the deep lines in the older man's forehead. "Age matters little, one is seldom prepared for the death of a parent. Of course, perhaps if my older brother did not go with him…"

Bingley nodded his head in silent acceptance of Mr. Bennet's pain. He had not known that he had an elder brother and had inherited the estate unexpectedly.

"A carriage accident. I found out while I was in London, at a gaming table, no less. I never desired to travel much after that." Mr. Bennet returned the spectacles to his face. "I was studying the law and meant to be a barrister but was giving it up to instead be a country solicitor."

Bingley raised his eyebrows in surprise and Mr. Bennet supplied the information. "I had no wish to have a political career and found certain aspects of London brought out the worst in me. Determining I was better suited to a quiet, country life, I had spent the summer before with my wife's father. I had just proposed to Mrs. Bennet and was to inherit the business upon his death. Then my father and brother died and overnight I was Master of Longbourn. Fanny was perhaps not the best choice for a landowner's wife and my mother was terribly harsh on her."

Bingley stared at his hands. He did not know what to say to this rare opening of a heart.

"Worry not about Jane, though. She is very good humoured and will do you credit. I wish now that I had taken the girls to London when they were younger. I worry about her entering that Society now. You know how shy she is."

"I promise she will be well cared for," Bingley said with all of his heart. "If she hates London then I would never go again."

Mr. Bennet gave him a wry smile. "It is just as well. Whenever she was in London with the Gardiners she attracted male attention. Had I taken her for a true Season then perhaps she would have accepted an offer before you."

Mr. Bennet watched Bingley's reaction, but he only shook his head at the tease. A month ago he was insecure, but now he was confident of Jane's love for him. He would not worry about empty words of her father.

"You will not rise to the bait?" Mr. Bennet asked then laughed. Calming, he sat back in the chair and closed his eyes for a moment. Exhaustion swept over his face.

"Speaking of London," Bingley began, "I need to go next week. I would like to start proceedings with my solicitor."

"You will be sure to return this time, will you not?" Mr. Bennet quipped.

Bingley blushed. "Knowing Jane awaits my return will undoubtedly add speed to my errand."

"I cannot give her much," he said.

Bingley waved his hands. "I do not care. Keep it for her sisters if it would ease your mind."

Mr. Bennet looked out a window at the quickly setting sun. "If only we could all have your ease with money." Returning his eyes to the room, he looked at the clock and stood. "Come, let us re-join the ladies."

That night, Bingley spoke with Caroline about his plans to leave for London.

"I know you would like to come, but I would rather you and Louisa stay," he said.

"I do not wish to go," Caroline quickly cut in.

His eyebrows rose. "Why not?"

"Do I understand you to plan on spending time with Mr. Darcy?"

Bingley sighed. "We have been through this before, Caroline. He does not care for you, he never has. I am sorry if you hoped otherwise. I do think he cares for Lizzy and mean to speak to him about it. With any luck at all, she will be the next Mrs. Darcy."

Caroline shook her head. "No, I do not wish to interfere there. I hoped Eliza would accept Darcy's suit. I only want to avoid him because I do not desire to see Lord Arlington again."

Panic filled Bingley. "Did he approach you?"

"No!" Caroline cried. "Why is that everyone's first fear with him? He was always perfectly gentlemanly toward me." She sighed and then smoothed her skirts. "He offered me the position as his wife and although we are fond of each other, there is no love between us." She raised her head and met his eye with pride. "I kindly refused him. I finally have hope for love again."

The anguish twisting in Bingley's stomach was quickly replaced by surprise and joy. "Indeed! Then perhaps this Season, after my marriage, you will finally find your match!"

She swatted his arm. "You need not say finally as though I am on the shelf! And no. I have decided I do not desire the London life after all."

"This is a change indeed!"

"No," she nodded her head. "I am returning to my original sentiments. I do not care for London. I wish you luck in all your endeavours, Charles. Darcy will need your encouragement. I do not understand why Eliza refused him, or why he did not approach her again as planned, but I can see how unhappy she is and never doubted his attachment."

"If only he were not so stubborn!" Bingley cried.

Caroline agreed, and the two set to plans for his departure in a few days' time.

Georgiana sat in the drawing room at Darcy House, idly fingering the piano keys. Earlier this morning she had reread all the letters she had received from Lizzy. Now, they sat at her side.

Yesterday had been Christmas Day, and she and William had spent the day alone, again. Lord and Lady Matlock had gone to their estate along with Richard. Arlington disappeared within the city as usual at this time of year. Georgiana had looked forward to Christmas at Longbourn. She did not understand why Wickham was at Longbourn or why she was sent back to the carriage. Only after they reached Netherfield did she realize that she still held the letter meant for Lizzy. William refused the idea of returning to Longbourn.

Inspiration struck, however, when she overheard a maid discussing returning to her home on Longbourn land for Christmas. Knowing about William and Lizzy's help of the Harrison boy, Georgiana asked for the girl to pass along the letter to Mrs. Harrison. Lizzy was sure to visit either today, Boxing Day, or after the baby was born and then she would read William's letter.

In the meantime, she found no solace. She had been depressed after Wickham's betrayal, but the depth of pain William now felt was much worse. He seldom spoke or even met her eyes. She had locked herself away after returning from Ramsgate and was filled with self-reproach. William sat listlessly in any room he was in, as though not quite part of the world any longer. He still met her for meals and inquired after her day. He seemed resigned to attempt to live life, a cold, hollow life without Lizzy in it.

The post arrived and, amongst her correspondence, her eyes fell upon a letter from Caroline Bingley. In the past, even when attempting to gain William's notice, Caroline had seldom written her. She opened it with a degree of curiosity.

 _My dear Georgiana,_

 _Netherfield seems gloomy with the absence of you, Mr. Darcy and Lord Arlington. The only thing I can consider good out of this ordeal is that now we spend most of our days at Longbourn. I have surprised myself, but I admit that I quite like some of them. Jane is a darling angel and Miss Mary has praised my skill at the pianoforte so much I cannot help but be pleased. Miss Catherine and Miss Lydia are easily ignored and Mrs. Bennet's shrill effusions and constant compliments are something I have learned to tolerate. Then there is Eliza._

Georgiana held her breath, certain Caroline would demean her friend.

 _She puts on a brave face, but there is no light in her eyes. Her liveliness is gone. Most disconcerting is that one of the officers pays her quite a bit of attention and I know your brother thinks ill of Mr. Wickham._

 _Do you understand at all what has happened? Why did your brother not, at least, give her his letter? I had thought Eliza foolish to refuse him, but in her face, I see the haunted look of a young woman who knows she has turned down a man she loves._

 _I have determined to not go to London this Season. Eliza can go with Charles and Jane in my place and I hope she will meet with Mr. Darcy often. If love could conquer their hearts, then why not their heads?_

 _I hope you had a happy Christmas and are well._

 _Yours truly,_

 _C. Bingley_

Georgiana sat thinking about her letter for some time. She wished with all of her heart she had some means of ensuring William and Lizzy might meet again. Additionally, it warmed her heart to see Caroline's genuine concern. She had distrusted the lady for several years but was pleased to see she had misjudged her all along. William entered, disrupting her thoughts.

"Anything interesting in your post?" he asked as he sat.

"A letter from Miss Bingley and others from our aunts that I have not read yet."

William smiled just a bit. "You should get to them. I believe you will find them most amusing."

"How so?"

"It seems Richard is engaged and Lady Catherine is probably full of the usual words about how I must honour my duty to marry well, all in reference to Anne."

"Arlington is determined not to have her?"

"The arrangement is what cost him Claire, in his mind, after over a decade of resistance he is unlikely to give in."

Georgiana nodded. "What is this about Richard? He is actually marrying, or has Aunt Eleanor simply found another perfect match for him?"

"Both!" The smile returned and Georgiana was pleased to see it. It was the most animated he had been in a week. "She dragged him to a dinner with Lady Belinda while we were…" he trailed off and the smile disappeared.

Georgiana ached for her brother. He could not even bear to say the name of the county they were in.

"Away," he finished at last. "She and her parents were guests of the Matlocks on Christmas Eve. He was immediately smitten at their first meeting and proposed on Christmas Eve under the mistletoe. . Our aunt is planning a lavish wedding already. They will return to London tomorrow and will be holding an engagement dinner soon."

"Oh my! Well, our aunt must be proud of herself! A son engaged at last and to the lady she had long wanted as a daughter." William nodded his head. "Anything else?"

"I believe Bingley will be arriving soon. That is all I could make out from his letter."

Georgiana smiled. "If only there were small printing presses available for personal correspondence!" Gathering up her letters, she stood. "I will go to my chambers to read mine and reply." Before leaving she kissed her brother's cheek. "It will get better," she said.

"How do you know that?" he asked while scowling.

"It is what you told me after Ramsgate, and you were correct."

She would have said more, about how he still had a chance with Lizzy, but knew he did not want to hear that again. She silently exited and hoped for patience.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Darcy growled in frustration as the words and numbers before his eyes blurred. His eyes would not focus; they were too strained from constant work. His back ached from hunching over his desk. Tossing aside his pen, he reached for his cup of coffee and grimaced at the taste. Cold coffee was his abhorrence. Hearing the clock chime midnight, he considered tossing another log on the fire and trimming his lamp to continue working through the night, but it was no use. One week of separation, and continual activity and work had done nothing to lessen the pain he felt at Elizabeth's refusal.

This time a week ago, he confidently planned his encounter with Elizabeth. He would honour her request to know about his dispute with Wickham. It was not something he would speak with many about. He had known Bingley for years before he told him anything about his experiences with the cad. She would understand how much he respected, trusted and cared for her. Instead, he fulfilled only his own selfish impulses by kissing her and his brain was in too much of a fog to think coherently.

He felt as though he had been living in an eternal nightmare since she refused him. For Georgiana's sake alone he went through the motions of life. He could not be angry at Elizabeth, though. Perhaps she had planned with Wickham to entrance him, he could not know for sure, but the fault was his. If he had never sought to interfere with Bingley's life… If he had told her about Wickham earlier…

He had thought only of himself countless times in their acquaintance. He considered, at first, only how her connections and position in life would affect _him_. He had not considered at all how _she_ would feel in his world of heartless vultures whom he despised. He considered only saving his friend from a marriage based on a fickle choice. Once he realized his actions were unwarranted, he had never considered how Elizabeth would have perceived them. One of his primary concerns about Bingley's attachment to Jane was the shortness of its duration. It had not even occurred to him, before proposing, that he had known Elizabeth for an equally short amount of time. He had not trusted her with the truth about Wickham when he _knew_ the man was up to no good and had known of her curious nature. He had wanted to preserve his pride. Now, he realized to fall in love was to lose all pretension and assuredness.

Resigning himself to another sleepless night of misery, he lit a candle and extinguished the lamp at his desk. After his father's death five years ago, he found comfort in routine. He would go to his club on the morrow because that is how he passed Friday mornings. Blessedly, it would be nearly empty as it was still the holiday season. Then, he would sit in the drawing room while Georgiana played the newest pianoforte piece she worked on perfecting this week. His aunt had sent around a note today, inviting him and Georgiana to dinner on Saturday. Darcy wondered if Arlington would come. He always got testy this time of year with his parents.

And so life would go. One day at a time. Without Elizabeth.

The next morning came without a hint of sunshine. A cold rain greeted the busy city of London. Darcy entered his club thinking, at least, the foul weather would keep the dandies indoors lest they get mud on their boots. He looked around for some acquaintances and found a group having a rousing political debate.

"What do you think of these lunatics up North, Darcy?" An older gentleman named Mr. Morris, who served as a Member of Parliament for Nottinghamshire asked.

Darcy raised his eyebrows in question and another in the group, Lord Peters with a minor barony, fulfilled his inquiry. "The followers of the so-called King Ludd. Frame breakers."

"I had not heard of more recent attacks," he said.

"You may not have been in London, but it must be a concern in Derbyshire," Lord Peters said.

"I was not at Pemberley," said Darcy. "I have been visiting a friend in Hertfordshire. I have heard nothing of it from my steward."

"You do not have any interests in factories, do you, Darcy?" Mr. Morris asked.

"A little, but as a magistrate I could be called on to judge in a case." That he also had several collieries which powered the factories, he chose not to mention.

"Well, transportation for the crimes is not nearly enough. These are mad men! They are not satisfied with merely breaking the machinery. They want to _kill_ the owners."

"You would have compassion on them if you saw what their life has become, with factories stealing their livelihood," a young man about Bingley's age that Darcy did not recognize said.

"Be silent, Byron," Lord Peters said and Darcy understood the man to be Lord Byron who, although he had inherited his barony at age ten, had spent years travelling. "Your soft heart will be the ruin of us all. Do you want to encourage rebellion like in France? There must be rule and order."

Rather than continuing to listen to insults, Lord Byron left and Darcy considered his tenants. Many of them contributed to their income with crafting textile goods. He sold the wool from the sheep on his home farm to mills that he invested in with Bingley, and had a keen interest in their welfare, but many of his tenants harvested their wool and knit it in their homes. Even more, he knew of many estates that were losing farmers as young people increasingly chose to live in the cities and hoped to work their way up in the factories.

Bingley's great-grandfather had been the son of a small freeholder and weaver but became a manufacturing inventor. He was one among many but managed to patent his creations through money won in a card game. From there, his innovations proved invaluable. His son moved up from the factory floor to an overseer and invested in several successful mills. Bingley's father removed himself from daily overseeing the functions and intended to purchase his own estate but did not live to do it. The task now fell to Bingley.

The Bingley success story, and several like it, filled the imaginations of many ambitious factory workers. For them, this was an exciting era to live in and full of opportunity. However, for the men before Darcy, they only felt the fear of changing winds disrupting their own privileged lives. Fewer tenant farmers meant less rental income for the landowners. Many attempted to adapt by investing in industry and yet dissatisfied cottage workers could destroy all of that with the toss of a match. Lost income always equated to a loss of power, and there would always be men desperate to keep their scrap of it.

"To you it is a matter of pounds and pence," Darcy said, "but you forget that to the workers on both sides it is a matter of their ability to live. We must learn to live in harmony. Consider why the frame breakers feel the loss of income so acutely. They are not living in the lap of luxury." His eyes drifted to the buttons that strained against Lord Peters midsection. It was an expensively made suit and yet the man would soon need a new wardrobe, again, if he did not restrain his gluttony.

Morris shook his head. "Come, Peters. We will get nowhere with him. He is friends with a Bingley, after all."

The other man agreed. "Then there is his uncle! Do not forget how he defended the Americans and their rebellion."

"If we are at all lucky the next session will teach the upstarts—both weavers and the Americans—a lesson," Morris said while leading Peters away.

Darcy sighed and called for his coach to be sent for. He had always been seen as tooliberal to the poor by the Ton, as was his father before him, but the debate only brought to mind memories of assisting the Harrison family in Hertfordshire. They were far from the disturbances of the North, but it was only a matter of time before Mrs. Harrison's loom, that sat in the corner of their hearth room would be of no use. He wondered if Mr. Bennet and the other gentlemen of the area were prepared for the changes. The manufacturing craze had taken the Northern landowners by surprise, but the South ought to see it spreading.

Worse, the attitudes his peers had about their lessers was precisely why he had been concerned, originally, about a match with Elizabeth. Now, he recognized precisely how pretentious he had been. His treatment to those in Hertfordshire was nigh on unforgivable.

Arriving at his home, he found Arlington waiting for him.

"Ah, you emerge, at last," Darcy said to his cousin as he handed him a glass of wine.

"My last hurrah," the bleary eyed Viscount replied. He looked the worse for the wear from what must have been too much entertainment and not enough sleep over the last week.

"Last?" Darcy raised his eyebrows. Had Miss Bingley changed her mind?

"I finally visited her grave," Arlington said softly and without meeting Darcy's eyes.

Darcy's surprise turned to astonishment. Ten years ago, Arlington had loved a young French émigré who worked in the Matlock household. Their cousin, Anne, had just come out and, at last, it looked as though the wishes of their families would be fulfilled. The arrangement between the parents had been planned since Anne's birth. However, Arlington refused to submit to their expectations, and his father retaliated by cutting his allowance.

Miss Claire Du Val's father had worked in the King of France's household and was among the first to flee for Britain after the storming of the Bastille. Her father and mother were hired by the Matlocks in junior positions. Claire eventually became a housemaid. Her family was of absolutely no distinction and had little money. Arlington struggled with the thought of a life of poverty and Claire refused to put him in such a position. After months of consultation with a solicitor, it was learned that Arlington could sell a London house inherited from his mother's line that the family rented out. They would not live in style, but the interest from the sale would be adequate to support them. Unfortunately, Claire had already quit her position in the Matlock household and lived with an aunt at the coast where she caught a cold which quickly turned to Scarlet Fever. Arlington had made it to her death bed, but there was nothing that could help her. He refused to speak to his parents for years and, until now, had never visited Claire's grave site.

"Congratulate me. I am to be married," he said without enthusiasm but raised his glass.

"You have been back to Hertfordshire as well, then?"

Arlington furrowed his brows and then settled them in understanding. "Ah, no. No, that was a misguided effort to punish my parents again."

"They _are_ sorry," Darcy said. He did not always agree with his older relations' values in life, but he hated the division in his family.

"I know," Arlington said. "Claire is buried in Kent. Hertfordshire would be rather out of the way."

"You went to Rosings," Darcy said while leaning back in his chair. He never would have imagined Arlington would agree to marry Anne after all these years.

"Well, I do dislike the London ladies and Anne has rarely left Rosings." He shrugged. "If I am to make a marriage without affection, I might as well please the family and save Anne from her mother. I likely saved you as well," he said before taking another sip.

"I never would have agreed. Especially now…" he trailed off and looked at his wine. "I do not intend to marry at all." The silence between them was deafening.

"Your pain will wane," Arlington said at last.

Darcy returned to the sideboard to refill his glass to create distance between them. "Your Claire has been gone for ten years. As long as the woman I love lives, I cannot extinguish any hope through my own actions."

Arlington mutely nodded his head. "Mother is including Anne and I in the engagement party she is holding for Richard and his betrothed. I know he plans on calling tomorrow before the dinner. Prepare yourself. Mother is expanding the guest list and has set her mind to matchmaking the last bachelor in the family."

Darcy frowned and showed Arlington out. He went upstairs looking for Georgiana but did not find her in the drawing rooms. Instead, he found a letter in Elizabeth's handwriting on the pianoforte bench. He doubted he would feel anything but pain at reading her words. No matter their ending, he was grateful for her assistance with Georgiana. Against his better judgment, he read.

 _My new friend, if I could say anything to you without regard to our situations in life or the duration of our acquaintance, I would caution you about unfaithful friends. Beware the cunning arts of flattering individuals. While we are young, it is so tempting to please others, but friendship is not worth the cost of integrity. Matters of the heart should not be consigned to material advancement. Be not in a rush to consider yourself in love, especially._

There were signs that Georgiana had read over that section quite often. The next lines appeared to be written in agitated spirits.

 _When I wrote the above lines, I could not conceive their being relevant to my own life. I have just heard dreadful news. My dearest friend has accepted a proposal from a ridiculous man, my cousin. He can do nothing to bring happiness to her life except through his position as a well-established rector and the heir of an estate. Of his eleven days in the county, he spent almost all of them in Longbourn. Not three days ago he proposed marriage to me—and was adamantly refused. They cannot love each other. They barely know a thing about each other's temperament. How has my one friend, save dear Jane, had such different opinions about marriage all this time yet I knew it not?_

 _She would have me believe she does it out of duty to her family and concern for them having to care for her. If that be the case, she might have married another gentleman. I declare this without reserve: There is nothing in the world, no attachment exists, where I would act with such self-interested motives. There can be no happiness in a marriage which owes its beginnings to dishonesty and scheming._

Elizabeth soon calmed herself and ended the letter. Darcy looked at the paper in confusion. How had she agreed to Wickham's plot only days after writing this letter? The Elizabeth he knew, and confirmed in the letter, would not hesitate to call encouraging his suit to secure her sister's engagement as dishonest. His grip on the paper tightened as he recalled, for the countless time, her arguments against him. They were on matters of honesty and integrity. While he did not doubt a person could be blind to their own faults, they could not feign the righteous indignation she expressed.

It taught him to hope as he had scarcely allowed himself to hope since her refusal. If she had truly refused out of her stated reproofs and not as part of a pre-ordained scheme, then he could hope to obtain Elizabeth's forgiveness. He would show her he attended to her reproofs and would lessen her ill opinion. He would meet her again at Bingley's wedding with no resentment of the past and there he would determine if he could ever hope to make her love him.

Elizabeth huddled near the drawing room window. It was a cold and cloudy late December day, but she needed the light to see her work. She ran her fingers over the smooth white fabric of an infant gown. She could not bring herself to visit the tenants on Boxing Day. Instead, Jane and Mary went to deliver the usual packages of coins, food, and clothes with sweets for the children. Her father grumbled about the boxes more than usual this year, but she had thought it was only because her mother was planning a lavish wedding breakfast for Jane.

Elizabeth could not stay away forever, though. Mrs. Harrison's time was drawing closer and Elizabeth expected news of the arrival any moment. It was a cold time of year to bear a child and the three eldest Bennet daughters had taken the time to contribute to many blankets and clothes. She knew the tenants on her father's estate were fortunate compared to many. Their charity trips were saved for Meryton residents rather than any Longbourn village dweller or tenant farmer.

As she worked, her mind turned again to the day she spent at the Harrisons' with Darcy. Her heart ached to call him Will, but her mind refused to allow it. He was as generous as any man of his sex towards the poor in his care, she had no doubt, but she would have hated to be viewed as his newest philanthropic endeavour. It was more than her vanity and pride. She desired a marriage of equals, a partnership, as much as men and women could share one. If he could not respect her family or origins, how could there be unity between them?

Jane and Bingley conversed in the corner of the room. Their twin smiles were evidence enough of the love between them. A love Elizabeth believed she would never know. Inhaling, she determined to content herself with life. She would never work on baby clothes for her own. Instead, she would be the doting and spinster aunt as each successive sister married. Refusing the man, she loved made it impossible to view any other offer but as abhorrent.

Immersed in her thoughts, she did not see Mr. Wickham draw near until he greeted her, causing her to jump. "I am sorry to interrupt your solitude."

She shook her head and forced out a lie. "It does not follow that the interruption was unwelcome."

"I should be sorry if I did. I had thought we were becoming good friends," he said with a disarming smile. Had she not carried the memory of another as first in her heart, she would say he was the best looking gentleman of her acquaintance.

"True," she said. She had to agree she enjoyed the consistency of his presence in the absence of others she cherished. They both mourned their ill-treatment by Darcy in silent but shared camaraderie.

"Would you care for another rematch then?" he said and nodded to her father's study.

A cloud passed by, blocking the sun again and Elizabeth realized the futileness of her attempts of sewing by sunlight on this day. "Very well," she agreed and followed him to the library. Mr. Bennet only nodded at their arrival and returned to his book.

Wickham left shortly after completing the match—another win.

"It is nice to see you smile again, Lizzy. Even if you keep making careless mistakes in your game," her father said before she left. "Besides everything else, I am excessively partial to Mr. Wickham for bringing you some cheer."

"He is very amiable," she admitted, but she had thought his mind inferior to the object of her affections.

"You get on very well. Very well matched," she heard him mutter as she shut the door. As it did not seem an invitation for more conversation she did not ask for enlightenment, but she found it peculiar. Mr. Wickham could never afford to marry her and there was no attachment between them.

The next day, Wickham and several other officers were invited to dinner again as it was the last night with the Gardiners and Jane. They were invited into the library to sit with her father, as usual. Annoyed with herself for failing to pay adequate attention to her matches with Wickham, she vowed to focus on their guests.

When the other officers entered the drawing room, Wickham again invited Elizabeth to a chess match. She agreed and applied herself to the game and to the conversation. She knew it was easier to distract an opponent who felt obliged to speak. She asked many questions and appeared to find every detail fascinating. Wickham's wit flew long and Elizabeth easily saw how he felt too self-assured with his abilities to check his failing attention.

"Checkmate!" She exclaimed and clapped, interrupting his story about winning a horse race when he was only ten years old.

He jerked back, stunned and surveyed the board. For a moment, his face took on a black look as though he were angry to lose, but then he threw his head back and laughed. "Your more animated conversation today was simply to distract me so you might win," he accused, but smiled.

She shook her head. "I have no idea of what you are suggesting, sir," she said with an innocent look.

He leaned forward. "I am accusing you, Miss Eliza, of trickery! Bewitchment! A man cannot care about a chess board when a lovely lady finds his conversation so interesting."

His smile made Elizabeth feel the force of the truthfulness behind his words. She blushed. "It is only a game," she said while putting away the pieces.

"Do not think that I am displeased. I admire you all the more for your cunning," he said then winked. "My compliments to you, Mr. Bennet," he said over his shoulder. "The lady is cleverer than any I have met."

Elizabeth would have been cross at Wickham for his flirtatious praise had it not brought a smile to her father's face when he had seemed so indifferent or angry of late. After taking his leave of the family, he bowed over Elizabeth's hand when the others were not watching and kissed it. Immediately, she felt a panic seize her. She could never accept his attentions. Her only relief was that her aunt and uncle would leave for London on the morrow, and then her mother would not be inviting him so often. It was determined Jane would go with the Gardiners to shop in London and, while they invited Elizabeth as well, she declined. She would miss Jane, but she had no desire to go closer to Darcy's presence.

She hated even more the thought that, as the day of Bingley and Jane's wedding drew closer, so did the day she would see Darcy again. As she sat by herself before supper, it occurred to her that one day she would see him marry. Another woman would sew clothes for his children and Elizabeth would have to see it all. Worse than all that, she would see him gaze at his wife with affection without the smack of regret over that lady's position in life.

Tears pricked her eyes. A handkerchief slid into her hand. She looked up to see Miss Bingley standing in front of her, blocking her view from the inspection of intrusive members of her family. The other woman said nothing, but neither did she look disgusted. Elizabeth quickly dried her eyes and handed it back to Miss Bingley with a slight nod. She was called away by Mary but gave Elizabeth a small smile before leaving.

She determined she must gain control of her feelings. All hope may be gone, but she could not repine having met Darcy.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Wickham tugged on his uniform coat. Mrs. Bennet spread a good table and the frequent dinners were getting the better of his waistline. He would tell Elizabeth to be more mindful once they were married. Of course, considering marriage to her made other parts of his attire tighten as well.

She was entirely irresistible yesterday while they played chess. She teased and distracted him as her red lips smiled at just him. When her cheeks flushed with laughter, he could imagine another way to bring them such a rosy hue. She would enjoy his bed; he was certain of it. Aside from her physical charms, he respected her cunning mind. That she esteemed him when most others would look down on his position, and her interest in his life and amusements, was all the further encouragement he needed. As soon as he could settle on the best way to arrange financial matters, he would take her as his wife. A grin spread across his face as he considered just how much taking her would involve.

Hearing loud cheers in the common room, Wickham entered.

"Wickham! We're going!" cheered Chamberlayne. He sloshed half his cup of ale on his arm. Other officers surrounded him and toasted as well.

Turning away in disgust from the half-inebriated men, Wickham sought out Denny. "What's this about?"

Taking a large swig, Denny shook his head. "Fools the lot of them. Orders came in. We're needed up North to put down a rebellion."

"Rebellion? The Scots?"

"Nah, just idiot cropper scum that think they're better than everyone."

"Are they that eager to be heroes?"

"I sure hope your plan is ready," Denny said.

"Of course, it is!" He snapped at his friend.

"Denny! Wickham! Drink up, friends!" Carter shoved full cups into their hands. "We owe it all to Lord Arlington. He personally recommended our regiment!"

"Begin the next phase today," Wickham instructed.

"You think things will go smoothly?" Denny inquired.

"I have no doubts at all." Wickham smiled. "Now, we will need to think of something to do about Arlington. His recommendation for our regiment was no mistake, I am sure."

Denny grinned. "I will leave you to the scheming," he said before gathering the other men for a game with Mr. Bennet, and to enjoy Longbourn's superior port and pretty company.

He returned several hours later. "Did you complete your task?" Wickham asked.

"He said his vowels with Carter and Chamberlayne as witnesses. Quite put out too, I reckon."

"How much?" Wickham asked, his pitch increased, and he leaned forward. His heart was racing with anticipation.

"Ten thousand," came the reply.

Wickham sat back and grinned in satisfaction. "Excellent. Shall we?"

Both men laughed and returned to the common room.

The next day, Wickham arrived at Longbourn alone. He was disappointed to be told that Eliza had gone out walking, but he would look for her later. First, there was business with Mr. Bennet. Wickham was directed to the library and it was clear the other gentleman was in a foul mood.

"Ah, the others told you what you missed yesterday," he said while motioning for Wickham to sit and pouring a glass of port for his guest. "I will not be playing against you. I know your mind is too shrewd; with Denny, I really thought I had a chance." He set the glass in front of Wickham. "I'll never touch the stuff again."

Wickham abstained from the offer. He needed his head sharp. "I was sorry to hear about your misfortune," he said in a tone of affected sincerity. "It is actually that matter I came to see you about."

"Indeed?" Mr. Bennet flicked a piece of paper. "In my youth, I was a bit of a gamester. I thought it would be easy enough to earn a few thousand pounds for my daughters' sake. I am writing my brother-in-law at the moment to cover the debt, but if you know of some _secure_ investment I can make to pay him back, I would be thankful."

"I have considered a way for no repayment to be necessary."

"How can that be possible?" Mr. Bennet asked with a twinge of desperation in his voice.

"Denny lost to me last night, and I would be willing to cancel your debt in exchange for Miss Eliza's hand in marriage and one hundred pounds per annum."

Mr. Bennet turned white. "Why would you need to negotiate with me? If you ask for her hand and she accepts you, I will gladly give the one hundred pounds."

Wickham took on a sorrowful expression. "I do not think she would accept as yet, based on her own affections, and we have received orders for the North to leave on Twelfth Night. I would hate to interrupt my courtship, or worse, not return to her. I do love her dearly, but time is now my enemy. I would do this also to give her peace of mind. I could never accept so much from her father and ruin her family's happiness."

Wickham held his breath as Mr. Bennet seemed to consider his options. Taking off his spectacles, he scrubbed his hand over his face then looked out the window. "So be it," he whispered.

Wickham exhaled and stood. "I had hoped to see her today. Do you know which direction she intended to walk?"

"She was to call on a tenant, Mrs. Harrison, who just had a baby." Mr. Bennet gave him the directions while hastily writing a note. "If she does not accept your proposal, give her this."

Wickham nodded, although did not think it would be needed at all. He hastily left the room, intent on securing his bride.

Elizabeth walked to the Harrison's farm and attempted to not be reminded of her day spent with Darcy. She wondered if the feeling, as though he were still physically present and beside her, would ever go away. She moved slower than usual and tried to tell herself it was because her ankle was still sore. She knew the truth, however. Her heart was weighed down.

Since Jane and the Gardiners left two days ago, she had more time for silent reflection. She still felt the sting of Darcy's mode of proposal, although after Mr. Collins' humiliating proposal her father had cautioned her to not be so sensitive about modes of address. Likewise, she hated that she had been so mistaken regarding his true character. Perhaps for others, he was gentlemanly enough, but she had superior standards. She frowned as she recalled their debate weeks ago at Netherfield about gentlemanly character. It was an insult to realize she could be so blind and mislead him so simply because of flattered vanity. The real thing that afflicted her mind was knowing she never deserved his proposal. She still maintained that their stations in life held no true obstacle, but her spirits had led her wrong. She had hoped to maintain his admiration for Jane's sake without regard to his feelings, or hers.

She blinked back tears as she arrived at the Harrison's door. She was quickly welcomed in and set to work. Pleased to see Nate's continued recovery, she allowed the woman of the house to rest. An hour or two later, it was time for her to leave and Mrs. Harrison handed a letter to her.

"Molly, who works up at Netherfield, gave this to me on Christmas Day. She said it could only go to you or I would have passed it along to your sisters," she cast her eyes down. "I did not want to be rude and sound demanding of your time, with all you do for us, and hint too strongly that you needed to visit soon."

"Oh! My dear Mrs. Harrison, please forgive me!" Elizabeth cried. "I could never forget you or your family! I ought to have come on Boxing Day, but I felt unwell."

"I know how it is," the older woman met Elizabeth's eyes. "They say it is just the master and his sisters and brother-in-law at Netherfield now. The others have left." She gave Elizabeth a sad smile. "But I knew you would not forget us. Now, go on and read it." She shooed Elizabeth out the door.

Elizabeth wandered the lanes for several minutes before she had the nerve to open the letter. It was in Georgiana's handwriting and she could not have been more disappointed. At last, she opened it just to read that her friend enclosed her brother's letter to keep it away from intrusive eyes. Hardly knowing what to expect, she opened and read his words.

 _My Dearest, Loveliest Elizabeth,_

 _Words cannot express the pain I felt upon leaving your side today. I can only think that we must have had some terrible misunderstanding. You must know, you must have seen all these weeks, how constant my admiration for you is. You are unlike any other lady I have known. Your combined beauty and wit seem perfectly designed for me, but it goes well beyond any logical reasons. I love you. I feel your heart beating in mine. I offered you marriage for no other reason than I do not know how to live without you._

 _I asked to meet with you this morning to address your questions regarding Mr. Wickham, and I apologise for failing to do so due to my ungentlemanly impulses. Given your objections to my hand, I am thankful that you voiced them. We should only have honesty and openness between us._

 _I was wrong in my endeavour to separate Bingley from your sister. I was worried about the strength of his attachment, and if my words allowed him to wait the weeks that have passed since our conversation before the Netherfield Ball, then I cannot see it as an evil. Bingley has often been in love before and for his sake as well as your sister's, he ought to have waited to test his true feelings. I do regret, however, the mode of my objection. It was built on unnecessary prejudice. In my youth, I was persuaded to believe women inconstant and mercenary creatures. I know now that I have unfairly judged the entire sex that way and, upon amending my views, believe your sister to be the best possible match for my friend._

 _I do not know what specifically Mr. Wickham has said about me. He was raised as a near companion to myself; the son of my father's steward. My father was his godfather and took an active interest in Wickham's life. My father paid for Wickham's schooling and intended to provide for him in his will. Wickham was left one thousand pounds and it was recommended to me to give him the living of a valuable family holding when it came open if Wickham took orders. Shortly after the reading of the will, Wickham resolved to not enter the church and instead requested funds to study the law. Although he concealed his true character from my father, I have known of Wickham's vicious propensities and wanton selfishness for many, many years. He was unable to hide his true self from a young man so close to him in age and I considered him most unsuited to the ministry of others. I gladly provided the income for his studies, on the condition that he never ask for the living. All connection between us then seemed dissolved._

 _I was mistaken, however. Three years passed and how Wickham lived, I know not. Rumours of a lascivious lifestyle would sometimes reach me, and I confess they did not surprise me. The living mentioned in my father's will opened and, despite his earlier contract to give it up, Wickham approached me for it. He assured me he found the law an unprofitable study and his situation was now desperate enough to warrant his agreement to the life of a clergyman. I refused to alter our earlier agreement and he was profuse in his abuse to me and about me to others. For some time, there were repeated pleas for the position, invoking my father's dying wish and our old friendship. Resisting them all, I did not repine the time when he seemed to give up his hopes._

 _I was once again mistaken. Georgiana completed her education last spring and was taken from school, as you know. She was put in the care of a woman named Mrs. Younge, who I later learned had a connection to Mr. Wickham. Mrs. Younge suggested a visit to the seaside for Georgiana and to Ramsgate they went, followed by Wickham._

 _There he persuaded Georgiana that he was in love with her and to consent to an elopement. I arrived by chance a day before the intended date. Georgiana found she could not pain me so much as to marry in secrecy and confessed it all to me. Upon learning I was in the area, Wickham immediately fled. Georgiana had no choice but to accept my testaments about her suitor., as devastating as it was._

 _Perhaps I ought to have exposed his true character to Meryton society but I can only say that I worried for my sister's reputation and feared I would sound like a pretentious gentleman slandering a common man. I have met with Wickham, who assures me he has no need of my money and he has avoided me at every encounter. I dare not trust he is reformed and I am surprised to hear that he has spoken to you so much as to have your good opinion. I do not know what scheme he has planned, but it is now clear to me he has used his presence in this county well. He must detect my feelings for you, as open as I have displayed them._

 _I do apologise for not making my intentions clear to you weeks ago and exposing us both to gossip, but please be careful around Wickham. You cannot trust him! I will do everything in my power to put this letter in your hands on Monday morning and should you amend your answer you need only give me some opening. If not, I will only say that my love for you will never end and should you ever need my assistance I will always be your servant. God bless you, Elizabeth._

 _Love always,_

 _Will_

She believed it without hesitation. Yet, why did Will not give her the letter as he intended? There was the claim that Georgiana suddenly fell ill, but nothing was said about it in her note. Before she could consider more, she heard the voice of Mr. Wickham calling out to her.

"Miss Eliza!" She cringed. He was the last man in the world she wished to ever see again. "Eliza," he said as he reached her side. He was breathing heavily as though he had run some distance to her, but his well-kept appearance made that unlikely.

"Mr. Wickham," she nodded and continued on the path.

"Just a moment," he reached for her hand. "I have the best news, my dear."

Confused and concerned, she spun around. She attempted to pull her hand free, but Wickham did not relent.

"I have your father's blessing."

"For what?" she blurted out.

"Our marriage, of course!" She yanked her hand but his grip tightened and his other hand caught her arm. "Surprised, my love?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but he kissed her hard. When he released her, she could barely contain the urge to retch.

"Do not worry about the money. Your father's debt will be forgiven and instead we will have something extra each year."

"My…my…my father's debt?" She stammered out.

"Forgiven is the wrong word. I have simply managed to collect one owed from our friend Darcy."

"What do you mean?" she pleaded.

He pulled her closer. "Oh yes, I should have known you would be eager to hear how I manipulated him."

Elizabeth's skin crawled as one hand wrapped around her waist and he trailed the other over her throat.

"It was a splendid plan. When I realized you were only leading Darcy on for Jane's sake, I knew we were kindred spirits. Your father's sudden attack of conscience in wanting to provide a more generous dowry for you and your sisters was the perfect opening. Darcy soon exposed his interest in you. For your happiness, he would be willing to pay any price. He has already agreed to pay any sum owed to me by your father."

Her confusion had progressed to fear when Wickham exchanged his hand for his lips on her neck. Squeezing her eyes shut, and willing the nightmare to cease, she forced herself to speak. Perhaps if he had to talk his lips would leave her skin. "But why does that mean we must marry?"

He placed one of her arms around his neck but stopped when he noticed the letter in her other hand, gripped tightly. His eyes dropped to the handwriting and his grip on her waist tightened painfully.

"You were not playing him. You were playing me!" He screamed harshly and turned red. He pushed her to the ground. She tripped over a root, twisting her newly healed ankle. He paced angrily in front of her. Then threw a folded piece of a paper at her.

"I have a letter of my own. Here. You have no choice."

With trembling hands, Elizabeth opened the note and saw her father's handwriting.

 _I insist_.

"No!" she screamed. She was not for purchase. "You have widely mistaken my character, Mr. Wickham, if you did not realize my selfishness. I care too much for my own happiness to rescue my family from the poor choices of my father."

"You can't mean that!" He bent and shouted in her face.

She pulled herself to her knees to be of more equal stature. "I do. Nothing in the world could prevail upon me to marry such a dissolute, unprincipled rogue as you."

He pushed her backwards, knocking the air out of her lungs. Elizabeth hated how physically weak she was compared to him. "You stupid girl! You are determined to have him?"

Elizabeth vowed to herself if she survived this encounter she would indeed have Will. Nothing would keep her from him, even his own pride.

Maniacal laughter filled her ears. "You are, aren't you?" He straddled her still prone figure and held her arms above her head with one hand while another roamed over her body. He said lowly but harshly in her ear. "And he will take you won't he, beautiful Eliza? Then you must be my collateral lest everyone will know how his wife was a mercenary harlot."

Elizabeth whimpered and kicked and strained to be released. "Settle, love or you will leave me no choice. Darcy wants an innocent wife for his first tumble, but he will have to know that I got a foretaste."

Tears streamed down Elizabeth's cheeks as pulled her bodice low. Afraid of his reaction, she bit her lip to avoid crying out in pain and disgust. In his zealousness, he let go of her hands and as she began to lower her arms, she felt a rock. Gripping it in her hand, she swung it round and hit him on the side of the head as hard as she could.

Wickham cried out in pain and blood trickled from the wound. He staggered up to tend to his injury and Elizabeth pulled free, scrambling backwards. He stood to reach her and promptly fell to the ground, clearly dizzy from his wound. With savage instinct, Elizabeth stood and ran as best she could on her hurt ankle while attempting to fix her gown. She pushed herself at a painful pace until she came to the fork in the road to turn to Longbourn or Netherfield. Catching her breath, she looked around and perceived no sign of Wickham. Then, turning her back on Longbourn, she limped toward her sanctuary.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Darcy sat in his study, anxiously awaiting the arrival of his male cousins and uncle. They had dined together at the Earl's house the night before in celebration of the dual engagements of his sons. Despite the celebratory atmosphere and the numerous other guests, it was immediately evident to Darcy that the Countess was in a nervous mood. Her husband and sons soon took notice as well. The lady was well-known for being composed and nothing less than utterly charming, regardless of circumstances.

The gentlemen of the house agreed to tell Darcy should there be a serious reason for her behaviour. The evening's meal sat like lead in Darcy's stomach and the feeling of dread only grew as the evening went on. He had thought Wickham had his revenge when he revealed Elizabeth had plotted against him. Whether or not she had, Darcy knew Wickham enjoyed inflicting the torture he had. Until last night, Darcy had not considered Wickham had any further plot or motive.

This morning, a note awaited him at breakfast. His uncle and cousins would be calling this afternoon. The matter concerned him directly. Shortly afterwards, the morning post arrived including an envelope from Meryton. Darcy read Wickham's vile words with increased agitation.

At last, Darcy heard the knock at the front door and soon his relations were shown into the room. A stranger with a dark complexion named Jacob Truman was introduced as Richard's friend and current batman. Darcy recalled the name from Richard's correspondence. The man had displayed considerable bravery on the battlefield.

"We will need fortification, William," the Earl said.

Darcy handed round glasses of port and sat, awaiting their news. He would share his own afterward.

"Your aunt is being blackmailed," said the Earl.

"By whom?" Darcy asked.

"The man who delivered the note is not the author." His lordship passed Darcy the paper to read.

 _It would be a shame for the House of Matlock to befall victim of scandal from her ladyship's gambling debts._

Darcy's grip tightened on the paper. As he had suspected, his aunt's behaviour and his letter this morning were no coincidence. "Her ladyship does not gamble," Darcy said.

"Not any longer," the Earl shook his head. "There was a time when she had made some serious debts—caught up in the behaviour of many of our class. They were settled years ago."

"Then how could a scandal be formed now?"

"They were owed to the Duke of Somerset…" Arlington said.

Darcy closed his eyes. "Any chance they were to the current Duke?"

"No," the Earl said quietly. "They were to Jack Rutland, not his nephew. Her former betrothed."

The Earl and Countess set London on its heel when they eloped thirty-five years ago. Miss Eleanor Manners, daughter of a minor but shrewd baron, was arranged to marry the heir to a dukedom but eloped with a mere viscount. Arlington was born only seven months after the marriage. Angry at being thrown over for a viscount, Rutland declared he had enjoyed the favours of his betrothed and the child she bore was his. The rumours were not widely believed but made for salacious gossip nonetheless. Rutland soon inherited the dukedom and with his nearly unlimited funds lived a lifestyle without restraint. He took many mistresses from wives of the Quality but never married. A genius at cards, his reputation for accepting the favours of women in lieu of either their or their husband's debts was well-known. Having the name of the Countess of Matlock and the Duke of Somerset intertwined again would be irresistible to the gossips of Town.

"It is not true," his lordship said. "I paid him myself and Eleanor vowed to never play again."

"But he is not alive to confirm it," Darcy supplied.

"He likely would not, even if were living," Richard said sadly.

Realizing they could do nothing about that concern, Darcy instead focused on Wickham's angle. "I am rather sure it is from my father's godson, George Wickham."

"He lists no demands," Richard observed. "Once again we are uncertain if it is money or revenge he desires most."

"Revenge," Darcy and Arlington said simultaneously.

Arlington looked at Darcy in surprise and allowed him to explain. "I have had a letter from the rat." He handed it around to the others to view. "As you can see he blames me for his Regiment being ordered to the North. He is to marry…" he trailed off, incapable of saying Elizabeth's name in conjunction with Wickham's. "In addition to believing I would wish to see her well-settled rather than suffer with a poor militia officer facing action, he owes her father's debts. I do not understand why he would seek to harm the House of Matlock, but at this point, nothing should surprise me."

Arlington paled upon reading the note. "This is my fault." He turned anguished eyes on Darcy. "After learning of his interference with you and Miss Eliza, I asked Cavendish if he could send some troops to deal with the disturbances and recommended Colonel Forster's regiment. I only wanted him to be away from her for your sake."

Darcy gritted his teeth and counted to five before replying lest he be too intemperate. "This is precisely why I always said we should not use the privileges extended to our positions to deal with him." Arlington blushed but nodded his head in acceptance of the reprimand.

Lord Matlock intervened. "My militia is wintering in Cornwall. I would have requested Cavendish's assistance in any case."

"It would not have been linked so directly to someone who had just been in the area, though," Darcy said in exasperation and then took another deep breath. "This is my fault. I refused to see Wickham's motives as anything more than mercenary and I always fed his desire for more."

"He is counting on you feeling guilty," Richard said. "Ten thousand pounds? That is incredible!"

Darcy shook his head. "He is counting on more than my feeling guilty. He knows I would never leave the Bennets in such a condition. He has studied me better than I have studied him I am afraid." He took a gulp of port. "I intend to have my solicitor send the funds. If we are lucky that will end his threats against Aunt Eleanor as well," Darcy said and looked at his uncle.

"Pardon me, Sir," said Mr. Truman. "That may not be necessary. Last night I was able to trace the man who delivered the note to Edward Street, staying in a house run by a Mrs. Younge."

He stopped and looked at Richard, who interjected. "I gave him permission to go and address the man. I worried Mrs. Younge would recall me and not allow me to enter."

Mr. Truman continued his tale. "It was a Mr. Denny, who serves with Mr. Wickham. It seems they are all old friends. Once he had some drink in him, he became quite talkative. He expected to be coming into five thousand pounds shortly. Clearly he thinks Mr. Wickham will split his payment."

"And you think Wickham will not?" Darcy asked.

Mr. Truman shook his head. "In my experience, people with that sort of selfishness will choose to cross even their closest friends."

Darcy nodded in agreement. Nor did he wonder that the man had seen cruelty in his life. Britain was not near as bad as America, as he understood it, but many people were still harsh to the freed blacks and mixed-race individuals. He turned his mind back to Wickham. "At the very least we can prove extortion and blackmail with Denny's testimony. It is a minor offence, but it would secure the loss of any honour still attached to Wickham's name. He will cease his claims in order to keep that and we shall reach a more reasonable demand." The other men nodded in agreement. "Retrieve Mr. Denny if you would, Mr. Truman."

The gentlemen were gathering in the hall to exit when Bingley was shown down. "Jacob Truman!" Bingley cried in astonishment.

The other man smiled, showing perfectly white teeth. "Charles Bingley. I would know you anywhere!" He stretched forward his hand and the two men shook.

"You know my batman, Bingley?" Richard asked.

Bingley tore his gaze from his old acquaintance to answer Richard. "Indeed. The last time I saw him, I was a lad about to enter my second year in Eton. Mr. Truman was about to enter the army and was good friends with my cousin, whom my family was staying with. Caroline would…"

He trailed off and Darcy noticed Bingley wince and the well-known look of haunted pain enter Truman's eyes.

"How are your sisters?" Truman asked.

"Louisa married a few years ago. Her husband is heir to a small estate." Bingley looked between Truman and Arlington, clearly uncomfortable. "Caroline is still unwed."

Darcy saw Arlington observe the encounter with dawning understanding. He reached to shake Bingley's hand. "It is good to see you again, Bingley. You will have to pardon us. We were just leaving. Do not be too hard on Darcy if he is grumpy this afternoon. My mother dragged him to a dinner to celebrate mine and Richard's engagements last night."

"My congratulations!" Bingley exclaimed. "I had not heard!"

"Yes, it seems Richard has finally decided to take Lady Belinda Crenshaw off the market, to my mother's delight." Richard smiled at the tease. Darcy chuckled at the besotted look on his cousin's face. "I will be wedding my cousin Anne, finally fulfilling the wishes of our family."

"Ah, I see," Bingley said nervously.

"All is well," Arlington said with a smile.

Lord Matlock had been silent during the exchange but finally spoke. "Bingley, if you intend to be in Town long, you should call with Darcy soon. For now, we will let you two talk." The gentlemen said their farewells and Darcy did not miss the feeling of tension of such a strange meeting.

"One of these days you will work up the nerve to speak to my uncle," Darcy said.

Bingley laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "It would be easier if he did not peer at me so oddly."

"He means nothing by it," Darcy said. "So…Truman?"

Bingley relayed his sister's account. "Caroline really used to have no pretensions. Truman's grandfather had been a freed slave. He returned from America with the officer who bought him in Fifty-Eight. He served as the butler and his son became a shopkeeper. He bought his cloth from my grandfather. My cousin Fred became such good friends with Truman, my father assisted in sending him to Eton. When the French broke the peace, Truman wanted to join up instead of running the shop with his father."

Darcy was stunned to hear of a Caroline Bingley, who cared so little for Society that she entertained an elopement with a mixed race shopkeeper's son intent on entering the army. But then he knew how starry eyed fifteen-year-old girls who lost their fathers could be. "Tell her he is here," Darcy urged Bingley. "She deserves to know."

Bingley nodded his head. "Now, to my business with _you_. I am ready to knock you on your arse if you do not come back to Netherfield with me and sort out whatever is between you and Lizzy."

Darcy grimaced. "She does not want me."

"Bollocks."

"She intends to marry Wickham. It was all an act so I would not hie off with you in tow and separate you from Jane."

Bingley opened his mouth, clearly planning to refute it but then closed it without speaking.

"Wickham wrote me," Darcy handed the note to his friend. Upon seeing Bingley's alarmed face, he explained the plan he came to with his relations.

"There is nothing for you to do," he concluded. "The dispute between me and Wickham will come to a close at last. He knows he will have sufficient revenge on me for a lifetime."

"Do not give him the satisfaction," Bingley said.

"It is too late for that. They both know I would do anything for her sake."

Realizing he was useless, Bingley took his leave. Darcy stared blankly at the fire with a wine glass in one hand. In the other he held Elizabeth's tatted bookmark he found at Netherfield in what seemed like a lifetime ago. Asking why she favoured Wickham over himself was useless. Love was anything but logical and he fully accepted that he was undeserving of Elizabeth as well. Not even the note from Richard declaring Denny had been apprehended and taken to Arlington's apartments brought him peace of mind.

Elizabeth arrived at Netherfield's doorstep shivering. Her gown was hopelessly crumpled and stained. Wickham's blood marred her skirt, but she was thankful it was not her own. Recognizing her but alarmed at her appearance, the butler immediately took her to the drawing room. Miss Bingley immediately stood and cried out at Elizabeth's appearance. Caroline motioned for Elizabeth to sit and began calling for a chamber to be made up. In a short time, Elizabeth was settled in a borrowed nightgown and in the chamber that Jane stayed in while ill.

Once the servants were dismissed, Caroline sat in the chair nearest the bed. "What happened, Eliza?"

Elizabeth blushed. She had not considered the horror of retelling the events. "I must go to London. Has your brother left?"

Caroline nodded. "Yesterday morning. But you cannot expect me to not insist on knowing what befell you on your journey here. Why did you come on foot, or at all? A note could have been sent."

"I did not come from Longbourn," Elizabeth replied. She considered telling them the truth but could not bear it. She leaned forward and hid her tears in her hands, not caring that the neckline of her gown slipped over her shoulder.

"Eliza!" Mrs. Hurst cried out.

Raising her head, she looked at the exposed flesh the ladies stared at with a horrified expression. An ugly bruise in the outline of Wickham's fingers was forming.

Mrs. Hurst made her way to the bed and sat on the edge. "Who?" she asked gently.

Elizabeth shook her head.

"We shall call for the physician," the older lady determined.

"No!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "No, there is no other damage. My ankle will recover after some rest."

"You are near exhaustion," Caroline agreed. "Shall we send for your mother?"

"We ought to, at least, tell your father," Mrs. Hurst suggested.

"No, please do not send for either of them." She bit her lip. "If you will send for anyone, ask for Mary."

"Very well," Louisa said. "We will let you rest."

They both stood. Caroline paused before leaving. "I have had a letter from Charles this morning and we intend to leave for London in the morning. If you are recovered, you are welcome to join us. I hope…" she paused. "I hope you will use your time in London wisely, Eliza."

Elizabeth easily understood that Caroline meant she should apologise to Will. Elizabeth wondered if Caroline could comprehend how truly sorry she was for doubting Will's character and trusting Wickham at all. Warm and tired, she fell into a restless sleep, awaking when Mary arrived.

"Lizzy," she heard Mary murmur over her before descending into prayer. Feeling comforted by it, she allowed Mary to finish before alerting her to being awake.

"I am not ill," she told her younger sister.

"No, I did not think so. Will you tell me what happened? Papa grew concerned when you did not return. He was upset to hear you were hurt and at Netherfield."

Elizabeth was quiet a long time. "We have been very mistaken to trust Wickham." Mary gasped and Elizabeth nodded her head. "I know Papa must have been taken in as much as any of us, but I do not know if I can ever forgive him for thinking I should marry any man in exchange for clearing his debts."

She could not tell Mary all that she had suffered. She could not find words for it at all, but she was able to explain their father's failure.

"So you will not come home?" Mary asked.

Elizabeth shook her head. She had not been predisposed to think well of the male sex, but she had thought well of her father. She had thought he thought well of her as too. "I will go with the others to London tomorrow. Could you write our aunt and ask that it be sent out before the night's post?"

"Of course," Mary agreed.

While she wrote, Elizabeth fell asleep again. She awoke gasping and flinging her arms wide. Mary was at her side in an instant.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said as her sister offered a handkerchief to dry the sweat that pricked her brow. "I am surprised you do not lecture me to return home."

"Scripture says that we must honour our father and mother. You did enough fighting for your own honour today and you never would have needed to had our mother or father been better and more attentive."

It was the closest to outright disrespect for her elders Mary had ever displayed. "I am sorry I have not been a better sister to you," Elizabeth told her. "I have been too much like Papa and content to laugh at others. You deserved better from us both." She hung her head.

"Thank you, but I do not mind your teasing or encouragement to be more outgoing. I think you do not care for her, but I have been making friends with Miss Bingley. It is nice to have another lady to talk to who favours the pianoforte. Well, I thought I had that with Georgie but…" Mary trailed off. "I will speak with Miss Bingley about sending a dinner tray for you. And would you like to read?"

Elizabeth agreed and the two sisters passed the day in relative quiet. Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst sat with them for some time and Mary ate with them. Elizabeth spent as much time as she could feigning sleep. She did not trust herself to slumber, for each time the same nightmare began. First, she would see Will's anguished look at her refusal. Nex,t she would be searching for him in the woods and see his outline in the distance, just for Wickham to find her. The more she ran, the further away Will appeared and the closer Wickham came.

The next morning arrived and Mary was to return to Longbourn. Elizabeth hobbled into the Hurst carriage grateful to leave the environs of Hertfordshire behind.

* * *

So Lizzy is going to London but how will she see Darcy? Hang on, readers. There's 6 more chapters and an epilogue but Darcy and Lizzy's heartbreaks are nearly over!


	21. Chapter 21

I've had a few comments about how Darcy could believe Wickham and guesses that it speaks to his insecurities. Yes, that's exactly what I was going for. Darcy actually doesn't believe Wickham implicitly. He struggles with various evidence...but has some undeniable proof coming up! I just recalled that FFN removes my formatting for scene breaks so kudos to the readers that have been able to keep up with those! I'll go back and edit the earlier chapters.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

Wickham winced as he washed out his hair. Eliza had struck him better than many a man he had fought. It was the perfect position to slow his ability to follow her as well. It was several hours before he recovered from the dizziness he experienced from the wound. The nausea had not lessened, but that was not solely due to his injury.

For the first time in nigh on twenty years, Wickham passed by his mirror without looking into it. He could not bear to see his reflection now. He had nearly forced himself on the one woman he had ever loved.

Wickham knew he was a man of few scruples. He had courted a life of dissipation and anger, intent on claiming as much Darcy money as he could. Marrying Eliza after she refused Darcy—all while living on his money—would have been his greatest triumph of all, but he had not intended to actually fall in love with the lady.

If she would not have him and was so intent on having Darcy, then Wickham would give her the desire of her heart. She could not go without penalty, of course, but he would not have her and know she longed for Darcy the whole time. Throwing his coat on, he left his chambers and walked toward the coaching inn where Denny should be arriving.

"Ah, Wickham," Captain Carter called to him from across the street. Wickham waited for the gentleman to reach him. "I have just had a note from Denny. He is delayed in London. I am making arrangements for him to meet us in the West Riding of Yorkshire.

Wickham attempted to conceal his internal panic. "What delays him?"

Carter smiled. "He was to pay my compliments to our lofty benefactor, and was asked to remain for some wedding festivity."

"Quite delightful for him, I am sure," Wickham said sarcastically.

"I will need you to look in on Denny's platoon then."

"Of course," Wickham said while seething on the inside and heading off to his new tasks.

With a sick feeling, Wickham realised that his clever scheme, which had seemed to have succeeded to perfection, had just collapsed disastrously. He was undone and probably betrayed to boot! He only wondered if Denny had been so stupid as to be caught red-handed delivering the note to the Matlock residence or if they had tracked him later. Realizing Darcy would not be sending the money and now had sufficient means to prosecute him, along with giving him reason for insane jealousy and anger, and the Fitzwilliam family for revenge, Wickham came to a desperate resolution. He would go on this assignment and then make his way to Scotland. Darcy had no estate there, no interest and no familial ties. His reach could not extend there. Even the Act of Union forming Great Britain did not allow for extradition to England for trials. Surely there he could win some games and maybe even marry a well-dowered girl. He was not foolish enough to hope for a true heiress any longer, but at this point he would be thankful simply to keep his life and all his parts.

* * *

Elizabeth rode in near silence to Gracechurch Street. While Mr. Hurst snored, Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst only made strange remarks about how they hoped "he would not resent the past." Elizabeth did not think they meant Will. Whoever they were speaking about, Elizabeth agreed with the feeling. She hoped Will would not hate her forever. She did not doubt his honour, but she hoped he would forgive her and they could begin their lives with happiness.

She was greeted affectionately by her aunt and sister. They both asked why she desired to come to London so strongly, but seemed disbelieving of Elizabeth's reply that she missed Jane. If they suspected another reason for her arrival, Elizabeth did not care in the least. Indeed, their constant hints at hoping to see Mr. Darcy and Georgiana soon were proof enough of their approval for her errand.

Such it was Elizabeth did not feel guilty when she lied to them while shopping the day after her arrival. She left a clue for her aunt as to her whereabouts with the clerk at the book shop and then hailed a hackney. The driver gave her a disapproving look for riding unescorted, but he was not prepared to turn down good payment. She only hoped the butler would let her in and that Will was not so angry that he would refuse to hear her plea.

Long before she was prepared, the cab reached the correct street. She descended and walked up to Will's door.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet to see Miss Darcy and _Mrs._ Darcy if she is available." The butler raised his eyebrows and Elizabeth thrust her card into his hands before he could speak. The back of it read, "Please, I must speak with Mr. Darcy. He knows me."

She hoped her face looked as earnest as she felt. Will was likely beset by women who wanted to trap him into marriage. She hoped, by requesting to meet with the non-existent Mrs. Darcy, she would give the butler enough pause to consider her request instead of being assured she was a stranger to the family. If he passed the card on to his master, perhaps Will would begin to understand her offer.

Luck was with her, the butler looked at her again after reading her note on the card and showed her to a drawing room, his face expressionless. She was bade to wait. Neither did he express if he was seeking Mr. Darcy or his sister, but Elizabeth felt rather sure all requests to see Miss Darcy would filter through her brother.

It had felt like an eternity before she heard steps in the hall again. The door opened and she held her breath. It was the butler again! Oh, he was going to show her out. Her whole world crumbled and she was sure it showed on her face. She was trembling by the time he came close enough to speak.

"Mr. Darcy requests you meet him in the study. Follow me."

Still trembling and more than a little confused, she blindly followed the servant a few feet down the hall. She was too concerned and anxious to take in the size of Will's townhouse. She could think only of her mission. They reached the door and the butler showed her in, leaving it slightly ajar. Timidly, she entered and immediately felt it was Will's sanctuary. She had much rather have met him in the drawing room.

The light was dim and the room was lined with heavy wood panels and bookshelves. There was a great fireplace dominating one wall and to one side, at last, she saw Will standing against the mantle, glass in hand.

She took a tentative step forward and he looked up. She hated what she saw in his eyes, and ice gripped her heart.

"Miss Bennet," was all he said. He motioned to a chair, but she felt she could not sit.

"Pardon the intrusion, Mr. Darcy." She took a deep breath. They had always been so bad at mundane talk. Should she ask how he had been? No, it was very clear how he had been.

"You requested to meet with me, madam, and my imagination is entirely incapable of conjuring a reason."

He spoke with coldness, like the first night she saw him, and then later when she had refused him. It occurred to her that she had only ever heard him speak in that tone on those occasions. Even when her mother was insulting him, there was a pleasant warmth in his voice. No, she could not think on things like that or she would lose her nerve. She had to at least explain.

She summoned her courage and began, "I have no doubt you have little wish to see me, but I desperately need your help, which you so kindly and generously offered in your letter. Georgiana arranged for me to receive your letter, but unfortunately I did not see it for several days… too many days."

"She should not have," he said with that steely coldness again.

Elizabeth licked her lips. "After...after I read your letter," here he anxiously looked up at her, "I saw my mistakes and how blind I was. I now completely believe your accounting of Mr. Wickham. He has played me for a fool, an unwitting pawn in his schemes, and has deliberately drawn my father into enormous debts to further these schemes against you."

She could not bear to see the anger she was certain to find so she fixed her gaze on a particular vase near Darcy. "He hates you more than I could have ever imagined. He threatened my family..."

She still could not look at him, but she heard him, she thought he was a little closer than she expected. "Did he explain his plans?"

"He holds my father's vowels and intended to make you pay."

"How could he do that?"

She gulped. "He secured a promise from my father. He had said he would forgive Papa's debts if I marry him."

"And so you are here to negotiate the terms? You have learned his true character and how little you will have in married life and are asking for a supplement?"

She glanced a little at him then. "You are an influential and wealthy man. I have no right to ask this of you, but if all he wants is your money, then perhaps there is some way you can arrange for him to leave his Regiment and forget about anyone named Bennet."

"Do you believe all he wants is my money?"

She could not answer and looked away.

She heard him step closer. "Elizabeth, do you believe that is all he wants?"

A tear trickled down her face and she looked up to see him only a few feet from her. "No. From his history with you it is clear that he desires revenge for not having all you have. And now it is very clear to me as well."

He took the final steps to her side. "Tell me what he did!"

She began to sob. "He said he would leave a mark for you to believe me."

He grabbed her shoulders to pull her close, but she stiffened in pain. He misunderstood.

"Forgive me, of course, you are still repulsed by me."

"No. No it is not you." She said firmly. Then she began to pull one side of her sleeve down to expose the bruises. "You see."

Wickham's fingers had left ugly bruises but then lower, near her breast, was one from his bite.

"Dear God," Will said with true remorse.

He did not say anything else, did not move a muscle and Elizabeth continued to silently cry. She was not even half done with her piece yet.

"Elizabeth, you must tell me. Did...did he violate you?"

She shook her head vehemently. "No... not entirely, not really that is. He thought you would not have me if so. He was especially keen that you marry me."

He let out a bitter laugh. "Then he does not know you as well as he thinks he does."

"Oh, no he understands me perfectly. He knew exactly what I would do."

"Which is?"

"Come to you for help and..."

"And?"

She met his eyes. She had once thought he was capable of wanting her dishonourably. Now, she knew he would never accept such a proposition. "I cannot be indebted to you, sir. There is only one thing I can give."

"I will not have you only out of obligation. You do not need to repay me for finding some way to protect your family."

"You are honourable and your letter makes clear your wishes; that is why you will not spurn my belated acceptance to your proposal even though I do not deserve you."

"I thought I was the last man in the world you could accept. Leave me in peace. I will call on your relatives when I have come up with some plan to get rid of Wickham."

He moved to step past her, undoubtedly to open the door and escort her from his home. She reached for his arm and he paused just long enough for her to whisper, "Will."

In an instant, he pushed her against the wall. He stood before her, breathing heavily, his eyes searching hers. A tear trickled down her cheek and he caught it with his thumb.

She whispered, "Could you, that is, would you please replace the awful memories of Wickham?"

His gaze had dropped to her mouth, but he appeared to not hear the words she said for he blurted out, "What?"

"Please kiss me. Kiss away the memories." Her heart was aching for him.

He paused just for half a minute. His eyes had returned to hers and searched them again, seeking an understanding.

"Please..." she was unable to finish before his lips met hers.

Wickham's kiss had been ugly and rough but Will's kiss was so soft and tender, she cried. He released her mouth and kissed her eyes as his hands smoothed away her tears. He kissed her forehead and cheeks before returning to her mouth. There he applied gentle but insistent pressure and she began to respond. This was exactly what she imagined. Exactly as it should be.

He released her mouth and kissed her again and again with increasing frequency until he caught her bottom lip. She gasped and then he covered her mouth fully and almost shyly flicked his tongue in her mouth. It was heavenly and intoxicating.

She entirely forgot about Wickham and what he had done. She only felt Will. She felt his strong arms surround her and pull her close. Then his hands grazed her body, sending sparks of fire everywhere. She felt warm but only wanted to rub closer to him. She pushed further into him and wound her arms around his neck to keep her balance as her legs threatened to melt under her.

At last, he pulled his mouth away from her lips and travelled down her neck. He tugged at her sleeves and tenderly kissed her bruises. His lips swept across her collarbone and then lower. Suddenly he stopped, causing her to open her eyes. His were upon her again and she found now she could understand him without speaking at last.

"Yes," she told him. Yes, match Wickham's mark. Brand her whole body.

For several glorious moments he licked and sucked below her neckline and she ran her hands through his hair in approval. His lips travelled up her neck and to hers once more before parting from her body at last.

"I have no idea if I have kissed enough to make a mark, but I needed to taste your lips again."

Elizabeth smiled broadly and then seemed to catch his words. "No idea? You have not done that before?"

"I kissed Sally Parker, the housekeeper's visiting niece, on the cheek when I was eight years old. Otherwise no; honourable gentlemen do not have much reason to kiss ladies."

Elizabeth laughed in reply.

"Have I erased the memories, Elizabeth?"

She wanted to say yes, but Wickham had chosen wisely how to leave his mark. "You will on our wedding night."

Will's face showed panic. "But, you said he did not violate you."

She gulped. "I said not entirely."

His face suddenly looked grim and hard and she turned away. "I... I understand." She tried to move, but he still held her in his arms.

"I love you. Do you understand that?" He punctuated it with a deep kiss. "Do you?"

"Yes," she replied breathlessly as he trailed kisses down her throat. "Yes," she did not know if she were replying to his question or encouraging him for more.

His hands travelled over her body again, this time, unhurried and fully exploring. She pressed into him once more and ran her hands up his chest before resting them on his neck and easing her fingers under his cravat, causing him to groan. His fervent kisses slowed and he kissed up her face and paused on her forehead. When her breathing evened, she laughed.

"I would ask if it usually feels so wonderful, but I suppose you have no idea."

He returned her laughter. "I doubt anything about you is usual, but I will say it was thrilling and everything I hoped for."

She raised an eyebrow and wickedly asked, "Everything?"

He growled into her ear, "For now, the rest must wait for our wedding night."

She was still in a daze. "Wedding night?"

"I believe you declared I am honour bound to you."

She grinned. "You certainly are after all of this!"

He swiftly kissed her lips. "It would be best if we quit discussing that. I only have so much control."

Oh, she wanted to tease! But she decided for once to not allow her spirits to lead her astray. She sobered and chose to address what needed to be said. "You still love me?"

"Did you doubt I would?"

"I thought you would hate me and despise my boldness in coming to you. I thought...I thought you would think less of me than I do of you at the moment." She hung her head. "You should think less of me."

"I think less of myself. You are clever. If I had not first insulted you, and then given you offence at every turn, you would have seen Wickham's lies. To know that I could make such a clever, intelligent woman believe I was so arrogant and cruel that she needed to intervene so her sister and my friend could marry is humbling."

"I was wrong! So wrong!"

"No, I hold the greater blame."

"Very well, we shall not quarrel over this, but only because I find you so lovely right now."

He looked surprised. "You find me lovely?"

"Have you never been complimented on your looks?"

"Not by Elizabeth Bennet. In all the times I imagined and hoped for it, I never put those words in your mouth."

"What words did you put in my mouth?"

He tapped her nose. "Later, minx. You shall not distract me. I nearly wish to shout on the roof top, Elizabeth Bennet finds me lovely." She pursed her lips and he gently kissed them. "You are content to only esteem me to begin our marriage?"

"Oh, Will," she murmured. "I more than esteem you. I do not know when it happened but all the while Wickham was...assaulting me, I could only think how I had to see you again and tell you that I loved you. I loved you when you offered me marriage, but my pride was wounded. I had determined to never marry another but when he attacked me after my refusal, all I could think of is that I had to see you. I would see you and make you love me again." She whispered the last words.

He shook his head a little and then leaned his forehead to touch hers. "My lovely Elizabeth. I could never stop loving you."

* * *

Darcy and Lizzy are united and in love! All is right in the world! Well, not quite. Still some things to tie up.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Georgiana returned to her London home after a day of shopping with her aunts and female cousins. Aunt Eleanor and Aunt Catherine butted heads at every turn. Georgiana was too overwhelmed, and Anne was too timid, to help Lady Belinda attempt to facilitate any compromises. Exhausted, she wanted nothing more than to see her brother for a moment before resting until dinner. Seeing the butler in the hall, intrigued her.

"Oaks is something amiss?"

"A Miss Elizabeth Bennet insisted on meeting with the master…"

"Lizzy is here?" Georgiana began walking down the hall.

"I wouldn't go in—" He gave up as she threw open the door.

William and Lizzy were in an embrace but immediately parted.

Georgiana blushed scarlet and murmured an apology. She turned to leave.

"Georgie, wait," Lizzy said.

Georgiana turned and saw her friend was blushing as well, but she held out her arms and the younger girl fell into them.

"I have missed you so much!" Georgiana said as she squeezed Lizzy tight.

"And I you," Lizzy returned the squeeze.

"But what are you doing here?"

Lizzy laughed and pulled back. She looked at William with so much affection in her eyes that all of Georgiana's anxieties were immediately calmed.

"Tell her our news," Lizzy said to William.

He returned the affectionate gaze for a moment before turning his attention to Georgiana. She could tell he was attempting to control a smile. "You will be very cross with me, Georgie."

"Why is that?" she said.

"Because I will remain your dearest brother, but I am afraid you will have to share the role of my dearest girl with my wife." He allowed the smile to win at last. "Elizabeth has agreed to marry me."

Georgiana clapped her hands and laughed. "I knew it would be so!"

"Thank you for securing my letter," William said to her.

"You read it?" she asked Lizzy.

"As soon as Mrs. Harrison gave it to me. I believed it immediately," she said, and quickly glanced at William before casting her eyes down.

"And then you arranged to come to London!" Georgiana supplied the rest when it seemed neither her brother nor her future sister were forthcoming with more information.

"Sir," Oaks entered the room. "There is a Mrs. Gardiner asking if you have any information on the whereabouts of her niece."

"Oh! I forgot! I did not mean to worry them!" Elizabeth began walking toward the door, but William gently grasped her hand.

"Please assure her that Miss Elizabeth is well and invite her to the blue drawing room. We will go up directly."

The butler nodded and left for his tasks.

"Oh, Lizzy! You will have to meet the family. James is engaged. Did you know? Of course not," Georgiana chatted on nearly without a breath as she led the way to the staircase. "Richard was engaged first but then James finally decided to offer for Anne. Of course, my aunts wanted both of them for William first, but never mind that. Aunt Eleanor has already hosted one party but we could host a dinner with all of us here soon. You will adore Lady Belinda."

She finally ceased speaking as she realized they were several steps behind her. Lizzy appeared to be walking slowly up the stairs and leaning heavily on William's arm "Are you injured?"

"My ankle is healing slowly," Lizzy said and offered a weak smile.

Georgiana knit her brows in surprise. She had sprained it over three weeks ago. "Should we go back?"

"We will be there in only a few more steps," William said. "Go on ahead and assure Mrs. Gardiner that all is well."

She nodded her head, and upon opening the door was surprised to see Jane as well. "Jane?"

"Georgie!" She was pulled into another embrace.

When they separated, Jane introduced her to Mrs. Gardiner. By the time they had completed that William and Lizzy had arrived and the task of introductions fell to Georgiana. Soon they were all seated with refreshments.

"I hope you are not very cross with me for using subterfuge and coming here without a chaperone," Lizzy said to her aunt.

"I daresay it rather depends on the result of your errand," Mrs. Gardiner replied with a wry smile.

Elizabeth again looked at William to make the announcement. "I have asked for Miss Elizabeth's hand in marriage and she has accepted." He smiled so widely, Georgiana believed his face would crack if he had to say those words anymore in the day. Congratulations immediately came from Jane and Mrs. Gardiner.

They had just finished their tea when Mrs. Gardiner stood. "It has been a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Miss Darcy and I look forward to many more meetings, but we must return home."

Georgiana immediately extended an invitation to the proposed dinner, to be held in two days' time, and was readily accepted. William assisted Lizzy down the stairs again. Georgiana managed to overhear the ending of their conversation.

"I regret that I cannot call on you tomorrow, Elizabeth," William said.

"Well, my arrival was unexpected," Lizzy said with a smile. "In all seriousness, I do understand the importance of your task tomorrow and wish you God speed."

"It is for both of us, my love."

Georgiana had no idea what errand William had on the morrow, but blushed to hear his private words of endearment and directed her attention to Jane and Mrs. Gardiner.

The ladies soon boarded a carriage and returned to Gracechurch street. William offered his arm and the siblings walked back into their house with identical, full smiles on their faces. She knew her brother was happy to finally gain Elizabeth's acceptance, and she was happy for him. However, her smile was of a more selfish motive and she acknowledged it without regret or guilt. She felt as though she had gained a real family through her acquaintance with Elizabeth. Whatever life held in store for her, it could be neither boring nor terrifying with five sisters.

* * *

Darcy and Bingley exited a hired coach and arrived at Arlington's bachelor apartments, where Denny was being kept under the watchful eye of Mr. Truman and other reliable men Richard had hired. They had chosen to meet there instead of at the Matlock or Darcy residences for superior privacy. Upon entering, Darcy was pleased to see Denny seated and looking nervous while his relatives sat seemingly unaffected. All the better to unnerve the man.

After a cool greeting, Darcy directly began. "I apologise for our late arrival. Mr. Bingley's cousin is a barrister and was most helpful in assisting us." He laid several papers before Denny. "You see before you, Mr. Denny, a list of extortion cases sentenced to death or transportation in the last several years."

Denny's mouth dropped open. "No, see here. I am no street urchin. My family is respectable! A jury will not see me hang."

Arlington smiled smugly. "You would like to think that, but you targeted a peer of the realm, his wife and his nephew."

"Not me! Wickham!"

"You would be willing to testify to that?" Richard asked.

Denny grew silent. "You will never take this to trial. You do not have anything asking for money and you would not like to bring ladies into this."

The earl, at last, sat forward and boomed. "I am sick unto death of this Wickham fellow being a menace to my family. My brother George was too kind to him and William has been as well. I have no attachment to him and while there is no cause for my countess to testify, I will defend her honour if needed."

Denny visibly swallowed. "Surely we can agree to something."

Richard laughed menacingly. "You expect payment! For us to protect your life!"

"What do you want then?"

The other men looked at Darcy and allowed him to speak. "You will rejoin your Regiment and act as though you never knew the name Darcy. Go on with your miserable life however you please, but never cross our paths again."

Denny quickly bobbed his head in assent. "And Wickham?"

Darcy frowned. "He has proved to be much less trust-worthy. He is being watched and shall not manage to leave his post. I will deal with him in person when his duties are complete." He nodded at Arlington. It seemed his cousin had ensured the loyalty of Captain Carter by recommending the Derbyshire Regiment, and his Company in particular, for service.

Having secured Denny's agreement, all that was left to do was for Denny to sign a contract stating he would never approach, contact, bear witness against or harass a Darcy, Fitzwilliam, Bingley, Bennet or Gardiner relative again. Darcy soon left for his next errand.

An hour later, he arrived at Mr. Gardiner's warehouse. It was not lost on him that, before meeting Elizabeth, he never would have considered entering such a place. He could be friendly with those beneath him, but to see an unacquainted man at work? Still, he desired to settle matters as soon as possible and time was a growing concern.

"Mr. Darcy," Mr. Gardiner said upon his entrance, "A pleasure to meet you. Please, have a seat."

Darcy sat and nervously tapped his leg, uncertain how to begin.

"Since I am rather sure you are here about Lizzy, you may as well speak frankly."

"Sir, I do not know how much she has told you about her encounter with Mr. Wickham."

The older gentleman scowled. "Not nearly enough. I've had a letter from my brother Bennet saying he lost quite a bit in cards and now owes this Mr. Wickham a considerable sum." He sighed in disgust. "Then he jests that since Lizzy is so headstrong in seeing to her own affairs, I had best consult her on how long she intends to stay with us and that in his opinion the lengthier the stay, the better. He gave me leave to act on his behalf for her."

Darcy scowled as well. "She has told the truth to you?"

Mr. Gardiner shook his head. "I suspect not really. We had a letter from her sister Mary stating Elizabeth missed Jane and would be arriving the following day. My wife and Jane kept insisting it was all in hopes of her meeting with you." He looked Darcy up and down. "Clearly she saw to that directly, but I had thought there were more nefarious reasons for her sudden departure and resistance to any discussion of affairs at Longbourn."

"He tried to sell her," Darcy said without disguising his disgust. "Twice. The first to his idiotic heir and the second time in exchange for his debts to Wickham—a rake who has a particular hatred of me."

Leaning forward, Mr. Gardiner met Darcy's eyes. "My brother's flaws are not lost on me, Mr. Darcy, but you forget that I was recently in Hertfordshire. I saw Lizzy's depressed spirits after _you_ left. Even Jane confirmed that she expected you to propose to Lizzy. You may have secured her hand now, but do not play the role of unerring protector when you had no concern for her feelings then."

Feeling heat creep up his neck, Darcy nodded his head for the guilt he shared. "You have reason to distrust me and I am pleased to see there is someone who looked after her when I could not, but you lack some information. I had asked for Miss Elizabeth's hand in matrimony and she declined. As she did Wickham. While I acknowledged her freedom of choice, her father sought to match her to Wickham against her will and that _scoundrel_ " he clenched his fists. God help him when he saw Wickham again. He would need divine intervention to not kill the man. "He forced his attentions upon her."

Mr. Gardiner's eyes widened in shock and he turned white in disgust for his niece's experiences. Darcy then, as briefly as he could, explained how he and Elizabeth had been deceived by Wickham and of that man's longstanding hatred of him.

When Darcy finished, Gardiner blew out a slow breath. "I apologise for my words. I could not have hoped for a more honourable man to ask for our Lizzy's hand."

Darcy waved his words away. "There was truth to your accusation. There was a time when I thought badly of a match with Miss Elizabeth and even counselled Bingley away from Miss Bennet. You have every right to think the worst of me."

"I am not pretentious enough to think that you should see no evil in a match to her," Gardiner said while shaking his head. "Jane and Bingley are to return to Longbourn in a week's time. I do not think Lizzy should go without protection."

"I already planned to return to Hertfordshire when she did. Wickham will not be a concern at any rate. He is currently marching to duty in the North and will soon be dealt with properly."

"I do not think she is prepared to return to her father's house," Mr. Gardiner said emphatically with raised eyebrows.

"Sir…are you suggesting that we marry before she returns to Hertfordshire?"

"I would never choose for her, which you seem to understand as well. But if together you wish it, I would be prepared to act in Bennet's stead and bless a marriage, even if it occurred before Jane's."

Having already been through so much suspense for Elizabeth's hand, Darcy had to admit it was exceedingly tempting. Attempting to hide his eagerness at the thought, he nodded his head. "I will ask her opinion."

"And I suggest a special license to please her mother and to quell any gossip over why you married quickly and away from Longbourn."

"I had hoped I could deal with you instead of Mr. Bennet, or at the very least have you on my side when I approached him. I confess I cannot think well of the gentleman at all."

"I know it does not seem he deserves it at the moment, but he encouraged Lizzy to become the woman who has enchanted you. I daresay he had some good intention wrapped in all of this, and we are all mortal with feet of clay. I think you have already learned the penalty of offending Lizzy by speaking or acting against her family. Allow her to come to her own terms with her father."

Darcy begrudgingly saw the sense in Mr. Gardiner's words. "I have heard from my wife how excellent your father was," the older man added.

"Indeed, he was quite benevolent and amiable. He was the best landlord and master that I could ever aspire to become."

Mr. Gardiner stood and the gentlemen walked to the door. "I suppose his attachment to Mr. Wickham rubbed you the wrong way, and yet, you concede he is wonderful in every other way."

The gentlemen shook hands and Darcy left to meet with his solicitor and gain an appointment at Doctor's Commons for the license. He understood Mr. Gardiner's unsaid words. It took him some years to make peace with his father's treatment of Wickham, and he did it without the intrusion of others. He ought to allow Elizabeth the same. Except, he wished to support her instead of her feeling the burden of loneliness such as he had shouldered for so long.

As he applied for a marriage license, he smiled to himself. Months ago he believed he would avoid marriage as long as possible, and then it would be a cold and heartless match. He could not have imagined taking this step with any sanguine feeling at all, and yet now he met the prospect with happiness, nay elation.

* * *

The Gardiner carriage pulled up to Darcy House and, if Elizabeth could have been sensible to the presence of her dearest relatives, she would have been amused. She had no patience to fret over meeting the earl and countess or Mr. Collins' fearful patroness, Lady Catherine. Nor was she curious enough to consider that soon she would behold the two ladies who had once been considered the best candidates as Will's wife. Shamelessly, she did not even notice Georgiana awaiting their arrival from the upstairs drawing room window. Her eyes landed on Will and she did not tear them away until it was impossible to continue watching. They were shown into the drawing room and although there were several unknown faces, again she had eyes only for Will.

He came to them and bowed to her family before kissing her hand and tucking it under his arm. She marvelled at the pride on his face as he introduced her to his noble relations and settled her on a sofa beside him. The earl and countess were not as charming and outgoing as their sons but were amiable nonetheless. They soon fell into conversation with her aunt and uncle. Will perceived her look of wonder.

"I cannot say that position and fortune in life mean nothing to my relatives. We have never wanted for either. However, they are shrewd enough to know that life consists of all manner of people with shared experiences and values. I can tell my uncle finds your relations intelligent and well-mannered."

Elizabeth smiled. "It is a triumph to know I have some relatives for whom I need not blush. I shudder to think of them meeting my mother…or my father." She grew silent for a moment before turning a teasing look on him. "And is that how you have found my uncle as well? You seemed acquainted a moment ago and yet I did not think you had met him before now."

Will smirked. "You are incorrect, dearest. I called at his place of business yesterday."

She attempted to hide her surprise. "Is that so?"

"Indeed and he had the most wonderful suggestion for us."

"Truly?" She grinned at Will's playful attitude.

"He suggested we marry in Town with my cousins."

Elizabeth sat up a little straighter. "Before returning to Longbourn?"

"If that pleases you."

"When?" she asked quietly.

"They are to wed a week from tomorrow. Your uncle suggested a special license to appease your mother."

Nodding her head, Elizabeth met his eyes. "I care not when or where we marry, or if my parents are there." Then dropping her voice and blushing slightly she added, "I will be glad when our parting will cease."

She heard Will sharply inhale and he managed to nod his head in agreement.

"What is it you are talking about?" Lady Catherine called from a nearby seat.

"Music, madam," was Will's reply. Elizabeth hid a smile.

"Does Miss Elizabeth play?"

"A little, ma'am," she replied.

Surprised to be directly addressed, her ladyship's eyes snapped to Elizabeth's. "You are related to my parson, I understand. He is to inherit your father's estate." Elizabeth mutely inclined her head and Lady Catherine looked around the room. Her eyes landed on Jane. "Your elder sister is a very pretty, genteel girl. I am happy to hear she is betrothed, even if it is to Mr. Bingley. Are any of your other sisters out?"

"Yes, ma'am, all of them," Elizabeth replied.

"All of them! The younger ones out before the older ones are married. Your youngest sister must be very young indeed."

"She is not yet sixteen and perhaps she is young to be much in company, but I think it must be hard on younger sisters to not have their share of amusements because the elder ones did not marry. It would hardly encourage sisterly affection, and that I am most dependent upon."

Lady Catherine narrowed her eyes but did not reply. Instead, Lady Belinda spoke. "A most excellent sister to Miss Darcy you will be, then. Mr. Darcy appears to have made a very prudent choice. Having always been an only child, I confess I am happy my future brother will be marrying at the same time as us."

"Anne will be a marvellous sister to you," Lady Catherine said and Lady Belinda smiled. Turning her attention to Miss de Bourgh conversing with Caroline, Lady Catherine then left them alone.

"You secured your country treasure, I see," Lady Belinda said.

Will smiled. "And it was not cursed pirate's gold after all."

Colonel Fitzwilliam, who had just walked up, joined them in laughter.

"Dare I ask what that is in reference to?" Elizabeth inquired.

"When I returned to London after Bingley's ball, I was introduced to Lady Belinda. I was encouraged to think differently about matters of the heart and the cost of not following it."

Elizabeth smiled at the lady. "It seems I am not the only impertinent lady who sees fit to question the opinions of Mr. Darcy of Pemberley. You shall have no peace now! Better to lock Georgiana away from us or we will corrupt her entirely."

"Nonsense!" Lady Belinda cried. "I will depend heavily on you, Miss Elizabeth, and Miss Darcy this Season. Miss de Bourgh says she will stay at Rosings even while Lord Arlington is busy in the House."

Darcy raised his eyebrows and looked at Colonel Fitzwilliam. "I thought you intended to reside at the Crenshaw estate after the wedding."

His cousin sighed and Lady Belinda looked away nervously. "My new general is also an MP for Beverley in the East Riding of Yorkshire. He is convinced there is trouble brewing in the West Riding and believes the frame breakers may seek to attack those that transport factory goods to the ports in the East."

As educated as Elizabeth was, she understood what the others left unsaid. Lord Matlock served as Lord Lieutenant of the West Riding. His son could not resign a commission from a regiment which may be called upon to aide his own father's militia. The others fell silent.

Elizabeth turned a cheerful smile on her soon to be cousins. "I shall be happy to provide you company, Lady Belinda, however inexperienced I am with London. You will have to guide me through meeting all the lords and ladies, but I will happily mock them with you from behind my fan." The other lady gave Elizabeth a grateful smile. Seizing the topic of music as being most commonly enjoyed by all, the conversation held until it was time for the guests to depart.

After the dinner, she left Darcy House convinced she would enjoy her new relations and pleased at the treatment she received. Will had extended an invitation to the Gardiners to visit Pemberley this summer. They had intended to take a tour of the lakes but could not turn down such an opportunity. When they asked about touring Manchester as well and if it would be safe with the current unrest, they were assured by both lordships that it should all be resolved by then. However, judging by the looks in Will's, Colonel Fitzwilliam's, and Lady Belinda's eyes, Elizabeth very much doubted they believed that any more than she did. She did not pretend to understand much about the common worker, but she was certain a group of armed people, upset at the injustices they faced, would need more than a stern warning or a pat on the head from their largely negligent masters. Nothing promoted ill-feeling more than when absentee authority suddenly appeared to steal one's independence. On that level, she could relate entirely with the frame breakers. For her part, she did not know how she could manage to make amends with her father for his poor actions and judgements. The idea of not returning to Longbourn, even for Jane and Bingley's wedding, pressed heavily on her mind.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"You are quiet tonight, Caroline," Bingley said as they sat for a light supper in the drawing room of Hurst's townhouse.

"Has Uncle Stanley written to you again about the safety of the mills?" she replied.

"He continues to worry."

"And there is nothing you can do?"

"The militia is at the ready and the problem has the attention of the Crown. If every machine is broken, it would be a financial set back but we are secure, which is better than many."

Caroline gave an indignant huff. "I couldn't care less about the money. Did you hear Colonel Fitzwilliam talking with Eliza today?"

"No, I was speaking to Lord Matlock and Mr. Gardiner."

Hurst began to chuckle. "You actually spoke to his lordship?"

Bingley felt heat creep up his neck. "A little."

"What about Eliza's conversation?" Louisa brought their attention back to Caroline.

"He is not resigning his commission after his wedding as planned. He has been asked to stay on as his unit may be needed to support the West Riding militia."

The room grew quiet and Caroline fixed her attention on some distant object in the room. "Not only is it impossible for me to even speak with him again while he remains in service, but I worry about his welfare. They have only just returned from the Continent…" She trailed off and finished with a shrug. "I still love him."

Bingley's heart broke for his sister. He had not wanted to expose her feelings to Fitzwilliam and so, despite his hopes that she may have a second chance with Mr. Truman, the chances of them meeting again were slim while he served as a batman. Perhaps a "chance" meeting could be arranged on his day off, this coming Sunday. The others had fallen silent and finished their meal, allowing him to reflect on how happy he was that he had not ignored his feelings for Jane. Not returning to Hertfordshire would have been the biggest mistake of his life, and who knew how he would then have managed to have a second chance with her. Seeing as her father ended up gambling so much and had attempted to force Lizzy to marry Wickham, who knows if they would have been at Longbourn months from now or if Jane would have remained unwed. He would be forever grateful that he had believed he saw enough encouragement in Jane's behaviour toward him. Although, if he were truthful, a good deal more of his determination to return to Hertfordshire had rested on hope.

The others had long gone abed but he sat drinking his coffee in silence. His thoughts were finally interrupted when his butler came in with an express from his Uncle Stanley. He had very strong reason to believe the croppers near their largest mill in Huddersfield would be attacking on the fourteenth. The _ Militia had been sent for and would be arriving on the thirteenth at the latest, but he also intended to hire others to guard the property. Bingley feared the hired guards would be much less well regulated than Colonel Forster's regiment. Violence was inevitable. If he left in the next few days, he might be able to talk sense into his uncle before the encounter. He hastily wrote a note to Darcy, who was a silent partner in the Huddersfield Mill.

* * *

The following day, Darcy called after church. Bingley suggested they remove to the library. Hurst never used the room, so it was set up for Bingley's use for business.

"What is this about Huddersfield?" Darcy paced the room instead of sitting.

"My uncle has information that these followers of the so called "General Ludd" will be attacking the mill on Tuesday next. You already know Colonel Forster's regiment is decamping to West Riding. Two platoons will be sent to Huddersfield directly. Uncle is also hiring paid guards to assist. I fear they will be the hot-headed sort. I intend to leave tomorrow to convince him to leave the matter to the professionals at the very least."

Darcy nodded his head. "I will come as well."

"You are to be married later that week. It will be impossible to return in time!"

"Thank you, but I hardly need to be reminded," he said grimly. "Are you calling at Gracechurch Street soon?"

"Yes, I intended to leave as soon as we finished."

Darcy then invited Bingley to ride with him as his carriage was ready. They were greeted happily by their ladies. The Gardiners remained at breakfast with their children.

"We did not expect to see you until later," Jane said.

"I regret to say that I must depart tomorrow morning." Bingley hesitated and then looked at Darcy. He had no idea how to explain the situation to the ladies and would not be the one to tell Elizabeth their wedding must wait.

"Has something happened to one of your factories?" Elizabeth asked.

"There is a plot to attack it on Tuesday," Darcy supplied.

Elizabeth nodded her head. "You are hoping it can be avoided."

"May I speak with you privately, Elizabeth?" Darcy asked and Elizabeth led him downstairs, likely to the parlor.

He was left alone with Jane, who smiled shyly at him. "I am sorry that you have to leave on such a worrisome errand," she said. "Do you think they will do much damage?"

Bingley sat beside her and took her hands in his. "They have been very successful in their attacks. My uncle wants to prove a point and has requested the Militia be present; I fear there could be violence."

Jane gasped. "How terrible! I know that they are breaking the law and they must be punished, but I cannot help but feel sorry for them."

"Indeed, I am of a like mind. I hope to avoid blood shed."

"There is nothing that will deter them from targeting your mill?"

"I do not think there will be anything that could satisfy the rioters. They have no personal grievances. Their complaint is that the factories take their jobs, but neither do they seek employment in them. They can break the machines, but we will rebuild them and continue on. I believe that is the best way to respond to such acts."

"I would hate for my father's tenants to feel the loss of a few pounds a year so extremely that they would risk imprisonment or death."

Bingley sighed at the helpless state of things. "It is very different in the North near these large market towns. Conditions are harsher for everyone."

She squeezed his hands. "I am sure you will be a conscientious landlord."

He smiled and said a silent prayer of thanks. Jane perfectly understood that the easiest way to alleviate this concern was for landlords to lower rents. It would affect their own income, but he would never be able to live with his conscience if he lived in luxury while others feared for money to feed their children. "My dearest Jane, how I love your kind heart," he said before a swift kiss. "I will return as quickly as I can. I do come with good news as well. Everything is arranged with the solicitor and nearly so with your father. I can think of nothing better than to have you as my bride and my Valentine."

Jane blushed red at his reference. They would be wed on February thirteenth and he had every intention of being the first man she saw upon waking on the fourteenth. He indulged in another, much less swift kiss before they went in search of Darcy and Elizabeth.

* * *

Elizabeth led Will to the Gardiner sitting room. Before he could open his mouth to speak, she said, "I am coming with you."

Will took a step toward her. "Elizabeth—"

She interrupted him. "No. I will not be parted from you."

"That is impossible for a variety of reasons. Your uncle will never agree and I would not blame him."

"I believe the wife of Mr. Darcy is not beholden to the opinions of other men."

"Yes, well as I am sure you have gathered the wedding must be delayed," he frowned while speaking.

"Or moved ahead," she said steadily while meeting his eyes. Anticipating his argument, she held up her hands to cease the words forming on his lips. "I do not require much rest on journeys. We shall travel swiftly. I suppose the moon is no help right now, but surely two days is sufficient."

"I was hoping to talk with the local landowners. If they can be convinced to help alleviate the burden their tenants feel, there would be no need for attacks. And the yeoman have to face high prices for goods as much as anyone."

"So your solution would be to spend a week browbeating gentlemen and shopkeepers?" Elizabeth asked with an arch eyebrow.

"Do you have a better suggestion?"

Elizabeth sat and smoothed her skirts. "Do you even know them? Are you even acquainted with the owners at all? Do you know if they are even at their estates and not in London? Their stewards could not promise to do anything of that sort without approval. How can you work on shopkeepers? They have their own families to feed."

She tugged Will's hand and he sat beside her. Seeing that Will looked unconvinced, she pressed her point again. "The trade components are more complicated than most are considering. The factory owners have to pay for the materials. Due to the war and the American embargo, we rely more on textiles made in England, but that will not be true forever. The shop keepers buy their goods and must have a profit. Meanwhile, many of the other goods they used to sell are now unavailable due to the war. Our entire economy is built on ancient practices and is ready to collapse. Goods now travel around the world instead of remaining in a very local marketplace. Even the centuries old trade of raw materials from America to England and goods to Africa has collapsed because of the Revolution and the abolition of the slave trade. There is something great for the future to be made out of this tangled mess, but we must live in harmony."

Will listened quietly during her speech, so she continued. "Bingley or his uncle would know the principal land-owners in the area, but it is possible they would defer to others who were even more influential. Your uncle is a powerful lord with an estate in West Riding and is the Lord Lieutenant. He must know many…" she trailed off. "You already know all of this, of course."

"Yes, I have sent a note to my uncle and will meet with him soon. I do enjoy how passionate you become on subjects you are knowledgeable on, though," he said while lightly caressing her hand.

Resisting the pleasurable feeling, Elizabeth shook her head. "You will not distract me. You must see, then, that there is little for you to do. I know you _will_ go. You cannot shirk your responsibilities and investments, but as you do not know the people on either side of the conflict, your uncle could put you to use just as well here in London for a few more days."

Will ceased his movements and looked her directly in the eye for a moment. "It means a great deal to you that I do not leave without you, and that we wed earlier than planned?"

Elizabeth ducked her head and whispered, "Yes."

He pulled her into an embrace and she fought back tears. "I would be happy to marry you any day of your choosing," he murmured into her hair. "Although, I would rather not be a means to you avoiding your feelings about your father, or your mistreatment by Wickham."

She sniffled, again willing the tears to hold back. "How would you know so much about it?"

"I have been disappointed in my father and I have seen how long it took Georgiana to recover her spirits over Wickham."

"She had thought she was in love with him and I _never_ did. I only hate that I did not see his true character and seemed so weak compared to him. It is so frustrating to be a woman. How many times have people attempted to take my power of choice away?"

"I know, love," Will said while rubbing her back. "I will abide by your choice now if you are certain you truly desire to wed in a few days' time and then go on this arduous journey with me."

Elizabeth pulled back to meet his eyes. "I have already journeyed to London by my own choice to be with you. What are a few hundred miles more?"

He chuckled. "I wish I could assure you the roads are in good condition, but you will see things run differently in the North. It is not too far from Pemberley, actually. We could return there when our errand is complete before returning for Bingley's wedding—unless you would like to come earlier."

She furrowed her brow. "Will Georgiana wish to go as well?"

"No, she hates Derbyshire in the winter. She may come if you desire it, though…" He trailed off.

She smiled. "No, I believe newlyweds ought to have privacy," she blushed. "Rather, I had not wanted to make her feel unwelcome in her own home or abandoned."

"Nonsense. She will stay with the Matlocks and have the company of my aunt, Anne and Lady Belinda. I am certain Mrs. Gardiner and Jane would be welcome additions as well."

"Then I think it is a splendid idea!" She beamed.

Will looked around the room. "Speaking of privacy…" he captured her lips for several minutes until there was a noise in the hall.

Bingley and Jane appeared hand in hand. Bingley announced he was ready to leave and Will agreed. When Elizabeth made her sister and the Gardiners acquainted with her decision, they could hardly contain their surprise. Mrs. Gardiner and Jane declared shopping was necessary and began making lists for the next few days. Before going to bed that night, Lady Matlock had also written stating she welcomed the opportunity to take the ladies to her modiste on Bond street in the morning.

It occurred to Elizabeth that marriage to Will truly meant leaving the life of a daughter of a country squire who seldom came to London and who knew no one of the first circles. The wife of Mr. Darcy must be appropriately and fashionably attired. She knew she would never regret marriage to Will, and upon the whole had such a cheerful opinion of the world that she thought London Society would prove tolerable, but she did have a twinge of sadness as she considered leaving the simpleness of her old life behind. A life her father had featured heavily in. His wit and sarcasm, so familiar to her, would now be exchanged for the more deceitful charm and ingratiating behaviour of many. There would be a part of her that would always be Lizzy Bennet, but perhaps her dissatisfaction of Longbourn the last several months gave her the nudge to take on the yoke of Elizabeth Darcy.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Jane smiled at Elizabeth from her seat on the bed in the chamber they shared at the Gardiner's. Elizabeth sat before the mirror on the small dressing table, beaming.

"I am so happy for you, Lizzy," Jane said. "Bingley and I hoped you and Darcy would work everything out. Now, look at how happy you are!"

Elizabeth came to the bed and laughed. "I may be happier than even you!"

Jane shook her head. "We are both happy in our own ways."

"Of course, dearest! I did not mean to offend."

"No, you just tease like Papa."

Elizabeth frowned and looked away. "I hope I am not too much like him," she said quietly.

"You have always liked his wit and intelligence. What has caused this change?" Elizabeth said nothing and would not meet Jane's eyes. Jane circled a flower on the bedspread and tried to sound nonchalant. "Has Papa replied to your letter about the wedding?"

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders. "Uncle said that they would not be coming. Papa does not want to bear with the cost and Mama's likely unrestrained shopping."

Jane gasped and squeezed her sister's hands. "You are not upset at not seeing him before your wedding? That our other family will not be coming?"

"I am upset over a great many things, but I did not expect them to come. I knew it was likely when I left Hertfordshire."

"Does Papa disapprove of Darcy for some reason? I always knew you left home to meet with him-and not because you missed me, no matter how much you protested it when you arrived-but I had not thought it was without Papa's blessing."

Elizabeth let out an exasperated sigh. "Do you remember that my ankle was sore when I arrived?"

"Yes. It is strange that it took so long to heal from the sprain before Christmas. I thought it nearly mended by the time I left for London."

"It was sprained again the day before I journeyed to London with the Hurst's and Caroline." Elizabeth recounted her visit to Mrs. Harrison and some salient points from Darcy's letter. Next, she explained Wickham's assault and what Jane understood to be the largest betrayal of all, their father's role in Wickham's plot and why she had fled Longbourn.

When Elizabeth had finished, Jane sat mutely, trying to acquit both Wickham and her father in her mind. She would have gladly gone through her whole life without believing there was so much evil in the whole world, let alone as she now knew resided in one gentleman who had once sat in her mother's drawing room.

"And even now Papa is ignorant of Wickham's true nature?" She asked Elizabeth.

"No, Uncle and Will have both written to Papa but he has not…" A sob wracked her body and Jane pulled her close. When she had calmed, Elizabeth finished in a whisper. "He has not written to me. He has not asked how I am doing. It is as though I am dead to him."

"No. There must be some misunderstanding. Promise me you will give him a chance to explain himself when you return to Longbourn for my wedding."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, I will not promise that. I do not know that I will return either."

Sensing Elizabeth refused to budge, she determined to ask more about Wickham. "Has Mama and our sisters, at the very least, been warned about Wickham? Or is he still welcomed at Longbourn?"

"No, the Regiment has left, already." She was told of Wickham's plot against Darcy and the Matlocks. "They can charge him with extortion and blackmail if he does not cooperate."

Jane nodded her head. It seemed unjust that Wickham might be allowed to go free, and potentially wreak havoc on others, but a trial would bring more pain than anything else. She was confident that the others considered how best to employ their powers to keep their families and the general public safe from Wickham in the future.

"I am glad you finally told me," she said as she hugged Elizabeth once more. "How did you bear it all alone when it first happened?" Jane would never forgive herself for enjoying her engagement and time in London while her sister had been assaulted so and felt abandoned by their parents.

The sisters were so close; Elizabeth understood the thoughts in Jane's mind. "Do not blame yourself," Elizabeth scolded. "Caroline and Louisa were quite kind to me, and I asked for Mary to attend me. Each of them have qualities that I have not given them justice for, but I was not alone. It is not the same as you, but we will soon have to bear that in any case for you will be at Netherfield and I will be at Pemberley." She tried to smile, but Jane saw tears glisten Elizabeth's eyes.

A tear trickled down Jane's cheek. "Our husbands are close friends, and Charles is still looking to purchase an estate. I know he favours the North."

"Yes, we would see each other often then," Elizabeth attempted another smile. "Here, let me brush out your hair," Elizabeth said while blinking away tears and walked to the dressing table. It was a sisterly task they had performed for each other countless times in their lives.

"I am glad you think better of Caroline. I worried you were not looking forward to her being invited to join us to tea with Georgiana tomorrow."

Elizabeth's brushing slowed. "I think, after understanding her temperament a bit more, that I feel sympathy for her. I do not pretend to be her confidante or friend, but her treatment toward me in the last several weeks has made me believe she knows heartache. I am glad she is better than I first thought as well. I know you will have Mama and our other sisters nearby, but I did worry what marrying a man with such a dreadful sister would be like for you. I know _you_ would bear with it all with the greatest graciousness, but you have always been my sister to protect."

Jane smiled. "Silly. I am the eldest. I should worry for you and our sisters."

"And so you do. You cannot blame me for wanting to fret as well. Our sisters quite require the extra nerves."

Jane laughed before sobering. "Do you truly worry about them, Lizzy? I had not thought before of the dangers that could befall them, but men like Wickham might be anywhere and everywhere."

Elizabeth waited to answer until the sisters had swapped places so Jane could return the favour. "I think the danger lies more in our parents than in concerns with rakes and criminals. After talking more with Mary, I think what our sisters need most is for someone to value them and believe in them. I have failed them in that as much as our parents, who failed by allowing them to remain uneducated and silly. After we are both settled into married life, we could take turns with exposing them to better Society."

Jane agreed, and the sisters soon went abed but, before falling asleep, Jane could only think about how brave Elizabeth was to face her recent trials with fortitude and not grow bitter. Despite what Elizabeth had said, Jane could not help but feel she had been a less than attentive sister. She vowed to make it up to her others, including her new ones. She would speak with Bingley about Caroline.

* * *

Elizabeth looked in the large mirror in her aunt's chambers, loaned to her to use for wedding preparations. Jane and Aunt Gardiner had both been needed elsewhere for a moment and so Elizabeth was left alone with her thoughts, and she was not entirely glad for it. With the dried orange blossoms on her head like a crown and wearing the finest, if hastily made, day dress she ever owned she knew she ought to feel like a bride. Something was missing, though.

She was never one to imagine her wedding day. Having the unwavering love of Will fulfilled her every hope. And yet, now she knew she longed for more. She had spent too much of her life embarrassed by her family to realize, until now, just how important they were to her and how they made up who she was.

She shook her head. No. No grim thoughts on this day. They had the opportunity to come, and they had chosen otherwise. Or rather, her father had. Her mother would have wanted to visit London and crow about Elizabeth's conquest and meeting peerage. Lydia and Kitty would frolic about hoping for balls and shopping. Mary would beg to visit the bookstores. And on this day of preparations, they could all have been counted on to noisily help with arrangements. How very quiet her aunt and uncle's house seemed. Still, she would not repine what she could not change.

"Are you ready, Lizzy?" Jane breathlessly entered the room.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled. "I am." She believed it with all of her heart.

The wedding itself was a blur she did not think she would recall on the morrow let alone years from now. She would not forget, however, the look of adoration and pride in Will's eyes as she walked to him at the makeshift altar. Only when she heard a familiar shrill cry of triumph at the conclusion of the service did her mind register that her mother and sisters were present. Her eyes sought Jane's, who silently communicated by glancing at Will that he had arranged matters. Turning to beam at him, he returned the smile. Then, she cast her eyes about the room looking for the missing face and not finding it. Returning her gaze to Will, he sadly shook his head. Her father had not come. Would not come, even when her generous husband arranged everything for him. Georgiana launched into her arms.

"Now we are truly sisters!" Elizabeth squeezed the younger girl tightly as they were surrounded by her other sisters.

Jane hugged her and kissed her cheek. They had said all their necessary words the other night. Mary fell into Elizabeth's arms next. Tears trickled down her cheeks. "I will miss you, Lizzy," she said between sniffs.

"Goodness. Do not think that you are losing a sister. You have gained another one and a brother."

"Who can take us to all the best balls," Lydia interjected with a giggle.

"Mama says you will put us in the path of other rich men. It is your duty now as a married woman," Kitty said.

"Well, not her _only_ duty," Lydia said in a voice not quiet enough, causing Elizabeth and Will to both blush.

"Come, James will wish to greet you again," Georgiana said while grabbing their hands. "And you must meet my cousins Anne and Richard. Oh! And Lady Belinda…" She trailed off as she steered Elizabeth's youngest sisters away.

Elizabeth smiled. She had not thought before that Georgiana had the makings of a leader, but she had a sweet graciousness even Lydia found difficult to resist. She only needed confidence and the reassurance that making mistakes was acceptable.

"It is remarkable," Will said in her ear.

"I agree. I can hardly believe how changed she is."

"Who?" he asked in obvious confusion.

"Georgie."

Will searched his sister out in the crowd and seeing her in animated conversation, nodded. "Indeed, but I meant at how you steal my breath. How, in a room as full as this, I see only you." He squeezed her hands.

She smiled, and it gave way to a laugh.

"What amuses you, my dear?"

Elizabeth turned to meet his eyes. "Had we married in a church we would have had to wear gloves."

Will said nothing but his ardent gaze left Elizabeth breathless.

"William, we must talk," Lord Matlock interrupted their privacy. "Pardon the intrusion, my dear. Congratulations and welcome to the family," he kissed her cheek before leading her husband away.

For a moment, Elizabeth observed the room. Her uncle stood in conference with Lord Matlock, Richard, Mr. Truman, Lord Arlington, Will, and Bingley. She would not have thought it possible only a few months ago, but a peer as influential and powerful as Lord Matlock and related to the man she had found haughtiest in the kingdom now consulted her uncle's opinion on matters. Nor had she thought it likely that she would see Caroline Bingley and Louisa Hurst listen to her mother's effusions without a mocking glint in their eyes. Somehow, they had learned to all come together in harmony for the sake of love.

She could not remain solitary for long, however, and soon was approached by Lady Belinda and Miss de Bourgh.

"William says you are returning to Pemberley for a few weeks," Miss de Bourgh said. It was the first time the frail-looking young lady had spoken directly to her.

"Yes," Elizabeth replied.

"I do not know if you have talked much about your plans for the rest of the Season, but William and Richard have taken to visiting Rosings during Easter the last several years. Mother and I would be most pleased to have you continue that tradition," Miss de Bourgh said.

"I will consult with my husband, but I would enjoy that, I believe."

"You are friends with the rector's new wife, I believe," she said.

"Yes, I have known Charlotte all my life."

"Then you must visit."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said uncertain how to continue.

Miss de Bourgh sighed. "Forgive me. I fear I sound overly authoritative like my mother. I am not used to much company, and it took all my nerves to come and speak with you. I hope my bravado does not sound condescending."

At last, Elizabeth felt she began to understand the lady. "No, of course not."

"The truth is, I am jealous of you."

"Pardon me?" Had she wanted to marry Will?

"You married for love," she waved her hands in Will's direction.

"Oh," Elizabeth said uselessly.

"Fear not, I had no designs upon your husband." She looked at her feet. "All I ever wanted was to marry _anyone_ and leave Rosings."

"And yet you are staying," Elizabeth said.

"You must talk some sense into her, Mrs. Darcy," Lady Belinda said.

"Please, call me Lizzy," she replied. "We are to be family." The other women responded in like manner.

"Arlington does not want me in London with him. I believe he wishes to continue his ways…" She trailed off, and Elizabeth understood Anne referenced the viscount's rakish behaviour of the past. "I can never be _her_ regardless."

Anne had not met Elizabeth's eyes, but she heard something of her pain in Anne's voice. She did not know who Anne referenced, however.

"I see Mama looking for me. Pray, do come at Easter. Excuse me," Anne said and left her side.

Belinda sighed next to Elizabeth. "I have attempted to encourage her to stay in London."

"Would he really send her away and...and…" Elizabeth did not know how to properly say a man might keep mistresses, and without even concern for his wife knowing it.

"It is not so unusual," Belinda said sadly.

It was to Elizabeth, of course. Her father, however, unhappy he was at times with her mother, had never taken lovers.

"And so he is in love with another woman? Is she unacceptable for some reason?" Elizabeth asked. She began to recognize how very fortunate she had been, to capture the heart of Will and him be brave enough to marry her.

Belinda shook her head. "Oh, much worse. She died nigh on ten years ago. They never wed because the Earl and Countess disapproved and they would have had no money to live on." She paused. "I think Anne is wrong. He would not have agreed to marry her if he was not ready to leave his bitterness and anger behind. My pain did not last near as long. I am so thankful to have met the Colonel, but then ladies are not permitted the freedom in behaviour that men have. I simply refused to marry any man my parents threw before me; Arlington chose to cavort with actresses."

"She ought to speak up for her own desires. Even if he never loves her, he would not wish her to be unhappy. She speaks of separate establishments."

"Indeed," she played with the bracelet on her arm, belieing her own feelings. "She has lived in her mother's shadow too long. It has made her unnaturally timid."

Elizabeth smiled. "Something you are not."

"No," Belinda said before a lengthy exhale. "I do weary of being brave, though. You have heard that my wedding must wait?"

"No!" Elizabeth cried.

"Yes. The general has called for him. So I will await his return in London. He leaves tomorrow."

Elizabeth squeezed Belinda's hand in sympathy. She had heard from Georgiana the sad story of Lady Belinda's first love. She hated to think that her new friend awaited the return of yet another officer to see action.

"I wish I would have been bolder like you and demanded an earlier wedding," Belinda said with tears gathering in her eyes.

"He will return," Elizabeth said. "I know it."

"I hope you are correct," Belinda said. Then she looked out over the crowd. "Ah, he has finally talked with her." Belinda nodded her head toward Mr. Truman talking with Caroline.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked. Belinda explained what little she knew of the matter between Caroline Bingley and Mr. Truman. "How sad!" She exclaimed when the lady finished her tale.

"Mr. Bingley and Richard have been plotting for a way for them to meet again. Mr. Truman's contract is almost up, and he is to take over his father's shop. The timing is perfect, as Richard will be resigning after we wed. He would not resign otherwise, I think."

Elizabeth nodded her head. Others, however, might treat Mr. Truman cruelly.

"Your husband approaches," Belinda's words returned Elizabeth's attention to the present. "And he clearly wishes me gone. Congratulations again!" She said and left Elizabeth's side.

"I believe it is nearly time for us to depart," Will said with a soft smile.

"Allow me to say farewell," she said and wrapped her hand around his arm as he escorted her from group to group.

Upon reaching Caroline and Mr. Truman, they both looked embarrassed at being interrupted. Will performed introductions, as Elizabeth and Mr. Truman had not formally met before.

"We must leave, but I only wish to say that I thank you for your bravery and valor, Mr. Truman."

"Thank you, ma'am, but it is no different than what many others have done. I would always be glad to give my life for my country."

Elizabeth heartily approved of his patriotism but saw Caroline's bottom lip quiver. She pulled her former nemesis into an embrace. "Thank you for your kindness. I wish you every happiness."

Caroline pulled back, surprised at the sincerity in Elizabeth's voice. "I am unsure I deserve it," she said in what was clearly meant to be an apology.

"Of course, you do. We all make mistakes." Elizabeth leaned in to whisper for Caroline's ears alone. "Be bold!"

Will tugged her along to others, thanking them for coming and their support. She felt she particularly owed the Gardiners a debt she could not repay in allowing her to stay after her flight from Longbourn. Finally, she was before her mother.

"Oh! Mrs. Darcy!" Mrs. Bennet cried. "How grand you are!"

"Thank you, Mama."

"I...I am proud of you Lizzy. You and Jane to marry such great men. I shall go distracted."

Elizabeth smiled. She and her mother had never been very close. She often loathed her mother's vulgar and untempered outbursts, but realized life at Longbourn had not been easy for her. She naturally feared for her daughter's' welfare in the face of the estate's entail, and Elizabeth could not blame her for the relief and enthusiasm she felt with having one daughter so well settled.

"I love you, Mama," she said while embracing her.

Then, she and Will were waved off to start their married life. She knew the festivities of this day would be a cold contrast to the soberness of their journey on the morrow, but pushed the worries from her mind. For now, she was newly married and desired to spend the evening in her husband's arms. Will's silent stroking of her hand in the carriage on the way to his townhouse confirmed he was of like mind.

* * *

At last, Darcy and Lizzy are safely married! What could happen in the North? Will Lizzy ever forgive Mr. Bennet? Does he even want her forgiveness? A few things to finish up!


	25. Chapter 25

Our Dear Couple are married and headed North! What awaits them?

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

Darcy winced as his carriage lurched over another rut in the road. Elizabeth stirred beside him and he pulled the blanket closer around her and held her tighter in his arms. She had insisted she needed little rest to brave the two hundred mile journey, but Darcy had planned more stops than the others were taking. His uncle arranged for them to stay at a friend's home, for which Darcy was grateful. He despised inns and having his wife in one even more so.

He ran a hand over his face and mentally ticked off his list of tasks. His uncle would speak with the gentlemen of the area. Arlington remained in London hoping to keep MPs and lords alike from working into a frenzy over the increased attacks. Mr. Truman had been given special leave to assist them in speaking with the shopkeepers. His father was a successful shopkeeper in Leeds and he had known the Bingleys since he was a child. Bingley would talk with his uncle.

Darcy had been selected to meet with the militia platoons set to arrive. He knew Colonel Forster's regiment had been sent to West Riding, as to who led the specific platoons meant for Huddersfield, Darcy was ignorant. He had to admit, he would not be surprised if it were Wickham. They had released Denny to rejoin the Regiment near Manchester, but he did not know the details any more than Darcy did. Of course, meeting him in such an errand would mean he could not give Wickham the thrashing he deserved.

Darcy ground his teeth to stave off more recriminations and violent desires. With any luck, they could stave off violence in Huddersfield or other Bingley mills and perhaps even find a way to remove the gravest concerns the dissatisfied croppers had.

Then, he could get on with his life. He would meet with Wickham and present his evidence of blackmail and extortion. Then he would offer Wickham a respectable life…perhaps in Canada. Anywhere, as long as it was far, far away from his loved ones.

He frowned. Of course, that was only part of the problem facing him and Elizabeth. He had agreed to marry her without her father's presence because he agreed with Mr. Gardiner that she needed some time and distance from Mr. Bennet. They could not avoid him forever, though. Even at his most pretentious times would he never have suggested Elizabeth give up her connection to any of her family, let alone her father. Now, she suggested perhaps missing Jane and Bingley's wedding, but he knew she would regret that choice. She only needed some encouragement to forgive Mr. Bennet.

The carriage rattled as it went over another muddy rut. Elizabeth roused but nestled closer to him. Her beautiful eyes looked up at him with love, and he knew he would never grow tired of the sight. "Did you rest well? Do you require a stop?"

"No. I am quite content for now."

"Oh, only for now? Growing tired of your dour husband already?" he teased. There were so few he felt entirely comfortable with.

"Never will I tire of you, or being held in your arms." She wrapped an arm around his waist and squeezed him. "I feel so safe with you."

He tried to smile, as she undoubtedly had intended with her words, but in truth his heart broke for her again. In the two nights since they wed, she had been as bold and brave as he would have ever guessed she could be in their chambers. Only now did she give any hint that the effects of Wickham's actions still lingered. He ought to have been there for her and he vowed to never fail her again.

"Do not think that," she said. Her hand left his side and instead rubbed at the wrinkles on his brow caused by his thoughts.

"You can read my mind now?"

"Only on this, I think," she said. "You are not to blame for Wickham's actions."

"I ought to have told you about his hatred of me long before. I had intended to say something _, anything,_ to your father but lost my nerve. I failed you both."

"Wickham is responsible for his own choices. You are not responsible for it anymore than your father for favoring him all those years. I do not care what Wickham expected from life, it is our actions and decisions that define us, even in the face of perceived injustice."

Darcy slowly nodded his head. "It took me a very long time to absolve my father for any blame. It is difficult to be so generous with myself, however."

Elizabeth gently kissed him. "You are the best man I have ever known or could ever hope to know. You have raised a beautiful, strong and caring sister. Your opinion is well respected by powerful lords and land owners—if not ignorant country misses," she gave a rueful smile. "How can you be all this and in any way bear the responsibility for Wickham's actions? I am sure your every interaction with him was likely out of care for him, even if he could not accept that at the time."

He allowed her words to wash over him. It was true. He had continually hoped Wikcham could rise above his natural instincts and take the advantages he had been given. At one time he loved him as a brother as much as he now cared for Bingley. Realizing that one cannot force good decisions on a person was a hard lesson to learn. They turned off the main road and passed by a lodge.

"I believe we are coming up on Lundell Castle," he said. Elizabeth straightened and made her way to the seat across from him. He frowned and reached for her hand so he might have some contact with her still. "I hate having to be formal and proper with you."

She squeezed his hand before releasing it and placing her bonnet on her head and sliding gloves on her hands. He eyed her graceful movements, jealous of the gloves when it ought to have been him that felt the touch of her skin.

"Will," she said softly and he looked at her face, pleased to see her blushing. Perhaps she could read his mind on those feelings as well.

The carriage pulled up before the building. It retained the name castle, but the old building was not inhabited and not even in view of the current manor house. They were shown to a large drawing room and greeted by Sir John and Lady Lundell as well as his uncle. After a few minutes conversation they were invited to refresh themselves in their chambers by their hosts. As was previously arranged, Darcy would be leaving as soon as possible to meet with the lieutenants of the Militia platoons. Elizabeth insisted she would be well with Lady Lundell as company and so after quickly washing the grime of travel off him and changing his clothes, Darcy returned downstairs to meet the other gentlemen in the library.

"Ah, William. You made better time than I had anticipated," his uncle said.

"I suspect Elizabeth will wish to rest for awhile but she tolerated our pace very well. Now, has there been progress made?"

"Not nearly enough," Lord Matlock sighed.

"There are several gentlemen who support Lord Peters and Mr. Morris' campaign to punish the frame breakers," Sir John sighed. "It should be no surprise that they do not understand responsibility. They were all in trade before buying their estates—even if it was a few generations back—they lack breeding. Your uncle assures me, however, that you are not like them," he finished with a tone of condescension that could rival Darcy's Aunt Catherine.

Darcy shared a quick look of bemusement with his uncle. This kind of prejudice was precisely why the different classes of England did not trust each other. During the reign of Henry VIII, Darcy's forefather had been raised to a baron. Alas, Darcy's father came from Lord Darcy's second son's line, who then had several sons himself. Without the benefit of several estates to parcel out to each successive son, they had to seek income somehow. With the all that followed in the generations between then and now—which included the bloody change over of many monarchs—the untitled, but eventually, landed Darcys had amassed greater wealth and kept their heads better than many of England's oldest noble families. Sir John Lundell boasted a lineage as one of the first baronetcies created and a long line of knights before that. He clearly disliked that many gentlemen in the area had income from trade, however far back, and assumed that they only valued money while over-romanticizing his own position. Darcy doubted Sir John cared so much more about his tenants' welfare compared with his purse strings. Additionally, holding that view seemed to infantalise his tenants.

"Then we will hope the Militia and any hired guards are well regulated," Darcy replied with a tight smile before leaving on his errand.

* * *

The sounds of groans swirled around Wickham. They had been marching for nigh on a week in what he considered excessively uncivilised conditions. He had foolishly believed that joining the Militia was going to be his means for revenge on Fitzwilliam Darcy and with his fine coin in Wickham's pocket. He imagined himself finding a way to be set for life, with pretty, pleasant company and balls in between. He nearly had it all. Then, he was fooled by Eliza and Darcy won again.

When he realized Denny would inevitably link everything back to him, Wickham thought only to flee the country and be thankful Darcy did not kill him for touching Eliza. Now, his sore feet and bone weary exhaustion only fueled his hatred. He might have been content to let Darcy live his life but the other man clearly desired to escalate matters. His cousin recommended the Derbyshire Militia to assist in West Riding where none other than his uncle was the Lord Lieutenant. If that is how Darcy wanted to play, then Wickham would meet him. By sending him to his death, clearly he did not desire to prosecute. If Wickham survived this encounter with the unruly mob of King Ludd's followers, he would return the favor to Darcy.

The Regiment reached Manchester yesterday and there Denny rejoined the ranks, uncharacteristically silent about his London excursion. Now, Wickham marched with his friend turned traitor on to a town called Huddersfield where there was knowledge of a planned attack the following night. The truth was, Wickham could little blame the attackers. The mill owners were becoming filthy rich all over the North while the frame breakers were still poor farmers hoping to earn wages from fabric they weaved in the winter. Merchants they might have sold to before were now restricted in who they could trade with due to the War. It seemed the only people that did not suffer were the rich like Darcy and his aristocratic family. Loyalty meant nothing to them. Wickham's father had quit a successful law practice to become old Mr. Darcy's steward. Perhaps children of other well to do servants would be happy with a few hundred pounds to open a shop with, but Wickham was always meant for more. Then the old man had to die and leave his hateful son with too much control over Wickham's future with a set of conditions. He had to spend money to make friends, had to buy them rounds and lose to them at cards, lest no one would mingle with the son of a steward at school and university. His costly and dissolute lifestyle was imposed on him by a Darcy, the same one he had to be cunning and charming to, and now the newest one thought to blame him for it all.

At last they reached their destination. Leaving their serjeants in charge of setting up camp, Wickham and Denny silently made their way to the inn where they would be quartered. Judging by Denny's pale complexion, the anger Wickham felt was palpable. The innkeeper looked at Wickham and shrunk back after thrusting a missive into Denny's hands.

"Well?" Wickham bit out after Denny had scanned its contents.

"You're never going to believe this," he said. Then he finally met Wickham's eyes. "We're to meet with Darcy any minute."

Wickham did not feel the least bit guilty when he punched Denny square in the nose. He stepped back in disgust as blood poured from his old friend's face and rubbed his red-stained flesh on Denny's coat. "We had best prepare then."

He spun on his heel and entered the private meeting room. He cared not for the whispers circulating around him. Denny shuffled along after him, pinching the bridge of his nose with a handkerchief.

Before the weak ale they were served had quenched his thirst after a week of walking on dirt paths, Darcy arrived. Wickham had expected Darcy to seem surprised to see him, but instead he met Wickham's gaze with steely resolve. Marching directly to him, Darcy pulled Wickham forward by his lapels, screwed up his fist and punched him in the jaw. Wickham felt his head rattle and his teeth chatter. Before he had regained his senses, Darcy punched him in the gut so hard he regurgitated all the ale he had swallowed.

The splatter on his boots must have cooled Darcy's ire. Flicking his eyes from his boots and then to Wickham and Denny, Darcy sat without preamble and said, "Let's get to it."

Denny attempted to help Wickham up, but was waved off. Wickham fumed as he stumbled to his seat. If he were not so afraid of the gallows, he would run Darcy through at this moment.

"Our presence was noted. They will be fools to attack," Wickham said.

"I do not think wisdom is one of their strong suits," Darcy replied.

Just like Darcy to see no value in those below him. "Our orders are to enter the factory after the final shift tomorrow night. Mr. Bingley has hired men who will be arriving at the encampment this afternoon. They will explicitly obey our serjeants," Denny said.

Wickham concealed his reaction to Denny's words. They were protecting a Bingley mill? Would friendship drive Darcy here when Wickham had every expectation that Eliza fled to London and even now Darcy could be courting or wedding her? Another man might be too angry at being thrown over but Darcy would easily forgive the trespass if he believed Wickham was at the heart of the matter. A reconciliation between Eliza and Darcy must be imminent if it did not already occur. Wickham would wager everything Darcy was worth that Darcy had higher stakes in the mill than mere friendship.

He allowed Denny to continue to speak on logistics of how they would defend the mill, hoping to ensure as few casualties as possible. Darcy spoke in a detached tone. Of course he could, it would not be his life being risked. When the meeting appeared over, Darcy glanced at him. "Denny, I will need a moment to speak with Wickham alone."

"My, my. Your uncle still pulls your strings, does he? And where are _his_ sons? Safe at home while poor Darcy must deal with rabble rousers and dirty Militia men?"

Darcy did not rise to the bait and instead occupied himself by taking a swig of ale. "Given your hostility toward Denny, you have likely surmised that I know it was he who delivered that note blackmailing my aunt. A peer. Nay, a very powerful peer's popular wife. You are intelligent enough to gather just how much trouble you could be in should we prosecute."

Wickham focused on his cup on the table. "But you never will."

"Do not be so certain. You did not blackmail only me and my wife's family, but you involved the House of Matlock and they are far less forgiving."

Darcy undoubtedly meant to threaten him, but Wickham latched onto the fact that he already wed Eliza. "What are you offering instead?"

"Transportation. Life in a colony with enough funds to begin well. The rest is up to you."

"And if I say no?"

Darcy merely shook his head. Again refusing to rise to the bait as they both knew Wickham had to recognize the position he was in. Men were executed for blackmailing peers.

"I don't suppose you could have made these provisions before you send me to a tinder box with a ready match?"

"It was not my goal, or even Arlington's, to see you face these men," in Darcy's eyes, Wickham saw a look of fondness that had once existed between them. "You joined the Militia—undoubtedly for foul intents that you nearly accomplished—had you not wanted to risk your life and limb to defend others you ought to have thought about that before joining."

"What would you know of it?"

Darcy shook his head. "You have always thought you knew me so well. While you were skipping classes at university to gamble at the Duke of Somerset's table—Oh, yes, I easily surmised how you knew that piece of gossip about my aunt—I served my five years."

"The rumour was you had gone to Kent with your cousins."

"Never mind the rumours. We will all act according to our duty and then you may resign your commission and choose your future location of residence."

Darcy gave Wickham a pitying look and in that moment Wickham hated him all the more than when he had believed Darcy to be a self-righteous hypocrite. Instead, knowing that Darcy chose the path of honour when he could have paid his way out of service, seeing him leave behind his new bride to see after his investment and the human collateral caught up in it all, made Wickham realise just how depraved and unprincipled his life had been. And instead of being jealous of his carefree and comparatively charmed life, Darcy _pitied_ him. Something stronger even than the desire for revenge and love of money surged forward. His pride would not accept Darcy's charity.

"Leave off," Wickham suddenly stood and his chair loudly scraped on the hard floor. "I don't want any more of your money."

He made to leave and pushed by but Darcy pulled him by the arm. "You can hardly leave the country on your own dime and I am through believing you can resist the temptation of wealth through Darcy money or revenge on me."

Wickham shoved Darcy's hand aside. "There comes a time when a man's got nothing but his pride left. You won it all, Darcy and the last thing I want is to see your face again or have you pity me."

This time when Wickham tried to leave the room, Darcy did not stop him. A primitive beast gnashed on his insides. He _deserved_ more out of life but the cards were stacked too unevenly against him. Visions of riches and grandeur dissolved away, and instead he desired mutual destruction. If Wickham could not be rich and refused more of Darcy's pity-money then Darcy ought to feel the cost somehow. Tomorrow night would be interesting indeed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Elizabeth looked at the clock in Lady Lundell's drawing room and sighed. Will and Mr. Truman had left for the mill hours ago. The other men had gathered in the library to drink away their nerves and Elizabeth envied them the soothing tonic. Tedious minutes and hours of waiting in silence ticked by. She committed the last twenty-four hours to memory.

Will had returned to the castle the evening before in poor spirits. His mood blackened when Lord Matlock and Sir John confirmed that the other area landholders refused to negotiate on the rental terms. Mr. Truman and Bingley arrived as well, both with equal shares of bad news. In her heart, Elizabeth acknowledged she had always thought this was the inevitable outcome. No party was willing to compromise their position. When Will told her of his confrontation with Wickham, she believed the sentiment all the more.

She did not think she would sleep that night, but it claimed her at last. When she awoke, she saw her husband casually attired and gazing out a chamber window. Hearing her stir, he came to her side.

He crushed her to his chest. "I have left you everything," Will said.

"What?" Elizabeth exclaimed in horror as thoughts flitted through her mind.

"I have seen that your family will want for nothing as well."

She pushed back. "How can you speak of material things? Of my family? When all I wish is to have a life with you!"

A sob wrenched through her, and for a selfish moment she wished her husband were just a bit less honourable. That he should personally go and fight instead of relying entirely on the Militia and guards spoke of his superior character; the likes of Wickham and Denny could not compare. She was more humbled than ever by her previous opinion of him, but she was proud of him. Terrified for his welfare, but proud.

They spent the day in their chambers and in each other's arms. At last the hour came for Will to leave for the mill. Bingley had desired to go as well, but as he had not served in the Militia it was determined he should stay. For Jane's sake she was glad.

Mr. Truman was to go with Will to the Mill and arrived at Lundell Castle in readiness. As a guest of Lord Matlock, he was invited in but was received very coldly by the Lundells. Elizabeth's anger at the injustice of his treatment mingled with her anxiety of the evening. While Will was in conference with his uncle and Sir John, she could no longer hold back the tears.

"None of that now, Mrs. Darcy," Mr. Truman said quietly as he offered a handkerchief to her.

"Thank you," she replied.

"These rioters have no idea what they are getting themselves into," he said. "Mark my words, there will be nary a casualty on our side but they will not be so fortunate and all it will do is anger the men in London. Your husband and the others will be cried up as heroes."

Elizabeth gave him a weak smile. "I am the wrong lady to speak to about that. I would rather have him home and safe."

"That does you credit."

"You have seen much action?" She asked, blushing at the question.

He nodded his head and his eyes glassed over with a far away look. "I have seen my share."

"You would probably find it very silly if I confessed that, only a few months ago, I never gave much thought to the ugliness of this world. To how complicated it all is." She dabbed at her eyes. She wished with all of her heart she could take back so many things that had happened to her after Sir William Lucas's ball. Perhaps many other things still would have come to pass, but if she had accepted Will's first proposal, she would not know the evilness of George Wickham and have the hatred in her heart at the idea of him being likely proclaimed a hero alongside her own honourable husband.

"We all have a moment of awakening to the suffering in life. It is what we do with it that matters, regardless if it happens when you are seven or seventy."

"And what do you do with it? How do you go through life being slighted or worse?"

"I do not find my own worth in the estimation of others'."

Elizabeth nodded her head. That was a quality she admired, one she saw in her husband and was likely one reason for Caroline's attraction to him if the man before her had been Caroline's first love. "And what do you do when wronged by others?"

"I could quote the Good Book and tell you the Church commands us to forgive them. I could make it sound easy." He shook his head. "The truth is that each day is a battle to find compassion for others. But you see, it is impossible to know what quiet battle someone else is facing in their life. There is often more to the story than meets our eyes. I have faced darkness in life and I cannot condemn anyone else to face that alone. So, when someone is cruel to me, I grant clemency."

Seeing Will approach, Elizabeth met Mr. Truman's eyes and nodded her head. "Thank you for your wisdom," she returned his handkerchief. "I see that you mean forgiveness can be freeing." Will reached her side and she said, more to herself than either of them, "Forgiveness is the greatest act of love and is not something that can be earned."

Mr. Truman looked a little startled at her words and then excused himself, leaving the newlywed couple to themselves.

"What was that?" Will asked Elizabeth.

"I think I have finally managed to find how I can forgive Papa," she whispered.

"I thought you would in time," he said and quickly pressed a kiss to her temple.

Perceiving the men assembling at the door, Elizabeth kissed Will's lips, uncaring if anyone saw. "I will be here when you return. I _will_ be waiting up to bid you goodnight."

Will had no words, but a tender look, and kissed her hands before leaving.

Loud knocks on the front door and shouting interrupted Elizabeth's reflections. She and Lady Lundell started and went to the hall. Her heart ceased beating as she saw Will being carried to the parlour. Time stood still for a moment as Elizabeth registered a flurry of activity and shouting, but she could only see the ashen complexion of her husband and the blood-soaked makeshift bandage on his arm. At last, she followed them into the room and surged towards her husband's side.

"Get her out of here!" Sir John yelled.

"No!" She exclaimed and Lord Matlock intercede with his friend, allowing Elizabeth to stay.

"Will! Will, darling! Say something!" She could see he breathed and felt a pulse on his neck, his cravat having been torn off to bandage his arm, but he would not open his eyes. He clutched something in his uninjured hand and after a moment she recognized it as the bookmark she made at Netherfield. She looked around the room, seeking someone who would be knowledgeable. As much as she esteemed Lord Matlock, he did not seem to be much use at the moment. She willed herself to calm.

Bingley finally noticed her and came to her side. "Oh, God, Lizzy. I never would have thought…" he trailed off and blanched.

"Come, there is no reason to be upset yet," her voice trembled. "Did they call for a surgeon?"

Bingley nodded his head and ran a shaking hand through his hair. "We are closer to him here than the mill is. He should be here soon."

"And…and the others?"

"I have heard there was a Militia man hurt. Several of the intruders were struck, but only two or three were incapable of running away."

Another sound at the door drew their notice and Mr. Truman came in with a man Elizabeth prayed was the surgeon.

"Mrs. Darcy," Mr. Truman came directly to her side. He pulled her aside by her elbow to allow the surgeon to examine Will, and Bingley followed. "Fear not. A bullet merely grazed him. He has been given spirits to dull the pain and that is why he is so unresponsive."

"You are certain?"

"The only concern is to stitch up and clean the wound but I have seen far worse that did not turn septic. Being able to move him quickly and to a clean room with constant care will give him every advantage."

Elizabeth mutely nodded her head. She would have to trust what he said. She hardly knew the man before her, but she did not think he would offer her false hope.

"What happened?" Bingley asked.

Truman blew out a breath. "There were over a hundred of them. More than we had expected. All told we were five and fifty inside. It's a good thing the Bays came when they did. Fortunately, they were patrolling the road to Hull. The intruders almost breached the door, however, when an officer attempted to flee."

"Who?" Bingley asked, but Elizabeth already knew the answer in her heart.

"It was Wickham. We had to put him down or it all would have been worse."

"You do not think he meant to assist them?" Bingley sounded incredulous.

Truman thought for a moment. "It did not seem to be an act of rash cowardice, more calculated. That he did not want to fight, I have no doubt, but that he could allow them to enter may have added to his motives."

"Is he…" Elizabeth trailed off.

"Dead," Truman said in a cold voice.

Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut. At last it was over. He had made a final, fatal choice in a lifetime of bad choices.

"Bingley, Truman, come help us," Matlock called over. The surgeon was done and Will was to be moved upstairs.

Once he was settled, the surgeon asked to speak with the housekeeper, but Elizabeth assured him that she would offer Will primary care and needed the instructions as well. He seemed surprised that she would take such an active role and was calm, not hysterical, but complied with her request.

Soon, the others went abed since so little could be determined at the late hour. Elizabeth sat at Will's bedside, holding his hand, until the sun began to rise. Her eyes began to droop even as she acknowledged she was half afraid of what this new day would bring.

"Elizabeth," she heard a hoarse whisper.

Her eyes flew open and she saw Will gazing at her. "Will," was all she could say. Thankful tears streamed from her eyes. "Here," she offered him a cup of wine and assisted him in drinking.

"Elizabeth," he said in a stronger voice.

"Shhh," she silenced him with a gentle kiss. "Rest."

"Needed to say goodnight to you," he said with a half-smile as he closed his eyes again and stretched out his uninjured arm.

She curled up on the bed next to him. "Yes, I told you I would wait for it."

She awoke an hour or two later to a knock on the door. Quickly patting her disheveled hair, she made her way to the door. The surgeon had returned and was pleased by her report. Will awoke during his examination but, as he proved to be in little pain and lucid, the other men were gathered in the room. She was surprised to see Richard among them.

He came to her side. "How is he?"

"The surgeon says he will recover. He just requires rest and frequent bandage changes."

"And how are you?"

She gave him a grateful smile. "All I require is rest and to see my husband improve. I am surprised to see you though!"

"We set out for a patrol from Howden hours ago. I wish we would have gotten there earlier." He nodded at the earl, who motioned Richard over. "We will talk more later."

She returned to her chambers but before resting, chose to wrote a swift letter. She had put it off too long already and, while attacks from angry farmers were an unlikely affliction in Hertfordshire, Elizabeth had learned life could change in an instant. She had been wrong months ago when she told Will that love was only beautiful. Beauty could be found in it, but sometimes love was a mess and weeds needed pruning.

 _Dear Papa,_

 _I forgive you and hope you can forgive me._

 _Love,_

 _E. Darcy_

She looked over her short letter, then chose to enclose it in a book, deciding he would find it earlier then. She went downstairs to leave instructions with the butler and the book slipped from her hand as she heard a familiar voice.

"You came," she said from the bottom step. Her father hated travelling, even as far as London. Since her grandfather's and uncle's death in a carriage accident, Mr. Bennet had feared long journeys.

"Lizzy!" Mr. Bennet exclaimed and ran past the butler. He pulled her into an embrace. "Lizzy! You are well? How is Darcy?"

She finally allowed herself to cry tears of relief in her father's arms. "I am perfectly well. But, let us talk somewhere privately." She led him to the library.

"Why are you here, Lizzy? Where is Darcy? Is he well?" Mr. Bennet asked and Elizabeth could see the concern on every line of his face.

"How did you find us?" She sat.

"As soon as your mother and sisters drove off for London, I recognized my mistake. My latest mistake, that is. I ought to have swallowed my pride and followed after them right then, but I thought you did not want me."

Elizabeth squeezed her hands rather than interrupt him as she first felt compelled to do.

"The following day, a parcel arrived with what I thought were marriage papers. Your uncle had already approved them, but I was curious. As I looked over them, I recognised they were highly irregular. It was as though Darcy expected to not live long."

Tears pricked Elizabeth's eyes.

"All I could think of was that I could not leave you alone while he died. I called for my horse. Gardiner directed me here. Now, where is your husband and why are you here?" He asked once more.

"Oh, Papa." She blubbered through tears. He had come and did not want her to be alone. All she had ever wanted from him was some proof of him exerting himself on behalf of his children. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "My uncle told you nothing about why we were here?"

"He said something about frame breakers. I could not understand why Darcy, let alone you, would need to be here."

"Will has investments in several mills. They had information that there would be an attack here last night. Right after the wedding, Will's whole family and Bingley worked to prevent the attacks, but failed and sought to defend the mill. He went with them last night and…" She took a deep shuddering breath. "A bullet grazed his arm, but otherwise he is perfectly well."

"My brave, little Lizzy. You demanded to come up here with him, did you not? So you really do love him."

"Yes, I do. Very, very much." She emphatically nodded her head.

Her father looked at her as though he saw her as a woman instead of a young girl for the first time. "I am sorry. I never realised…I thought you could learn to care for Wickham. You seemed to get along so well."

"Even if we did, that would be no reason to force me to wed him to save your debt," she could not save the sharpness from her voice.

Mr. Bennet raised his hands. "You are correct. I could say that I believed his words of love for you but in the last few weeks I have examined the truth. I was ashamed that my sudden plan for adding to your dowries went so awry that I would have been indebted to your uncle."

"But what sparked this sudden concern for us?"

"I had lied to myself and said that a worthy man would be attracted by my girls' beauty and charms regardless of their meagre portions. I should have started saving years ago. When your mother was excited to meet yet another gentleman who must be sensible to the drawbacks of match with a wife with no dowry, it awakened my senses. I had hoped perhaps Mr. Collins would be suitable…"

Elizabeth shook her head. "You had good intentions even if your execution lacked."

"That is far too charitable—"

She interrupted him. "I love you, Papa. You were not justified in your actions but I have not been perfect either. When you learned I might have need of you, you came for me right away. Let us forgive each other and move on." She stood and yawned. "Now, I will speak with Lady Lundell about finding you a room. I am going to rest as I was up all night."

"And you will leave me at my leisure?"

"You will need it when you have to explain to Mama how you came up here without her," Elizabeth smiled before leaving the room on search for the housekeeper.

Later, when Will awoke, she sat beside him. "My father is here," she said slowly.

"He is?" Will said in a surprised tone.

"He received papers that made it seem as though you were on your death bed," she gave him a mock glare as she suspected it was his way of encouraging her father to speak to her. Truthfully, she liked that he had asserted so much effort to reconcile them. "We have made amends."

"I am very glad to hear it."

"I almost invited him to Pemberley," Elizabeth said with a sly smile. Will frowned, causing her to laugh. "I said almost! There will be other times he can visit." Then she kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear. "I am looking forward to finally having privacy with my husband before we go to Jane's wedding and then London."

"Is this your method of encouraging me to heal quickly?" he murmured.

"Yes. You will need to be a good patient and obey all the doctor's orders," she said.

Will smiled and leaned back on the pillows. "I confess I once dreamed of you nursing me, Elizabeth."

"Did you?" She arched a brow.

"As always, the dream pales in comparison to the reality," he said before yawning.

Elizabeth lay beside him, Will's uninjured arm wrapped around her. As they rested, all the troubles of life managed to disappear.


	27. Epilogue

Just a quick little epilogue. I am writing at least two sequels. Renewed Hope will follow the love stories of Darcy's cousins, James and Richard, as well as Caroline since things aren't totally patched up here. D&E will be in it, but it will be going over some of their courtship, so the romance will not focus on them. Extraordinary Devotion will follow D&E's marriage more as their younger sisters enjoy a London season.

 **Epilogue**

"Oh! Mr. Bennet! Can you believe it? Two daughters married!" Mrs. Bennet's effusions were heard over the noise of the crowd in the Netherfield ball room.

"Did you see the lace on Lady Arlington's gown?" Lydia asked.

"No I—" Mr. Bennet paused in mid-sentence. "I will leave you ladies to talk about lace. Remember, however, if you wish to buy the finest lace we will be waiting to shop until we go to London after Easter for the Season."

Lydia began to pout but her father raised his eyebrows and she stopped. "Oh, there is Georgie!" She grabbed Kitty by the hand and ran to Georgiana's side.

Elizabeth and Darcy had watched the scene with bated breath, but it seemed Mr. Bennet was sincere about the changes to be made in the Bennet household that he had effected over the last few weeks. Darcy had required a few days of recovery at Lundell Castle and then the newlyweds travelled to Pemberley for some much needed privacy. They gathered now at Netherfield after Jane and Bingley's wedding.

"Do you wish we had waited instead of having our rushed ceremony?" Darcy asked Elizabeth as she hummed at his side.

"How can you ask that? I am far happier as Mrs. Darcy than I have been in my life. What a cruel husband you are to want to deny me the pleasure of that for several weeks." She laughed as she looked into his eyes.

Smiling at her jest, he shook his head.

Belinda and Richard came to their side. They had married in a quiet ceremony the week before. He had resigned his commission, resolving to not care what some may say about honour and duty, or favoritism from his father. He had more than served his country. There would always be gossips; however, there may not always be time to celebrate life.

"What is she teasing her old, sour husband about now?" Richard asked Will.

"Have a care, Richard," Darcy replied with a twitch to his lips. "You are even older than I."

"This is true," Richard said while chuckling. "Then we must both have it better than James," he nodded to his brother on the other side of the room in conversation with Sir William Lucas.

Belinda shook her head. "No, you cannot tease them. I would not have believed it possible, but do you see how they can silently speak to each other?"

The group watched as Arlington and Anne's eyes met from different corners of the room. They made simultaneous excuses to those they conversed with and met each other half way. Devotion and admiration shone on their faces.

Belinda and Elizabeth both let out a little sigh.

Richard started. "William, I daresay that our wives are dissatisfied with us already."

"You must be mistaken," Darcy said. "I have done nothing that could merit displeasure. Surely they are both annoyed with you."

Elizabeth pinched his arm. "He said _dissatisfied_ not displeased. And you must see how Arlington goes out of his way to romance his wife."

Darcy stroke his jaw. "Ah, I see. And I lack in that department?"

"Well, he is not the only one who is attempting to woo his lady. There is Bingley," Elizabeth replied.

"It is unfair to compare a man to Bingley." His lips twitched. Had they not had this debate before?

"And there is Truman," Belinda said. They watched as he wrote his name on Caroline's dance card while she beamed.

"I suppose this is the real reason you are at Bingley's wedding during your honeymoon?" Darcy asked Richard.

"It pleases my wife," he said as Belinda and Elizabeth sighed again.

"What now?" Darcy said.

"They have loved each other for ten years and were separated by so many things. They are finally engaged again. Is it not the very height of romance?" Elizabeth asked.

Richard cocked his head. "Do you know, William vowed to James that he would never marry if he could not have you. He was going to wait, if necessary his whole life, until you were free again had you married…" he left the sentence unfinished as they all knew he meant Wickham.

Elizabeth blushed. "I did not know."

"And I believe Richard has planned a surprise," Darcy said as the orchestra played the strands of a new song.

A surprised murmur went through the crowd. "Is this a…a…waltz?" Elizabeth asked.

"It is all the rage on the Continent," Richard said. "And gaining popularity here, if not in London. Shall we?" he extended his hand to Belinda.

"Is it true what they say?" she asked.

"Come, dance with me. Our first dance will be you in my arms," Richard said to Belinda, which caused her to blush. "We must make this the fashion in England since I will never again dance abroad." He whispered something in Belinda's ears which made her blush deepen.

Darcy held out his arm as well. "May I have the honour, Elizabeth?"

"Your arm…" Elizabeth said even as her eyes showed her eagerness.

"The doctor pronounced it perfectly healed yesterday morning."

"I do not know the steps," she said weakly and looked at her feet.

"Will you prove now that persuasion between friends means nothing?" Darcy whispered, and Elizabeth's head popped up at the reference to one of their long-ago conversations. "I promise to guide you. I will not let you look a fool."

She smiled and placed her hand in his. "What an accomplished gentleman, you are," she said as he guided her through the steps.

He smiled at her amusement. "I practiced with Richard all morning."

Elizabeth could not contain her laughter. When she calmed, he noticed she caught her breath and her eyes seemed glassy.

"What are you thinking, my love?"

"That I hate gloves," she said quietly and squeezed his hand.

"I hate a good deal more than that," he said.

"Will," she whispered and blushed. But in her eye, he saw enough to know that she was pleased with his efforts.

He saw, too, proof that Elizabeth's love would remain constant through their lives. For now, it did not matter that he knew on the morrow a bill was to be introduced which would make frame breaking a capital offense. Nor did it matter that Napoleon still had control of the Continent, or that disease and death could take a loved one at any time. He had Elizabeth's love. Darcy needed no more encouragement than that to know they would have a blessed life.

 **The End**

* * *

Thanks to everyone that's been reading and reviewing! This story is now for sale as an ebook and paperback will come soon. Oh, and I forgot to load my author notes, but if you're interested I can provide them. See you for the next story!


End file.
